A Game of the Throne
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: First of Series 2, November 2016: The Revolutionaries mean war as Eggman Nega attacks the Calibre and later leads an Occupation of Soleanna in February of 2017. When Nega disgracefully fails and leaves him in no condition to lead, paving the way for a new enemy to rise with a new mission: Conquer everything! This time, not even surrounding realms of Mobius are safe from the Empire
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Birthday

A Game of The Throne

(Revised edition)

_2014 and deciding to start again with my Sonic projects. Learning the error of my ways is something I do when it comes to fanfics and since it has been a 9 month break, I'll start anew here and around. Now, as for rating, well depending on how much language, romance, references, and violence, I am sure it is going to stay at T, but I think it may go to M. I don't know._

Prologue

2012 is the year Eggman Nega's regime stepped up, after his counterpart Dr. Ivo Robotnik, infamously known as Dr. Eggman, defected to allegiance to Mobius and the Acorn crown following the pathway his daughter had helped him create, abandoning the generations old empire ways in their family orchestrated by players such as Julian Robotnik and Denise Bridgen. Lady Katherine-Maria Robotnik, Ivo's daughter, became the first human, also first human born in Mobius, to become Lady of Acorn when Elias -very hesitantly- succeeded his father in ruling the kingdom.

Nega became a quiet player as he had raided the former base of his former ally and took many of the remaining mechas and weapons. Most of which that either did not get to be used by the Royal Army or the Mobian Resistance, or were of a minority that was set aside for either the Ferian Freedom Fighters or the Guardian Units of the Nation to decide upon.

Compared to his regime against Midora, he was more stable in planned attacks than a hellish apocalypse, because the power source, the God of the Night, Mephiles had defected to the good. The main powers of the dimensions, including a small-scale resistance army in Midora called the Midorian Resistance and the small-size army/resistance on the Angel Island Tribal Republic, agreed upon contesting and putting efforts towards finally stopping the empire. In addition, bring Nega, his wife Milena Sajava, along with their general, Anavatoia Vane, to justice for their crimes against humanity.

Blaze, in her role as Deputy Commander of the Ferian Freedom Fighters aside from Princess and heir to the Ferian throne, watched as the deal was struck with their counterparts: Commander Clarissa Cousteau of the Guardian Units of the Nation representing Earth. King Elias Acorn, Lady Katherine Robotnik and even their Defence Minister, Ivo Robotnik representing Mobius and the Acorn Kingdom. Queen Safire Prudence and her grandson, Knuckles, and Tikal representing the Angel Island Tribal Republic. Lastly, there was her boyfriend, Silver Cava, along with his mother, Queen Sifora Cava representing Midorian Fera.

Four Years pass and it is November of 2016, everyone has grown up, as we know of aside from the little-little kids. Mephiles and his girlfriend, Avira married and are now King and Queen of Midora and are expecting their first child. Elias and Megan have their first child heir together, a younger half-brother to Megan's daughter, Alexis. Katherine Robotnik and her boyfriend, Zachery Bond are engaged. Sally Acorn and Sonic are happily married with two kids. Amy Rose (Sally and Elias' half-sister, do not ask as it is a very touchy subject) is dating Vandit Latore, Kate's cousin. Marine's older sister, Raspberry, settled down and married Senator Amin while Marine herself is dating Tails. There have been some losses; Alicia Acorn sadly left a widow after her late husband's death 4 months ago.

As it is November of 2016, it is now around the time of Blaze Calibre's coming of age… and the same time as the tenth anniversary of the massacre of her family leaving only her father and her alive afterward. John, her father, is absent from the kingdom on surveillance and raid missions in Diseraya Desert, Midora Provence, on the Western Ferian Continent and has been for a few months. –Along with her boyfriend, Silver, representing the future world's forces that they are working with. Between running meetings, conferences and business trips, between running the Ferian Freedom Fighters and the senate, paperwork and public appearances, Blaze feels as though this is not new to her, as she has been groomed for this her whole life as the only heir to when, Goddess forbid, her father will die.

She just hopes that her father and her beloved Silver are doing to be home for her coming of age.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Birthday<p>

A solitary alarm clock ticks in this large chamber, naturally back in the day this was her nursery, where a queen sized bed is where her crib had been, the place where she was born, and now after many years, paint-jobs and life in general, well, you'd barely recognise it. The teenage years have brought much of a modern lifestyle of the young adult cross… antique furniture. Posters on the walls, a corkboard noticeboard with a calendar and above all else photos: Of friends, her dad, vacation photos, selfies of her and Silver, drawings even sticky notes on the wall with words, or messages on them… Most of a corner of the room, from the left side of her bed to her desk in the corner is covered with these pieces of paper, photo paper and otherwise.

Blaze sits up, her purple hair flopping all over the place as she checks the time, 6:30am. She doesn't mind being this early when the lack of… well, palace movement is peaceful without barely any noise. A bird chirp outside the window is a sign that it is an early morning start as Blaze places on her dressing gown, and ties her hair back. A knock comes to her bedroom door and she answers promptly, walking over to answer. At first, there is no one there; thinking that someone would be playing a trick on her, but at her feet there is a package. The guards must have set it there for her.

She takes the package inside and takes the letter off the top, immediately just by the writing on the front of the envelope, it is from her father. She thought if he was going to get her a gift the least he could do is give it to her in person unless… he is not going to make it. Dreading to hear the words, she opens the letter anyway.

_"Dearest Blaze,_

_If you are reading this, your hair is a mess and it is the first thing in the morning._ _I am sorry for how it would have been awakening to receive this, but you know express delivery works if you are a regal. Very express, very quick._

_I know I said that I would be giving your birthday present in person, well… This is not it, dear. This is actually some things I had gotten for your ceremonies today. Now, I know you are attending the party that Sonic is holding, so do not get caught up there when you should be getting ready for the ceremony. I know how hard it is to think of it, as your mother died then, however the least you could do is attend, representing both me and us._

_Do have fun at the party and at your ball, dear. That is all I would hope for you if things delayed here._

_With love,_

_King John Calibre (Father)."_

Today, November 20th, is Blaze's birthday, but besides that, 10 years ago a tragic massacre happened upon this same day. Every other member of the Calibre family was killed, including Blaze's mother. That night is also when her boyfriend's father, Nathaniel Cava, went missing, and for a long time is, presumed dead That is when John had a wakeup call, founding the Ferian Freedom Fighters and his mission… Destroy the Ferian Empire and a mission to groom his young only daughter to become the Queen of Fera after he is gone.

A text message comes to Blaze's phone and she picks it up…

_"Hey, PB, are you still coming to the party? I heard from Sally that your schedule sorta clashes with that event this afternoon you have to hold and I wanna know whether to hold it or not, seeing what would be convenient."_

Now, for a moment there she thought it was Sally, but then again Sonic must have used all of his credit again or misplaced his phone and is using his wife's again. –Most likely the second one when his daughter always plays games on it. She then opens her messages and writes a reply…

_"I don't mind if it clashes, you've put a lot of effort into the party I wouldn't want to seem like the one to ignore that and stuff, you know, be a bitch and all that. Besides, I'll just have to make cutbacks in hair and makeup or something to save time."_

She then waits a few moments and his reply.

_"Cool, see you at 11, PB."_

She then puts her phone down and then goes off to the bathroom. She and Sonic, known to be each other's counterparts, have been friends for a long time since they were younger and he has been volunteering with the Ferian Freedom Fighters to help Amin with running the fighters. In the absence of John and with Blaze's extra duties as regent for the moment, she has not had enough time to catch up on that the Ferian Freedoms are doing and couldn't be running the control room and everything.

She heads downstairs and heads into the commercial kitchen in the palace and the cooks are already making few of the foods for tonight's ball that take up to forever to make. Some too busy to notice that the Princess has entered the room when most of the time she –and her father- are very self-reliant towards their lives and they accept it. -The least they do half the time due to the royals' self-reliance is the laundry, cleaning and general house duties, the gardening because John does not exactly have a green thumb, guarding, obviously when they do have powers and a stash of weapons in each room of the house, and cooking dinner for guests and events.

* * *

><p>After some breakfast, Blaze then does her morning workout: of a jog around the palace grounds, weapons training and powers training at the facility her father had put in here at the palace, finish with some yoga. As an active member of the FFF, and being the Deputy Commander, she trains every morning and twice a week at the Ferian Freedom Fighter Special Abilities Training Centre. She's been trained there ever since her powers became stronger when she was seven and her father having powers of Ice, he could contain her if she became unstable… except that hasn't happened since she was 8… but on occasion when she loses the inner focus she has controlling her flames… It is best not to think about it.<p>

She is in the middle of warming down with some yoga when her phone makes a cheeping beep-beep-beep sound, as usual when there is an alert on. She then gets up and checks it…

_Birthday party at Mobius 11… 9:30am_

Blaze looks at it not very impressed… Where has the time gone? But then again she took the long way around the palace and did three laps, taking about half of an hour and using the simulator for about two and a half practicing some of the things she is having trouble on, as it is said that perfection is hard to achieve and with her flames it's right to say so. It's unpredictable sometimes the control she has, the sub-conscious worry of her father and boyfriend's safety is there, causing much unstableness in control.

She wishes this mission would end this long running war, delay the empire's movements a little, anything. Mobius and Earth seem to get along when their relationship is neutral, and they have their social, cultural and political issues with each other, had a five-year war with each other and many conflicts over boarders, but they had resolved their differences to cooperate a little. Fera and Midora get along as sister realms, but there is one thing that is disrupting everyone and everything and that is the extremist force known as the Ferian Empire. Fera and Midora are known to be peaceful societies where Anthropomorphic and Humans can live together in harmony under one government… however, with the Empire they caused this and will want to finish what they started.

Blaze just hope that things will actually be all right to the level that they are returning home… as it would not be her birthday without her dad nor would it be a happy birthday without the man she loves by her side.

She heads back upstairs, then gets in the shower and stands in front of her wardrobe looking to herself a little overwhelmed…

"What in the hell am I going to wear?" She mutters to herself, having good reason to ask herself that question…

Now, as a princess, coming across something that looks the least bit casual seems to be a little unlikely in a muddle of a mess of a massive wardrobe. Now, she is wondering to herself what she can wear that will be practical to be classified as formal-casual. She looks through then gets a dress with a belt, small-heeled shoes and she thinks that it is not too cold to be wearing an overly bothersome coat so she decides on a simple cardigan. Blaze sits in front of the mirror and feels discontent, what bothers her is that she will have to host the memorial and that really does not come across as easy… She has a very shaky set of social skills. Unlike her father who is outgoing and the sort of king you'd be able to have a drink with, she's reserved and due to anxiety and making friends isn't exactly easy, but she somehow made these friends she has so it's not too bad… Public appearances such as this one… ruled out greatly. The leadership skills she has when directing about thirty members of Tactical Response is fine, but with a whole crowd… not really.

Let us just hope the party will take her mind off it.

* * *

><p>She arrives outside Sonic's place on the waterfront in Cealia and walks up to the door though the gates, hearing muffled loud music as she walks up. Balloons with crowns embossed on them hang from the mailbox, which is considered the international sign that there is a party going on. She hasn't been held a birthday party like the one Sonic has been raving on about planning for her, not one by herself at least where she is pretty much the last of her friends who are pretty much all 20somethings, most of which are already married and have kids, will be drinking. As she knows, the average rate of a Team Sonic pub-crawl is once every six months, and they had one last Halloween so… the only one likely to be blind is Amy, even when it is a little too early to be blind already.<p>

Blaze knocks on the door, the music then is turned down a bit and Sonic promptly answers.

"Oh, hey, Happy Birthday, PB." Sonic says, greeting her warmly, before turning his head, "Hey, guys the guest of honour has arrived to her party."

Suddenly as word follows, she is draped in a pink novelty sash with "18 today" written in glitter as everyone comes to greet her. Greetings consisting of mostly either the hug and kiss on cheek, from close friends, handshakes and plain just a wave acknowledging her presence, coming from Vanilla who is watching whatever the children are doing.

The party continues, presents beside PB that the Royal Guards are minding for her, children are playing with toys and the waterslide was set up, since there has been a bit of pre-summer heat happening here. She is sitting with the girls; Kate, Megan, Rouge, Sally, Mary, Tikal and Tia-Sina and Elias was hanging around for a bit, before he ducked off with to get the baby a bottle.

"Unless he is going to finds $300 from under the sofa he is not going to get one of those new gaming consoles. Bloody, I told him straight up that when he often always makes some frivolous purchases." Mary says, before taking a sip of her cocktail

"Yeah, I don't know why but he's been a little like that since he heard grandma's going to step down soon from being leader…" Tia says

"Pre-leadership nerves… Clarissa was like that when daddy was dying." Rouge says

Mary shrugs, "I just don't know, mate… Especially how he has the money from when we used the money he got from his parent's inheritance to pay off the rest of the new house, used some of it to buy new equipment for the Resistance outpost and put the rest aside."

"Well at least were not in the next generation if you know what I mean…" Rouge says, getting a refill of her cocktail, "Sure, I've got a million in inheritance since daddy died, so does my GUN commander sister and Shadow, he works casual part-time like me and guards Kate full-time and gets a fair bit, but at least we're wise with it."

"Don't you get worried that you'll be raising spoiled kids like your dad with Antoinette?" Blaze asks, "Honestly, we were all raised with good parents who taught us all better but then again, she is in the generation where spoiled brats like her got rich for doing nothing and she fits the profile well when she gets her inheritance."

"None taken, sugar, but then again she's Clarissa's problem and she's considering sending her to one of those strict boarding schools." Rouge says with a tolerable wave of her free hand, "But I'm going to do better with my little ones, Clarissa would too if she spent a little less time in the office… Dad was too relaxed with Antoinette since mum was gone by then."

"We're sending Alexis to a really nice private school with her cousin. Of course, Alicia insists she'll be up to etiquette training when they get older…" Megan inputs, though the last part seems a little unsavoury to mention

"Yes… My mother is a traditionalist…" Sally adds

"That's not the only thing you have to worry about with her…" Elias says, handing over their newborn son to his mother, "Edward's changed and fed, he'll just be falling asleep… Even in this noise, I don't know how he does it."

"What do you think? He gets it from you." Megan affectionately quips, rolling her eyes amused with herself, "If you can sleep through the goddess-awful noise of Alexis, that night when you fell asleep on the armchair, when she tried to play Kate's violin then I'm sure Ed can sleep through all of this."

"Yep, unfazed like the kids whenever you put them in front of the TV." Kate inputs, causing all the ladies to laugh and Elias to stand there looking at his second in command unimpressed

"Oh lighten up, King serious." Sonic says, playfully hitting Elias in the shoulder, "The girls are only kidding as they always do whenever the legal ones have a few cocktails and the confessional begins. FYI, your half-sister's a little tipsy again…"

"Yeah, we know." Elias and Sally say both disgruntled and embarrassed, "Get Vandit onto it, don't come bothering us when she's barely related to us."

"Okay then… Alicia was right about the shared temper…" Sonic says, perturbed by their response

Sonic heads off, not going to let Amy ruin the party, when she is a minor and should not have been drinking in the first place. Elias and Sally just facepalm, oh if the press found out about this escapade they'd have a field day, as regrettably they are related to that through their mother of all people to have an affair. She is a semi-dedicated traditionalist at heart, then again, it was an arranged marriage with their father, and it was a very shaky time with the war and all that… Sally and Elias still find it hard to acknowledge the truth still…

"Hey, let's just take our minds off that…" Tikal says, at least one who has the courage to interrupt the total angst that the Acorn siblings have, "So, what is everyone wearing tonight?"

"I'd like to hear you hen's cluck on but… I'm gunna bounce." Elias says, going to get out of there since there is one thing only that he cannot stand and that is when they talk about fashion, which leads to shopping days and Megan… sadly making the credit card bill rise again...

* * *

><p>One thirty already and she'll be expected back at the palace in an hour, Blaze just tunes out and while getting some of the party pies, guilty pleasure to eat junk food occasionally, checks her phone and in her messages. Many have wished her happy birthday, Amin has been sending her links all day of the media's and the people's way of saying a happy birthday to the princess, they the media (nosy pricks she says), and the United Kingdoms of Fera are fond of, that leaked all over social media… Still no word from Silver or her father… that is the real bummer here as she hasn't heard a single message out of them (<strong>well aside from her dad's letter<strong>) all day.

"You okay, Blaze?" Sonic asks, noticing how downcast she has gotten all of a sudden

"It's nothing…" Blaze replies, turning the phone's display off

"It's that Silver isn't here isn't it? I can sorta tell." He asks, having somewhat an intuition, not great, but not wrong either

"I'm worried he's not coming home in time… Neither is my father..." She admits, sadly "It's been so long and it… it wouldn't be my birthday if my father didn't come home nor I could… See Silver after these months he has been away…"

"Hey, if I learned anything from that dad of yours, he's punctual and loves you to pieces." Sonic says, reassuring her, "Now how about you join the party and live a little before the memorial?"

Blaze puts her phone away in her clutch, thinking what they hey and she joins in the party. Now she heard once that she has to live a little, from pretty much everyone she knows including her father, this blue hedgehog and even the goddess had said it on one occasion, and usually she's one to be serious and reasoning most of the time. Although she would check the time every few minutes up until it was time for her to go, and by then she had the cake.

* * *

><p>Back to the Ferian Palace, where everything is ready to go for the event… and that is when she looks upon first glance onto what her father sent her for this event. A traditional crown and headdress set to complement her mourning dress. She sits there without complain as she is primped and pruned, enduring straightening and curling as they work the headdress in and put her hair half up half down, which seems to be a popular style with the royalty as it helps to hold things in place, that is accompanied with a lot of hairspray that is.<p>

She reluctantly gets in the car, as this is something she has to direct herself this year… and worse, it just seems like another duty when she is supposed to representing her father, though she has to view it that way or it will just overwhelm her… Now, public appearances, as I had said, are not exactly her cup of tea, but this one is just the one, which is the breaking point.

Arriving at the shrine, Blaze receives the Calibre Sceptre as she gets out of the car. She has watched as her father would start the ceremony this way the last ten times, and now it is her turn. Camera crews are around, filming this live for TV and it is hard not to feel this type of pressure as everyone in the United Kingdoms of Fera and elsewhere is watching, and will be judging. Guards line the walk, dressed smartly in their uniforms and next to her is their Prime Minister who carries a wreath, along with Amin, current head of the FFF also with a wreath. Blaze takes a breath and then walks down the path to the shrine, where audience members are watching on from four metres away.

She has entered the point of no return and there is no going back now.

Blaze walks down the way that she has seen her father do so many times, as directed anyway, already telling that someone on some TV station broadcasting it live would be documenting her every move. Holding the Calibre Sceptre high with some forced pride and a forced smile that looks seemingly legit… For until she comes to the front of the shrine and the two figure heads place the wreaths aside a stand where the sceptre rests, behind a podium with a microphone set up right in front of Amin, on the left hand side of the stage. Blaze takes a breath as she walks over to the podium, Amin's handheld sits there with a PDF open to a prepared speech and everything she and the others need for this event.

"Leaders, Senators, People of the United Kingdoms of Fera, I welcome you to the tenth ceremony of remembrance to the Calibre Massacre. I represent my father, our beloved king, King John Calibre, today as my first of many official royal appearances since my coming of age today." Blaze says stifling all she can into doing this, somehow sounding faultless and confident, "All of us are here to pay our respects for the fallen. The deceased members of the royal family, palace staff, soldiers and other dear people who perished that night, we pay respect to today. I hand over to Senator Amin Rokai who will say the opening remarks."

Generous claps are given from the audience as Blaze takes a seat and Amin takes the stand. As much as she would be listening, she tunes out as it is the same material all said before, especially the prayers, definitely heard those a thousand times since she is the goddess' descendant and head of the Secret Order of Guardians. The whole thing is the same repetition of words, but the only break from tradition would be her father's speech. Every year he would write a speech and read it, some years drawing those to tears and others left dry eyes and a few laughs in between. Blaze didn't know weather this year would it be her turn to read a speech, but that is a challenge and a half in her social issued life, but… John left a speech for this year both emotional and rousing… to be read by Senator Amin.

"In the absence of my father, this year's speech will be read by our close friend and Secretary General of the Ferian Freedom Fighters and Senator for Kana Vera Provence, Senator Amin Rokai." Blaze announces, receiving some claps as she then takes her seat again

"Now, when John left we thought to ourselves who would read the speech for this year's memorial and that honour was given to me to read the words of a man whose jokes can be as a hit and miss as taking him clay shooting." Amin says, leaving a soft laughter coming from the crowd in a well-meaning joke, "So, we ended up with an email from King John with what he has to say… It's a letter by the way. He said…"

_"My people, subjects of the United Kingdoms of Fera,_

_I apologise for not being here this year, and I know it has been ten years since this dark day had come and gone, but in my mind I think heavily of it, but with these apologies, I say that you are lucky to have my daughter lead the ceremony this year. She has just come of age this year, no, today and though she doesn't have much of a strong social prominence, but I know that she will be a great queen someday._

_Now, on this ceremony day, I don't know where'd I be at this time, but what I'd hope most is that I would be here for my daughter's birthday, and I would want it to be a much better experience than this time 10 years ago. I'd hope that the friends she has made over the last 4 years are going to be there for her tonight, as I see that they are more than just her comrades, rather being like family to her and ten years ago, the REAL family was taken away from her… including her mother._

_From where I write this I say that this year will be a year of change since the wounds mayn't be far from healed in this tenth year that has passed and not just members of my family were killed that night, many of the palace staff and servicemen died that night. We have stuck together as a kingdom over these years, and may it be that the last four have been fraught with countless attacks and attempts on the kingdom; we will stick together as a kingdom. In my words, I say that the love I have for you, my subjects, means that the actions of me, my daughter, our staff and our senators put you, the people, into consideration in all out decisions. I can tell the feelings are neutral towards us from you with all the messages I receive of how you participate in celebrating my daughters coming of age._

_May this Memorial Day go well for all, as we mark 10 years since the event that changed the course of history in this kingdom, but… We have means of a celebration too, as this is my daughter's coming of age day, her birthday and we should consolidate the past, but celebrate the future of our kingdom, as I know that when someday my Blaze takes command, as I said, I believe she will be a fine queen._

_Good night and fair day and sincerely yours,_

_King John Calibre of the United Kingdoms of Fera"_

Amin takes his seat before they rise and Blaze takes the Calibre Sceptre as the international anthem of the kingdom plays, everyone singing the words and Blaze remains silent as she focuses on the sceptre and its powers… She will have to hold this more often someday and she knows that somehow, her powers are stronger whenever she holds it and she has to walk with it again as the ceremony concludes. And some relief comes when she sits in the car, as she mayn't cry at these things anymore, it still hurts her in a way physical pain cannot compare… because she almost lost control of her powers...

* * *

><p>Music, laughter, dancing and small talk, the atmosphere of a royal ball and the guest of honour has yet to be presented. The guests are greeted by Senator Amin, since Blaze's changing times are going over the recommended timing, but it is all necessary because the event has called for her coming of age ceremony to have to be moved from the recommended time to a little later tonight, but with the food and atmosphere being entertaining, they don't care less. Guests have been arriving since five in the afternoon and it is now seven and they are from all the allied nations they have, kings and queens and their former counterparts, inner circle members, nobles, higher members of their military organisations, unexpected but then again… maybe had John and Silver arrived home?<p>

Trumpets and fanfare plays, announcing her presence is soon to be, as the musicians cease playing for the moment. Everyone turning their heads towards some double doors, Senator Amin standing there at the doors ready to open them on his cue.

_Her Highness, Princess Blaze Calibre of the United Kingdoms of Fera._

He doors open and Blaze enters, wearing a stunning golden dress, with a tiara and headdress, and with the heightened risk looming and her insisting so, she has her swords suspended at her waist with the gold complementing her dress so no one could complain. Everyone she knows and all of her friends are here for this party and they are singing happy birthday as her cake is rolled out of the kitchen for a photo op…

Suddenly the room goes dark, only the bright light coming from the moon shining in the windows outside which are then shattered as soldiers are sent flying through them, forcing the crowd to back away and the resistance members (and other guests associated to the resistance) to draw their weapons… And what can they say, they can't leave home without them if shit like this happens, as immediately, they know they're Ferian Empire soldiers. Blaze draws her swords with much haste, alike Elias, Amin and Katherine (who too had melted the ice sculpture and wields that as a weapon). Sally and Sonic, even Megan who hurries her job of getting the children to somewhat safety (this case under a flipped over table) taking out their pistols they carry with them, Avira, Mephiles and Sifora are wielding their powers.

The nervous tension of where the empire leaders are is tested as shadows pass the windows and bellowing laughs are heard thought the ballroom. Smoke bombs are let off and the soldiers stand at attention as they have come…

"Oh happy birthday indeed to you, Blaze dear…" Eggman Nega chortles as she arises from the smoke lowering his hood

"What are you doing here, Nega?" Blaze sternly asks, everyone standing at position if they need to attack the threat

"What, no warm welcome to me either?" Anavatoia, better known as Alexis, Nega's General pipes up sarcastically from beside him, lowering her hood, "Well now, Blaze Calibre, I thought your social skills were terrible, but this is just silly."

"Why are you here?" Blaze asks again, with more venom in her voice, "I haven't the time to be playing your retarded mind games."

"Well, the birthday girl is not happy now is she? Congratulations, Blaze… You're all grown up now aren't you." Nega sarcastically retorts, beating around the bush just to piss her off, "And by the looks of it your "daddy" isn't here to bail you out this time to stop me from getting what I want."

"You'd better stand down because not even you could stand chance to all of us." Katherine growls, backing the Calibre Princess

Nega takes a step and the wall of armed resistance members stand even more ready with their weapons, "Oh Katherine Robotnik… It's been years since I last saw you and your father… By now I was beginning to miss your irritating voice and that uncanny way you bring out the failure in your family by being the cowards who follow the half-wit son of Maximillian Acorn who wouldn't know leadership if it hit him over the head."

"Oi, you sorry bastard, you leave her out of this!" Elias snaps, as he can take an insult but that is just below the belt insulting a member of the said family when she has done nothing wrong, "The Robotnik's are the ones who are the better here because they don't believe the lies they were told anymore and did the right thing."

"Oh you and what lies, silly boy that you choose to believe…" Nega says, shrugging it off like it was nothing

Blaze charges in attack, "This has gone on long enough…"

As she charges, ready to attack an ice wisp flies straight past her and hits Nega, sending him flying straight through the doors behind him and Alexis looks on frightened before drawing her weapons, everyone turning a glance to the back of the room where glowing hands are as a cloaked figure stands…

"Father…" Blaze utters, in her surprise and delight, "You're home!"

"Blaze, watch your head!" John yells from the back of the room in urgency

Blaze ducks under as a chair is sent flying over her and Alexis is about to attack when a silver blur goes over her and attacks Alexis. In the struggle, she orders the soldiers onto the crowd with every moment she could get a word in between blocks and hits… but they are all retreating in fear of John and his powers before she is taken down with a blow to her chest, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Silver…" Blaze utters

"Looks like we made it to the party." Silver quips, his marks aglow in the darkness of the room

Nega chuckles as he gets up, brushing fragments of wood off his jacket, "Well, well, well, John Calibre, again you show up at the worst times as always…"

"There is no worse time when my daughter is in danger, Jonathan." John replies, in a relaxed nature he approaches before adopting a battle stance, "And you've resisted our arrest and this time, I'm sure our allies will be right with me in saying that we will take you down, right here, right now… And if we don't… we're getting close."

"Well that is mighty foolish… Because you'll never win, John Calibre, none of you will and your kingdom will be mine… And maybe I'll even go for the rest of your kingdoms as well." Nega replies, marching forward to take stance

"In… Your… Dreams…" Blaze replies slowly

She charges ahead swords ready to attack, to once again due with her archenemy in combat, to defend her kingdom and all else from this threat, like she has always done since she was old enough to fight, before something blindsides her and sends her flying…

_"Blaze!"_

* * *

><p>Her eyes flutter open and she stares at the ceiling… Her head and back pounding with pain and she struggles herself to sit up, and places her hand on bandages on her head and one on her back. Just muscle pain, nothing too severe she thinks to herself before opening her eyes. She is dressed in her pyjamas, her head has a bandage on it, and her hair is shockingly untidy while still in a low sitting bun, just thinking to herself that aside from whatever happened, she looks too much of a mess after it.<p>

"She threw you hard into the present table… the only things you squashed was a couple of dresses, an iTunes gift card and a laptop cover… Nothing hard at least, though some have to re-buy some of your presents since they got a little… broken."

Blaze looks to her left, "Silver…"

Silver wraps her in his arms and she starts to cry tears of joy, as he is home, he is home and came home as she had wanted so badly for the last few months, no, the whole time he has been on this military mission. He runs his hand through her hair and gently pats her on the back, as she would have some serious bruising underneath her lavender fur from what happened.

"Oh my goddess…" She whispers, through the tears, "You're home and… You're okay… I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too, PB." He says kissing her check lightly, "Happy birthday…"

"It's happy now, Siv… It's only happy now that you're home…" She replies, shedding even more tears

"Well, I guess no one had considered telling me that my daughter is awake…" A voice says

"Sorry, sir… She's got a hold of me." Silver replies

Blaze turns around and her father stands at her door, still dressed in his royal attire and a sword by his side. She could never understand how her father would always be clean dressed, and even now when it is… whatever time it is. He calls his attire his "kingly suit of awesomeness" and has been calling it that ever since he told her that since when she was five.

"Dad!" Blaze exclaims, cheerfully

She stumbles to her feet in the excitement and runs over and hugs her father, like she was when she was a five year old. Silver sits on the bed admiring the sight with a smile, as ten dollars said she would act this way when he got home and I guess John owes him that then.

"Thank goddess you're alright…" John utters, then taking a look at her, "My, my, you've grown last time I saw you and I know it, your hair as gotten longer alright… Every day you're becoming more of a woman… I guess eighteen has now had an impact."

"Dad, it's only been a few months." Blaze replies

"Not when you're in combat with the empire, my darling." He replies, kissing the gem on her forehead, "It feels like years…"

* * *

><p>Down in the ballroom they admire the damage, broken windows, broken furniture, bullet holes and the door is missing among all of the damages that need to be repaired. He fills her in that after she passed out, he had acted out on a rage and ended up taking Nega and their cohorts down with the others. They ended up getting the guests and the children out in the process and escorted through the passage to the ruins until fervour notice that later hour.<p>

Blaze stumbles back as her mind flashes back to this room on this night 10 years ago… and she loses her footing, John catching her quickly and helping her to her feet.

"Blaze? What happened? Are you dizzy or seeing things without reason?" John asks, immediately worried

"Dad… I'm fine." Blaze replies

"Well I'm making you take a few days rest because a knock like that did a little damage, and it doesn't take Mary to tell me otherwise. I'm lucky you didn't break anything." He declares, with a sharp nod as if it were a decree, "Now, did you notice your present?"

"What present?" She asks, feeling confused

"Silver." He proudly replies, "Now I was planning on a dramatic reveal, but I guess those plans were dashed when Nega showed up with his soldiers after… well, let's just say our efforts were successful enough that that sorry bastard would end up retreating like the coward he is half way frozen solid by me and Lady Robotnik."

"So that's why he came here?" She asks then shaking the thought off, "Never mind… It's so good that you and Silver are home, daddy. How can I repay you?"

"A dance with my… all grown up daughter, since she mayn't need me anymore to hold her hand and protect her." He says, looking like he's choking down tears with that sentence…

"How could you say that daddy?" She asks

"Of course, I'm kidding… As I'll always protect you, my girl. But… I know that you are all grown up now. I'm proud of you, Blaze…" He says, holding out his hand

Blaze takes it, smiling brightly, "I love you, daddy."

Remembering proper form, they walk to the middle of the room, he bows and she curtseys, before dancing a waltz… Now she wasn't always one to be good at ballroom dancing taking many tries to have even learnt, but she was young and 10 years ago, she was only watching the dancing before something like this… no something worse than this happened.

"I remember when you had to stand on my feet when you were little, your mother said you had two left feet at times." John reminisces

She looks blank, visions of that night coming back to her whenever she looks around… She sees the fire and the bodies… the bloodied bodies of those who died that night… bodies of all the family members and everyone else caught in the line of fire from the gun, all which perished. The perils of that horrible year coming back to her as she sinks to the ground, tears stinging in her eyes, as the post-traumatic stress doesn't exactly go away that easily, all of the children in this generation have this in some form… and they know that.

"Blaze… Blaze…" John shakes, as his hands holding her shoulders, "Snap out of it… You're losing control of your powers!"

"Mother… Mother… No!" Blaze shrieks, her fists becoming aflame

John uses his ice powers to put it out and freeze her hands, though they melt at a rapidest pace. Silver rushing in and not needing to kick down the doors, as they're lying dismantled to the side.

"What's going on?" Silver asks, in emergency

"She's having some visions and… she… she is losing control of her powers…" John replies, with urgency, "I knew this would happen at some stage… It always happened every few years…"

"What should I do?" Silver asks

"Sedate her, please… I can't control this for long and she won't calm down…" John calmly requests, at least trying to keep it together so he can keep his daughter, whose connection with her powers has gone rogue from her usual control, can be dangerous.

Silver sighs, as he hates it when he has to do something like this, but it has to be done for the good of her because there is no telling what she can do whenever her powers go rogue from her control and she cannot contain it, and moments like these are what make the control seep away. He then kneels beside Blaze and the only way he knows to sedate her is through touching her forehead with some of his powers, a skill his mother wanted to teach him in case of times where things get difficult. He then does so, she stops and upon falling unconscious, her body temperature immediately cools down…

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…" John says, picking her up and cradling her, "Sorry you had to see all of that all those years ago…"


	2. Chapter 2: Like Giving a Title

Chapter 2: Like Giving a Title

The training simulator with Psychokinesis as his weapon while dodging enemy fire to hit those targets, even returning the fire that he manages to pick up within the range of his powers… that are nothing more than tennis balls really. Then again, it is the Ferian Freedom Fighters and their special powers training centre and the OH&S with this thing with the training equipment would rather have tennis balls than something else probably more dangerous.

Silver then completes the level and it all resets into nothing but a blank room. Blaze, Avira, Mephiles are sitting there and even the newest member of the FFF, their friend Marine too. Her jobs being a casual in Tactical Response, a part-timer in Robotics and Weaponry and a part-timer in the Infirmary, as right now she is in the middle of her apprenticeship with Mary to become a nurse like her for the resistance,. They usually all go training together, well, counting out Avira because she is pregnant now but she will come along to spot and is here on training with Marine. Usually they would challenge each other with the simulators and with the training machines, to see how many they could hit or what level they can do or a little bit of a verses bout with their powers.

"Nice one, cousin." Mephiles says, applauding slightly, "Maybe next time you could actually train a little harder than Level 10 since we've got he same powers here and yet… that's a pussy level."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try then after you recover from a sprained wrist." Silver says, knowing he is just kidding around

"Oh is that a challenge, little cousin?" The black and blue hedgehog asks again, "I'll take you up on that later."

"I'll probably hold you to that one." The silver hedgehog replies, "Right, Avira."

"Again, you both are as good as each other… needless to say that you can't beat my score." Avira confidently replies

"Well maybe while you're pregnant we can work our way up to it." Mephiles chuckles taking his wife on his lap and embracing her and kissing her cheek

"Eww… If you two are gunna be all kissy-hugs I think I might bounce, mate." Marine complains

Blaze rolls her eyes, "And already have a boyfriend and you can't complain when that'll be you and Tails soon. Of course, no having sex until you both are married; your mother raised you better than that, Marine."

"Still." The raccoon complains, "Doesn't mean that you lot have to be all romantic like that in front of me and how could you suggest that when the same woman who is my mother ended up giving me the lecture of my life and yet… good goddess it was so disturbing."

John enters the room in his workout gear and carrying his swords, "Alright, let's cut a deal then, Marianna. Mephiles, Avira, you cut that out whenever you're in front of her and in return, Marine, care to stop talking about your boyfriend during training because we don't want a repeat of the other time when Mephiles nearly blew his head off."

"Dad, you're out of the office?" Blaze questions, because usually he trains like her in the first thing in the morning before work, "But I thought that Senate was on today."

"Well, there's nothing like a good work out before having to sit through a bunch of pollies discussing the drawling issues to do with kingdom and country…" Her father answers, sounding a little uninterested by the last part, before a clap, "Silver, how are you doing with honing that PK return fire?"

Silver shrugs, "Fine, I guess. Wrist still hurts from the other week, but its fine since I had Mary look at it."

"Avira, I trust that Marine is getting a hang of combat training, in all styles?" The dark purple cat asks

"Well she's taking to it like a duck to water, King John. I'd say she'll be battle ready in no time if we ever need her in TR. Well, I cannot do much of the training since I am pregnant so… At least I'm doing something." Avira says

John nods, "Well I'll handle that then. Marine, I do hope you can start by tomorrow morning for the stuff that Avira cannot teach."

"Will do, mate… Um, I mean, sir." Marine confidently replies, though the ending was off

"Good recovery, but here we're pretty much equal since the Midorian monarchs are right here and I use no titles." John smiles with a chuckle, "You're becoming quite the Ferian Freedom Fighter already and you've only been full-fledged for a few weeks now. Now, I may as well hit the training before senate then. Let's see how we do today because let's hope this trouper doesn't trip on his feet again."

Blaze smiles, "See you, dad."

John takes off with a slight skip in his step and Blaze just smirks to herself. Her father is usually a serious person, but often he breaks his own character and is a cheery, friendly, slightly joshing bloke. Often having a laugh while still being serious, like just now talking about training and yet he always makes jokes about himself, but it's since Blaze and her friends (excepting Marine, Tails, Cream and a few others) are now all grown up he's been doing it more.

"Anyone want to come to lunch?" Mephiles asks, "My treat."

"Since when do you offer to pay for lunch, Meph?" Silver enquires toward his older cousin, suspicious when usually Avira would be the one doing that

"Hey, just trying to be nice, Siv. We still have to work out how we're spending Christmas together. I know that as per tradition we will be meeting at the Mobian Resistance Base for the draw as to who will be hosting the Christmas party at their place, but… I'm thinking that we should start our planning now." The black and blue hedgehog replies, "You in or what?"

"Yes, we are." Blaze answers, jabbing Silver in his side with her elbow as she answers for them

"Cool." Mephiles replies, "Marine, you coming to lunch?"

"Sorry, mate, maybe next time. I promised Mary I would help around the infirmary after training. You know, since I've got my apprenticeship and everything going on." Marine replies

"Alright then." Mephiles says, "Stay out of trouble."

The teenaged racoon shoots a "really" look; as she summons a portal, "Since when do I get in trouble?"

"Angel Island, you and Tails, Easter, any of that ringing a bell?" Mephiles bluntly reminds her

"Oh that was that one time…" Marine scoffs, "I'll see you later at the Resistance Base."

With a quick wave, Marine goes through the portal and the group just gather their things. Blaze brought her swords to training as she often worries that she is losing her touch, ever since the other night, she has felt like the lapse of control… has damaged her somehow. Her swords, with some melted parts around her fingers, although John had said that he would have her swords fixed, she then says that she preferred her handles this way, as she finds it a little easier to control. –John just obliges, as the Calibre tend to have weaker control over their powers when they're still growing up, even the master himself admits he had control issues like she has sometimes.

"Blaze, you want me to take your bag to the car, since Avira says that she'll be pulling round front anyway." Silver asks

"Yeah, thanks, babe." Blaze replies, only getting what she is getting changed into out of the bag, "Meet up with you guys in five."

"Don't keep us waiting, PB. Avira can be a crabby pregnant woman when she starts feeling peckish." Mephiles quips, earning himself an unimpressed glare from his wife, "What? I'm only kidding…"

"Yeah, before I can rebut, because I am not in the mood right now to do so, give me the keys." Avira replies, abnormally calm though resisting the urge to PK to flick his ear, hard

Mephiles then hands over the keys, Silver follows Avira out to the car, she unlocks it and Silver puts his girlfriend's and his bags with his weapons on the back seat for now, as he gets in on the passenger side. Avira gets in on the driver's side and once again has to adjust the seat, because she just has a particular way that she has the seat when she is driving before starting the car and switches between the reversing camera and looking out the back window as she reverses.

"I hate reversing out…" Avira mutters to herself, "And this bloody car park. If John was going to build a world-class facility, the least he could have made sure is that the car park isn't hell and a half to use."

Silver nods, agreeing with his cousin's wife, "I might have to ask John what the deal was with this two-story parking nightmare and why it is so… difficult at times."

* * *

><p>Sanya Faye, the coastal city of the Ferian Central Continent, the otherwise beautiful sister city of historical capitol, Daya Coule, is lined with little café's and restaurants and the diversity through food is astonishing when only about 13 of their population is non-Ferian (i.e. from their sister realms such as Earth and Mobius). For Blaze Calibre, whenever she goes about the streets and the ally-ways that have little cafes and stores tucked neatly in them, it all conjures up many memories from the past of when she, her father and her mother on their holidays before her mother (and the rest of the family, mind you) died when she was eight. She remembers them when it was only about a decade ago, but she misses the innocence of the times.

"Hey… PB…" Silver's voice echoes from inside her head, snapping her out of her reverie, as he is actually talking to her, "We're here, you know. You can get out of the car…"

Silver and Blaze share a smile, as she just always finds it funny, though embarrassing the times when she spaces out like that, her thoughts just a little too deep sometimes when she is the heir apparent of the United Kingdoms. Having already had a taste of what the future will bring from her months as a regent, if she is unwed by the time her father either dies or passes on the crown, but with Silver in her life, she thinks to herself a possible future they would have sometimes.

They find a nice little café and decide to have lunch there… that and Avira said that she would like to have a rest from walking the streets a bit window-shopping. Too admiring the scene of the citizens of Sanya Faye preparing the city for the holidays ahead and the summer is a time where the Ferians have most of their celebrations. Sure, they have variations of Earth holidays (mainly Christmas), and have their New Year's, but they also have the Festival of Light, the Coronation Day Celebrations, the Fera Day Celebrations and all sorts of other things on for the next three months. Silver and even his cousin who is the king now, often wondered why Midora had been so… distant to their Ferian roots, as they don't celebrate half of these holidays during the summer months.

While they wait for their food to come, they have their phones out and are looking on their calendars, as this is not just a friendly outing for lunch that Mephiles is shouting. John has to give them either less duty to the FFF over the summer holidays (since the Ferian Senate is going to wrap up for the year in a couple weeks anyway along with other political intuitions) or they have to have more public holidays around these events. –Because coupled with their duties to their kingdoms (Mephiles getting the most as a king now and Sifora is indeed out of the political side of things) since their coming of ages over the last twelve or so months, they've gotten bombarded with work.

"Alright, how about the fourth of December, next week, for Christmas shopping and backup day being the ninth? Anyone not available then before we make it official?" Silver asks, before silence, getting the hint that there is no objection, "Alright we have booked the fourth for shopping and obviously we have the Christmas party to worry about on the day."

"Well, we had it last year, so we're not getting it?" Mephiles says, taking down the note on his calendar at the same time, "Neither will Sonic and Sally since they hosted the last noteworthy event of this year before the holidays start."

"That just leaves me, dad and Silver with the Robotnik's, Eli and Meg…" Blaze starts

"And the matriarch, if they'd get it she'd be bound to take it all over and want to make it a Christmas party to remember." Silver inputs, interrupting his girlfriend midway through her sentence

"Yes, yes, the Cousteau's, The Prudence's, Amin and Raspberry, the Pericade's and a few others." Blaze says, analysing the likeliness of being picked to have to host Christmas at the palace and finishing her once-interrupted sentence

"Unless they consider the empire a problem since the birthday party and would have you exempt from your turn, if chosen, for hosting." Avira says

"Oh that'd be hell with the events we have to do. John insists on Blaze to be attending every event and will have to attend pretty much every ceremony and so will I." Silver grumbles

Blaze sighs with discontent, "And this year I was planning on seeing if I can finally attend the street parties in the Festival of Light, but then again Dad is trying to make me get used to what will be…"

"I know what it's like to inherit something that just seems so strange…" The black and blue hedgehog says "But then again, you'd have to get used to it like you said, but… it comes with some perks within the cons. inherited burden or not, it still counts as a job and you'd make a fair bit."

"Explains why you often have a little expendable income that you haven't been spending on the baby." Silver quips, looking over his shoulder as their orders have come

"So I'm using some of the antique furniture, so…" Mephiles closes, starting on his lunch

Now, as far as the public are concerned, there may be royals in public, three from their sister kingdom 200 years in the future, but they do respect their privacy indeed (on most occasions, the press do abide, and the rest… well, do go reading the tabloids then), but they will be on occasion asked for selfies and autographs. Nothing more nothing less since King John of these kingdoms is beloved in their eyes, and like their Mobian counterparts, they are monarchists.

They just have their lunch, unbothered really and cousins Silver and Mephiles are having a bit of a contest of who can drink their frappe first without getting brain freeze while their partners just watch on unappeased. Blaze just waiting until one of them cracks because they can act as uncivilised as they please, but she does wish that sometimes they would act within their titles… -The feline herself unable to get brain freeze because of her flames, an advantage.

"Ha-ha!" Mephiles cheers, victorious after only a few minutes, "Looks like you owe me $20, little cousin."

"Damn it…" Silver mutters, getting out his wallet and getting out a $20 dollar note, "Next time, I'll probably put you up against KJ or Katherine Robotnik and see what happens when we have the Prince of the Night in the SO verses the God of Ice and the Goddess of Water."

"Yeah… They'd probably kick my ass at that…" The older cousin hedgehog painfully admits, knowing a defeat there when he sees one

Blaze's phone goes off with the beep-beep noise, obvious signal that she has gotten a text, two in fact, and it happens again, but a different set and she knows that one is a calendar event for the drawing that they are going to have today.

"Guys, Sally… Well Sonic… Texted me that they've had to move the draw to theirs." Blaze mentions, reading from her phone screen, "And they've had to move it to four, okay."

"Alright then." Silver says, "Just got the text."

"Got it too so… I wonder how much credit that guy uses when he sends mass texts then." Mephiles replies

"I dunno." Silver shrugs, finishing off his frappe, "Sally's phone's on a plan so how am I supposed to know how much leniency she has toward her hubby using her phone… Aw fuck… brain freeze!"

They all but laugh as Silver over dramatizes his brain freeze and Blaze just merely rolls her eyes, as much as she would think it hurts, maybe her boyfriend just dramatizes it a little too much, but she finds it funny that way. Then again, she would not really know what it is like anyway because of a natural immunity that she had been born with. –Her flames.

* * *

><p>The Diseraya Desert, Midora Province, Western Ferian Continent, a unhospitable, harsh sandy terrain extending much of the whole of the province. Sand dunes for as far as the eye can see until you come across… a large compound which takes up much of the space they can within the middle of the harsh terrain. The headquarters of a major operation, ominous and fitting into its surrounds so well, in which aims in multi global domination within the next four, maybe five years from now known as The Empire of the Ferian Revolutionaries… Alternately known as, The Ferian Empire.<p>

Soldiers march within the large courtyard outside the mansion, no short of a small castle of their leaders. Waving flags with the Empire insignia on them and banners with the colours of the empire, red, black and grey, fluttering with every step of the march as they have practiced accordingly with much time. Although these last four months met with conflict with the Ferian Freedoms and the Ferian Army, and their aligned partners the Midorians, Mobians and even agents from GUN and after their leader's retaliation the other night… Nega takes defeat graciously, cutting close calls for he would want to be here to celebrate this fine day.

"Attention!" Alexis, the empire general, orders, her soldiers falling in line obediently and stand at attention

Fanfare plays from two trumpeters at the top of balconies on the mansion, Alexis turning around to face forward as she is dressed elegantly in her royalistic attire. Donning a floor length grown, a rich purple with gold-outlined floral design for the chemise and the over layer of the skirt and for the under layer of the skirt light lavender of colour. The hem of the dress, the neckline and the ends of her sleeves of a gold colour, along with the details of her blouse and her belt suspended on her waist with her sword and a gun by her sides and a same coloured sash with her medals proudly displayed and gloves that go to her wrists. She has a necklace piece hanging from her neck with a headpiece on her head with her blonde and purple hair tied behind it and blonde and purple curls hanging onto her face.

Cutting into most of the stairs at the empire castle mansion there set a stage, where the attention drawn to, decorated with the colours of their empire and a podium to the side of the stage with their emblem on a shield on the front. The fanfare comes to a pause and it all goes quiet.

_"Presenting their imperialness, our illustrious leader and soon to be conqueror of the United Kingdoms of Fera, Emperor Jonathan "Eggman Nega" Reliagh and wife, Empress Milena Sajava."_

A round of cheering and applause come from the onlookers, the loyalists to the cause (mostly would be aristocrats, ex-aristocrats who disapprove of the Calibre interference, would have sided with them since either they would be with him or be jailed when he does take charge) and the families of the soldiers that stand at attention behind Ana. The doors to the house open and their leader comes through, dressed smartly for the occasion in an outfit that would better suit a king than an evil dictator wannabe and a variant of his usual outfit, and his wife draped at his arm. Milena dons a navy blue gown with golden design and detailing on the corset style chemise. The centre of the corset and of the middle of the dress has a lace layering over a lighter blue, her hair down behind her back, a simple ornate circlet on her head matching a necklace and a set of bracelets around her wrists and lace gloves completing the outfit.

A simple wave to the crowds comes from the pair for the few moments before stepping down to the stage; Nega helping his wife to a throne to the right of what would be his own and sooner standing beside the door again as the fanfare plays again.

_"Presenting her elegancy, our future heiress of who we celebrate today, future Empress and leader of this empire, the only daughter of our lord and emperor, Lady Saraphina Reliagh."_

The guest of honour, Sara, the daughter of Eggman Nega steps into view and her presence applauded by their followers as she exits the house. Donning elegant formal attire consisting of a golden floor length gown with pale, nearly whitish, yellow for the many intricate designs and pears among the detail on her neckline, corset and on her skirt and lace distributed like her mother's, however on her cuffs of her sleeves and on the top of her gloves. The end of her coffee brown hair hangs loosely underneath of a constricting bun at the back of her head with a beaded piece to keep it in place. An ornate headpiece rests on her head with a single sapphire sitting about her forehead with strings of pearls hanging from it either side to accompany the strings of pearls around her neck.

"Sara… My daughter, our subjects had turned out to celebrate this day with us. How about gracing them with a smile and a wave, hm?" Nega speaks, slightly drowned out by the cheers

"And you wouldn't be here if Aunt Ana didn't withdraw you from your attacks on the Calibre few days ago." Sara coldly reprimands, displeased to the fact, "Father, I implore you to take less risks while I am still young…"

"You sound too much like your mother…" Her father responds, taking his daughter by the arm, "And yet I shouldn't be surprised… you _are_ almost alike your mother."

They head down the stairs and Sara resumes her place to the left of her father's throne, her mother taking her hand and patting it imploringly, as if it is a sign that she shouldn't question her father's decisions sometimes, even now that she is of age to be a commander. Emperor Reliagh takes his stand at the podium and a hush comes to the crowd upon his clearing of his throat.

"Soldiers of the army, ladies and gentlemen in the audience and special guests, I do thank you for attending today." Nega says as his introductory notes, before another clearing of his throat, "As you may already know, my daughter, Sara is sixteen today and this ceremony is for her and after the events of the last four months and of the twentieth, I would have thought that I was indeed not going to make it. However, I am here am I not? This is a day of celebration of her coming into this world some sixteen years ago, but also… a naming ceremony as our newest commander in which I hope someday she will succeed me whenever I decide on passing on the mantle."

Sara stares out firmly to the crowd she considers her people, her subjects with a critical grimace when she would think of all the judgement she would get from their expressions. Saraphina is the only heir that their leader could manage from any of his three marriages, being the daughter of his third (and current) wife and yet her existence is either a blessing or a curse among contrary opinions though they have not given her the chance… She does not exactly approve of much with the loyalties of some who are only evading jail for if her father does conquer the United Kingdoms of Fera, as their loyalties may be to empire and country, but down to it all, they are leeches contributing only money in the effort. Some may say she has her father's discerning eye for judgement, but it is more complex than they think.

"…To my beloved Sara I do say that I am confident that she will be a wise and just ruler whenever the time comes and all I can say for now is that she will fit in well in her role as a commander of this army alongside her honorary aunt, our army general, Anavatoia Vane." Nega continues his speech, "And without fervour adieu, I do think I'll shut up and let the celebration continue before this coronation."

The emperor says to a round of claps and cheers at the end as he goes to sit with his wife and daughter as Alexis leads the army in the celebrations they have planned as she barks out the commands. Displays continue with a marching band ensemble, dancers and all else joined the ensemble for the ceremony celebrations. They may be brutishly and strictly empiric and against the Calibre, but they are indeed traditional in their Ferian heritage and beliefs. …Well most of them.

When it finishes, Alexis' one order sends everyone into silence and attention and the cheers of the crowd of citizens watching roar from the stands as Alexis herself has an appreciated smile on her face, turning around as she walks to the stage and waving. It could get to you the applause of the loyalists, before she would see their leader looking at her unimpressed, as sign she needs to take the stage, right now. Taking to the stage up the side steps and is handed a box as Nega takes the podium again, Sara and Milena rising from their seats to come aside Alexis.

"Well, my judgement of the presentation is neutral, good job, General Ana and everyone." Eggman Nega says

"Thank you, my lord." Alexis replies, noticeably quieter behind him, still feeling the feeling of appreciation

"My daughter, Sara, is now going to be named as a commander and heir apparent of this empire and her titles will mean that she will be an active member of our community, our army and our domain. If she is a little like I, hopefully, she'll take to this role as a duck to water and over time will become a great leader." He continues, looking toward his wife who opened the box Alexis holds and picks up a medal, "And say what you will… as long as I don't hear it and call it treason."

Milena pins the badge on her daughter, "You have grown so much, my daughter… It seems only yesterday that you were in diapers and crying in the nursery and now… you are a commander and sixteen. Like Ana when she was your age… It seems like a tradition, dear."

"Thank you, mother." Sara replies, admiring the badge that rests on her breast as she then faces the crowd and wave toward their adoring cheers with her parents and aunt.

* * *

><p>Alicia dashes back and forth the kitchen of her daughter's place with plates and bowls with snacks, Sally picking up after her toddler right now since they'll be having company, since she has handled the bathroom and the rest of the house. Now, this is taking a little long since whenever Manik is outside the playpen the little one leaves toys and rusks behind everywhere he goes around crawling within a room, confined by the baby gates that are around.<p>

"Mum… You really didn't need to come over." Sally says

"Oh nonsense, Sally." Alicia rebuts, entering the room with a tray of celery and dip and placing it down on the table, "You are hosting this thing and yet with that little one I wouldn't think you'd need a little help when you've spent about an hour sleeping and about an hour cleaning up. Someone had to be operating the kitchen and Sonia has been quite the dear in helping little ol' nanny with the baking…"

"Yeah, mummy, baking is fun." Sonia calls, coming out with some cookies on a plate, "Nanny says that it's not a gathering without her cookies."

"Of course not, dear." Alicia says, taking the plate from her four year old granddaughter, and placing it on the table, before taking off her apron, "Now wash up and I think a change of dress is in order… you have flower and icing and dough everywhere on you I cannot tell what is my granddaughter and what is food. Even with an apron… Dear me."

"Okay…" the young girl says, nodding her head and running up the stairs

It seems to go quiet, aside from the cooing noises of the 11 month old in the background in his playpen, and when it is this quiet it seems to be a sign that a certain "issue" will rise again. Now, as much as Sally loves her mother, she has noticed that ever since her father died, her mother has become what they now call "The Matriarch", another title beside Queen Mother that means that she is head of the household. She may be a little bit traditionalist, on occasion putting her traditionalist ways aside because her children and their happiness matter more than her stance on things, but she has become very controlling on occasion.

"Sally, we have to have a talk." Alicia says

"Mum, again, we're sending our children to private school, so will Eli with his children." Sally quickly retorts, "There is nothing to it and frankly, I am sick of you brining that up."

"Private school aside, Sally, I do not feel comfortable that my granddaughter, nevertheless both her and Alexis, will be attending a school in Cealia here… When you know what threat seems to be on the rise and has been on the last four years." Her mother protests, "That Eggman Nega could kidnap Sonia and/or Alexis and… Oh i don't want that to happen."

The daughter takes her mother's hands, "Mum… It will be fine. If you can put the traditionalist side aside for a minute and bring some reasoning, you'll know that this would be the best for my girl and for Alexis. You just got to stop with the… Matriarch panic."

"I'll allow it, but the minute something goes wrong, Sonia is being home schooled by tutors in the palace… AND I still get to teach Sonia etiquette. And you tell your brother the same thing, just reword it. Agreed?" Alicia says, trying to come to an agreement with her daughter

Sally nods, "Agreed."

Acting like this convocation never happened also is what happens afterward as silence comes to the room. Sally Acorn, relinquishing her victory with her mother "the matriarch", with a smug smirk, as that happens now since winning those disagreements seems to be like an accomplishment, just putters around the room before picking up her infant son.

"Sal, I'm back from the-"Sonic says as he enters, before noting his mother in law and pausing for a few moments, "Oh, afternoon, Alicia. Didn't think you'd be here…"

"Well with Sally basically in between naps and caring for the kids, I think she needed help setting up for tonight." Alicia says, "You can't blame a mother for trying to help. It's what we do. And you should call your mother once in a while, Sonic… She worries about you all the time and she thinks email or Facebook isn't exactly talking."

"Whenever I am not dealing with a "soda on the computer" grade fuck up again I'll call her, thank you." Sonic says, trying not to sound annoyed with his mother in law, but still inwardly shows little annoyance to her… prying.

"Daddy!" Sonia shouts

Sonic turns around and scoops his daughter in a hug and kisses her cheek, "Hey, kiddo. Smells like you and your grandmother have been baking."

"Ah-huh." She nods, excitable to the least, "Nanny and I made cookies for the thing that you're holding."

"Explains what that peculiar smell is… Mum you should bake more at home instead of taking over Sally's kitchen, for serious." Elias says, entering the household, with his daughter, Alexis, holding his hand, "Hope we're not intruding on anything, but… the only window I had in getting out of the palace was now or be late and I really hate it when we're kind of late to something."

"Now, Elias. I am not taking over Sally's kitchen… I'm just contributing on my part and also making snacks for this thing." Alicia rebuts, receiving a look from both her children, "Now don't give me that look…"

"Oh, hey." Sonic says, acknowledging his brother in law's presence, interrupting before it gets worse, "It's good you're early for once, instead of on occasion running late."

"Completely agree… Especially with Ed and-" Elias says

"Dad, can I have one of nanny's cookies, please, please." Alexis asks, interrupting her father

"Well, of course, dear." Alicia says, taking one and kneeling beside her granddaughter and giving it to her, "Although I wouldn't think you'd need any more sugar because you're already sweet."

Elias looks behind him and goes toward the door and opens it for his wife who brings the pram in with little Edward asleep in it, carefully manoeuvring it over the step at the door to bring it inside. The baby twinging a little with the bump of the pram as he is brought inside, but remains asleep.

"Afternoon, everyone." Megan says, wheeling the pram in, and putting it by the lounge, "FYI, Kate, her fiancé, her dad and cousins are here."

From the first few guests onward, everyone starts to arrive and by the time Clarissa Cousteau and other GUN members of their group come, the whole room is filled with everyone and the level of noise is subsequently loud. Even so that they do hope that they'll be able to get everyone's attention when it comes to the main event here, the draw of who will host the Christmas party this year.

Sally picks up a triangle and starts hitting the sides with the baton and the noise get everyone's attention, everyone facing toward her and Sonic.

"Right guys, we're all here for a reason and let's get this underway." Sally says, looking to Sonic for a moment as he gets the hat before looking back to the eyes in front of her, "Now Mephiles and Avira hosted last time and since we hosted PB's 18th we have right of repeal. Again, you have to have a reason to repeal, but it has to be a legitimate reason."

Sonic shuffles the pieces of paper within the hat and then picks out a name, "Alright, a name drawn is Prudence."

"I have to repeal on our behalf, Sonic. We're doing a fair bit of construction and renovation right now." Safire says, on the behalf of their family

"Okay, understood. Next name drawn…" The blue hedgehog replies, drawing another name, "Oh it's me and Sal. Repeal, we hosted the last event. Alright, third time lucky then…"

Drawing another name, he pulls out another card, "Alright, Robotnik/Bond's. Accept or repeal?"

"I guess it would be alright… We haven't a thing to repeal on and the girls, and maybe Zachery, would honestly have my hide if I decline so… accept." Ivo says on the behalf of the family

"Then its official, the Christmas Party this year will be held at Robotnik Manor with the family as the hosts." Sally says, adjudicating over the decision, "And I can tell that Soph already looks exhilarated to be hosting."

While everyone breathes a sigh of relief that they were not picked, they share a laugh and Sophia Robotnik only shrugs in response to that. Knowing that she often, to no avail getting to, has wanted to host a party for as long as her daughter, Hope, has been grown up enough to handle herself (and that has been roughly since she was 12 years old).

"I guess we have that sorted unless we have anything else to cover. No? Well, gathering adjourned I guess. Good that everyone could turn up for this one." Sally then says

"Well when you're being picked to host halfway between small-scale to big-scale a social gathering, I'd think that the person most likely to be dobbed in should be here to repeal it otherwise." John quips, "Democracy in its simplest form, that's what I always say."

John's joke receives a few laughs, as it is indeed true. King Calibre always has a way of finding a joke within the matter, one of the reasons why everyone likes him, especially his leader counterparts in monarchies, republics, and countries within the Alliance Against Empire Domination. Some may say that the Calibre Charm has been passed down to this leader, as the Goddess herself had the same charm about her personality when she was Queen of the United Kingdoms, her subjects had adored her as much as they adore her descendant/s.

* * *

><p>After everyone clears out, the few that had stayed to help with the cleaning up (and since they're thinking of going out to dinner anyway). Megan and Zachery getting the plates and cutlery off the table in the parlour, Alicia had decided on doing the washing up, the older two grandchildren helping with the drying (at least it gives them something to do while the grown-ups are busy) and since it is her kitchen, Sally is putting things away before everything is out of place. The rest remain in the parlour, mostly watching Sonic's 11 month old son crawl around.<p>

"Little bugger got into the plant yesterday and was eating some of the dirt…" Sonic says, getting up and directing the little one away from it again by picking him up and setting him down by some blocks, "Mum reckons that I was no better… but I'll be the judge of that."

"How is Lady Aleena anyway?" Elias asks, "She still on holiday?"

"Yeah, still on holiday and enjoying it according to the emails of photos she keeps sending me." Sonic replies, "She did offer for me to go, but… I have other things to worry about lately."

"The empire presence since the attack on Blaze's 18th…" Zachery says, coming back in to get some plates, "In my talks with the Ferian Foreign Minister he has been assuring me that Mobius, even Earth is under no threat. However, from what I hear on the updates I get from the FFF… They say differently however, today… Fate have it that there was a coronation."

"Someone was coroneted?" The king utters with question, "From what I had heard of the Ferian Empire, equally from King Calibre, Ivo and even from my late father, you'd have to be good friends with the man behind it or of blood to his to be a commander. Who the hell could of that been to, do you know, Sir Zach?"

"You guess is as good as mine, Elias." Sir Zach replies, "However there is a rumour that he has a daughter."

"A daughter?" Sonic says, surprised, "I wouldn't think any woman would have a child with that prick… No sex appeal aside, his personality and the fact that he pretty much massacred millions in Midora… pretty sure one of them killed themselves or something and I'd wouldn't blame her if I were married to him."

"Well, let's just hope John keeps us as informed as normal… because their cabinet isn't exactly informing on the Empire." Zach says, going back to the kitchen with the plates he had collected up

"Do you know anything on that, Kate?" Elias asks, looking to his second in command. As her father, formerly the Infamous Dr Eggman, tyrant of Mobius, was formerly aligned with the Ferian Empire, she almost has much knowledge of their affairs as her father.

Katherine shakes her head, "I'm afraid it's a no, Eli. I've never heard anything that Nega would have a daughter, not sure if my father has either. Eggman Nega is a very… confusing individual indeed and from all my encounters with him while my father was still a tyrant, however close my father and he were, Nega wasn't exactly always willing to discuss some things."

"So it remains a rumour for now, unless for until John would confirm it." Sonic utters, going to pick up his 11-month-old son, Manik, "Now how much longer? Because, I am kinda hungry and as much as a snack table was appealing, actually have been waiting for dinner because, well… I guess my mother was right about a ruined appetite."

"Oh please, Sonic, you eat as much as the kids and they're often little piggies…" Sally says, coming out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a tea towel, "We're pretty much done the dishes. I'll get Sonia's shoes."

"Well I got the little one then…" He says, taking the bib off his baby boy, "Honey, while you're at it, get a new bib before he drools all over himself."

It is not necessarily the parents who have to get ready, they have been ready for about since they arrived, and the only thing they had to do is make sure they didn't accidently spill something on themselves. Sally gets a pair of shoes her daughter, while getting the bib for their younger son, who seems to drool a lot, handing it to her husband as she come past and tells her daughter to sit down for her.

Alexis comes out of the kitchen and climbs up next to her father, Katherine moving over a bit for the Duchess of Acorn, her "niece", as she ends up tugging on her father's jacket.

"Daddy, daddy." Alexis says, "Daddy can you please do my hair?"

"Alright." Elias says, "Kate, if you don't mind taking Ed for a minute…"

"Its fine, besides I am his aunt, am I not?" Katherine replies, getting up and coming around to be handed little Edward, "Come to your aunty, precious…"

The reaction of the infant is to cry when he is away from either of his parents; Kate just starts walking around to calm the little baby, her little "nephew", down. She laughs to herself, as when he calms down, the little squirrel lays his head on her chest, falling sleep and his hand gripping to her clothes. The little one must be a bit restless, she thinks to herself, and Edward seems to like her all of a sudden.

"You seem to have a knack with babies, Katherine." Alicia comments, coming out of the kitchen and admiring the sight

"Well I wouldn't say handling a sleepy newborn squirrel that i am a named aunty to would be much to pass judgement on." Katherine rebuts, "Hell, he and Elias are both one and the same with their insta-sleep thing."

"I could only hope that you and Sir Zachery will be blessed with children someday soon." The queen mother chirps before a cheery sounding giggle

"Mum!" Elias and Sally exclaim in unison, thinking the same thing as Lady Robotnik and Sir Bond are thinking

"I wouldn't think that soon… I mean. We're only engaged and well…" Zach protects

"We're not really planning to have the wedding anytime soon because we're so busy so…" Kate tries to say making sense of the situation

"Elias and Sally Alicia Acorn, both of you do not give me that look." Alicia says

"You know… saying stuff like that makes people very uncomfortable…" Elias reasons, "Zach and Kate are only engaged for now and they're probably going to wait a while before they do decide weather or not to have children. Sally and Sonic did the same and so did Megan and I, minus waiting for Alexis to be old enough."

"Why don't we change the subject?" Zach says, checking the time, "We're going to be late for our reservation if we keep dawdling like this."

"Well come on then." Sonic says, "I'll probably beat you there if I…"

"Sonic, you're driving this time." Sally says, taking Sonia's hand while opening the door, "So that means no running."

The blue hedgehog sighs with annoyance, as he hates it when he has to drive somewhere, as he is the fastest thing alive and he could run faster and he could go quicker than he could in the car, obviously obeying the speed limit there, "Alright then…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Christmas Party Attack

_Twenty-two pages and 12,000 words and finally finished… for now at least. This is the longest chapter ever in my hobby of fanfiction writing and actually has a lot of effort in it due to how long it is and how long it has been since an update to this redo. Definitely not original plot at all for all that you will see and hear ahead… Also, it will be continued on next chapter. I just had to end it here before it got TOO long._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Christmas Party Attack<p>

_"Christmas, a time of celebration and merriment and all about family in my case and when I was little I would enjoy the holidays a lot. I remember the ones I spent when I was little, especially when my younger sister, Sally, was a baby. My father loved the holidays and always took a break from his duties to spend it with mother and I, even when times were a little turbulent back in the day with… well read a history book because I would honestly take a while to explain it all. _

_It was brilliant, with opening presents and everything else that I sadly cannot really remember since I was a little kid back then. I was always the first up. Although I seemed like a little pain in the arse by going to my parent's chamber at six in the morning to wake them, they were as happy as I was and, the bickering didn't happen unless my father gave me some sort of present that my mother disapproved of (a slingshot and a crossbow being among the list). Among all of the things that made that time of the year special, including the traditions my father had told me that he grown up with when he was little like I was, it was the closeness of our family that would make it special, and friends too, not just the gifts._

_My father sadly passed away this year from terminal illness, only a few months before my son, Edward, was born. Even when he was very sick, he enjoyed the holidays as much as he used to and often wanted to keep tradition alive. As much as I hated my father sometimes for whenever he was being inflammatory, completely hostile and sometimes a total asshole, and we had our fights, but... as they say it is unconditional love in families and I loved my dad regardless of how much we fought. _

_I want to keep the traditions of the family alive, as much as I am not a traditionalist like my parents; but I would want to have Alexis to enjoy the holiday season and… for Edward to have a memorable first Christmas, even if he's barely old enough to know where he is sometimes._

_And just wait until Alexis comes into our room at six in the morning… now that is the true sign that she is just a little like me… even if she isn't my daughter by blood, she's still my girl."_

* * *

><p>The door to the bedchamber creaks open as little giggles disturbs the silence as she pokes her head around the door, noting that her parents sleeping in the bed in the middle of the chamber. She then scoots in and the door closes behind her with a slight creak before a click of the latch. The cheeky little girl then dashing over to the bed with her parents in it and going up to her father.<p>

"Daddy, daddy, mummy, mummy!" Alexis calls, poking her father in the face, which his reaction is a twinge and a half, "Daddy wake up, it's Christmas, daddy! It's Christmas, mummy!"

Elias is first to wake up and picks up the four year old, "By sure it is, my sweet. Meg…You may want to wake up before Lexi ends up jumping on you again."

Megan yawns, "Eli it's too early…"

"Mummy, wake up, please, please. We have to open presents, mummy." The young girl chirps, shaking her mother slightly, "Baby Ed has to open his presents too, mummy. Ed can't miss out on presents, mummy."

"Settle down, Alexis." Her father says, chuckling a little, reminding him of how he was when he was her age, "We still have the whole day ahead of us, so do not fret if mummy seems a little… tired. She'll just need a little coffee."

"Daddy, let's wake up Edward and I woke up nanny and…" Alexis boisterously says, starting to jump on the bed, "I am excited, daddy, yes I am. I hope I got the bike I wanted, I hope, I hope."

Elias smiles and rolls his eyes, amused with his step-daughter and how excited she seems to be, getting up while the four-year-old jumps on the bed, her mother obviously annoyed as she groans and rolls over. He walks over to the other side of the bed, runs his hand through Meg's hair and kisses his wife's head affectionately, as she is not taking to this so well, fatigued because of a restless little one.

"How can she be so energetic at this time of the morning? I don't know how you're up when you didn't go to bed until 11 after conferencing…" Megan mutters, half-asleep and lying on her side, "Oh after Ed last night and his crying all I want to do right now is sleep…"

"I know, I know, and I'm just as tired, but, like I am every morning after a late night in the office in my duties as King… We just got to power through it." Elias quietly says, trying not for Alexis to hear, although she seems distracted because of her zeal of the moment, "I'll make coffee when we get downstairs."

Aside from Alexis cheerfully bouncing on the bed, disturbing her mother as she is trying not to be disturbed (or even fall off the bed), the one other sound they hear is the whimpers of their little baby, as same as the cries they heard almost all last night when he was being so restless. They managed to get him to sleep at about four in the morning, two hours ago to the least, and now he's awake again due to his half-sister and her frantic excitement.

"Looks like Edward's up, daddy." Alexis says, who had stopped bouncing and landing on her bottom on the bed, her mother looking relieved as she almost looks like she'll go back to sleep

"You don't say." Her father says, throwing the covers aside, "I'll get him…"

Elias walks over to the cot in another section of the room, through an arched doorway with the doors propped open where the nursery was set up. Repainted baby blue and decorated with white and blue furniture this time around as all the other furniture, the pink and custard coloured (as in the set of drawers, armoire, dressing table, end table) moved when they moved Alexis into her own room for the new baby. Or, on the other hand, were moved down in storage (such as the toddler cot) or, in the case of the bassinette, they changed the bedding to fit the colour scheme. Megan insists on having Edward close to her, because like Alexis, she insists on raising her children herself all the while her husband and his second in command are running the kingdom.

"Hey now, little guy." Elias says, leaning over the white lace bassinette with blue edging, "Why are you so cranky this morning, hm? I know your sister woke you up, but it's a good day."

Edward seems growly to say the least, his hands clenched and his little feet kicking his blanket, crying loudly to gain his parents' attention, feeling almost the same as his mother who is not taking woken up so early that well either. Elias picks his son up and tries to soothe the crying infant, remembering what fuss his wife made about holding him: one hand on his back and another on his bottom, and hold him at your shoulder. -Might as well comply with what she told him before we have another problem on our hands.

Once again for the umpteenth time in the last night, as it seems that it is his turn to get the baby. He's only about two months old now and he may only seem to eat, sleep, and all the rest that a baby, does, but the little guy will grab things whenever he gets around to it whenever he's not half-asleep looking, looking around owlishly usually to his mother and father. After a few minutes, the little boy seems to have calmed down and Megan appears to be up, as she walks past the doorway sleepily. –Even if it's his turn, she's so used to Alexis sometimes being a little too unsettled that she always wakes up too and won't go down until the baby is asleep, Alicia declaring it on her half "the mark of a true mother".

"I can only hope that you won't as boisterous as your sister is sometimes…" Elias says to his son, who has one hand clinging to his clothes and sucks on his fist, his light blue eyes peeping around owlishly every time he opens them, "But we can't blame her, she is a kid and… well, she can behave most of the time, like daddy's little princess should."

Alexis runs in and tugs on her dad's shirt, to get his attention away from her younger half-brother, "Daddy, can we go downstairs now?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Elias replies, the young girl then running off, "Just be careful on the stairs!"

* * *

><p>Alicia is sitting already up, her hand holding up her head. The amount of uncanny patience that the Queen Mother has toward anything like this could be portrayed as apathy by the look on her face, but she is only just tired, because she knows how much this means to some of both present company and family and with Alexis… Who can say no to a four-year-old when her father was like that at her age?<p>

She was the first of few people that her granddaughter had woken up by now aside from her "aunt" Lady Katherine and "uncle" Kate's fiancé, Sir Zachery and finally, Sir Shadow on his duty of being the Guard to the Lady of Acorn. From the window into the majestic backyard garden, at the fountain, He can be seen sitting on the ledge meditating… Rather not disturb him then because he hates when he is disturbed and at this time of the morning, the beauty and tranquillity of the (**formerly known as** **the Autumn Palace**) gardens is perfect for something like meditation or just sitting outside and have a moment to gather thoughts.

It is quiet downstairs, the halls of the Cealia Palace mostly vacant since most of the staff are having the holiday from yesterday until the 27th. The only thing you can hear is the coffee machine in the background in the kitchen since Zach has taken the liberty of handling that, since he just can tell that since the Duchess of Cealia is running around waking everyone up.

"Oh how exhilarating Christmas is with children in the palace again." Alicia smiles, finally finding a way to smile through her fatigue, although her smile turns to a frown for a moment, "Oh how much I wish Max was here… Its little Edward's first Christmas… And Manik… Oh, he would have loved to be around. But… Things just fell apart by the end…"

"Well, Queen Mother, sometimes fate works in strange ways and I guess we don't live forever… Unlike Shadow who'll live forever at this rate." Zachery says, coming back from the kitchen with a tray of coffees, "But we hope that he is in a better place."

"Indeed…"Alicia agrees, no denying that fact

"Nanny!" Alexis says, coming downstairs, the Queen Mother cheering up as her grandchild comes up to her

"Oh, you've finally come downstairs have you?" The Queen Mother states, before a chuckle, patting her on the head, before moving her fringe out of her eyes again, "Oh, my, my, my, Alexis, how you can have this boundless energy on days like this… But you are only in the innocence of youth and will be for time to come…"

"Yeah, I wonder too, mum. She immediately came into our room and ended up disturbing the peace. Ed would have only been asleep only an hour and a half, two hours before this." Elias says, coming down the stairs and pauses for a moment at the foot of the stairs and yawns

"Oh, Elias, don't you complain. You used to be like that when you were her age, and I guess history repeats itself." his mother says, donning her 'payback' smile as she would think that 20 something years later this would happen

"Am I allowed to open my presents now, nanny? Am I, daddy?" The child asks

"Alright then, you can open presents now, dear." Alicia says to her granddaughter, knowing how excited she has been since earlier this morning when she had gotten her up, "But only when your father sorts them out."

Megan yawns as she sits down next to the Queen Mother and receives a cup of coffee from Zach, as simultaneously as Alicia handed her grandson to hold, as the mother is a little too tired to pay attention for the moment. Katherine has Elias video camera as she was asked to film this for the sake of it, at least until he is not busy with the presents.

_"Looks like you needed the coffee, Meg." Zach comments, this being the first of all things being caught on tape_

_Megan yawns, "More than you think, Zachery…"_

Kate takes footage on the video as Alexis opens her presents and a little Edward, with help from his grandmother, is opening his. For most immediately afterward, the little one immediately trying to put the wrapping paper in his mouth, his grandmother telling him not to and much to the infant's displeasure, Megan taking it off him in a preventive measure. Alexis herself getting excited as she had gotten a bike complete with training wheels. Just after she finished opening her presents (**when her father took over control of the camera**), she started riding around the living room, manoeuvring around the furniture. Her grandmother telling her to watch out for things she does not want destroyed in a collision before taking her outside in the backyard.

Most of the morning's footage consisted of mostly of Edward and Alexis with their toys, aside from Alexis making a mess at brunch with the chocolate that went with her pancakes, getting it on her face and hands, even on her nightie and footage of Lady Kate cleaning her up with her powers. Most of the Edward footage involves the infant playing with some of his while sitting on his mother's lap, Megan only tries to get the little one's interest for most of it as the attention span isn't very great for a baby that young. He mostly was falling asleep, kinda like his mother who yawned a fair bit.

They then come to 11am, everyone is going back inside, and the camera seems to keep rolling for now.

_"Meg and Ed fell asleep about an hour ago." Elias says in commentary, going up to his wife and nudging her, "Honey, you might want to get up so you can get ready for the party at the Robotnik's."_

_"Again… Still tired…" Megan breathes, sitting up while supporting their youngest child who fidgets with the movement, "You still have the camera on?"_

_"It's been on since six in the morning. Just capturing Christmas Day and what it was like on Ed's first Christmas… and our first Christmas without dad." He replies, breathing a saddened sigh, "Come on, shower, hair, clothes, baby, we got to get a move on and I don't want to be late."_

Megan makes a noise that means that she gives in, and processes the instructions she is given, before getting up and walking off without a word to go and get ready. Elias then turns the camera on himself.

_"Well… I guess this wraps up the footage for this morning. Let us just hope that it is not leaked onto social media, like something else did, thank you very much, mum and thank you ever so much, Amy, my half-sister. And dad… if you're possibly looking down on us from wherever the hell you are like Goddess Cathryn does… Merry Christmas and… I never said it much but… I love you, dad and… I miss you, okay. And I know you would have loved to be here, with Alexis and with Ed, and I wish that you were, mum wishes that too." Elias says tearing up toward what he has just said, and wipes his eyes, "This is Eli… Signing off to go and get ready for the party. Merry Christmas…"_

It goes quiet as Elias sets down the video camera on the coffee table, taking a seat in an armchair and takes a deep breath as he leans his head back, a mess of his dark auburn hair flopping over his face until he blows it aside… To try to gather his thoughts, because he just needs a moment to gather himself. His mother stands on the entrance to the room with a saddened look. She heard everything and she understands his confession on tape, and she agrees that it is not just the same without her late husband around and like her, the loss is still hard on him, as much as he does not like talking about it. The Queen Mother walking up to her son and hugging him as he gets up from his chair.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Alicia honestly asks

"I'm trying my best…" Elias mutters, taking a deep breath, "But it's just not the same and… it just salts the wounds all the memories I have of Christmas before everything went to the shit because of the war and moving on… It's been hard and still is."

"What matters is that Alexis and Edward had a good time this morning with opening presents and everything…" His mother says, "Your father is proud of you, Elias and he always said that… And he kept saying that Edward would be like you and I guess that's true… except you're bright enough not to have called him a junior unlike your father kept referring the little babe as."

Elias tearfully half-chuckles, as he loves his mother's sense of humour, "Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Over in Sanya Faye, over at the beachside holiday house of the Calibre Family, in a double bed in the bedroom of Blaze's, Silver has his arm wrapped around his girlfriend as they both sleep while the early morning's light seeps in through the light curtains that hang over them. In years past, the lavender feline would have been up with her father and extended family and opening presents by now. However, as she had gotten older, well that changed as much as she had within the 11 years since their last family Christmas with the extended family extinguished by the Ferian Empire in a deadly cull by Jonathan's forces.<p>

Blaze rolls over and yawns, "Morning, Siv…"

"Morning, PB." Silver replies, with a smile, "I smell pancakes…"

"What do you think? It's Christmas, Silver." The purple feline replies, sitting up, "Ever since I was thirteen, dad's been making a pretty sweet breakfast and we'd exchange presents since… well not a little kid anymore and there is no Santa, but no telling the kids that. And this year, I'm not a kid anymore, but hell, dad holds onto that like a lot of things, especially since if I was still sixteen, he'd have a spaz if we were sleeping in the same room nevertheless the same bed."

"Well he knows we're not having sex until we're married, right?" the silver hedgehog asks, only wanting to know if the man that may be his future father in law isn't going to bring up _that_ topic. Especially if breakfast when it is only him, his girlfriend and her father here at the house (aside from the Royal Guard)

"Obviously…" She replies, throwing the covers away and getting out of bed, picking up her nightgown as she gets up so she does not slip over again, which did happen once, "But he is one paranoid man sometimes and he said once that he doesn't want to be a grandfather until things are stable and I can't help but agree there."

He nods, "Yeah, when the empire is not busy trying to blow us up."

Blaze gets up and places down her nightgown, which drops to the floor and seemingly is like a dress as it flutters out at the bottom. She then gets her dressing gown and places it on, then sitting by her mirror so she can at least fix her hair before breakfast. Her father mentioned to her a month ago that her hair had grown within the last time he saw her before then. She guesses he is right, as it is partway down her back now because she has been growing it out while she has not been on the field. For the first time in maybe her teenage years, she actually looks like a princess rather than a tactical response agent of the FFF and she her father reckons she has "Cathryn's beauty" which is a term that means that any Calibre daughter is as beautiful as the goddess they descend from.

The beauty of being on holiday is that she does not have to get dressed or anything when she hangs around the house; she has spent a few days in her pyjamas since she has been here. Since she is on official holiday, her father really wants her to take a break for a while since she was in a stress of commanding while he was not there for four months they were in a fight against the Empire. He often heard from Amin that she spent sleepless nights dealing with the senate and with the Ferian Freedom Fighters. John wants her to relax now that the senate year is over, since around that time of year, it gets intense and he knows that for sure. Now that it is the summer holidays, the only duties she will have to do is to do with Fera day, the opening of senate and the festival of light in the next month.

She and Silver go downstairs and there is a set out of things from fruit bouquets, to waffles and pancakes to eggs and bacon. John often takes this a little more seriously than he should… but he still makes the pancakes in animals/Christmas tree/smiley face/symmetrical shapes for some reason, which is depending on what shape moulds he finds. It was something that her grandmother and mother used to do for Blaze when she was a bit of a fussy eater as a kitten, make the food into shaped things, and it is just reminiscent of what little childhood she had with her family before they all perished…

"Dad." Blaze calls, wondering where her father is

"In the kitchen, my dear daughter." John cheerfully replies, coming out of the adjacent room with another plate of food to add to the set out, wearing an apron with the Calibre shield embroidered on it, "Or should I say, coming out of the kitchen and it is so good that you two are up. Merry Christmas to the both of you, and the Goddess sends her best wishes."

"Likewise to you too, John, and hope she'll know that we send the same for her too. I noticed this year the pancakes are shaped like hearts and… stars." Silver says, having been explained from his girlfriend why her father does that, he still finds it a little strange that he does that sort of thing.

"Well, I couldn't find all the darn shape moulds again so they'll have to do…" the king says, jabbing his daughter teasingly when he still remembers a time when she was a fussy little kitten, "Be a dear and turn on the morning news, Blaze. Just in case the empire is doing anything that the FFF has neglected to tell us, for example an attack."

Blaze picks up the remote sitting on the cabinet at the wall below of a flat-screen TV hung on the wall above it and sits at her place on the dining table. She turns the TV on, goes through the EPG before going on to RFBC News 24, and turns it up, in which they are reporting on the weather forecast. She is pouring herself some orange juice as she waits for her father to finish what he is doing in the kitchen so he can join her and Silver, the polite thing to do.

"Looks like it's going to be a fine day, dad." Blaze says to her father, who is darting around the kitchen from what she can see through the decorative space in the wall in which little candles and these little vases that Blaze painted as a gift for her father on father's day when she was seven are displayed

"I was thinking we could take the Free Spirit out this morning since the party doesn't start till like 1 in the afternoon." John suggests, noting how lovely a day it looks outside and what the weatherman says about forecast for Sanya Faye here in the Central Ferian Continent. _The Free Spirit of Cathryn Calibre _is the family yacht that her grandfather bought for her father as a wedding present to her mother, Cathryn Seymour (who then became Queen Cathryn Calibre VIII in marriage when John ascended the throne not that long before Blaze was born), and it is named after the Goddess, obviously.

"Yeah, I think that'll be nice." Silver says, agreeing to the idea "You going to join us anytime soon, John?"

"What, are you waiting for me?" the Calibre king asks, coming into the room and taking his apron off and hanging it from his chair, "Heavens above you two! You are the future heads of the Ferian realm, or in your case, Silver, Midorian and depending on a break up if it happened, and the least I want is for you to stay healthy by spending my morning doing all of this, so I don't mind the discourtesy. I'm not too big on etiquette anyway, if you haven't noticed in the last 4 years…"

Getting the go ahead and still feeling as though they should be waiting for John, they just help themselves to the breakfast he has made for this morning. But he has a point, as long as they are grateful, which Blaze always is every time, he will not mind the disregard of the waiting rule. John is often indifferent when it comes to etiquette, although being born oldest of six and raised to be the next heir in his day meant that he had to follow these rules and everything, but… as he later had become king after his father's death, he started to disregard them, especially following the life-changing massacre.

Blaze looks to the news and there is no reports of any empire activity, no warnings released from Amin or any of the other commanders at FFF HQ that the public should be ducking and covering from, that is, only _some_ things get released to the press after all from the government organisation that the public should be aware of. She checks her phone, just in case they sent her anything, no alerts, except for a few notifications on her social media accounts on the matter of what today is when she checks them. Thus far, they are from (in order of earliest to recent and most their full names are used on the accounts): Elias Acorn, Sonic, Aleena Pericade, Avira Celiade Crest, Katherine Robotnik, Safire Prudence, Ivo Robotnik, Clarissa Cousteau, Sifora Cava, Amin Rokai, Miles Prowler, Maryann Rayecou Prudence, Tia-Sina Prudence, Vandit Latore and finally Amy Rose.

"Siv, did you check your notifications?" Blaze asks, "For goddess knows what time in the morning over in Mobius, Paris, Midora and here, there are already so many damn messages already…"

"Yeah, I did." Silver replies, scrolling through the messages on his phone, and finally gotten to the pictures posted by both sides of the Acorn family, "Hey, look at that, Alexis got a bike like she wanted. Sonia got a French-looking porcelain doll from Aleena, Edward got some sort of teddy and Manik got one of those things you put over an iPad that has the games and stuff app thing you get. Heh, they pretty cute little kids."

"Yeah, they're pretty cute." The lavender feline responds, amused of her boyfriend's reactions to the pictures of the Acorn children he is looking at from Elias and Sonic's posts on Facebook, "Your mum wishes us all the best and hopes to see us later."

"Yeah, I saw." The silver hedgehog comments, "Oh I wonder what "jovial" gift she gotten for Mephiles and Avira then since she's due in… was it four or three months? Some cousin I am to forget."

"It's three, Silver." John says, knowing of what little knowledge that he does about his daughter's boyfriend's cousins, the Midorian royals, who he works closely works with, among the other royals and world leaders he knows, "And you're not a bad cousin for getting it mixed up, Silver. Hell, I often forgot what my sister's husband's name was for the few years that I knew him before… said night."

"Aunt Susan, Aunt Julie or Aunt Anne?" Blaze asks. Although she was a young age (eight) when they died in the massacre, that didn't stop her from learning family history and although she was young, when she was at that age, she know them.

"Aunt Julianna." Her father replies, sighing inwardly because although it has been 10 years, he is still saddened over the deaths his family members, especially his oldest sister whom he grew up beside for most of his years before the rest came along. Only he and Blaze survived that night, "It seems a little strange indeed, because she was married to my sister whom I had affection for besides my oldest sister, Susan, and yet I could never remember his name, when he was an alright lad indeed. Once you get past his arrogant attitude that is."

"Ah, so he was one of _those_ nobles…" Silver comments, getting what his girlfriend's father is talking about

"Oh look, looks like someone leaked on the Christmas party at the Robotnik's place…" Blaze says, unimpressed to say the least at the news is outside the Robotnik household.

"What? Turn it up then, Blaze." John orders in response

Blaze turns up the television as her father asks…

_"We are here outside the Robotnik Family Household where we have been leaked of information, via social media that that the party this year will be held at this manor in the suburbs of West Cealia today and it will be a high-class event with many in attending. Sources can confirm that Amy Rose, the half-sister of Elias and Sally Acorn and the girlfriend to Katherine Robotnik's cousin, Vandit Latore, has leaked on her Twitter Page "Going to Christmas Party at the Robotnik's with my boyfie, Vandit. #ChristmasParty2016". The press has lined up in the hundreds to capture any pictures of any of the celebrities and royals that may turn up to this event and at RFBC News 24 we will keep you updated as the Calibre are set to appear at this event. This is Cathy Chatsworth for RFBC News 24, in Cealia, Mobius. Back to you, Chad in the studio."_

"Oh, Elias is not going to like that…" Blaze comments, pulling quite the face to describe how this leak is going down

"Of course he's not… Let's just hope he hasn't checked any form of Social Media or the news in the last five minutes or he's going to be pissed… so will everyone else who had just heard that just now." Silver says

"Hmm, if he found out maybe I'll invite him onto the yacht then." John quips, laughing at his own joke at his own expense, receiving a look from Blaze and Silver that means that he really should not, "Anyway… I have a gift for you both. Be right back, or as you kids say, BRB!"

"No one really says that, dad. 18, remember?" Blaze says, looking at her father with the same unimpressed look

"…I'll be back." John says, now feeling awkward

Blaze then looks to the TV as they start reporting on current events that are going on as well as talking about gifts and Christmas themed topics whenever they had moved on from the stuff on the Morning Breakfast sort of show. She turns it back down to a tolerable level and grabs herself one of the kebab sticks with fruit on it from the fruit bouquet. Flowers of pineapple or watermelon and leaves of kiwi fruit… She wonders how her father has this time to do stuff like this when being a king is a full-time job. Usually, like Mobian counterparts, they are cooped up in the office, busy with their governments, even being on call 24/7 for things that could happen (especially if war were to be declared) and often having the really late nights and she had experienced four months of it by herself, only with Senator Amin on call too.

John comes in with two wrapped presents, one big one supporting red wrapping paper with a yellow bow and one small one just with one of those stick on bow on it, blue against the black of the case. Blaze wonders with the inward curiosity, which present she has, being a little vain, she would have thought that she would be getting the bigger one, however…

John places down the larger of the gifts to Silver, "Now, Silver, I got you something special… now that patch work that was done on the sword that you used in the final battle didn't exactly hold until the next time we saw those bastards later that night so… Goddess Cathryn and your mother aside suggested I'd do something with that fact and-"

"You got me a new sword!" Silver exclaims, both in shock and surprise, had opening the gift while John was talking, "I don't know what to say, John… I appreciate it, greatly."

"Well, why don't you try it out then..." King Calibre says, smiling that he had gotten the gift right for the boy who is partially like a son to him, and practically will be from what he had told him while they were in the desert, "…Just not inside, lad. Too much expensive, fragile and important, stuff in here."

Silver picks up his gift, the holder with a design that is gold and covered in turquoise, and draws it slightly to look at the blade, which is silver and polished as new before letting it drop back into its case, "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem." John says, patting the hedgehog on the shoulder, "Now they said that the patchwork on the old sword will be done soon, so if you want-"

"Um, daddy, as much as I like how you and Silver get along… you realise that you have a daughter, right?" Blaze interjects, standing from her seat to make her point clear, feeling left out of this moment

"Oh, of course… So sorry, dear." The king says, awkwardly as he got a little distracted from what he was doing, coming over beside her, "Now, it looks kind of small compared to Silver's gift, but… the sentimental value is more valuable than a sword ever is… Now that you're all grown up, and I was planning to give you this on your birthday, but… you got a little distressed and…"

"Dad, you're dawdling again." His daughter replies, giving him that look that she obviously got from him

"Sorry." The dark purple smiles, embarrassed, before clearing his throat, handing her the small box, "Blaze, you are all grown up now, and I still wonder where the years went… But, as a Calibre, you are a descendant of the Goddess Cathryn, I know, you already know this but… Your aunt, my oldest little sister Susan, wanted to make something for you to wear to show that you are a Calibre, and she took it to the ruins and put it in the Goddess' fountain, with permission of said goddess, to add something special."

She opens the box he hands her, it is a charm of the Calibre Symbol, it is encrusted with silver and gold, and gems abound of emerald and diamond, "She made this… for me?"

"Well she said that you were unique once, your grandmother agreed definitely and, well… in the lack of that locket you had lost from the coup, I thought you should have this now that you're well… a big girl now." Her father says, taking it from her hands and places it on her neck, "…And I'm sure you won't lose this one."

They both chuckle, amused and Blaze hugs her father, much to his surprise, but then again, he raised her pretty much since she was a baby, so she is spontaneous when she wants to be, "Love you, daddy."

He hugs his daughter back, "Love you too, my girl."

* * *

><p>The seaside city of Sanya Faye, the waters around this time of year are nice, especially for when summers like this one hit and it becomes hot, somewhere up to 40oC at most days. The beaches can get crowded with beachgoers from as far as Daya Coule in the centre of this continent, which is fair enough a two-hour drive here on the freeway going 110kms per hour, non-stop that is. As they foretold on the forecast this morning, it is a scorcher…<p>

The Free Spirit sails across the waters, cutting through these waves along the shoreline and the winds are just perfect for the yacht to be out on the waves, drifting along the shoreline while John captains it. Which he could only tell would make Marine envious as she has always wanted to sail The Free Spirit, as she has been sailing her boat, The Ocean Tornado for a fair few years now, seven to say the least, but… she has always wanted to sail the Calibre Royal yacht.

"Oh come on, Blaze..." Silver begs, his new sword resting on his side on his belt above his board shorts, pandering back and forth the deck, "One round, please. I wanna see what this baby can do and does it look like I'll get to use it anytime soon?"

Blaze looks up from the book she is reading, "I don't feel like sparring right now, final. Why'd you bring your sword anyway? Does it look like the Empire would be attacking on today? Even Nega knows when to call it a day and spend time with his family."

"Blaze, you're Princess, I'm a Cava and a prince and your father is the King of the United Kingdoms of Fera, does it look like I'd let my guard down?" He replies, clenching his sword handle, "Even with the Royal Guard around… I just don't think it's safe enough."

The lavender feline has a thought, "Dad, stop the boat!"

Having heard this whole convocation between his daughter and her boyfriend, he complies and ends up stopping the boat in the middle of the cove. He knows when his daughter has an idea, and he already knows what it is since the last time they were out here. Blaze places her bookmark in and closes the book, setting it down next to her drink and some prawns with seafood sauce (in John's opinion, food for the occasion for being on the sea and it's pretty darn nice) and taking off her sundress and chucking it aside, revealing she has a gold-coloured bikini on underneath. She suddenly takes Silver's sword off his belt and puts it aside as she pushes him toward the edge of the boat to the swimming platform and pushes him into the clear blue water, and jumps in afterward.

John chuckles standing by the edge of the deck where he is and leaning on the railing, "Looks like you got dunked again, Silver."

"Ha-ha. Very funny…" Silver says, amused though rolling his eyes

"You deserved it, cranky…" Blaze laughs, "You needed to cool off a bit."

Sliver splashes her, she splashes him back, and they get into a splash fight. King John rolls his eyes at the sight, has a smirk, before raising his hand, and flicks it back and forth until a wave splashes over Silver and Blaze. They look at him unimpressed while he is trying to cover up having used slight control over water. **(As an Ice God, he can control water to create ice, like how Katherine Robotnik is a Water Goddess who can make ice, as it is a specialised branch off her power, according to the SO**).

"You too, John…" Silver says, "And yet I thought by now that I knew all about you Calibre's…"

"Nice one dad…" Blaze comments, half-unamused as her father only shrugs and smiles deviously

* * *

><p><em>"Cathy Chatsworth here for RFBC News 24 and it is the hour of all hours, since about 11 am guests have been arriving to this world renowned Christmas party that has been the talk of the nation since this morning. Amy Rose had tweeted information to do with her attendance to the event held here today at the Robotnik Household and it has become the talk of the nation since them with many retweets and discussions on the matter. We have images of various people showing up in their cars, but sadly, we are unable to get inside for closer shots. And it is only from the official twitter feeds of some guests od pictures is what little picture we can get to inside the event."<em>

Elias sits on the edge of his bed, holding Edward in his arms, while watching the coverage that the RFBC News 24 team has been covering to the event, usually he wouldn't have put it on the Ferian (English) news, but then again, it's the first one he has found since losing the remote last night somehow. On his social media accounts, he has been seeing photos and selfies of some of his friends at the event, mostly of what they are wearing. It is low-key casual formal, so that means that no one will be showing up in full-on ball outfits complete with crowns, jewels, and strings of pearls hanging from every little where possible. In a photo they are showing right now, his brother in law, Sonic, has shown up wearing nothing but pants and a shirt, sister Sally wearing a blue sundress with a short-sleeve cardigan on her shoulders and their children dressed a little like their parents in that fashion.

"Eli." Megan calls from the bathroom next to to the nursery on that side of the room, the door slightly open as her head pokes out, "I need your opinion on the dress."

"Sure." Elias replies, while fixing the baby so he is comfortable, "Show me."

Megan comes out of the bathroom twirling and stops in a pose, while trying to hold back laughs for how silly she is acting right now. She is wearing a red and white, slightly below knee length dress coupled with a white cardigan on her shoulders, white hand gloves, red mini high-heels, a silver necklace hanging at her neck and a red headband in her shoulder-length wavy chocolate-brown hair sitting behind her fringe. It was a little over two months ago that she had given birth to her second child (first child to Eli) and she has somewhat bounced back. In her self-conscious opinion of her image, in about two weeks after having Edward, she had been attending personal training twice a week and often walking around the Cealia Park with girlfriends and her sister in law every morning before most of them would go to work.

"Well?" She asks nervously

"You look beautiful, honey." He assures her, getting up from where he is sitting, "And the exercise has actually paid off, if you're going to ask."

Megan admires herself in the mirror, "Well I can say that most of the baby weight is gone… I just want to get back into shape since I was slack sometimes with having Ed and… You know, I am at least trying to keep active and…"

"You look beautiful no matter what you look like, Meg." Elias says, kissing her cheek before pulling a funny face, "…I think Ed needs to be changed."

"I'll change him; you just get him some clothes for me…" Megan says, taking the baby from his father, "Oh and you'd look better wearing a vest so you should get one out of the wardrobe. We're obviously going to be seen on the news so I suggest wearing something that will be somewhat dignifying although will be classed as casual formal if you're going to have that shirt rolled to your elbows."

"If you insist, love…" He replies, following her into the nursery, "Since when are you obsessed with image all of a sudden when you'd usually couldn't give two shits what you'd look like on camera?"

"Maybe since Amy was the one who blabbed on the party." She replies, placing the infant down at the change table and undoing his one-piece suit, "She's your half-sister, Elias, and renowned within the socialite world and if anything, weather if you, and Sally, acknowledge her or not as your half-sister, I'd say that we'd rather look presentable since she was the one who blabbed. And I bet Sally thinks the same as she was the one who made Sonic look somewhat presentable anyway if he is wearing pants for once…"

* * *

><p><em>"From numerous tweets and posts on their official pages, we are seeing most of the outfits and updates on what is going on in this grand Christmas party. Except we have heard no word out of some people all morning aside from their Christmas updates and wishes this morning and we are sure they will be turning up soon. Wait… Is that the… The Royal Car of the Calibre is on approach and is arriving to the party and the manor gates are opening."<em>

Blaze looks at herself in her makeup mirror, just checking up on herself since it has been half of an hour since they had left Sanya Faye on their car trip here via a portal that was activated outside the city. Ever since her four months as a leader, she has constantly been checking up and being fussy on her appearance, even more than she usually would have been, being a lady and a royal who, sadly like all of her counterparts, is most of the time in the media, sometimes for the right, and sometimes for the wrong reasons. Even from here, she can hear the shutter of the cameras that are at the gates wanting pictures…

They pull up and Silver, dressed in a simple polo and pants combo, gets out of the car first and takes Blaze's hand as she gets up. She herself is dressed in a simple blouse and skirt combination, her hair sitting comfortably below her shoulders with a simple headband in it and with comfortable flat shoes. Her father, King Calibre himself dressing casually, though smartly with a polo, vest and shorts as that is how he rolls sometimes, getting out on the other side of the car noting the media presence as a plenty when people from four realms are present.

"Hm, and yet I thought there was more of them." John quips while walking around the back of the car

The doors open and the hostess herself, Sophia Robotnik, dressed in a dark blue blouse and skirt combination with her hair sitting at below shoulder length and sitting comfortably on her head, a dark blue beret, "Blaze, Silver, John, it is good to see you have come."

"Afternoon, Ms Robotnik." John says, coming up to greet the hostess (self-proclaimed that is when she should be sharing this responsibility with her older brother) with a handshake, "Looks like quite the media presence because of that one tweet…"

"Yes, indeed…" Sophia disgruntled sighs, "Let's just hope that they'll leave within the next hour when everyone is present…"

"Seems unlikely, ma'am." Silver says, coming up to the convocation with his girlfriend whom he is holding hands with, "They don't leave until it is well and done… because they always hang around especially to get the latest on whatever that may go down."

Blaze rolls her eyes, "And with Amy around, it seems inevitable…"

"Well, come in, come in." The hostess cheerfully says, noting how much the media presence is, "Let us celebrate a good day indeed and get you lot out of the media's way."

"It'll probably be worse when Acorn decide to show up, I'll tell you that, lass." John says, patting her hand before letting go and heading inside, "Where the devil are you, Ivo? For heaven's sake… Your sister is handling all of this and yet you're nowhere in sight..."

Blaze and Silver roll their eyes as there he goes again with the scolding. Sophia smiles on amused as her brother is about to be told off for not doing the right thing and greeting the guests by the feline king who is proclaimed to be "one of the friendlier kings who are more down to earth and you could have a beer with". They just decide to follow, just in case her father gets a little too carried away, but then again, Ivo Robotnik has changed over the last four years since defecting to the good side… he has become a little more in control of his explosive temper that they all seem to have…

* * *

><p><em>"The Calibre royals and Prince Silver of Midora have arrived and we are awaiting the arrival of a few more guests, especially the last remaining royal family that has yet to appear: The Acorn Royal Family. We have seen extended members of their family, Sir Sonic and his wife, the king's sister, Princess Sally Acorn, arrive with their two children, but no word on the monarchs of this glorious kingdom arriving yet. Of course, accompanying King Elias and his wife, Queen Megan will be their two children, Duchess Alexis Acorn and Prince Edward Acorn. The Queen Mother, Lady Alicia Acorn, the party's host, Senator Robotnik's daughter, our Lady of Acorn, Lady Katherine Robotnik and her fiancé, Sir Zachery Bond, the couple seen in some photos as to be staying with the Acorns this holiday season."<em>

"Good Goddess…" Katherine says, waiting downstairs watching the footage in the lounge room,

"I was about to say something like that, however a little more… uncouth…." Alicia comments, agreeing with the overlander that she stands with and at the same time surprising her a bit as usually the queen mother would be the last one to use coarse language, "Katherine, I do like your dress, dear. Blue is indeed your colour."

"Why thank you, Alicia." Kate replies, moving on so quickly to avoid an awkward silence, twirling around for her to show off her new dress, which is a light blue short sleeve dress with hemming of white, "It wasn't much, but… I at least need to wear everything in my wardrobe once. And may I say that you look elegant yourself."

"Why thank you in return, dear." The queen mother smiles, "Now I can hope that my granddaughter will come downstairs soon because I got her such a sweet little dress for her to wear. With that girl, I'd think purple is her colour, because it would suit her well, but then again I can only bet she will look ever so darling in her dress."

"Nanny, nanny!" Alexis chirps, entering the room

"Speak of the devil again, eh Alicia?" the blonde haired woman quips, both of them laughing at the comment as the four year old has made another bold and highly announced entrance again, she takes note of her little red dress, which is accented with white, for the occasion, "My you look darling, Alexis."

"Yeah, and don't you mess up your hair, I only just finished brushing it." Megan says, entering the room in her ensemble that is almost alike to her daughter's, and carrying Edward in her arms, "Looks like everyone is ready."

"Where the devil is Elias then, Meg?" Alicia asks her daughter in law, "If that boy is one of those ones who fuss around with their hair, I swear he should have been a girl…"

"What? No, no, Alicia." The queen replies, at least trying to assure her of… whatever the hell she is talking about is indeed false, "I'm making him wear a vest because, well, you know…"

"Ah yes, the bastard offspring tweeting about this gala…" Zachery says, looking up from his book that he has been reading, "No offence, but that is what I am making sense of the situation."

"Well you put it more lightly than my late husband did, Zachery, so I give you points for that." Alicia says, unusually calm when they are indeed talking about her _third_ child, "But do refrain from using the 'A' word around Elias and Sally… they still are handling the truth a little… too delicately still."

"What are we talking about?" Alexis chimes in, unaware of the topic nevertheless what they are talking about

"Oh nothing, dear, just the grown-ups having a talk." Her grandmother says, kneeling down to her level and moving a hair out of her face (again), "Elias Acorn, get your behind down here right this minute!"

When the matriarch calls, you have to answer, which is usually the case because this alter ego seems all but common and then again, they just do not know what she is capable of or how long this has existed for. Elias comes marching down the stairs, fixing his vest that his wife had demanded he wear due to the press being present at the front of this event (hell even without the tweet, they'd probably have shown up anyway, regardless), reporting every little thing they see.

"Oh how darling you look, my wittle Eli…" Alicia coos, coming up to her son and treating him like a five year old again, the adults in the room sniggering in the background, "You look so cute and so… adorable in your little outfit…"

"Mum… in my twenties, married, father of two, king of the kingdom… Remember?" Elias says, before noting what is going on in the background, "Oh, ha-ha, very funny… Even you, Kate, Zachery, I expect better."

"Sorry, Eli… But whenever your mother does that, it's quite funny…" Katherine replies

"Even when you're eighty you'll still be my wittle Eli…" Alicia says, pinching her son's cheek a bit and laughing inwardly, "Now come on, we have a party to get to and I'd hate to be late on a day like this… It's a lovely day in the Seaside City of Cealia and I intend on enjoying it."

* * *

><p><em>"As we have seen over this morning and early afternoon, the arrivals of party guests, just recently, Commander Antoine and his wife had arrived following a rather dashing Senator Amin of the Kana Vera Province from the United Kingdoms of Fera. Hold on… The royal procession is coming down the road! The Acorn Royal Family has arrived!"<em>

"Oh good heavenly Goddess Cathryn of the Ferian Religion!" Megan exclaims, noting how many of the press have turned out as she gets out of the car

"And even that is an understatement." Elias concurs with his wife, while getting Edward's pram out of the boot and putting it up, "Still think we should have just taken the capsule…"

Katherine and Zachery get out of the car and just look on unimpressed, as this 'usual thing' always seems to follow them around because they always need a new headline about something that someone is doing somewhere aside from the boring news stories they put betwixt the exciting news of celebrities. Even if Katherine may be a member of the family as the "younger sister", they still are quite petty… In her opinion differing from her fiancé Zachery's, whom often has opinions that are more… adverse.

The doors open again and Ivo immediately dashes for his daughter who he swoops up in a hug, taking her by surprise, but then again, it is quite normal for her father to do this because of her being his only child… And being a concerned parent he often has a little bit of separation anxiety about his daughter being now 18 and living out of home most of the time with her fiancé and all… If anything, now Elias has his revenge, as his father is as clingy as his mother is with him and his sister, Sally.

"It is good to see you, Kate…" Ivo says to his daughter

"Oh, hey… dad…" Katherine says both feeling awkward and smothered, Elias in the background having his revenge by the feeling that he has the look on his face, but she doesn't care as she at the same time happy to see her father, "Merry Christmas."

"Sorry for all the press presence…" Sophia says to everyone, "But if you just come inside and out the back, they won't bother us there and hopefully will disappear…"

"Sounds like a plan, Sophia." Alicia says, coming past the brunette haired overlander, "Well come on then, better get to the snack table before a certain someone does…"

* * *

><p>Throughout the lower level of the Robotnik mansion and in the backyard of the estate, everyone hangs around and finds a way to chat and get along. Guests making small talk and exchange formalities with some of the invited guests that they have not have heard of nor met before, but most are within the resistance and Alliance Against Empire Domination community and know each other very well. Most, if not all the guests are the close-knit friends that make the resistance and the others, well, various other people invited along for the hell of it, it is a gathering to promote togetherness and friendship and whatnot. It is not just a party on this day to get drunk and act stupidly and there would be in no way in hell that Sophia Robotnik would have allowed that when she has been putting a lot of effort into the planning over the last month.<p>

John is walking through the crowds of people in the backyard, children end up running in front of him in their adorable little outfits and he just laughs inwardly, because it is reminiscent of when his daughter used to be that age.

"Alexis, settle down." Elias says, as it was his daughter and her cousin who had run past just John just before, "Oh she's just been rambunctious all day."

"All children are like that, lad. Kids will be kids, that's what my mother used to say whenever my sister and I used to be like your step-daughter and niece are right now." John smiles, watching the girls running around playing tips, "How are you, Elias? I don't believe we've spoken in ages, not at least since after two months ago when I had sent my congratulations when your Edward was born and I don't I ended up seeing you at my daughter's 18th… before it was attacked that is."

"It's been fine, a little turbulent at the end of the council and senate year for my cabinet, but none of the less fine." The Mobian king says, "Getting used to having another little baby in the next room hasn't been easy, but we love Ed all the same even if sometimes there are those sleepless nights."

"That's always the way with babies…" the Ferian king says, as he knows what he means, "Now I can only tell that Mephiles and Avira will have an _enjoyable_ time when they end up having their baby… Speak of the devil, Mephiles, my good friend."

Mephiles walks up to the two kings from Mobius and Fera and shakes each of their hands, "John, Elias, it's good to see you both so well. Merry Christmas to you both."

"Likewise, Mephiles." Elias says when they are shaking hands, "I trust that you and Queen Avira are well and the baby fine."

"Yeah, everything's fine, Mary had told us that they're expecting a daughter." The black and blue hedgehog king announces, they both replying with an intrigued 'oh' upon hearing the news, "Needless to say my aunt has all but been excited and counting down the weeks until Avira will be due."

"Of course Sifora would be excited, hell she often told me that she wished that Silver was a girl for some reason, but then again, she's a little like that." John says, then patting his other counterpart and ally in the SO on the shoulder, "Well congratulations for three months from now, lad, you deserve a new start after all that happened in the past. Have you thought of any names?"

"Well, Avira's been the one with the girl names, but I do like the name Natalie for some reason." Mephiles answers, "Let's just hope that she'll listen to me on this one because I wouldn't really think our daughter would be an Alexandra or Cecilia, something like that you know. I know that it'll have to be an official sort of name like Natasha or Nathalia, but anyway."

"Well, when Cath and I had Blaze, she would have either been Amathea the fourth or Cathryn the ninth, but due to my daughter's powers, I guess I got the say in the end." The Calibre king says with a slight smile of pride, "Although she got… Sweet mother of the Ferian Religion, what the devil is that?!"

Sky turns dark above them as the roar of jets and planes and one giant airship hover over the backyard of the estate. Sonic dashing outside to see what the devil is going on with other resistance members who were inside, the insignia indeed of the Ferian Empire and regrettably, it is now that Blaze thinks Silver was right about the carrying the weapons thing,

"Greetings, you resistance scum… Well, well, well it is a good day for you now is it. Dare I say to you a Merry Christmas… At least for when you're still living since, well, my armada will be granting a gift that you'll won't be able to refuse, especially since you'll be on the Goddess' dimensional plain to get it." Nega's voice says from aboard his airship

"Don't people like you know when to cut it a break?!" Sonic yells from on the ground with outrage, everyone in present company agreeing with him on that one

Nega deviously chuckles at the hedgehog's words, "Oh please, foolish hedgehog, I couldn't resist the chance to get you when you least expect it." The tyrant wannabe says as if he is proud of his decisions, "And with my new colleague of mine requiring some actual field work, well, I guess it is my 'take your daughter to work day'."

"Daughter?!" Most of the present company in the courtyard shout with confusion

"Wait, so it is true?" Elias asks John, tilting his head sideward his counterpart and drawing his sword. Remembering what roomers his Minister of Foreign Affairs had brought up a month ago, "Nega has a daughter?"

"It appears so, my good colleague… Ivo, put the droids in combat mode, right now." John replies, taking water from the fountain and they circulating around his hands that glow ice blue and from the ground behind them, battle droids rise out of their holding place under the grounds. Everyone knowing what goes next as they charge their powers and or draw some sort of weapon while empire soldiers parasail down to the ground, "Resistance members, GUN members, Ferian Freedom Fighters and others… ATTACK THOSE EMPIRE BASTARDS!"

The droids take off to the frontline with the resistance members who lurch forward running to meet their enemy. Swords clash and fists (and objects picked up by Psychokinesis-abled) fly through the air. Flames and water is thrown and air is guested through to disarm and to defend against this threat. Sonic spin dashes through the crowd, knowing them over as he passes through. Sally sashes forward to fight with one of the empire warriors, taking them down with punches and she kicks high enough to circulate herself in a flip and land in a crouch, the earth around her taking the force and looking as shattered as glass around her.

"What?" Sally says noticing how the earth has shattered around her, "Did… Did I do that?"

"Look out, Sal!" Elias shouts, leaping over her like leapfrog, both snapping her out of her stupor, he takes out the Empire Soldier that was about to attack her, with clean swipes of his sword, meeting with theirs before they fall before his feet. Elias comes over to his sister and helps her to her feet, "You okay? Even I know that spacing out during a battle is a no-no."

"I don't know." Sally replies, looking to her feet where she stands, moving rocks around with her foot, "Something just happened and the ground…."

"Okay… That's a little odd." Elias says, then looking at the battlefield, "Come on, we'll figure it out later, right now, we have to stop them before they decide to leave here and attack the city."

Sally and Elias run forward toward the crowd of imperial forces running at them, they seem to keep coming in waves and waves, the disposable pawns that they seem to follow the imperial dictatorship's beliefs that are against more than just the Calibre government here. Sally keeps feeling strange as she runs into the action, as if it is a headache throughout her body, pounding with every step she takes. Engaging the empire forces, it only gets worse when she gets hit in the miss of avoidance.

* * *

><p>Sonic looks around after bowling over the empire soldiers, standing at the top of a pole. He looks down for if he can find her… Nega's daughter, the rumoured one to have come, a grand duchess to say the least of what the girl's title would be beside a "lady" in the imperial mess they call the Ferian Empire. He would think that she would be the one who would maybe have some sort of trait to her father, he does not know. He lost sight of Sally while dashing, punching, kicking, and speeding his way through the pandemonium of the moment, before long noting that she is nearby her older brother.<p>

"I can find anyone, but where is this rumoured guest commander?" Sonic says to himself

Sonic hears something hover behind him on a hoverboard, he slowly pivots on his leg to note… _her_…

She brushes hairs out of her fringe, her face hidden under a cloak that drapes off her shoulders behind her battle regalia of blue and gold, "Why, it's that blue hedgehog that is claimed to be the legendary hero who managed the downfall of my father's former ally… Sir Sonic, Prince of Acorn through marriage to the king's sister."

"Oh… Another fangirl to grace my presence although usually they're looking for my brother in law to try and take snippets of his hair and fur." Sonic says, donning his confident smirk, "I'd gladly give an autograph to an enemy of the state such as yourself while they haul your ass to jail. Name please, ma'am, if you may."

"Sara…" She says, lowering her hood to reveal her piercing gaze to the blue hedgehog, "Lady Saraphina Reliagh. Daughter of the soon Emperor of the United Kingdoms of Fera."

She draws her gun and shoots, missing the hedgehog as he soon sped off, she hovers after him, speeding after the hedgehog while shooting toward him. Sonic only manoeuvres away with each time she tries to get him with a bullet. Counting impossible although he is one with the wind, they say that he runs at, no faster than, the speed of sound.

Sonic turns around while running, "Hey, you're as bad as your father. You can't even get me."

"Oh really?" Sara says, raising an eyebrow, "And I assume your father knew an obstacle when he saw one."

"Wha-?" Sonic say, turning around to see him heading toward the wall of the pathway, "Oh shit…"

Sonic crashes over the barrier, too late even for himself to react, landing headfirst to the ground and sliding as his legs catch up, sliding into the other with his legs over his head. Gravity giving way of course as they fall down to the side. Sara lands, admiring the sight of the blue hedgehog stacking amused by the smile on her cold-hearted face.

"Shit… I really have to get back to the simulators…" Sonic says to himself, struggling to pull himself up to his hands and knees, he then hears the click of a gun, looking up to see the emperor's daughter with her gun to his head

"So much for a mighty hero if he collide with a wall and fall to his knees…" Sara smirks, pointing her gun at his head

* * *

><p>On the other side of the battlefield, Elias takes out a soldier with his swords and takes a moment's breath before his eyes cast over to see the sight of the Ferian-Overlander soldier pointing her gun to Sonic, as if she has him surrendering.<p>

"Sally!" Elias yells in urgency, "That crazy bitch has Sonic!"

Sally turns around after taking out two empire people with a kick-leap and a side step punch, landing before turning around to see the same sight her older brother sees, her husband at the mercy of the woman, "Sonic… No… How did… Sonic!"

The aches return, her body welling up while the panic of the moment comes to her. She has never felt this way, never has in all of her years alive and never in the years she has been leading the forefront against the evil that threatens the world. Her fists clench, overcome ad trying not to show what she is feeling…

"You leave him ALONE!" Sally screeches running toward the enemy

She runs, leaping to go over the barrier in the middle of the garden path and time slows as rocks form around her hands to giant fists, as she then hit the empire aligned woman to the side and then lands on her hands and knees, shattering them and sending a shockwave thought the battlefield. As large as an earthquake, it shakes everyone as they either fall to their knees or over on their backs like helpless turtles and a large spike of earth is sent into the sky, right into the middle of the airship. Shaking Nega in the control room as alarms ring out of the damage.

"What in good heaven…?" Nega says, stunned to say the least of what he is feeling at this moment

Sally stands in the middle of a similar crater she had made before, panting with real fear and real worry as she doesn't know what in the hell is going on. She gets up and looks around, noting everyone somewhat affected by what she, she had done, wondering… wondering what she has done. The battle came to a standstill and the spike of rock decades back into the ground from going through the middle of the empire airship.

"Oh my goddess…" Sally says, taking a few steps back and leaning on the fence behind her, "Did… I…?"

Sonic struggles up, feeling a little bruised from the hard stack he had done noticing what has transpired, "Holy… Goddess Cathryn Calibre the first…"

* * *

><p>In the airship, the alarms keep ringing as the airship creaks and shakes from the damage it has done on it, Nega holding onto the balcony as the ship may go down. The doors open behind him and a soldier comes in running, trying not to fall over as the airship is critically damaged to near death.<p>

"Sir, the airship is unstable, we have lost many helicopters and jets to the resistance and General Anavatoia demands that you retreat now before the ship goes down." A soldier reports

"No, we must continue." Nega says, "We must continue on DAMN IT!"

"Sir, your daughter, Lady Sara has been rendered unconscious." Another soldier chimes in, "General Anavatoia is retreating her and demands we leave so she can be treated immediately."

"Sara…" Nega utters, feeling sudden fear as his daughter is amongst the injured. He stays paused for a moment considering his option weather to stay and fight and not heed the parental warnings in his head that something may have happened to his daughter in this fight and may be fatal if not treated or leave now.

"Lord Jonathan?" The first of the soldiers asks, "What are your commands?"

Nega snaps out of his stupor, "We leave, right now. Tell Ana to get her to the base immediately and withdraw the troops. Now darn you before I change my mind!"

"Yes, my lord." The soldier replies, taking off swiftly and telling orders through a communicator on his shoulder.

The ship is then turned around, taking it nice and easy while remaining jets remain on standby if she decides to go down for an immediate evac of everyone on board. Nega looks out the front while hanging on the railing in front of where he stands with an unappeased, disappointed slightly look on his face as he _hates_ defeat. He _hates_ it more than he does the Calibre and anyone who stands in his way more. He looks on mad, as he has gone under defeat once again and a month after his defeat at the hands the Calibre and their army the night he attacked their palace.

"You may have won this time, John… With those petty bastards… But we will meet again and all of you shall die at the hand of the Ferian Empire…" Nega decries, his fists wrapped tightly around the rails with enough force he could pull them from the ground


	4. Chapter 4: Not Child's Play Anymore

Chapter Four: Not Child's Play Anymore

Sally stares at her hands, glowing dark green before she clenches them, wanting it to stop because as much as she is never afraid of the unknown… She is afraid that she will do it again, this… Earth moving thing she had done. Send shockwaves through the whole of Cealia; partially destroy the backyard of the Defence Minister's house and sending a spire that is slowly sinking back to the ground into the sky… All because something triggered it and that was because Sonic was in trouble.

"Sal?" Sonic asks, finally getting to his feet after having a high-speed stack just before and seeing before his eyes what he had saw, approaching his wife whose expressions can only be panic, "Are you okay?"

"Stay back!" Sally demands, outstretching her hand which has an olive green glow and shards of rock slightly move with the action, her husband suddenly stopping in his tracks, "I… I don't want to hurt you."

John comes running up from the carnage from the battle and jumps over the railing, "Calm down, Sally, or you'll overwork your powers. If you lose focus and throw another episode of chaotic emotion such as anger or any other emotional distress, the distress can cause an episode like you just had and my reading… just picked up a 5.7 magnitude earthquake you just caused."

"Powers…" Sally mutters confusion aside for what just happened kicking in, "I did… That? Oh good goddess!"

"Yes." John nods, before having a thought, "Although… Most had discovered them when they were young, more on average around the age of seven one discovers their powers, unlike Sonic, Avira, Blaze or Mephiles, whose powers came to them from birth. However, something happened didn't it? Something removed that… from your mind and body until now…"

"So you mean to say that Sally is the-?" Sonic asks

"Yes, my boy… She is the missing third Guardian of the Secret Order, Goddess of Earth…" the feline replies with a slight smile on his face, suddenly disappearing as Sally is about to take a step, "Oh, no, no, no, no… Don't do that. Any more disruption while you're still in the depth of trauma will cause aftershocks and heavens above we don't want to see any destruction of this nice city… I guess we'll have to brush up on meditation then."

"Okay, what?" Sally says with a half chuckle in her words, before turning serious, "I have some crazy earth powers that have been in the back of my mind that should have been active since the age of seven and it took until now to become active and now suddenly I have to stay still or I'll cause more tremors?"

"Don't you have to learn to control it?" Elias asks, walking up as he is none to oblivious to this convocation than the rest of the attending party are, "Wouldn't my sister's powers be as chaotic as Blaze whenever she loses focus she ends up burning stuff without intention, John? Then again… You told me yourself that Calibre's have a control problem when they're young so I don't know how relevant that is."

"Yes and no…" King Calibre replies, nodding his head, "But… Learning control is easier with trial and error and believe me… I've had many an experience where a lapse in focus has caused me freezing half of a person, whacking my sister and brothers with an uncontrolled snowball, or seven, and goddess knows what else."

"Cripes…" Sonic exclaims, the first thing coming to mind, although even he questions why he said that because that doesn't exactly sound right

John approaches Sally the rocks moving and twitching at their place, she seems nervous about hurting anyone, even the master trainer himself who trains everyone from his daughter powered with flames to Vandit who has manipulation and mind control abilities. She has never felt more… uneasy and nervous in all of her life when it comes to all of this, these powers and how much damage she has done although nothing is coming through of Cealia halfway in ruin or anything, a good sign there. If she gets angry and in these beta stages of her powers, she can cause whole earthquakes, can make fists of rock and by the looks of the rocks moving, can move rocks too. John takes the uneasy squirrel's hands and her hands that have been glowing mostly the whole time stop.

"Now, I don't know it is the perfect time, given the circumstance, but I want you to try something Cathryn taught me when it comes to basic control…" John tells her, still holding her hands as a form of control, "Fear is your enemy in these early stages of learning control, you experienced fear when you thought that that empire agent was going to execute Sonic so… Do not let fear or anger interfere with body and mind to the extent that it had set off your powers. Close your eyes, Sally."

Sally closes her eyes while her husband and brother are spectating as she is trying to learn basic control. Earth and Fire are two of the more chaotic powers to wield aside from Psychokinesis and the Magic of Light and Darkness, and learning control is easy, but mastering… That can take years of training to have perfect control and perfect manipulation of their power, regardless of who it is in the order.

"Sally, all you have to do is breathe, think and keep calm… Your powers are connected through mind and body and when you are in distress, it can send it spiralling out of control and in these early stages, it is crucial that you learn to be level-headed or… well it's not going to end well if you flip out." John calmly advises

"I can't…" Sally says, rocks coming off the ground and floating in the air, "What if I snap again and hurt someone without meaning to? Or… I cause the destruction of the city or the world or end up doing something wrong and…"

"Sally, don't lose your focus, you had it under control a moment ago." John says

She pushes him back and he lands on top of Sonic, making both of them fall to the ground in the instance of a second as she starts to lose her control. Her mind keeps flashing between images and real life, hearing her own voice in her head, young and of a child's age… Her five-year-old self during the coup, when all seemed well had turned to darkness so quickly and everything she had to disappear without a word in edgewise. The first time in forever, she has ever succumbed to the nerves she kept down since she was a child, since that night when she taken away for her own safety and suffering a bump to her head… She has been the warrior princess for most of her life, for ten years afterward, fought in the frontline for the resistance and lead them to victories and assured them in the most crippling of defeats that they will rise again next time and they may be victorious.

"Elias, stay back!" John orders, as the older brother approaches his unstable sister, "She is losing control!"

"Stay back!" Sally screams, tears welling in her eyes as she stumbles back, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You're not the first goddess I've dealt with and I said we'd discuss this! Sally, just breathe…" Elias says, standing his ground, "Right now, you have to do what John had said and calm the hell down or we'll have to Crystal Sedate you!"

The rocks then form into the beginnings of a boulder, "I said stay back!"

With a move of her hand, Sally sends the rock flying at her brother, hitting him hard in the chest and sending him backward over the railing and face first into the ground. Sally suddenly stops and falls to her knees, leaning on her hands with much pain, looking toward the source that hangs on her shoulder. There is a dark green crystal planted onto it and looking behind her, Silver stands with his hand and markings glowing sky blue. She then hears footsteps and then sees a hand next to her face when she looks back.

"Silver had to do it, Sally… You were losing control." John says, kneeling down as she takes his hand, helping her to her feet, "Just like my daughter does almost every few years after… Have you any traumatic memories, child? Because when Blaze loses her control without her focus lapsing, it is triggered by her memories of the-"

"Oh Goddess… Elias!" Sally cries, pushing past John and rushing over to her unconscious brother and kneeling beside him as he lies there unconscious, shaking him as she wants to get a response, "Elias! Eli! Tell me you're okay… please… Lady Katherine! Mary! Someone! …He's hurt and it's all my fault."

Sonic comes besides her, kneeling to her level and taking her hand to try to reassure her, "Sally, it was an accident, you didn't mean to…"

"No… Stay back, Sonic." Sally snaps, shoving her husband away, "I did it, I did this. These powers did it and I hurt my brother, I hurt the king…"

"Eli!" Katherine exclaims, running to the scene as quickly as she can with members of the Royal Guard following her, she then kneels beside the scene, "What happened, Sally?"

"I did it to him, I threw a boulder at his chest and sent him to fall on his head like that and I hurt him! I could have killed my brother…" Sally says, hyperventilating and grasping her head, falling backward as her husband catches her, the crystal buzzing on her arm as if it could overload and come off at any moment

"Silver… Sedate her." Sonic orders, giving his voicing into all of this, taking his counterpart with surprise, "It's better that she is unconscious than to lose control."

Silver kneels beside Sally and places his hand upon the crystal, which was growing unstable by the minute and places his hand over it. All who remain at this scene hear the ring of the zap noise and John bows his head in silence to the matter, not wanting anything more to do with it. Silver then hearing his name being called and leaves to see what his girlfriend wants him for. Sonic then gets up and holds his wife in his arms, noting streams of tears coming from her eyes and he sighs deeply, wiping her tears away before dashing off in a speeding bolt of blue.

Katherine looks over Elias, checking on him before the real doctor should come when she is not busy with others who were injured during the empire conflict that was barely even ended 10 minutes before now. He has a swollen bruise on his head or two and she wouldn't know what else could be hurt from whatever Sally had done.

"Kate…" Elias breathes with a slight groan, looking like he is coming conscious again, "Where is Megan… Alexis… Edward…"

"They, your mother, niece and nephew were evacuated as soon as the empire shown up. Try to retain consciousness, okay…" Katherine replies, unbuttoning his vest and shirt, "Get me some water immediately… They will not be here for a bit, I at least want to stabilise him and someone do tell Dr Prudence to hurry. At worst we could be dealing with internal bleeding or something broken or punctured… just get her, please."

"Yes, Lady Robotnik." The guards reply

"Katherine." John says to the second in command of this kingdom and his elemental superior, "Do you…?"

"I already figured it out." Katherine interrupts, getting a bowl of water brought to her, lifting it and enveloping her hands in the liquid, glowing blue, "She's the Earth Goddess of the Secret Order of Guardians. Like your daughter, she had an episode of emotional stress in that part of her mind when where her powers were for all these years. Causing all of this collateral damage, as luck would have it, all when my father and aunt were wishing to do some renovations to the house anyway."

"Good thing I haven't to explain…" The purple feline says, shaking his head as he observes the damage to the property, before looking back to his elemental superior healing the poor boy that lie on the ground in pain, looking like he's hallway unconscious, "I admire his courage toward trying to help. Even when I told him to stand down because I thought she could do worse than she did now he just did not… Funny, because he has two other goddesses he considers his sisters: you, and Tia-Sina."

"Well, my brother hasn't dealt with a chaotic power before…" The blonde haired overlander responds, placing one of her hands over a swollen bruise on Elias' head, "Good thing you came so quickly, Mary."

"My intern is taking care of things, Kate." Mary replies, kneeling beside her while the rest of her medical team come, "Royal priority aside, a chaotic power can be more devastating in their first loss of control almost whatever worse than the empire can throw at us."

"I trust that you'll have everything sorted?" Katherine asks, standing up and moving aside

"Doctor and Goddess of Healing, why doubt?" Mary quips, with a reassuring smile, "Okay, get this priority one patient to the hospital right now before something else decides to ruin the holiday even more."

* * *

><p>The desert sands blow through the desert in the Midora Province of Fera, another forty-degree day, forty degree <em>Christmas <em>day at the Ferian Empire Base. Empress Milena lounges around inside the mansion "castle" of the Ferian Empire, in the throne room as her husband left her in charge of their self-governing part of the Ferian world, a large compound the size of a rural city within the middle of this wasteland. She has had little duties within their walls to take care of, especially as their army is away on their planned attack that her husband just "decided" to carry out, taking their daughter, Sara, on her first field mission now that she is a commander. As much as Milena wants her daughter to be involved within the empire, her only worry is that her daughter might be in too much danger because Nega never plays nice with the Alliance, neither do they take his crap anymore and they can tell that by the conflict that happened here not too long ago.

She seems contempt and somewhat relaxed, reading a book while helping herself to some of the desert fruits of Fera, cut up into a serving tray that sits beside her on an end table. She is focused on her book, holding the next page in her hand before she turns it and continues reading before the calling of her name disturbs her. She looks around for the origin before a soldier enters barging through the doors, runs up and then bows when approaching the throne.

"Empress Milena, the army has returned, however we have suffered a crippling defeat… The total casualties was about a hundred men, my lady, and the airship has been critically damaged." The soldier reports

"And what of Nega and my daughter?" Milena asks

"My lady, Emperor Nega has been in a terrible mood since calling our retreat except…" the soldier reports before a pause, "He did not call a retreat because of the airship's damages, Lady Sara has been injured in the attack."

"Sara!" the empress exclaims, rising from her seat so quickly she could have tripped on her dress, "Oh good goddess…"

Not giving it a second thought, Milena runs out of the throne room, carrying her dress as she runs down the corridors, barefoot. Pushing open all the doors herself as she goes through as the guards have to stand back because she will bowl them over if they get in her way, until she comes to the main lobby where the front doors open and Nega enters, carrying their unconscious daughter, Sara in his arms.

"Jonathan, what happened to her?" Milena asks, dashing over to the both of them and placing two fingers on Sara's neck, checking for a pulse, "Oh thank goodness… she's still alive."

"From Ana's reports, she picked a fight with a goddess…" Eggman Nega replies, walking past his wife and going up the stairs, "I've sent for the physician, they will be here soon."

"Which goddess?" His wife asks, following her husband and picking up her dress as she walks up the stairs, "Does she have burns, is she soaked through? She doesn't look like she has been blown around since her hair is still fine, nor does she look like she has Light Magic burns…"

"No, love." He answers as they get to the second floor and turns left down the corridor, "The Goddess of Earth."

"There's a goddess of Earth?" She asks, going up to their daughter's bedroom door and opening it for her husband, who carries their daughter in and places her on the bed carefully, "Since when?"

"Since today, that's when." Nega replies, untying his daughter's cape and taking it off her and tossing it aside, "And I am not taking this retreat lightly by the hands of a chaotic power."

* * *

><p>This hospital floor seems crowded, although only filled with soft murmurs of discussions as Katherine paces about. Having just changed out of her bloodstained dress from the fight into a one of her Lady of Acorn dresses that Sir Shadow, her guard, had brung for her from the palace, her skirt sways as she walks. She changed into a simple dark blue, short-sleeve, floor-length dress, with gold detailing. She wears no crown on her head, nor no necklaces or even gloves, but has her hair hanging loosely at shoulder length. It is mostly just doctors and nurses and the patients they take care of, including most of the injured that had to be hospitalised. Seven stories up from the ground to get away from the press, who themselves are waiting for answers on King Acorn's condition, and why he was hospitalised in the first place.<p>

The Palace's Chief of Staff, Lady Aleena Pericade, Sonic's mother, wasn't even briefed as of yet to even release an _actual_ official statement to the press, they keep hounding the palace in phone calls every few minutes for answers. The only thing she did release was the count of those on the Alliance side injured, how many of the empire forces were killed in the conflict and to confirm their reports true. She was told to say, in an official press statement and on the Acorn House Social Media Accounts is that they fought the empire off, neither nothing more, nothing less nor no mention of Sally's newfound powers nor any details on the accident that occurred.

Katherine looks in to the room and Megan is sitting alone beside Elias who has been asleep for a while now. At this rate, if Mary can get a final prognosis in total, he may be here -confined to bed rest to play it safe- for a few days and Katherine… May have to become Queen Regent for a few days, for the least. She would be happy to do so, so her brother can get some rest after what happened and from the aftermath that brings from an attack like this. She has been prepared for this circumstance the whole time she has been Lady of Acorn, nearly six years, and now that she is an adult, she can formally take that title. However, it seems a little daunting to have as much power as the Constitutional Monarchy allows and without the senate or council until they formally begin the year in February… She is mostly on her own on this one except for the councillors, the Royal Army Commanders and the Royal Cabinet willing to meet with her on such short notice.

From X rays and a few tests Mary had done on Elias so far, he had: four broken ribs, a fracture in his right arm from landing on it, some internal bleeding, swelling and bruising –all partially nursed by the Lady of Acorn. Thankfully, he did not have a punctured lung, a concussion or a fractured skull from his initial fall over the decorative garden path walls. For now, they are waiting for some other tests results to come back. –Mary may have healing powers, but she cannot fix it if she does not know what is wrong.

The elevator dings and Antoine comes out of the elevator, now donning his Commander's attire and a sword by his side, fixing his uniform slightly as he gets out. In the last three hours it has been since the party was attacked, he has been running around the Palace in the wake of this with the Minister of Defence during briefings with the Ambassadors to Angel Island, Earth and Midora and conferencing with Commander Cousteau of GUN and King John at the FFF. All on the Royal Family and the Government's behalf while it still has to be confirmed on the King's condition since the accident caused by his sister, who has gone AWOL from the kingdom's boarders in the last three hours with her husband.

"Commander Antoine, it is good to see that you were able to come in the wake of what happened today." Katherine greets the coyote as he walks up

"Lady Robotnik." Antoine replies, bowing when coming before the Lady of Acorn, "Zit az been a challenging discussion with ze ambassadors with your father, it was, how you say like zey were stirring up ze nest of ze hornets with their agitations."

"Okay, even I haven't heard that analogy before, but… I get what you mean." She replies, nodding her head, understanding the broken English as she then turns to walk down the corridor once again, "Is there any update from the Ferians on the Empire… or on Sally's whereabouts?"

"Ze empire has returned to their base and zere is nothing happening aside from ze licking of ze wounds, my lady." He replies, before a slight pause in words while walking alongside the Lady of Acorn, "As for ze Princess… I am afraid she is still ze disappeared of."

"Poor girl…" Katherine says, with a sombre sounding voice, "It must have been too much for her… but I don't get why Sonic had taken her away in the first place and why he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going."

"Lady Katherine, Commander Antoine." Shadow says, attracting their attention saying both names and titles as he approaches them, and as it is a formality thing, nods his head toward them both, "Elias looks like he is waking up, so you both might want to be present if he would wish to have a word with you both."

"Of course, thank you, Sir Shadow." Katherine replies, acting in the same manner, not before picking up her dress and dashing down the hallway as fast as she can in her heels.

Elias' eyes flutter slightly as he rubs his face with his left hand, given that his right is bandaged and hanging in a sling, waking up from sleep and regaining his vision he had lost from falling unconscious in the ambulance on the way here. He tries to sit up but results in great pain, and the expression on his face makes this clear to his wife who sits by the bed, watching him wake up as he falls back down and tries to breathe through it.

"I think you should just stay lying down… Mary is unsure of what she has to do as of yet, so you've not exactly been healed, not by her at least." Megan suggests, making the hush noise as if he is a child and running her hand through his bangs that have flopped over his face, moving them out of his field of vision, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Fine, love… Nothing I can handle…" Elias breathes, stifling a smile although in pain from his main injury that definitely gave him a bit of a jolt awake, "Where… Where is Kate, Meg? Don't tell me that I've bombarded her with the aftermath…"

"She's been pacing about the corridor for hours, Eli. She's been on and off the phone while waiting with me and…" Megan answers before starting to wipe the tears that she has tried to hold in coming out, "Oh Eli, I thought the worst happened when Katherine first called me and… I've been so worried that… I wouldn't know what to do if…"

"Meg, if I suffer the fatal accident that a plane crash when I was a kid couldn't do and the Goddess Cathryn give me the choice… I would choose to be with the people I love, to be with Lexi and Edward to watch them grow up; choose to be with my people and… I'd choose to be with you." Elias assures her, placing his hand on her cheek and wiping away the tears, "Don't cry… I'm going to be fine."

Megan tearfully smiles as the door as Shadow opens the door for Katherine, entering the room in a walk, slowed down from her slight sprint before and following her is Antoine, who did his best to keep up with the Lady of Acorn when coming back from their little walk. Katherine approaches the bed on the opposite side of the bed to Megan and Elias wraps his only arm around his little sister in a hug for a few moments, she just trying to hug him when he's partially injured and from before when she was helping… In her opinion he seems too fragile right now, all before Shadow brings Kate around an armchair from the other side of the room for her.

"Thank you." Katherine says, nodding her head and taking a seat, before standing again to fix her skirt again before she sits down, "How are you feeling?"

"Well… I'll be better soon, I guess." Elias smiles, before turning his head toward the commander, and nods his head toward his bow, "Antoine, it's good to see you."

"It is good to see that you are of ze awake, your highness." Antoine replies, remaining where he stands at the head of the room, "I must say zat Lady Katherine has been handling ze situation very well."

"Really?" Elias answers, twinging a little as he tries to sit up more, his wife moving his pillows for him, "I always knew that there was a reason I made her my Lady of Acorn, mainly since she can handle a crisis well… better than I can by a long shot."

"It was nothing but my duties, guys." Katherine responds with a wave of her hand, that feeling a little flattered, "It's not just the first time I've handled this sort of fiasco in the past five years I've been in this job …"

"You said you wanted to have a talk with her, Eli?" Megan reminds her husband

"Oh, yeah…" Elias says with a self-amused smile before clearing his throat, and adopting a serious demeanour, "Kate, from the looks of things, I might be down for… to hell I don't know what Mary will say and a part of your duties is… Well… Meg can't rule and Sal has gone AWOL and-."

"You want me to be Queen Regent?" the second in command inquires, "As much as my duty and all… I do not think I can. Being second in command of a whole kingdom is one thing, but… I don't think…"

"Oh that's bullshit, Kate." Elias says, as he cannot believe what she is saying right now, "I have seen you on several occasions take command of the situation... and you took charge back at your dad's and then…"

"Yeah, because the guy I consider the brother I never had was hurt and could have died today and I'm only trying to save him the stress." Katherine says, rising from her seat to stress her point, "_I_ have been managing the aftermath; the press hounding Aleena at the palace, foreign dignitaries hounding the palace for answers about their monarchs, senators, and commanders and nationals attending the party, cleaning up this empire mess… All in the last few hours while I've been waiting for Mary to tell me that my brother is okay."

"I think you two both need to talk in private and sort this out." Megan then stands, raising her index finger to make the point that she does not want it escalating, "I'm thinking of taking a wander to see some of the little children who are spending this holiday in the hospital and… just… It's hard to explain it, but oh those poor dears… Antoine, would you care to join me since I wouldn't think standing outside seems in any way entertaining?"

"I would be happy to, my queen." Antoine replies

Megan kisses Elias' cheek and nods her head to Kate, who then returns the gesture as the queen seems in all too much a formal mood today, a little odd, but understandable. Even now, when there is no pressure on her to look good like the incident with Amy attracting attention to what was supposed to be a PRIVATE gathering, she still manages to pull off looking camera ready. -When she's wearing nothing but a blouse and skirt, some boots and carries a jacket in her arms as the weather seems to have changed so drastically- Shadow then opens the door as the Queen and the army commander leave and begin down the hall.

"I'll be just outside, Kate…" Shadow says, beginning to exit, before turning to the king, "Oh and you're lucky she's not chaotic, Elias… Even if the worst she can do is freezer burn that'll sting like a bitch for a few days."

"You had to pick fun at my decision to try and talk to Sally?" Elias replies as he rolls his eyes, "And here I thought you would have gone this day without a single insult and there we go."

"Brutal honesty, what can I say when we can't all be yes men." the black and red hedgehog shrugs, forwarding out the door and holding it open, "It's called loyalties for a reason and mine… well, you've probably guessed them by now."

Shadow closes the door, the latch being the last sound from the outside as it just goes quiet between them, when they were right in the middle of beginning an argument just a moment before just ceased. As if they had something to say and the minute someone else had input, it just suddenly dissipated, like when this king and the Royal Guard to the Lady of Acorn standing by the door often have their spat before (most of the time, Kate ends it just through a one sentence answer) something ends it.

"I'm sorry; it's just been a rough few hours dealing with everything and…" Kate says, being the first to speak before walking over to the window and opening it, breathing a deep sigh as she looks down on the press that are down below, "I haven't told you yet that…"

"I know. Sally went AWOL and they haven't found her, or Sonic since… the party." Elias interjects, his second in command turning to face him, "I heard you and Antoine talking about it. I'd get that she'd need her space, but… not leaving a message to where they're going, leaving their kids with mum..."

"You're worried?" she asks, approaching the bed and taking her seat, "She's not like Tia, Eli… She lost control and…"

"It was an accident, Kate; I don't blame her for anything." He interrupts again, shaking his head, "But, this isn't about her. This is about you and me talking about the kingdom here."

She breathes a heavy sigh, "Eli… I don't expect you to understand my angle, but, I just… I know, I know I have to do this, not just as a favour for you and Meg. More than anything, I would rather see to it that you'll get time to rest and heal and you deserve it for all the things you do for the kingdom, because you do so much for the kingdom and… I just can't lead by myself…"

"Kate…"

"And what if Nega was to declare war and what would I do then if I have everyone only screaming at me to make a decision and…" She stresses, then gripping the sides of her head by her hair, "Oh what would I do?!"

"Katherine-Maria Genevieve Annabel Robotnik!" He shouts, sitting up suddenly and using her full name to stress his point, and gritting his teeth to abide by the pain of his Injuries as he sits up, breathing through it "You and I… both had issues with a title we didn't want when it came to our fathers and… You could not impress your empiric father no more than I did my traditionalist of a father and Ivo… Taught you much better a leader than he was because he… he taught you right instead of his wrong ways, and he… He told me himself that… He didn't want you to follow in his footsteps because he thought of you could do better…!"

"Elias, I beg of you, lay back down!" The golden haired woman requests, rising from her seat, more focused on his welfare than the matter at hand

"By Goddess Cathryn… I know you can do this!" Elias continues, ignoring her and the pain he is feeling in his body, with every move he does because Mary hasn't healed much on him yet aside from the internal bleeding, "You've told me… countless times to believe in myself and told me more times than everyone else that I had to rule by my own heart… And now I'm telling you that you can lead without me for a little while because I know you can."

"…I'll do it." Katherine mutters, sighing inwardly, "Lie back down, please… I don't want to see you getting worse."

Elias flops back down back on the bed and the pain just comes in waves of a few second as he tries to breathe through it, it was a dumb decision, he admits, but he had to make his point. Kate then sits down, fixing her dress as she sits, then she just sits back her head leaning against the back of the chair and placing her hands to her face. As much as she doesn't want to lead by herself without her superior and her "older brother", she doesn't like seeing him hurt or in pain like this, nor will she want him to be if he is in active royal duty. Mary wants to give him time to rest, do a few more tests and to make sure that he is okay before he can return to his duties.

"I'm sorry…" Elias breathes, his left hand slapped on his face rubbing his eye and moving his fringe out of his face, "You know, I mustn't be good with my sisters today since Sally ended up attacking me with rocks, I almost gave you a heart attack and… Goddess knows what Tia would do if I-"

"You don't need to apologise." She says, beginning to sit up properly and her hands pushing her hair that flops over her face back behind her shoulders, cupping her hands in her lap afterward "I was acting selfish, I know that. What kind of Lady of Acorn am I if I can lead within my field of command, but the first minute my brother is injured and lying in his hospital bed in agonising pain I can't say that I will lead the kingdom while he rests up? It is so selfish of me to _dare_ consider turning down what is my duty to this kingdom and something I would do for my brother and his wife in his time of need, all because I am afraid! And I am a Robotnik and to be afraid is a family faux pas!"

Elias bursts out laughing as she looks on at her brother with scorn, "Kate… Calm down, what is going to happen in a few days, hm? Not much, that is what. Oh good Goddess, girl, you have nothing to worry about… As I said, you will be fine if you had more political training than I ever had my whole life, and that was taught to you from an emperor who translated it from a dictatorship to a constitutional monarchy for you."

Kate has a soft smile underneath her scowl, "Your sense of humour is quite the mystery sometimes, Elias Acorn, as I can never understand why you think every time I freak out is funny."

"I'll record it next time and make a PowerPoint presentation of it and then email it to you." He slyly remarks, earning a sharp glare in return, "Okay, I admit I earned that, but I'm not kidding if you really want to know why."

The door then opens, "Unless you want to have to get a new Lady of Acorn, I would suggest you not try it. Antoine says that the press are getting impatient and we must leave post haste… oh and the Queen Mother would like to have a word with you, Kate, when we get to the Palace."

"And you're one to judge, Sir Shadow?" Elias replies, giving him the least of an unimpressed expression, before looking back to his Lady of Acorn, who then rises out of her chair, feeling uneasy as she crosses her arms, her hands resting at her elbows, "Kate, it's time… Make an address to the people, your first royal address as Queen Regent… I trust that Antoine and Sir Shadow will be there with you so… if you get nervous, just breathe through it and… try not to faint or anything."

"I know…" Katherine answers, walking over to the bed, hugging her brother as carefully as she can, "But what should I say about Sally?"

Elias breathes a heavy sigh, wrapping his arm around his golden-haired close friend, "Just say that I did my duty as any brother would have done for his sister, tried to speak with her and tell the press that I forgive her… wherever she may be that is so she can hear this, for the accident and… That I wish she'll come home. For our mother's sake, for her children's sake…"

"In the name of the Goddess… I hope that both I and this kingdom prey for your speedy recovery and that she listens…" She says, frown plastered on her face when they make eye contact, once they finish their hug, "All the best for you and Meg."

"Good luck, Kate…" He replies, patting her hand with an encouraging smile, "I believe in you, we all do, remember that."

Nervously, she takes the first few steps, Shadow holding open the door as he bows, something that he never usually does unless in formal company and overhearing most of the convocation, his close friend and epitome of Maria is the head of the kingdom for the moment. She then comes to the hallway and Antoine bows before her, knowing that he has heard of this agreement of regency. Kate just nods, trying to stay level-headed as much as she can even if she is nervous… She then looks back on Elias who looks like he's falling back asleep now and she has a small smile, because she is doing this so he can get his rest and after what happened with Sally… He needs it.

"This is Sir Cousteau; the Queen Regent Katherine and Commander Antoine are coming to the Elevator and requesting that the royal car shall be right outside. Set up for a press conference to be set up in the Palace throne room for the next hour and let the press knows of this." Shadow says into his communicator on his wrist

_"__The Royal Car is going to pull up outside with an ETA of three minutes. And what of Queen Megan, Sir Cousteau, will she be accompanying you?" _One of the Guards reply

"Negative, she's staying with King Elias like any devoted wife would." Shadow answers, walking to the elevator to the left of Kate, and then standing before it in wait, "Just the Queen Regent and the Commander and I going back to the Palace. Someone do tell the Queen Mother that Katherine will meet with her as soon as she will arrive."

_"__Rodger, Rodger, we will be sending the message now." _The Guard Replies

The elevator dings as it has reached this floor and the doors slowly open before the lady and the commander enters first and Shadow then looks to her and she is in a slight pause. She just remains nervous of what will happen when she gets to the ground floor, when she will have to make a dash for the royal car before the press hound her with questions and blind her with the flashes of light from their cameras.

"Err… Madame, we must be of ze… skedaddling now." Antoine reminds her

Katherine shakes her head, snapping out of her stupor, "Oh… yes… Of course..."

The regent steps into the elevator and her guard follows as the doors the close, Shadow pushing the button for the ground level, where they will be going. Kate closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as the doors close, she clenches her clammy, sweaty hands and wipes them on her dress, while trying to stay calm. As now… There is a whole kingdom outside this building that she has to run and… they want answers.

* * *

><p>Wild birds, native to the Sanya Forest, chirp their calls at this time of day, echoing throughout the one place where they hang around the most. They roost in the trees and other overgrown vegetation that embraces half most of the ancient architecture that remain as only ruins now, vines creeping up walls and the overrun trees of the back of the ancient palace near the creek north of the ruins seems more likely their place as the ducks and swans are floating on the waters.<p>

Sally sits up, one hand after another pulling herself up as she blinks her eyes open, brushing back the hair that had flopped over face. She gets a look at the Ferian sunset colours that fill the walls of this ruin palace, giving them a pale orange haze. Last time she checked, it was barely even two in the afternoon, maybe only barely one when she was sedated after losing control of her power and…

"Oh good Goddess… I could have killed my brother!" Sally exclaims, getting to her feet quickly and noticing that she is not on Mobius anymore, "Where am I? How did I get here? Sonic… Sonic!"

"You're at the Ruins, Sal." Sonic says, standing at a doorway at the top of a short flight of half-crumbled stairs, coming down them and stepping around the damage, "I took a quick run from Sanya Faye and back while you were unconscious… for a solid three hours."

"Why are we here?" the auburn haired squirrel asks

"Sonic brought you here because of your powers, my child." A female voice replies

Sonic bows as he then kneels down beside Sally, who still stands as she looks to an archway where the goddess stands, her snow coloured hair hanging loosely over a golden dress as she approaches the uneasy squirrel. She lays her hands on her face and looks for the crystal before realising that it is on her shoulder and has a large crack across it from her loss of control before.

"Well then, I guess it is true. You are the missing third Goddess." Cathryn says, with a sympathetic smile on her face, "Don't be worried, child, your powers can be controlled, and I say this as a Goddess myself, since the Calibre generations often do have a lack of control when they are younger as well."

"How?!" Sally exclaims, pushing away from the Goddess who still examined her, taking a few steps back, "Does it look like I can control them if I can only cause people harm. I could have killed my brother, Goddess. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I don't know how to control it!"

"Calm down, Sally." The deity demands kindly, approaching her, "Let me explain that your powers are both strong and can be used for good, but fear and anger sets it off. You and Blaze are one and the same with your reactants of which will set you off while you both are trying to maintain it. Yours, however, dear, is much easier to find control as you are not a Calibre, of course."

"Yeah and some control I have after what I have done today." The auburn haired squirrel sarcastically replies, storming off away, the crack in the crystal on her shoulder getting bigger, "How can you help me when even John couldn't help me and he is the master trainer of all of the Secret Order."

"Sal, don't be hostile to the Goddess, she can help you." Sonic says to his wife, coming in front of her and stopping her in her tracks

"Like I said, how can she, Sonic?" She snaps, only getting worse and another crack forming

"Um, Cathryn… Her crystal is shattering into pieces, you might want to do something about it." Sonic uneasily mentions to the Goddess behind them

"I'll handle that." Cathryn replies, going over to her fountain that is in the middle of the room and placing her hand into it, before dashing over and placing it on Sally's shoulder, instantaneously fixing the cracks in the crystal, "There, may as well have that there before something else happened. Now, Sally, walk with me, talk with me. I want to figure this out."

The goddess starts to walk away and Sally looks to her husband who encourages her silently to go, before sighing and beginning to following the white feline deity seamlessly floating in the way she strides around in her holy elegance. Sonic nods and then speeds off to give them some time, possibly going off on another run around the Central Ferian Continent while he has the time. Time away from his duties to the resistance, to the Acorn Kingdom and to Mobius in general, as well as time away from the few downsides that come with being a father to two young children, no "me" time.

Cathryn Calibre places her hand on Sally's shoulder, "You have no need to be worried, Sally, because here… this is my sanctuary for all of you Guardians and if you ever would need my advice, or guidance, or would just like to have a chat once in a while, just come here because… I have watched over you and your family for a long time now… And I have watched over you and even your older brother growing up, you in Knothole and Elias on Angel Island."

"So you have seen what I have done?" Sally mutters with guilt, audible for the goddess to hear, "I didn't… I did not mean to hurt Eli, but… it happened anyway and I had no control when he was only doing what a big brother does and ever since when daddy died… We've been supporting each other through the pain and at three in the morning this morning… we talked on the phone and…"

Sally sinks to her knees in tears as she just breaks down, unable to finish her sentence and the Goddess kneels beside her and takes the new coming goddess in her order a sisterly embrace out of sheer sincerity. For all she knows, in her immeasurable amount of knowledge in general as being a generally all-knowing deity, about the girl that she sympathetically comforts and this girl's brother…

"I know why you lapsed in control, Sally. Your powers have lost control in this discovery time because you hold a great amount of emotional stress tied to your father's death and how you have handled this…" Cathryn announces, gaining the attention of the new coming goddess before her, "You have dealt with this grief, fear and emotion by pushing it down to the point of explosion and when you are just a beginner, your emotions can be harmful for your powers. Controlling these powers… it's much harder for you since you have a great amount of grief-related emotional stress."

"Goddess… I…" Sally mutters between her sobs, "I just tried to be strong… like daddy always told me, but it has been so hard and these powers… I was scared that… I would do something today with these powers and… I couldn't take any of it anymore…"

"I know, I know…" The goddess consoles, "But… Let it all out for me, honey. I will not judge… Let it go… You need to do this… John may know how to help you lot with the powers of all of you, but no one knows what is best for you Guardians than me… It will be okay, Sally… I assure you of that…"

"I don't know what to do anymore…" the auburn haired squirrel cries before the only things that come from her are her pained cries. She has held in for so long now that the crystal on her shoulder needs to be submerged in the fountains water so she does not lose the only thing keeping her powers from destroying what is the goddess' home on this earth realm.

"Don't worry… I am here to help you, dear… And we will get started as soon as I deem fit…" Cathryn replies, using her PK to move the hairs out of Sally's face and to get her a tissue from her disposal, "But… talk to me about it and you'll feel better, I promise on my honour as a goddess."

Sally sniffs, making a bit of an unladylike snorting noise, "Okay…"

* * *

><p>The Cealia Palace, a place of beauty and majesty if you would be so lucky as to visited the formerly Autumn Palace gardens before this seaside city then became the main capitol of the Acorn Kingdom, as well as pretty much the head city of the Mobian world. For as many times as she has been here, either on work or just on her own leisure either living here, staying here late nights or for any other reason, Kate would have paced about every hallway, corridor, chamber and room within the palace by now… But to pace these halls in her title at this given moment… it seems so daunting, especially for where she is going…<p>

"Your majesty…" the remnants of the usual staff say as the Queen Regent walks past with her bodyguard by her side.

Katherine can only don an uneasy, faked smile, and nod to every bow she gets from everyone that graces her presence with every corridor walked to where she is going. Between ever greeting, there is only a worried frown on the humanoid's face. She's never been in charge before where she is head of the whole of the Kingdom of Acorn –for as much as the constitutional monarchy dictates- when she only feared being in charge of anything since of what she was born into and what she would have become if it remained this way to this day. Even if her father taught her better… there was still no avoiding the fact that even if she didn't want to be the Empress of the Eggman (formerly Bridgen) Empire, she would still have to take it anyway as she the daughter of the man who was formerly Eggman as an alias. –A Name she really did not understand why he called himself that.

She then comes to the doors of the Amber Room, a room where the Queen Mother (better known to this inner circle as 'The Matriarch') spends most of her day nowadays whenever she is inside the palace. Weather she hosts tea parties in this elegant sunroom which overlooks the garden only just outside since they are near the backyard, or just spending a little time with her embroideries and knitting, reading her books or just spending time with her grandchildren, it's usually here.

"Well, she's expecting you, Kate. You can't keep her waiting." Shadow reminds her as he takes the handle of the door

"I don't know what she'll say…" Katherine retorts, turning her head, "This has to be about something if she wanted to see me as soon as I got here. If it were about Elias, she would have just called me like she did earlier and if it was about Sally… She knows that I don't have a clue where she is like the rest of the bloody kingdom."

"Oh suck it up, sunshine. Even Maria wouldn't have been afraid of the Acorn old lady in all of her apolitical brilliance and you're her first cousin, twice removed and if you didn't have Julie's looks, sizing, posture and gymnastic abilities and the aquatic-based powers, you'd be a dead ringer." Shadow says, rolling his eyes as he then opens the door, "Queen Mother, the Queen Regent is here to see you as you asked."

"Send her in, Sir Shadow." Alicia replies

Katherine then takes a deep breath before Shadow opens the door wider and she enters holding her hands that sit at about at where her top of the dress meets the skirt. She looks on the queen mother, who cradles her grandson, Edward, in her arms resting on her, his head at her shoulder and one of his little fists in his mouth sucking on it. Mostly looking like she has been able to do what the baby's parents had not the night before, she had somehow gotten him to sleep. –But then again, he is a baby, all he does it eat and sleep among other things.

"Come, sit down. You don't have to stand there." Alicia warmly greets her son's second in command, "I see you had gotten my message to speak to me, no?"

"Well…" Katherine says, walking over to the armchair to the right (**To Alicia's right, which Kate's left**) of the Queen Mother before taking a seat, "I was taken by surprise since if you wanted to speak to me, I'd think that you would call since you do have an iPhone that Elias gave you on your birthday and…"

The queen mother raises her hand, "I do apologise for the bluntness and short notice of this meeting, Katherine, but I prefer seeing people personally if I can and since you're not from another kingdom or dimension, I'd rather see you than waste money running you. And the personal communication is far better than having to go through Facebook or texting…"

"I understand." Katherine replies, nodding her head, "I'm sure you've heard the news by now about Eli."

"I am relieved that Elias will be okay and that you are being as so kind to take charge for a few days but…" Alicia says, looking down to her grandchild for a moment as she fixes him up to be more comfortable as he sleeps, "…My main worry is about Sally and these powers… John texted me stating that she had caused the earthquake thought Cealia was because Sally was in some distress and… he asked me if she has a trigger and the only one I can think of is to do with her father and…"

"I can only hope that Sonic knows what he's doing by taking her away…" The overlander replies as the Queen Mother falls silent, brushing her fringe behind her ear, "But this isn't really what it's about, this meeting, is it?"

"No." The older woman in the room says, "You are Queen Regent, yes?"

"Yes?" Katherine replies, feeling a little uneasy of the matriarch, "And I thought you knew that?"

"Of course I do. I mayn't be in command anymore when I abdicated beside my late husband, but I know the ins and outs of this kingdom even if Elias doesn't want me involved with his government…" Alicia says with a slight wave of her hand, before putting it back on her grandson's back, "Except this time, it was Megan who rang me while she was finger-painting with terminally ill children."

"So why am I here, Alicia?" Katherine asks, being blunt about the matter

"Oh, yes, now I remember." Alicia realises, then getting up from her seat and placing down her grandson in the bassinette, "…Just give me a minute."

Alicia fixes up Edward, hushing him as it seems he has been stirred awake by the sudden movement, placing his blanket on him as all the little one wants to do right now is sleep, which is good since it's been big day in the Kingdom of Acorn. She thinks he has the right idea about it… Well if it was not only about five in the afternoon and a press conference is assembling in the throne room that she has to attend in less than an hour from now she would love to have some downtime. Alas, being an adult comes with many a responsibility compared to that of a two month old, and being given a title as the second in command of a whole kingdom before now being the caretaker of government while the true king is absent from his duties is a big deal.

"Now, when I heard that you are going to be in charge for a few days, my dear daughter in law, Megan then reminded me that my son of mine had something he had a gift he wanted to give you this evening and…" The Queen Mother says, looking around the room for the item she speaks of, as if it was hidden here, before coming across the box when she moves some of the half-finished embroideries aside, "Ah-ha, here we are, got mixed in with the embroidery, dear me."

Alicia hands Kate the box and she looks on it with much confusion, running one of her fingers over the enragement on the box of the kingdom's emblem, "I know I mustn't judge the man, as he tries his hardest, but if he got gifting advice from my father again… I don't know what I'll do with that son of yours, Alicia, I just don't…"

"Well, Meg tells me that Elias asked me, he asked everyone close to you, including your fiancé of what he should get you this year now that you're all grown up and it's been the better of five years. Zach only had replied 'If you consider my fiancée like your sister…' his exact words, no paraphrasing, '…then show her how much you appreciate her efforts she has done in this kingdom the last six years." Alicia answers, taking her seat again, "Open it, open it, it is just uncannily perfect for the situation."

Katherine places her fingers around the edges of the box and lifts the lid, and she gasps, dropping the lid and placing her hands on her mouth. Alicia cheerfully chuckles in the background at the young woman's initial reaction as the golden haired overlander then picks up the lid once more before placing it on the small table beside her and lifts up a crown. It is a silver crown encrusted with diamond and sapphire and in the centre of the crown, the crest of the Acorn monarchy in a crystallised display.

"You seem surprised, Katherine." Alicia says, amused of how surprised the young woman is

"I just don't know what to say…" Katherine replies, running her thumb over the middle of the crown, "This is the nicest thing anyone has gotten me…"

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Show how much my Eli appreciates all the hard work and hours you put in in this job you do." The Queen mother agrees, nodding her head, "He also had gotten Megan one similar to her coronation set, if you can remember that set, but a little like that one you have there. You needed a _proper_ formal crown anyway for all the times we're attending the events either here or abroad that isn't specifically of a dress code."

Katherine then places the headpiece tiara away, with mixed feeling over what it means, "If you must excuse me, Alicia… I'm going to get ready for the press conference…"

"Of course, I shouldn't be keeping you too long. You'll need to take a bath, do something with your hair, choose at least something presentable… and do not forget to wear that crown." The Queen mother suggest, then taking her hand and somewhat dragging the small-sized human to the door, "Come on, Miss Robotnik, get that booty moving, because at this rate when you factor in bath, dressed, hair, makeup, crown and whatever else, you'll be late!"

"Okay, okay…" Katherine says, then taking the handle of the door, "No need to get your panties in a knot about it. It's my press conference and technically my kingdom to run for the moment."

"Well, pardon me for realising how constrained a schedule is." Alicia then says, before hearing Edward crying on the other side of the room, "Okay, goodbye now, darling. Long live the Queen Regent Katherine and whatnot. …Oh how I hate it when he cries!"

Katherine rolls her eyes and then opens the door to where Shadow is waiting, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking that same serious and stern look that looks as though he is angry all the time. –Then again, with his Guard's uniform that he has so donned, he does not like it one bit, complaining all the time that it isn't his style and whatnot and would rather shove it and protocol up where the sun doesn't shine, he's never impressed whenever he's on the job.

* * *

><p>"I took the liberty of telling some of the staff to run you a bath and find you something presentable to wear. As well as prep the hair and makeup department for your first formal press conference." Shadow reports with a mere roll of his eyes, "I swear sometimes you all take it too seriously…"<p>

Katherine takes a deep breath "Shadow… If you were, the Lord or Lady of Acorn suddenly placed as the caretaker of most of the free world on such short notice… Shouldn't you at least try and look somewhat presentable when it's your first ever fucking press conference you are holding by yourself with no one backing you up and press from every single motherfucking media outlet will be there wanting answers!"

"Point taken…" Shadow coolly says, beginning to walk away, "Well, be done with this then… Just don't be late when you do decide to show up…"

"There is beauty within your power, Sally… You just have to learn to control it." The Calibre Goddess says, pacing around the newly found Earth Goddess, "I know, today is a very sad day since it matters to the both if you much because of the significance on your childhoods… but I assure you that you can control this… As long as you are willing to move on and willing to let the past go, acknowledge those times when you were young, but… It's best to let this go"

Sally takes a deep breath, her eyes closed and her hands resting in her lap as she sits on the ground outside of the ruins, exposed to the bare earth and nature around her. Trying to find inner piece as a part of her troubles have been confessed and a burden of emotional stress lifted from her heart, but… with the trembling of her fingers, something bothersome this way comes. Meditation can only be difficult when a million things are bouncing around her mind in the middle of this. Breathing it down while listening to the sounds of wild bird's calls and the soft voice of a snow coloured deity of belief.

"There is beauty within your powers too, as you may be able to tame this ravaging power inside of you, fear being your enemy… You could gain a power in return, a power that could probably help your mother greatly with her gardens. Cealia is already a beautiful place, especially in the autumn time, but what would be better is a little more colour within the city district most of the year around." Cathryn then says

Sally slowly rises to her feet, "Take off the crystal…"

Cathryn willingly takes off the crystal and Sally then takes a deep breath, everything seeming normal and with a nod from the Goddess… Sally stomps on the ground and raises her arm, creating a boulder, sending it off flying into the forest surrounding them. She then circles, one of her feet pointing out before stomping again and raising a plateau, before stomping down on it and it sinks back to the ground. Sally looks to her hands and they glow the same colour she has been seeing since back at the party.

"You have learnt control, Sally Alicia Acorn… You should be proud of your achievement." The Goddess says, accompanied with a lap, "Of course, you'll need a lot more training if you want to get the most out of your powers and John would be willing to teach you, of course, but… You know that I'm always there, right?"

"Well, you're a goddess in a religion that my mother firmly believes in and sorta passed down to me and…" Sally says before coming to a pause, and sinking to her knees,"…Eli… Oh good goddess… I have to... He was only trying to help and then I…"

The Goddess then has Sally's phone in her hand and waves it in front of her face, "I guess you should have this back then. Look at the following messages from the last hour; they're all from your brother, Megan, your mother… all the members of your immediate and extended family."

Sally takes the phone and turns the display on, her messages coming up on the screen saying that she has 23 messages in total she has to check. She slides the screen across and types in her code, unlocking the phone and then goes into her messages as she then looks on all the names, all of the individual messages left for her over the last hour at least starting with her older brother.

_"__Sally,_

_I know that you'd be thinking that I'd never speak to you again after this accident, but… I forgive you, and I understand that you Secret Order Guardians have very delicate control over your powers. I'm aware that I've told you of when Tia was a little girl that she almost caused a windstorm just because Knuckles wouldn't let her come with Knuckles and me when we went to the river that day. I braved nearly being blown off the island just to get her under control and I would brave a rock that could break all my bones for all I care, just as long as I can tell you that you don't have to worry about what happens…_

_Just come home, okay, and ring me whenever you get this. I love you sis._

_-Eli."_

Reading through all the messages afterward, giving their supportive kindness, telling her it's alright and asking, her mother pleading, for her to come back home. As if she can hear their asking, hearing their pleads and blinking back tears and the goddess kneels besides her, placing her hand on her shoulder. She then goes to Elias' contact on the phone, the contact having the image of a zoomed in picture of her brother's face, with an amused simile on his face within their little 'selfie' as they, the overlanders, call it. One of the better pictures of her brother when he is truly happy, that is why she set it as his contact photo.

"Well, you should call your brother, he'd be waiting for you to otherwise." Cathryn suggests, rising to her feet, "He's a kindly young man and you'd be lucky to have a brother, nevertheless an _older_ brother who would love his little sister no matter what she does."

Sally then taps the call option on the contact and rises to her feet, listening to the dial tone as she stands before she can hear it no more.

_"__Sally, it's so good to hear from you. I've been worried about you all afternoon and… tell me you're alright, for mother's sake."_

"I'm fine… actually feeling a little better now to be honest." Sally replies, with a soft smile, "It's good to hear from you, bro… Because… I think we need to have another talk…"

_"__I was thinking the same thing, sis… What do __**you**__ want to talk about first? Whatever you have to say, I'm all ears."_

* * *

><p>The Royal Guards at the gates let the press cars in, upon showing of their passes that is, and already most of every news outlet in the four dimensions has shown up. Directed toward the throne room where at the head of the room -near where their governing sovereigns, the King, the Queen and the Lady of Acorn often seat their places-, a podium stands with the crest of the Acorn's and two flagpoles with the flag of the realm on the both of them. Chairs are set up about two metres forward from the podium with an isle down the middle as everyone finds their place marked out or claimed otherwise. Royal guards on the sides of the room, scan the room on their security detail for purpose rather than to see the exclusive meeting that none other than the press will see in person while millions of others will watch televised in all of Mobius, Angel Island, Earth –and it's Parisian quarter-, Fera and Midora.<p>

Shadow gazes on into the throne room through the side door, watching and counting the numbers of the press has gathered. As the final touches are put to the podium, Shadow has never seen such a turnout to anything –aside from monarchy-related events, government stuff, when Elias is making an address, one of the annual holiday events, the Medal of Honours ceremony, new year's… etc. etc. -since they have been seeking answers since the Ferian Empire attack earlier this afternoon. However, the only thing Shadow is concerned about is Kate. Now that she has to announce her taking of charge, everything on Elias' condition after having clearance to mention the cause too, provide an update them on the empire and whatnot, all of this could be daunting for her with all these people here.

_"__Sir Cousteau, inform the Queen Regent that the conference is scheduled to begin in ten."_

"On it." Shadow replies

Shadow then dashes up the hallway, up the stairs at high speed before getting to the third floor and down the corridor until he reaches Kate's room and skids to a stop, stabilizing himself so he doesn't make an ass out of himself by falling over flat on his face. Taking a moment to gather himself from his little exercise up three flights of long stairs up three stories, he leans against the door for a minute before entering looking a little less rushed in his message relay and to return to his post as time seemed to have passed quicker than he thought.

"The news conference is in ten, Kate." Shadow says, walking over to one of the chairs in the room and sitting down, "You ready yet?"

Katherine sits in front of her mirror with the crown sitting in front of her on the dressing table, "Yeah… I guess."

Katherine picks up the formal tiara which was only gifted to her less than an hour ago, holding it in her hands before placing it on her head, making sure it doesn't mess up the job that the stylists did on her hair while keeping it straight. No lessons her father could have ever taught her would have prepared her for this sort of thing, mainly wearing something on her head that could put her balance off if she was not used to it and having to sit there all the time while people fuss over your every look before something like this. Five years now and it's like every Founding Day whenever she has to spend a whole hour getting ready when she could have just thrown something on, touched up her makeup fixed her hair and went downstairs, like most times when she was fourteen. She then pulls the chair, getting up slowly and remembers what has been told.

"Well, come on then, best not keep them waiting any longer." Shadow says, getting up and opening the door for the lady, "If your anything like your father, you've got his mind and that uncanny self-confidence that you Robotniks seem to have so, dig deep and it won't be so daunting."

"I'll try, okay… I just don't know how to take this still…" Katherine says, walking through the door

She walks through the doors, taking a deep breath on the first walk, not even words from her allies within global power could help her now even if they know what this feeling is. She walks down the corridor with Shadow slightly behind her, looking back to him as if he knows what's thinking and will prevent her from retreating. When they come to the stairs, she picks up her golden and blue dress so she doesn't tread on it before they finally come to the doors that will be the gateway to either heaven or utter hell, the only Goddess can be her guide, and even her predicting of fate is not precise.

_"__Members of the Press present… Her Elegancy, the Queen Regent Katherine Robotnik of the Kingdom of Acorn."_

The doors open as she takes a deep breath as the ill-fated time has come. The shutters of the cameras and their flashes the first thing she encounters as she enters, her head held high and a smile that all could be faked for the cameras, maybe she'll know what it'll mean better when she looks on it in the tabloids tomorrow morning. She approaches the podium with a step up onto the small stage, which makes her all but taller than the press gallery below her settling down into their seats. Shadow stands to her side at somewhat attention when she looks to her bodyguard and he nods with respect. The cameras are now rolling live across the four worlds and, what six kingdoms. Even she cannot think too straight at the moment to remember simple details.

Katherine takes a deep breath and then speaks, "People of the Kingdom of Acorn and our partnering sister kingdoms, governments, dimensions and realms, by now, you have heard of the events that have transpired today and now… It is time to give you the facts about what has happened in the last few hours. First, I formally announce in the name of his highness, King Elias Acorn, I will take his throne for until he is fit to return to formal duty. He is currently hospitalised here in Cealia, our entrusted doctor, Dr. Maryann Prudence, taking care of his condition caused by… an elemental accident by his own sister, Princess Sally Acorn, which like any good sibling, would forgive her for it no matter what she did."

The crowd comes into discussions talking about Sally and the accident at hand and Shadow then raises his hand and they all seem to quiet down, as they know they must keep their questions until the end, out of polite courtesy and it is the standard rules of these things, regardless of who they're speaking to.

"Next, I will inform you of that the casualties on our side did total forty casualties, no deaths on our side. The Ferian Freedom Fighters has informed members of the command and of the Royal Cabinet, including the Commander Antoine D'Coulette, Senator Ivo Robotnik, Minister of Defence, and Sir Zachery Bond, Minister of Foreign Relations of that the empire poses no threat to us at this current moment. They have fallen back and we have Sally Acorn to thank for that coincidence of luck."

"Remember to hold your questions until the end." Shadow reminds them as they begin to talk amongst each other, "Please, we are of all civilised men and Mobians here are we not?"

"Thank you, Sir Shadow." Katherine says, nodding to the guard as they immediately go back quiet, "Lastly, I have to assure you, the people of the Kingdom of Acorn that this empire threat will not be taken lightly. We will fight tooth and nail to the end to protect you, the people, from anything they'll ever do like the events of today and by Goddess Cathryn and by Aurora, this kingdom will never yield to the empire and all of you will remain as free as you so as have now and so as will please."

If you could hear a whole kingdom cheer like only this golden haired woman thinks as she closes her eyes it would sound like, _"Long Live the Acorn Kingdom! Long Live the Royal Acorns! Long Live the Queen Regent Katherine!"_

* * *

><p>Televised all around the world live and then repeated everywhere they can, there is no one who wouldn't hear this news by this current moment. Being replayed as soon as the Queen Regent had left. Over in the Ferian Freedom Fighter Base, Sanya Faye, every screen within the base and even the whole control room was paused to watch the events unfolding. Senator Amin, head of the Control Room allowed this live viewing to happen, and he watches with Blaze, Avira, Silver and Marine, members of the Ferian Freedoms who have been here at the base since after the fight ended. All of them are here waiting for anything but a word from their commander, if he can get a word in edgewise, of what they should do. Mary left Marine to her own devices, as she was not exactly needed on the medical front after the situation stabilised. Avira came here, evacuated when the empire shown up for her own safety, but remains uneasy all the same. Silver is here for his uneasy cousin, but also with his girlfriend as Blaze is the Commander of the Ferian Freedoms for the moment. –As, as it turned out, the Alliance had to gather, so John, Mephiles, Clarissa Cousteau, Sir Zachery and Safire are in the middle of a meeting because of today's events.<p>

"My, how the tables have turned then if Lady Katherine is regent now." Amin comments, standing from his chair, "Alright, control room back to work."

The screens turn back from the television screens to a map of the United Kingdoms with coordinates and one screen with a visual on the Empire Base in the Diseraya Desert, as a live recording of whatever happens around their base. The silence that was in the observance of the televised conference turns back to chatter amongst agents patching trough to others and tracking the current empire position, general business for the Ferian Freedom Fighters.

"I just cannot believe how today unfolded…" Avira says with a frown, "Here we are celebrating Christmas and then the Empire decides to nearly take us all down and Sally…"

"Prey tell what New Year's will bring then, another attempt on our lives perhaps?" Amin simply states, reclining back in his chair

"Unlikely, from the number Sal did on Nega's daughter." Silver rebuts, stating the obvious, "If Nega is the father we think he is, and he'll won't attack until his daughter is in the clear. He does it for Ana and he did it for my cousin back when he was an Empire child soldier of darkness."

"Ironic isn't it, Nega a good father when he is a bloody psychopath who wouldn't be the one to even having children at all." Blaze adds, while gazing down at her phone, "And yet all I can say for the moment is that Katherine has a lot to do when the aftermath of this attack is already overwhelming as it is."

"Yes… And Mephiles has been paranoid since the attack earlier if Nega will decide to do something to Midora…" the uneasy Queen Avira mutters, breathing a heavy sigh and placing one of her hands on her stomach, "He's been worried for a long time now, my sweet King Connor, for if Nega still holds the past against him. He has so desperately wanted to turn a new leaf with the baby coming along..."

"It'll be fine, Avira." Silver replies, taking the hand of his cousin and patting it gently, "I'll have a word with him if I can, because Nega isn't the one to choose Mephiles over the chance he tried to take today… And he somewhat got what he wanted by accident."

"Forty casualties that Mary and I tended to, at Cealia Royal, mate. No more, no less and King Acorn was one of them." Marine clarifies, tugging on the nurse arm sash she wears like her mentor with the cross on it, still wearing it since earlier when she was on duty in the aftermath of the party, "Nega was an idiot to try when there are more of his forces dead than ours that are only harmed slightly. Such a wanker…"

"And yet I'm right here, Marianna." Amin interjects, "Remember that I'm your brother in law and I could tell your mother that you've been swearing like a sailor again…"

"So, I'm seventh generation pirate and second generation Ferian Freedom Fighter, pretty sure I have a reason there." The younger racoon says, before poking out her tongue like an immature child

"Okay guys, seriously. What are we, four years old?" Blaze says with a roll of her eyes as she turns off the display of her phone with the audible click in the background noise, "Last I checked it's the Ferian Freedom Fighters, not preschool."

"Good goddess…" Avira mutters, placing her hand to her forehead rapidly, Silver instantly reacting by supporting his cousin-in-law as she stumbles, "I feel but lightheaded all of a sudden…"

"Strewth…" Marine says, instantly on the scene as the main doctor here, even if she is a nurse in training, "I think that the stress of today has been exceptionally hard on ya, Avira. I suggest you return home for some rest and I will see if Mary can see you later on this evening, mate. Silver, do escort her back home and tell Sifora to keep an eye on her in case of something happening."

Silver supports his cousin by both his powers and by wrapping his arm around her and helping her as she walks, summoning a portal and walking into it with much urgency to the matter as she is the Queen of Midora after all, not just his cousin's wife and the Goddess of Light. Blaze looks on with much pity and a slight frown, as the events of this day has taken its toll, even on the stronger of men and stronger of women. And the holiday ruined when it was supposed to be a day of togetherness, family and friends…

_"__And yet the aftermath spares no one from its pandemonium and its stress on the leaders and the people… And yet… it may be a sleepless night tonight for more than just the Ferian Freedoms." _The purple feline contemplates, looking toward the screens at the head of the room

* * *

><p>Katherine is sitting in bed later at night, tray table over her with her computer, some paperwork and a mug of coffee sitting idly by as if she will need it at this rate when it is already 10 and she is still not done. She just continues her drawling work, checking email as more stuff has been sent through recently by the GUN and FFF monitoring of events and of the empire and then… there is just work sent through recently to do with the recent seismic activity causing some damages within the city and the amount of damages happening. The door opens and Katherine looks over as her fiancé, Zachery enters, looking as though he has been braving worse duties than she has over the space of five hours as Queen Regent than he, at approx. like 8 hours as Minister of Foreign Relations.<p>

"Hey, babe." Katherine greets, looking up from her computer, "How was it?"

"Well, to be honest, Kate, John and I were at Sanya Faye for a while and needless to say Cousteau chimed in part-way through, so did the Foreign Minister of the UF and whatnot and… it was quite challenging on our part and so… goddess damn… fucking irritating to say the least." Zachery answers while taking his boots off at the door, "So, Queen Regent now, love?"

She exhales and then picks up her coffee and holds it in her hands, "It's the least I could do, taking on this burden, Zach. Elias is hospitalised and really… with the amount of injuries he has at the moment and knowing what impact it could have on him to be in active duty… He needs his rest and… I'd do anything for my brother and I'd do anything too for Meg to spare anyone some agonising burdens of the aftermath of the attack."

"It almost sounds surprising though." He says, taking off his sash with an engraved emblem of the Kingdom on it and unbuttons his jacket from this Royal Cabinet uniform, "I mean, you had that whole thing with your father and his empire and, really, you would avoid being totally in command even if your life depended on it."

"I know, but… like I said… I had to do it, for Eli and… I would end up taking over for the king whenever he is out of action either way because that is what I have to do, and I had to do it for Megan too. Since she has no way of ruling when she doesn't know the first thing about it, and she admitted it herself to me on a few occasions." Katherine hesitantly explains before taking a sip of her coffee

"Well, whatever you do, remember the first thing about your title is that you both speak on the behalf of the Acorn Family and lead with the interests of the people in mind. The Senate posts up most of the laws that the Council and the Royal Cabinet have to approve on and then you sign off on them and have your own say at most times." Zachery informs and reminds his wife-to-be, as he then heads toward the closet

"Zach, I already know this, remember?" She replies

"Well it doesn't hurt to refresh the memory then does it?" He wittingly retorts, hanging up his Cabinet regalia of gold trimmed coats, red and gold sashes with the emblem on them and medals on the chest, in his girlfriend's closet, getting out something else in exchange, "And it only seems fitting when even a Robotnik can lose her thought."

Kate looks up from her work with a displeased grimace, "Oh, so you are questioning my intelligence, Sir Professor?"

"You know as well as I do that I'd never question your intelligence, dear." Zach replies, taking off his shirt, "Your father is the most intelligent man within the dimensions, so I'd never doubt your intelligence when I know where it was inherited… though the blonde hair, it does seem to be something I couldn't pin down."

The Queen Regent merely rolls her eyes, continuing to type on her computer while her partner decides change from his representative uniform of being a member of the Royal Cabinet, which would seem more fitting in their partnering kingdoms and countries. Anyone in these higher government positions tend to have a blue based colour uniform and then either accented with red, such as the Council, or gold, like the Royal Cabinet and a majority of the Lady of Acorn and King's attires. Within the alliance, and the kingdoms apart of it, compared to Fera, which uses reds, Midora, which uses oranges, Angel, which is often yellows, Earth, who represent themselves using greens, Acorn is the only ones who use blue.

"I liked the little ensemble you put together, love." Zachery says, coming over to the bed and sitting with his partner, peaking over her shoulder at what she is reading, "I've never seen you look so… majestic and elegant before and the crown… Pulled it all together and was high time you have a proper formal headpiece for once, simple silver doesn't exactly fit in when it's like Founders day and we're at the ceremonies and you're only in plain silver and sapphire."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Sir Bond." Katherine replies, looking at him with an unimpressed smirk, "And at a time like this I don't think that I'll be going to bed before 2."

"The FFF told us that we're fine, you can close the window open on the alerts." He reasons, putting a hand over hers that is poised over the mouse, "They'd call you if something was wrong, for being both regent and a member of the SO."

"I still think I need to be alert… I've learnt through these last few years as Lady of Acorn that you have to be alert… and now that I've taken on this role for the moment…" The regent reasons

"It's been a long day, Kate, so… No laptop." Zachery says, shutting her laptop and taking it off her with the paperwork she has on the side and taking it to her desk, "And no worries. I think that it has been a long day, so I think you need some sleep."

"And who are you, my fiancé or my father?" She retorts peevishly, her arms crossed

"Well consider me your husband, because we're already essentially married." He cleverly answers, taking the tray off the bed and placing it elsewhere, "And I know how bad sleep deprivation is from when I used to work in the science field before transitioning into politics. They would work me to the point where I didn't sleep in 59 hours, and the last thing I want is for my regent wife to end up making the same mistake."

"And since when are we married?" Katherine says with a raised eyebrow to her fiancé who comes back to the bed, "Because pretty sure an engagement ring, being together for nearly six years, living together now and being intimate with each other doesn't count as "marriage"."

"Since about two and a half years ago. I remember the night so well, Founders Day 2014." He answers, pulling his lover close in a tender hug against his chest, kissing her head, "You were dressed in that navy and gold gown and waltzing around the floor with Elias, proving once again that he isn't exactly great with ballroom dancing. Then we made off during the night, running around Cealia, you cartwheeled in the sand at the beach…"

"And we sat under the dim lights of the foyer at the townhouse… Talking for hours before words just… disappeared…" She reminisces, snuggling up to her betrothed, "And the buttons from the dress are still missing to this day."

"And I still say I am sorry for that." Zach responds, yawning and picking up his phone and turning off the lights with the virtual remote he hooked up, "Night, love."

"Night…" Katherine whispers, "And I hope you're right…"


	5. Chapter 5: In the New Year

Chapter Five: In the New Year

The Celebrations of New Year 2017 came and went along smoothly than they thought, even with tightened security. The celebrations went off without a hitch and leading this event in Mobius, the Queen Regent Katherine raising the Sword of Acorns to begin the countdown to midnight and the fireworks launched on her command. –All but taking the place that Elias would have done if he wasn't spending the new year on bed rest back at the Palace now that he has been discharged from hospital. Mary had gotten around to putting the pieces back together that she could, but the rest, they will have to heal naturally, as she is not exactly a miracle worker on her part, and even her powers have limitations.

The United Federation ushered in the New Year by sending fireworks over their capital cities of Soleanna, Paris and Station Square. The Parisian Nobility State celebrated with a grand ball at the Causins Household hosted by Margarite with her son, Vandit in attendance with his girlfriend, Amy as his date. Clarissa Cousteau had attended with her sister, Rouge and surprisingly Sir Shadow came instead of staying with the Queen Regent, as Katherine herself insisted on him having a break, even if he had visuals of the event and his phone on all night waiting for a call.

The Angel Islanders watched as the fireworks were launched off the higher mountains in awe as the Queen, her grandson, granddaughter and the living deity Tikal watched the fireworks flying into the skies above Angel and above their capitol city. The Midorians celebrated with parties all across the small kingdom, and yet showed what little merriment a post-apocalyptic world could, when they are only in ruins of was Fera once upon a time ago.

However, none would match that of the celebrations in their sister kingdom, the United Kingdoms of Fera.

Blaze and Silver ushered in the New Year by the same year they had done ever since Blaze was a little girl. John took the yacht out on the waters and spent all night out there having a party with close family and friends in attendance, his daughter and her boyfriend watching the fireworks at midnight from the prime view that only some could be benefited to have. Watching the explosions that happen from all around the city explosions of colour from the highest points being sent into the sky, ushering in the new year with great colour and hopes for the next being of peace and freedom to all… As nothing had been heard out of from the empire since the Christmas attack.

Come what may the first days of the new year a massive three-dimension wide hangover, it's only by the fourth that the work resumes as best as it could in the governments. The preparations of the Fera Day Celebrations on the 24th means that the workload around the place is more than just the usual chaotic in the eyes of organising committee and the royal family once again centred around this event. This is another of the events that the Calibre and even the Crest are highly involved. Now that Blaze is not a little girl anymore, it has now become another priority for the current moment.

Blaze stands on top of a small stand and already losing what little patience she has with attending fittings. As much as she is a royal, no less the Princess of the United Kingdoms of Fera and a Calibre, she has patience in the face of duty… except for the occasional fitting. However, this time she has her boyfriend's cousin-in-law with her this time to hold her together for the least, even if she only sits on a chair in the corner of the room patiently sipping a cup of tea that Sonia made for her. It seems with this new event, that she needs a new dress and that only means taking a visit to the boutique in the middle of Paris, owned by Sonia, the fashion extraordinaire older sister of Sonic and otherwise usually exclusive designer for the royal families and their Inner Circles and her now-husband, Michel-Pierre. But, the main problem when it comes to explaining why she hates fittings none of the less, all comes down to the designer herself, who takes her time with the dress, as she just has to get the right colouration and the right design down pact. –And If the lavender feline thinks that Sonia is this perfectionist when it comes to a simple Fera Day Dress, then what would she be like when she designs her wedding dress then if someday she will marry?

"You Ferians have such a romantic colour scheme with your reds… Accented with Gold's too to show glory, nobility and just… eminence. And you Midorian with the Oranges and gold…" Sonia mutters, adjusting around the waist area with the skirt, "My, the proportions that some of you girls have… just perfect until if motherhood beckons to call, and you're as bloated as a ball and glowing."

"Yes… but it holds much promise." Avira adds, with a small smile as she is only nearly two months until she is due, "Of course, the only other problem that you can never be prepared for is what happens next. I can only wonder how much patience my husband has..."

"Ah, yes… childbirth… I just wonder how much that husband of yours will be involved and how much patience the former Prince of Darkness has." The eggplant coloured hedgehog replies, analysing the waist work, "Of course, I'm sure Michel has much patience for when that time comes when we're deciding on children. We're only still working things out with the publishers and we've only just got the website running…"

"Ow! Fucking hell!" Blaze violently exclaims in pain, one of the pins stabs her in her side

"I am so sorry, your grace." Sonia says with upmost sincerity, nervously fumbling her fingers to fix the mess, "I offer my upmost apologies-"

"It is fine, Sonia, simple accident." The feline replies calmly, remembering what a lapse of focus can do

"Besides, girl, she's a Calibre, it's nothing but a small pick anyway." Avira inputs, placing down her cup of tea and grabbing her belly with one hand as she stands, and comes over to the scene, "Now I think that Miss Calibre needs a break before she gets huffy and in the lapse of focus… You wouldn't want your hard work burnt to pieces if my possible future cousin-in-law decides to act her pyrokinesis."

"Oh, yes, as you wish, Queen Avira." The seamstress nods, before looking back to Blaze, "Do so carefully try and remove the dress without getting yourself poked, or stuffing up the waist… just be careful."

Blaze storms off in a huff, walking to her clothes on a chair and then entering the change room to get out of the half-finished formal dress that is being tailored to fit her exact size and shape, and as much as Sonia likes having to get accurate assumptions on things aside from measurements and figures when making royal-requested regalia. She takes off the dress, copping a few pricks in between from the needles before hanging it on the hanger and putting back on her blouse and jeans combo with a pair of boots up to her shins for the least. When she comes out, it all but seems that Sonia is looking over Avira's dress that rest on a manikin, with a tummy with enough padding to look 33-ish weeks.

The designer looks over the hem of the orange and gold dress she shows, "…Well from the measurements I've taken and judging on the rough size you've become so far with the short amount of time to go, this is the least of something that will be comfortable enough for your last event before the baby comes after Fera Day."

"Perhaps we'll work out a time this week when I'll have a fitting." Avira then says, "Now, I'll be about 33 weeks to the least by then since I'm about 29 weeks now and I know Con has been on my arse telling me that I need to take it easy, but… I was not raised to sit it out, and I at least want to attend one last party before having to endure somewhere up to 28 hours of hell, as Sifora tells me how long it took for her sister to have Mephiles, Christmas morning and I still can't get it out of my head…"

"And a mighty fine temperament you have, my lady, especially having to endure Sifora." Sonia nods, looking through some paperwork on her iPad, in her planner, "Well maybe Tuesday then if you'd mind coming by 2, but if in any way you'd like it moved, let me know, I'm pretty flexible nowadays now that my hubby is helping me."

"You ready to go, Blaze?" The Midorian Queen asks, looking over to the lavender feline that collects up her things, letting out a soft and cheerful laugh as she shakes her head, "Seems that you and the goddess are clearly related when it comes to that one thing that pisses you off. Hers is whenever someone starts causing damage to the ruins and yours is attending fittings."

Blaze then responsibly steps over from the chair with her stuff, defensively, "And I am not the Goddess… Merely her descendant from her eldest son, Nicholai Calibre the First and his descendants down to my grandfather, Christopher the Second to my father, John and then me."

"Temper, temper…" Avira chuckles, as she then walks to the boutique door and opens it, "Well, come on, Blaze, we have the whole afternoon free, how about we go shopping while we're here? Have some girl time, huh."

"If you insist…" the lavender feline bemusedly says, forwarding out the door

"I'll see you Tuesday, Sonia." Avira says, walking out of the boutique herself, "As you Parisians say, 'Au revoir'. "

"Au revoir then, your highnesses." Sonia says, with a slight wave of her hand as she gazes back upon her works in progress, breathing a slight sigh, "Okay… Measurements of the Calibre Princess adjusted, but… Oh jeez, I just wonder how long this is going to take me tonight… Yet, I still have other outfits for the others in attendance to design…"

* * *

><p>Sally stands outside of the King's Chamber with much anxiety, none of the like she has seen at all throughout her life. As much as she knows, it was not her fault, but the guilt just remains inside of her of what happened at Christmas and not a day goes by where she just wants to avoid coming here, but she gave her word. -As their father told them both when they were little, as an Acorn, if they give their word, they must live up to it no matter what.<p>

Now that Elias is out of the hospital, was out before New Year's Eve and has been now for nearly a week, she promised that she would see him. She has been putting it off since the 28th, the day after he got out back in what just seems to be a distant memory of a 2016 and now it is four days into 2017… It seems all but intending that she cannot face him, she cannot face the inevitable. Even from their phone convocation… Sally just does not want to see what she had done in person. She saw the news spread with her own eyes and as much as it affirms that, he will be fine from the little news that Megan told them to release to the press, Sally could only imagine the bandages and bruising, blood and all the pain she could have caused.

Sally all but knows that Megan is out this afternoon with her mother as they are taking Alexis and her daughter, Sonia to get some school uniforms, as it is nearly for the pair of them to start school. As if her brother, sister in law and Sonic set it up so she would have little to no choice to stop putting it off. And yet, that could only mean that it will only be her and Elias alone… Unless he has Edward, but it is most likely that her nephew will be with his mother and half-sister rather than being a bother to his father, even if most of the time all he does is sleep, like the little babies do.

Her hands holding each other while they rest on the sides of her Goddess attire: A dark green and gold dress, with elbow length sleeves with gold ruffles at the end and on her neckline, split down the right side with a slightly lighter green under skirt going down to her knee. Her hair tied in a French-braided crown twist bun. -She had no time to change out of as the goddess insisted she face her fears and see him. She raises her arm, her hand clenched and hovering about the door knocks and stands at the door attentively before she is given the insisting command to come in and she grips her clammy hands around the door handle and as she takes a deep breath, she enters with an exhale behind her. All but attempting to leave the fears and anxieties, what little she has, at the door.

She takes a few steps into the chamber before looking over to the bed, sooner looking away to avoid eye contact, or even looking, staring down at her emerald green heels. She's never acted like this before and even her brother whom fifteen years tore the two of them apart would know that this isn't like her, not like the woman he knows his sister as.

"Sally, you know you don't have to stand there." Elias says, breaking the silence, staring down with a caring smile on his face, "You look beautiful, sis. Like… Dad always said that you reminded him of mum when she was your age, but… She is not a Goddess."

"Thank you." Sally answers, tilting her head sideward toward him, still looking toward the ground, "Forgive me, for my rudeness of not making eye contact when speaking, but-"

"I understand…" He replies, sitting up with a bit of a strain, Sally looking over for only a moment seeing her brother with bandages wrapped around his chest and a large Band-Aid on his forehead hiding underneath his fringe, "I must look terrible and it couldn't help seeing me like this even if Mary did her best fixing me up. Chest still hurts and still has a bit of a gash on me head, but… you know."

"I know, you've told me about a hundred times that you forgive me for what happened, but-" She says, turning her back and crossing her arms with each hand at her opposite elbow

"You can't forgive yourself for what happened." The elder brother interjects, striking a chord within Sally as she stands there blinking back tears, "Sally, how could you be so hard on yourself? It was an accident and you know it right… And don't give me that you consider it like treason to have done it when it was nothing more than an accident."

"I'm hard on myself because if I didn't end up doing what I did that day when I was seven years old…" The sister sternly replies turning around, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I would have developed my powers by now and none of this would have happened! It hurts me to see you like this, after nearly killing one of my own flesh and blood and lose another member of my family since dad died not that long ago. Hurts me to live with myself after nearly turning Cealia into a crater and I want to protect the people, not endanger them and destroy the city."

"You didn't tell me this over the phone…" Elias mutters, remembering that they had a long discussion at when the sun was setting that Christmas day

Sally shakes her head, "I just didn't want to make it worse, Eli."

Elias then struggles up, but unlike when he had to stand when he was telling his other sister off to make his point, he does not feel like he is being put through much agony as before, even if it is helping his threshold every little accident that happens. He then approaches Sally and she immediately collapses into his hold, the tears welling from her eyes turning to loud, uneasy sobs as he has a protective, older brotherly, hold on her. Hushing her, and telling her that it is all right. He knows that she has been avoiding him, all for the reason she told him, and only can understand as with power comes responsibility… Even if it manipulation of an element or even the heavy Crown of Acorns resting on your young and inexperienced titled head. When he named heir, first took on his father's crown with the inauguration of Cealia as the capitol, he felt as afraid and confused as she does now. Felt as though he was only doing badly with all the decisions he made in the beginning and the anarchy that was happening, felt he was hurting everyone he cared about and more.

"You're not making anything worse, you hear me." Elias says, clinking rapidly himself, finding something inside that he couldn't tell her over the phone also, "Cathryn said that your power is a blessing, not a curse and the responsibility seems overwhelming, but you've always been better with handing responsibility. That first night I spoke to dad, nearly six years ago after those fifteen years, he told me of how much of a leader you were as a resistance commander, and managing a whole community. I look to you as my hero as I'm not half the leader you proven yourself to be and look up to you, hoping that I could be half the leader you are."

"Elias, what has this got to do with my powers?!" She then interjects loudly between her sobs

He then takes her hands with his own, before wiping her tears away, "We were both dealt a hand that we couldn't ignore and look where it gets us in life in the wake of it then. You are as inexperienced as I was when I had to take the throne with your powers right now. You feel like you are the one to blame for what has happened, like I did the night I ran away and I am telling you the same thing you tell me. Heavy is the head that wears the crown, but you are not alone when you have to wear it."

Sally then turns her head, as she cannot find the words to argue, "But-"

Elias then turns her head back to look at him dead on, "But nothing, I'm telling you straight up this moment that you can handle this and all of this fear, all of this guilt, has nothing to do with this. Sure, I am a little worse for wear still, but we learn from our mistakes, we are Acorns for goddess sake. I'm telling you that I'm here for you now, fifteen years aside, I'm here as your big brother and I'll take as many rocks as you can throw, but it won't stop me from helping my baby sister, my baby sister Sally."

Sally then supports a slight smile and he smiles back as they then tearfully hug tightly. All but a sign of how close these siblings are a sign of sibling amity between the pair. Although, fifteen years kept them apart, their lives so different as one grew up sheltered away and the other became a kick-ass resistance leader who fights and lead her group courageously, those years it made them who they are. As life has its twists and turns, Elias is right by his statements made, they learn from their mistakes, and that they will always be there for each other and Sally more or less knows it is true.

"Thank you." Sally says, hugging her brother tightly with tears streaming from her eyes, "I love you, bro."

"Likewise, sis…" Elias replies, holding her just as tight with the same reaction, "Likewise."

* * *

><p>A café within Paris, a place where those budding authors seem to hang about getting inspiration for their writing, where those lovebirds have coffee and the cultured, and those Parisian Nobles spend their afternoons. Blaze could not describe what she's seeing more by that almost stereotypical vibe she is getting, is right here, right now, even if she is only here with one of her girlfriends since childhood, the heavily pregnant Midorian Queen who by the sudden urge decided to spend some girl time here in Paris since the fitting earlier this afternoon. They have been shopping, as if it has been some sort of demand and unbelievably, Avira managed to pick up some outfits that would suit the pretty much only sister kingdom counterpart she could get.<p>

Before long, they came here to this corner café and Blaze just went with a simple latte and sips that while Avira, following suit of those cravings that pregnant women suffer mostly, is helping herself to some macaroons along with a chocolate frappe.

"Oh don't judge me with that look, Blaze…" Avira then says, her mouthful of the passionfruit macaroon, acting a little unqueenly to say the least

Blaze then bemusedly softens her look while holding the mug in her hands, "I'm not judging, honest. Just a little fascinated, really, of how your cravings are half way between healthy foods and junk like this."

"It's unpredictable, what can I tell you." The yellow hedgehog replies, swallowing down what she has eaten and then taking a sip of her frappe, "Now, why I've really brought you here is for some girl-talk and-"

"Did my father tell you to do this?" the lavender feline enquires with a raised brow, feeling as though her father would have set this up somehow

"What? No." Avira replies with a wave of her hand, denying such allegations, "I just thought that we should have some girl time. Between everyone and his or her happenings and between the recent empire conflicts, I never seem to get a chance to hang out with anyone who is always in the central of command of a nation or military group."

"Let me guess, Sifora has been driving you nuts?" Blaze enquires, knowing only that her boyfriend's mother seems to have that effect on people, taking a sip of her drink

"No shit. If she gets that way about my child being great-aunt, imagine what she'll be like a grandmother with you and Silver if you decide to get married and have your first child." The expecting mother admits, now that someone has asked, "And yet Megan claims that it must be an ex-queen thing since her mother in law seems to be like Sifora, if you know what I mean."

"Well she isn't called 'The Matriarch' for nothing, Alicia Acorn." The lavender feline nods, knowing exactly the similarities those two have, even if most of it is through the third-person telling from Meg, Sally and Kate giving their two cents on the Queen Mother.

Avira helps herself to another of her macaroons, again talking with her mouthful, "And between her, you know, Sifora-ness, Con's been acting up a little lately, not just with his little DIY project which is pretty much done, which he did all by himself."

"What's up with Mephiles?" Blaze asks with concern, as something must be wrong if the Prince of the Night -through this brief little synopsis of sorts- could have something going on

"He's a bit jumpy and worried, mainly because of the empire crap that threw down on Christmas and you know... being one of them for a while." Avira tells, the worry in her voice showing through, "He's just a bit off... We all have really since that all threw down."

"Yeah, true." Blaze agrees, only knowing that the heightened risk levels of an empire attack and heightened empire activity can leave people pretty on edge. Last she checked, much of some of the leaders of the military groups and even political leaders and royals will either be spending all-nighters or sleeping in the office just to be on alert if anything comes up. Two attacks and gate crashes unnoticed and on surprise are surely enough to make anyone want to sleep in front of a computer with the FFF alerts systems and whatnot on the browser page or in the tabs.

"So... PB... Do you ever think that Silver's going to propose?"

The question takes the lavender feline by surprise as she chokes slightly on her drink, slowing it before coughing and spluttering before retaining normality, "What?"

"I apologise for the sudden change of topic, but do you?" Avira asks

"Well..." Blaze nervously starts, feeling awkward about the topic, "I don't know when, but... Someday."

"And I bet he will. Siv and you have known each other for ages and dating for so long and every time I look at you two, you seem like you're going to be as happy together whenever you decide it's time for marriage." Avira then says, with a supportive smile on her face, "I bet you're already dreaming of the perfect wedding."

Blaze begins to blush, "What, no... Why would you say that?"

"Oh, you're cheeks are turning red, PB, so you obviously have something in mind. Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me. I bet it's really romantic that wedding you're dreaming of having someday." The lemon coloured hedgehog chuckles, wanting to get answers from her friend on the matter

"Well... It'll be a grand royal wedding..." The Calibre princess says, before getting the wrist turn from Avira that means that she wants more information, "And I dream of the whole of Cathryn's Cathedral in Daya Coule draped in our two kingdom's colours together. Red coupled with Midora's orange and tied together with the regal gold. I'll be dressed in a beautiful dress with my father walking me down the aisle where I'll see Silver... Dressed in his regal regalia..."

"Yeah, for my cousin he's cute when he's all princely." Avira comments, sipping her drink, "Do go on, Blaze, it sounds beautiful already."

"And then there will be a carriage parade where we'll go back to the Palace and then have a grand ball and we'll dance all night and then maybe get away to the islands for a few weeks for our honeymoon... if we actually want to end up taking dad's yacht out to them that is." Blaze continues, before donning the dreamy look, "I never knew what love was until I met your cousin, Avira... He's just... the most perfect guy I'd ever meet."

Avira chuckles, "Yeah, true. At least your dad is cool, you know. Because, you know, if he was like a traditionalist and all that, he would have married you off to Elias long before he would let you and Siv first got together."

"Yeah... That was a very awkward situation if ever were one that day." The lavender feline grimaces, remembering the day years ago so well, "But Elias and I knew dad and Max, since it wouldn't work out anyway, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Avira nods, before hearing her phone go off, "Looks like the boys are making plans for dinner tonight at ours since Sifora's going out tonight with Alicia and Aleena to the ballet."

"What, our boys?" Blaze asks, getting out her phone also as it starts to go off and a text being there from Silver, "Oh, alright then. Silver asked me to get wine on our way over and he asks if we want to invite someone else over or not."

"Yeah, I got that too. I guess the boys must be planning a dinner party without us, eh?" Avira quips, before looking through her notifications, "You know, maybe we should invite Eli and Meg over. Everyone else, from the looks of their recent statuses they're pretty much all busy and i haven't seen Elias since what happened at the catastrophe Christmas party and Meg not since before new year's at least."

Blaze picks up her bag, "Well, call them and tell them. May as well head out anyway, it's nearly 6:30 back at Natava 2217."

After finishing up at the café, the two royals of the Ferian and Midorian realms walk down the streets of Paris. Avira checking her phone and selecting her husband to call. She places the whole to her ear, listening to the dial tone as they cross the road ahead of them. She hears the phone pick up on the other side once they get across the road.

_"__Hey, babe. Got my text didn't you."_

"Yeah..." Avira says, her tone completely unimpressed with her husband, "And since when do you decide to organise the dinner parties now?"

_"Oh don't complain about it, I can tell that you're grateful to have a husband like me and a cousin like Silver around to suddenly think of something to do. So, small dinner party and by the looks of Facebook, I guess most of our friends are pre-occupied this evening. And yet here I thought that it was bad during the government year."_

Avira brushes a stray quill out of the way of her face, "Well, not really everyone is busy tonight, Con. By the sounds of things, Elias and Megan are free this evening and I suppose we could invite them over. Hell, I'd think of them grateful to want time away from the kids for a while and an outing since they've been a little closed off since Christmas, but not as much as Sonic and Sally if you know what I mean."

_"__Yeah, I'll have Silver ring them and handle that. Now, pick up some wine on the way back home because I think Sifora ended up running us out. Seriously, can't find any in the bloody house."_

"I will I will, keep your crown on and hold tight. Jeez, and you thought I was the one who over exaggerates things."

_"__You still are love, still are. Alright, see you in ten. Love you."_

After saying a goodbye back, the two girls then begin to head off to run their errand before heading 200 years into the future into the slightly rebuilt, although devastated city of Natava Cano, Midora. The one thing that actually remains of the once flourishing future of Fera and a reminder of what was is the palace that now the Cava-Crest family habit and otherwise rule from. It had only but a few minor structural damages after the oblivion that befallen them, so the assumed ruler, Sifora then took the stead as leader over whatever remains left and created Midora.

Now, Avira wonders and ponders more importantly... What had gotten into the mind of her husband?

* * *

><p>Out in the sandy, barren landscape of the Diseraya Desert where the Ferian Empire base stands alone. The blistering heat of the summer's day has ended as the evening has come. The Empire, remaining inconspicuous during this holiday season after their attempts on the lives of their enemies at the Christmas party fiasco, has not been in much celebration since those events. Their New Year's Eve although a time of celebration and otherwise, their Empress and General this time spearheading events as the Emperor remains with his daughter back in their mansion palace.<p>

Sara, like Elias, suffered the worst of injuries ahead of when Sally Acorn revealed her powers at that celebration. Sally using her power, hitting her hard with rocks, hit her direct on and if she did not have her armour on, it would have been much worse for her. The armoured outfit hangs on a coat hanger on the outside of the wardrobe has a tear with a large, deep crack in the across the bodice. Showing how much power that the Earth Goddess has in her system, especially as a beginner and when she is in distress. Nega spared no expense in making sure that his daughter was okay and would recover with ease, but he has one thing now that he knows that could be a problem in his domination of Fera... Another Chaotic Power that could get in his way. For now until his daughter is given the all clear and has a clean bill of health, he will stay this level of inconspicuous... even if he hates it. However, under the direction of his wife... he has decided to use the time to his favour and plan an event.

Milena is sitting on the bed beside her daughter as she is brushing her hair for her. Sara is nursing some injuries that have left her bedbound for a while, as per what her father ordered she do. Nega is more of a father before commander with his 'Dark Dove' most of the time, as most of his decisions have reflected on what would be best for her. The only reason he had retreated, the only reason he remains inconspicuous like this is all because of her... Not just because they lost too many of their own and the airship had been done a number on by that goddess and is under major salvage, repair and reconstruction.

"How do you want your hair tonight for your father's party?" Milena asks her daughter, while running the brush through, "I suggest a French braid with a little bow at the bottom."

Sara exhales with disgust, "Mother, if you decide to put a bow in my hair, I will tell father that you're the one who uses all the hot water before he wakes."

"Okay, okay... no need to get all huffy about it. Future empress or not, I am your mother and talk back like that and I'll smack you silly, girl." Milena replies, tugging her on her hair slightly while doing her daughter's hair to get her point across, "Whoops... finger slipped."

"How long will it take before father will destroy those bastards for once and for all? He has been trying to take over the world for two and a half decades and has not even succeeded." The sixteen-year-old daughter breathes a displeased scowl, "The closet he came was destroying the Future of Fera, but... That Cava wielding the Pure Moon Sceptre ended up taking it all away from father and here he is in this current day madness trying to take a throne from the descendants of the Goddess herself."

"Well, my pet, I don't know how long it will take your father to take over the United Kingdoms, however, I know that he is persistent." The mother replies, weaving strands of hair between each other to create the braid, "And if someday, he shall succeed, you will be of witness to your father achieving true greatness and you, my dear, were born to rule and you will do what queens do... And you will be a beautiful queen."

Saraphina looks at her mother, "At this rate, I'm afraid father will not live until he can take the throne from the Calibre, John or Blaze."

"Have hope, my pet, as your father is a man of resilience. After a defeat like this...He will come again whenever he will have the time and you will be by his side." Milena replies, finishing the braid and placing a hair tie in it, "Just give him time, he'll have something for us to follow. And by the Goddess, we will succeed. We will conquer..."

"...and we will rule... Right mother?" The daughter asks

Milena smiles as she then gets off the bed, in armament of her daughter's will of being an empress. She walks over to the side of the room to the wardrobe and opens it up. The wardrobe is full of gowns and dresses and just the plain old shirt and jeans and she then gets out some dresses. And holds them up.

"So, what dress do you want to wear tonight?" Milena asks her daughter, "I suggest the blue one."

* * *

><p>The Acorn Palace over in Cealia and Elias has gone back to his bed rest after his sister, Sally, had left hours ago after their little sincere convocation. He found that his sister has had been avoiding him as this is another truth she is finding hard to accept and finding it hard to accept that she has these powers. Also finding it hard to see him after what she did, blaming herself and thinking that she is all but dangerous with these powers for when she would lose control, like a seven year old no less a weak-minded and weakly able person who didn't know what it all means. –but as he hold her that talk, it is all unconditional love and he'll brave anything if it means that he can look after his sister.<p>

It seems that most of what he has been up to on this forced bed rest for a few weeks is sleeping, aside from channel surfing and otherwise something to pass the time, particularly when he wasn't as mobile as he is now while this recovery comes along. And by the looks of it, he's back asleep again by the time Megan comes home.

Megan opens the door, carrying their son, Edward, by her side, a box in one of her hands and bags on her wrists as she comes. Call it something that women seem to do, a skill they acquire of finding a way to carry everything at once, she skilfully places down the box first before sliding the bags off her wrists and fixing up her baby. She went out shopping for school clothes for Alexis and Sonia and after dropping her niece back to her father, who is at home today since there's nothing going on over at the resistance HQ, she came home. By the looks of the box and the dresses, she ended up picking a few other things for herself aside from school dresses, school shirts, skirts, jumpers, sport shirts, pants and otherwise almost everything they'd both need for a school year already. She looks over to Elias, asleep with blanket about past his bandages, one of his arms over his head and some drool hanging from his mouth, the least bit graceful for a king on leave from his duty and she but just smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Oh, my, my, my... What am I going to do with him, eh? Knocked out in a way that all that isn't what king's do... What am I going to do with your daddy, Edward?" Megan quietly chuckles, looking down to her baby who just seems to blink to the notion, rather than understand by what his mother means

Megan walks over from the other side of the room and sits beside her husband on the bed, repositioning Edward from siting on her side to sit on her lap before looking at the peaceful figure with a soft smile, as it is once where she has seen him sleep. She mayn't spend any time within politics, given how she just wants to be around their children, but she understands how much work it takes, and she can only wish for all the work he does, he could get at least enough sleep. She moves closer to her husband, moves his hand away from his head and places it on his chest, making him seem at least normal in sleep. She gently caresses his forehead with her hand, moving his bangs aside before kissing his forehead softly.

Elias yawns, his eyes fluttering open, "It's nice of you doing a solid for Sonic taking Sonia out uniform shopping for him. Freed up Sal to come and stop by."

"It's the least I can do." Megan replies, "So you did have your talk?"

"She held back, but... I think that I've helped her." He answers, sitting up a bit, "Prey tell if she'll actually start proper training with King Calibre, but... She at least we've spoken and I've managed to speak to her and talk some sense into her."

"And you're a good brother to do so, Eli." She says, taking her husband's hand, "And I ran into Safire today when I was at the shops with the girls and we talked and had lunch."

Elias then jolts up upon hearing that his wife was with his adoptive mother, "If she told the story about how I got stuck up the large tree in the middle of the Angel Island Palace courtyard. Saying that basically it took all the Guardians to get me down, in my defence I was only seven and Tikal, who is two years older, than me dared me to do it. Mother Safire was yelling and panicking as much as I was."

"She may have mentioned it, but she actually told me that she was already going to head over today, well before she got called back to the palace because something came up so she wanted me to give you something." Megan then says, picking up Edward and handing him to his father, "You take him for a minute and I'll get it."

"Hey there, big guy... Survived dress shopping with mummy, well done." Elias coyly says as he is passed the infant, holding his son close in an affectionate cuddle, "But the big test will be if Grandma Alicia wants to take you shopping and ends up getting you a little sailor suit because she has already done something like that with your cousin Manik."

Megan rolls her eyes, "And I'll never get why you men seem to hate dress shopping."

"Unless you were raised around a majority of women and when Knuckles off doing his Guardian thing and Resistance stuff, then you have nothing on what I experienced having to sit around while mother Safire, Tia and Tikal were busy with their dress shopping and fittings and whatnot." He states, making a strong defence

"Well, maybe I wasn't one raised amongst palaces and curtseys like you were, Elias." His wife then says, walking over to back near the doorway, "Even if I've had this title five years, maybe even being like a princess since the first night we married even if I didn't know at the time the truth but, I still am only getting used to all of this."

"I know, love, I know." He consoles, looking over to her as she picks up the box, "But you make a better queen than I make a king sometimes. Hell, you have a better social life and probably a better connection to our people by far than I do as I never seem to find a minute away from the office unless it's like right now..."

"Your people love you, Eli. Just don't doubt yourself as you're more of a king than you think you are sometimes..." Megan says, coming back to sit beside her husband, then swapping the baby for the box and vice versa, "Now, Safire gave me these to give you and I think your little doubtful attitude will change when..."

"Smiley cookies, the chocolate ones too even!" Elias exclaims, when opening the box to chocolate biscuits with frosting smiley faces iced onto them, immediately picking up one of them and eating it, inadvertently talking with his mouth full, "She used to make these all the time for me, Tia, Tikal and Knuckles when we were kids. She always used to give us them when we were sad, upset or sick."

"She thought you needed a pick me up from being bed-bound for a few weeks." His wife says with an amused smile on her face from her husband's childish reaction, "And by the sounds of it, she was right."

He smiles at her exuberantly, "Are you kidding? I love these things, hell, and my first practical memory of having anything that Safire made is the first night after the crash. She tried to give me some food. I was three going on four, so I was a bit of a cheeky rascal, really, so I kept refusing to eat until she bribed me off with a piece of pie. Ate all my dinner after that and never really thought twice about it."

"Looks like I'll have to have a recipe exchange with Safire then." Megan laughs, before noting something a little... off, "Looks like this little guy needs a change... Now you don't eat all of those at once, Eli, because I am not having you spoil your dinner."

"Yes ma'am..." Elias mockingly says as if she is like his mother, "And don't tell me I have to change the baby too while I'm at it."

"You're on bed rest, Elias; I'm not expecting you to handle a baby when you still have trouble even getting up." Megan replies

His wife gets up and carries the baby into the adjourning chamber to where his nursery is to deal with the mess that the baby has just made. Once noticing she is gone, he helps himself to another cookie before placing the box on the bedside table and picks up his phone and starts going through his messages while holding the snack in his other hand. Suddenly, while in the middle of checking his emails, the phone starts to ring and the caller idea is of Silver. He then finishes the rest of the cookie as he answers, swallowing the rest as he raises the phone to his ear.

"Silver, how are you?" Elias says, answering the phone

_"__I'm well, thanks for asking. How are you, by the way, King Acorn? Heard the full extent of the injuries and that you're bedbound so I have to ask how things are since."_

"Well, aside from the occasional aches and pains and the fact that I've got about a metre and a half of bandage on my chest alone, I'm well, thank you for asking in return." Elias answers as he begins to recline back a bit, "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call, my friend?"

_"__Well, Mephiles was thinking of having Blaze and I over for dinner tonight over at his and we got into the details with the girls and we were thinking if you and Meg would want to like to join us."_

"Yeah, we'd love to. Let me run it by my wife first before I get a definite answer." Elias says, placing down the phone against his chest for a moment, "Meg! Just were asked by Silver if we would like to join him, Blaze and his cousins, Connor and Avira over at the Midorian Palace for dinner. You want to go?"

"Well, I dunno… It would be of course, yes, but are you even feeling up to, you know, moving around and stuff." Megan replies from the other room

"I'm not deathly ill here. I will be fine, nothing I can handle. But would you want to go is what I am asking here." He declares, trying to sound matter-of-factly while at the same time dismissing anything about his injuries, "Come on, after the last couple weeks between dealing with me and the kids, the press and then rest of the kingdom's prying, maybe it's worth a night off, Meg."

"Oh, alright…" She submits, all the while finishing changing the baby, "But if you start complaining about any sort of pain when you should be on rest then I told you so."

"Fine then…" Elias says with a shrug, "Hey, Silver, you still there?"

_"__Yeah, yeah, bro, still here, still here. You talk it over with Meg?"_

"Yeah, I did. She said yes, even if it's conditional." The auburn haired squirrel replies running his head through his fringe, "So what time do you want us over?"

_"__Ah, about 8, 8:30 Midora 2217 time will be fine. It will give us time to get something cooked or prepared or whatever. Give you time to get yourselves organised, make sure to organise things with your mother to watch the kids, that sort of thing. Take care getting here, kay."_

"Yeah, will do, will do. See you then. Bye."

Elias hangs up his phone and places it down beside him on the bedside table. Suddenly a pair of pants is thrown on the bed and he looks up to see Megan holding a couple of shirts, one of them red, the other one orange and another shirt is mint green. With the short time, about two hours to get ready, she would rush it if she would just to get him ready.

"Red, orange or green?" Megan asks her husband

"Hmm... I think orange this time; throw in one of my vests if you don't mind." Elias says, getting up out of bed

"Safire teach you your sense of style then?" She quips, going over to her husband and affectionately kissing his cheek

"No, she just says that we should dress smartly for any occasion and frankly... I dunno, I just think that I should wear something appropriate. Oh, and Safire always told me that its reds and oranges in summer, just something I remember off the top of my head." He replies, then going over to the door, "I'll let you get ready, I'll go downstairs and tell mum she's watching Lexi and Ed tonight."

"Alright, alright... But for the record I do not take too much time getting ready." Megan replies as she goes through her wardrobe of dresses

As Elias leaves and closes the chamber doors behind him, she all but smirks and rolls her eyes before picking the right dress. Even if she does not approve to going out while her husband is still in the midst of recovery, she would think he is right... they just deserve some time away from the chaos and really... Sure, that hiding away inside the palace half of the time on these lazy summer days does not seem to be exactly the answer on that one.


	6. Chapter 6: Fera Day

Chapter 6: Fera Day

_"__Gabriella Solara here from RFBC News 24 coming to you live before dawn outside the Holy Goddess Cathryn Calibre's Cathedral, here in our world and kingdom's capitol, Daya Coule on this already wonderful day here on the 24__th__of January. It is once again Fera Day, 2017 and it was here, on this day, that our wondrous and majestic kingdom was founded by our Goddess Cathryn and today we celebrate all that we are as a kingdom._

_Here today at the Cathedral, we shall bear witness to the Dawn Ceremony. As per tradition with the ceremony, our lord and sovereign and descendant of the Goddess herself, King John and his daughter, Blaze will start the day's events by the raising of the Calibre Sceptre in the dawn's sunlight and will light the cauldrons outside here that are in view of the camera here. An action that since the start signifies what was all but the start of this united world by lighting the eternal flames that shall never be extinguished. –Some historians say._

_Then by the dusk ceremony, we will have the parade of the sceptres through the city before the sceptres will be rested with the cauldrons and the sky will be lit up with celebratory fireworks and then, from what we have heard, there will be a private function over at the Calibre Palace. And all of this, we have heard, will be the last social engagement that Queen Avira of Midora will be attending ahead of giving birth to her and King Connor 'Mephiles' of Midora's child due sometime in either mid-to-late February or early-March._

_Among guests as far as we are concerned, we have dignitaries, nobles and royals alike from all over the four worlds attending this social event. From what we have heard, King Elias of Acorn is making his first appearance since his accident a month ago from tomorrow happened and it will be the first of his duties since now being given clearance to return to his normal duties. All but this means that this will be the last of few engagements that the Lady of Acorn, Lady Katherine Robotnik, will preside over as the temporary Queen Regent of the Kingdom of Acorn._

_As per the Empire Report for today, it is confirmed by the Ferian Freedom Fighters that the Ferian Empire will remain at bay this whole day. All due to, what we have heard, as their Emperor and commander, Eggman Nega, being held back from his duties. In both, as the report dictates, as for the sake of both his air fleet and army still being crippled from the Christmas Day attacks, but also remaining as he is due to his daughter being somewhat ill from incidences occurring during that attack. –So go out and enjoy the founding of our kingdom's day with much confidence and happiness that we will be free to celebrate this glorious day without conflict._

_This is Gabriella Solara here at Cathryn's Cathedral, Daya Coule, saying that updates will be provided the closer we get to the ceremony this morning. Back to you Craig in the studio."_

An early start for Blaze as she sits in front of her dressing table, her hair being put in curlers as the stylists and otherwise start primping and preening her for this event. For every Fera Day for as long as she can remember, it was always these sorts of early starts so she could attend the day's events alongside her father. She would expect to be used to it by now, but her lack of enthusiasm could be amounted to not even having a drop of coffee as of yet to get her by. Her only thoughts for the moment could go to her father if he is like her, suffering the worst of a gruelling start. Her father is in his early forties, 42 to be exact, and possibly from day dot he has been attending every single Fera Day celebration his father would have taken him to, so that would be at least another 20+ dawn starts of Fera Day against her amount which is now 18, the same age she is this time around.

She then sees a yellow hand in front of her face with coffee, "Good morning, Blaze."

Blaze looks up to see her boyfriend's cousin (through marriage), Avira, standing above her with a cup of coffee in her hand that she offers. All but can be said is a generous thank you as it is the one thing that would be appreciated in an early start like this one. A gesture too coming from a pregnant woman who, as a thing you should not do as Sifora had told her from early on, cannot even though the stuff while she is with child no less drink it. Mephiles and Avira had come to stay with them this whole Fera Day Long Weekend to save them the trouble of having to organise themselves to come and whatnot. The Midorian Queen hands over the mug as she then is wheeled to her a seat to sit at next to the Ferian Princess.

"Let me guess, still not adjusted to the early start that this holiday brings?" Avira asks

"Never am and never will be, to be honest." Blaze replies, taking a sip of her coffee, "And I bet it'll be worse when I'm queen, I could guess that now. Dad always has always lead the ceremony and he has always had to write a speech and... Just hard work goes into it all, especially the ceremonies and the ball."

The lemon coloured hedgehog stretches, "Well it is the last social event for me now... At least it is one of my favourites aside from the Mobian celebration of Founder's Day... but I think I may be missing that one since it is during the time when the baby is due."

"Yeah, February 16th…" The lavender feline mutters, looking over her phone at her messages, "And yet it's all but event after event this summer, we haven't even gotten time to have a break… And then come a new government year and then we'll be all at work and wherever and things will have to settle before winter… This summer just went by so fast, hasn't it?"

"More than you know, girlfriend…" Avira replies with a nod of her head, "We haven't done much between aside from beach trips and dinners and just game nights and whatnot when you can clearly see on like half of our friend's pages that they're spending their holidays doing fun stuff. The D'Coulette's went to Soleanna, Clarissa and her son, Christopher went to Melbourne… We really will have to plan to do something better next summer, am I right?"

With only one nod to agree before the initial time comes for her to get dressed, while they wait for her hair to set as they have it, it all but it careful hand's work getting a dress on without messing with the hair. Blaze dons a beautifully designed, traditional Ferian dress that is all but the attire of the citizens for these types of events, but this time… signifying how different Blaze is in her personality to the traditions they have set before her… it is a little different to the norm. It is a rich, sleeveless shade red dress, which all but seems tight with it's almost tightly pulled sweetheart corset that all but fits comfortably on her chest with a loose and flowing floor length skirt of the same colour, a left knee-high slit with the lighter shade red on the inside. All trimmed with gold, accompanied by a necklace setting sitting at her neck and red gloves on her hands. –With the finishing touches with her shoulder-length, wavy dark purple hair, her fringe hanging over her face as some of her sides of her hair are braided with pieces of red are braided amongst them until the two sides meet, the hair being joined by a silver clasp and the rest of the ribbon dangling from it like anything else… Finally, a golden tiara is placed on her head to complete the look of it all.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, the descendant King of the United Kingdoms of Fera stands in his royal regalia. It is comprised otherwise of a red dress shirt underneath his jacket with gold detailing and epaulettes on his shoulders, a golden belt which has a his sword resting by his right side over his red pants and complete with and dark brown boots. All topped off with his crown of gold and ruby and a long red and gold trimmed cape resting on his shoulders. As it is his forty-second time he has celebrated this national holiday, he has all but been ready since nearly midnight and nothing can down the pride and otherwise endurance that John has… aside from fatigue, but he's sure he will have some downtime between the dawn ceremony, the celebratory lunch, the dusk ceremony and the ball tonight.

Also staying in the Ferian Palace aside from the Midorian Royals, his daughter and his daughter's boyfriend, there is one other guest: Lady Sifora, the former Queen of Midora who had abdicated by the time she decided to pass on the mantle back in 2013. She was at first going to give the throne to her son, Silver, but he declined on the grounds that he shall someday want to marry the Calibre Princess… That and he were too young to claim it, as he was only sixteen when she decided to abdicate. Therefore, the throne went to her 18-year-old nephew, Mephiles and his wife, Avira. Sifora comes down the stairs dressed in a white and light blue, floor length dress, a cardigan on her shoulders, white hand gloves to her wrists and otherwise a formal headpiece on her head. Of course, she reserves the right to wear true Midorian royal regalia to this event, especially as she wields the Pure Moon Sceptre.

"Good morning, Lady Sifora. I assume that you slept well?" John greets cheerfully, despite most peoples lack of enthusiasm this early in the morning

"As well as you can get with a 3:30am wakeup call…" Sifora replies straightening out her skirt as she finishes coming down the stairs, "How you can be so… full of life, John, at this time of morning… It surprises me a little. But then again after how many of these national holidays and the given duties of a monarch, I'm sure you're well-adjusted to it."

"Aren't we all?" He replies in a bit of a remark, "And here I thought you all were well prepared by now for the tasking nature of being commanders, no less royals and monarchs."

"I'm heading over the ceremony… Besides, I have to make sure my sceptre hasn't been "accidently" misplaced by any of the idiots again." She replies in a somewhat serious demeanour, walking to the door, "Good day to you, King Calibre."

John all but looks at the former Midorian Queen with much confusion and otherwise a little unsettled to say the least. Sometimes she just doesn't seem the be either the most agreeable, the most fun and she does come off as a bit overbearing and whatever words she there choose, it doesn't exactly work most of the time when it comes to speaking to people and she does go into a little too much detail on occasion…

John then looks back up the staircase as the other attendees in the palace start to descend down them and firstly is Mephiles and Avira, both of them dress sharply in the fitting royal regalia for the events. Mephiles as a king is dressed in a bit of an orange variation of John is uniform, but decorated differently for the design on the fabric is that it incorporates both the Midorian colours as well as the colour black, which is otherwise the Prince of the Night's colour for his placement in the Secret Order. Moreover, it is mostly gold everywhere else for his crown, outlines of the shirt, the shoulder pads, the hemming of his cape… mostly on anything else. His wife beside him, her arm interlinked with his as they come down the stairs, is dressed in a white and pale lemon coloured, floor length maternity-suitable dress. The dress is not shy in hiding the expectant bulge of the futuristic queen's belly, as well as adorning her in delicate swirls of gold on the white parts of the fabric that all but matches the jewellery pieces and the crown she wears atop her head.

"Well, you look ravishing. I do not just mean to the queen, either, as you, Connor 'Mephiles' Crest, actually have an aura of nobility and grace to you." John complements, nodding to his counterpart with respect

"Thank you, King Calibre. You look quite dashing yourself in the wake of an early wakeup call." Mephiles replies

"Oh if you've been to over forty of these events in my lifetime and among the other things that I've been through as a king... It is no sweat to be up this early. You'll probably understand in another couple decades, my boy." The feline king quips, receiving a fair laugh from his counterpart

"Oh, John, Blaze and Silver are coming." Avira calls, getting an input into the little conversation

John immediately pulls out his phone as he looks up, Mephiles and Avira look to the top of the stairs as John's daughter, Blaze, and Mephiles' cousin, Silver, are coming from either side of the balcony above to take each other's hand and come down the stairs. John is taking a few pictures as they descend to get a picture of them on this national day and of how they are dressed. Silver is dressed in an orange Midorian royal uniform with dark grey accents and patterns on his uniform darker than his colour of his quills, and the rest lined with gold and a light orange cape rests on his shoulders trimmed with gold. By his side is his gold and turquoise sword that John had given him on Christmas morning last year and he felt the need of wearing it today, seeing how luck often escapes them. But the main one that John wants pictures of is his daughter, Blaze, and how she is dressed this morning for the festivities ahead, as it is her first Fera Day as an adult most of all.

"Oh, you both look quite dashing!" Avira smiles

"I have to agree with you there, Avira, my dear, they both look like proper royals on this wonderful day." John says, with a joking tear coming to his eyes, "I think I might cry as my little girl has all grown up so much..."

Blaze rolls her eyes, somewhat amused as she hugs her father, "Dad... Save the waterworks, okay..."

"I'll try..." Her father replies hugging back for a few moments, "Now we better get a wriggle on down to the Cathedral, it's nearly dawn. Better not be late to the opening ceremony of the day's events... I have a record to uphold, you know, of how many of our Fera Day's I am on time for and punctual for."

"To the cars then!" Silver otherwise orders to the group

The Group of royals all head outside of the palace and are being loaded into the cars that make up the procession. John all but gets into one with his daughter and her boyfriend and the three of them are sitting there ready and waiting to leave to head downtown. Behind them, the Midorian royal couple are still getting in with Queen Avira taking her time getting in, not that it matters of the pace is, as she isn't that quite agile being heavily pregnant and that can be excused. Without waiting on anyone else, as Lady Sifora is already downtown already, the procession begins to leave the palace and out the gates to head downtown to the cathedral.

* * *

><p>Over on Mobius, another motorcade is making their way to leave at almost the simultaneously as the Calibre and co. Queen Mother Alicia all but is standing on the front entrance of the Cealia Palace as everyone is already on their way out, as per with the same goal as John Calibre as they don't want to be late. The two oldest of the newest generation of the Royal Acorn head out first and Alicia all but calls them over to check them over for their neat appearances. The two four year olds, Alexis, the stepdaughter of her son, Elias, who she has all but accepted into the family as her granddaughter, and Sonia, the daughter of her daughter Sally, are dressed almost alike in neat little dresses of the Acorn Blue colour that their royal family connects themselves when following the colour scheme.<p>

"Now girls, you are a little older than the babies now and you both have to look neat and tidy for the Fera Day celebrations today." Alicia says to her granddaughters, making it her duty to check them over before they leave, "Sonia Acorn, your left piggy-tail is lopsided and you've already messed up your dress ribbon, dear me..."

"Sorry, nanny..." Sonia says with a guilty look, as she turns around for her grandmother to fix her hair before turning back to fix the ribbon the front right side of her dress, "Better now?"

"Yes, dear, now go and join your baby brother Manik in the car." The grandmother replies, noting her son in law is coming past to take his daughter to the car, "Sonic she's all ready to go now."

"Good to know, Alicia." Sonic replies, taking his daughter's hand, "Come on, Sonny. Better get going, but slowly since you know how your nanny Alicia is about neatness and punctuality."

"Is nanny Aleena gunna be there, daddy?" The young auburn haired squirrel asks on their way down, her green eyes peering up to him

"Probably, we'll find out." The blue hedgehog replies to his daughter, walking to the car and then lifting her up to put her in her car seat

Alicia then moves on to her step-granddaughter, "Alright, now I don't see much wrong with you aside from that obtruding fringe of yours covering your left eye again, my dear Duchess Alexis. Your braid is well done and the ribbon sitting perfectly, cardigan buttoned accordingly, your dress is neat and tidy... Good to go."

Alexis then heads down to one of the cars as her mother is putting her baby half-brother into his car seat. She then climbs up into the car for her mother and does her own seatbelt, as she had to learn how to do it herself recently as when the new baby came... sometimes mummy and daddy are too busy, or in some cases too tired, to realise that little Alexis hasn't gotten something or isn't wearing something right. A little girl who is about to start school in less than a week from now should learn something as her father and her Aunt Sally were quite already brimming to be self-reliant by when they were her age even if they were raised in different circumstances.

Elias then comes out of the palace dressed in his kingly attire, complete with the titular crown for any Acorn monarch now once again resting on his head. Accompanied by his doting second in command, the Lady of Acorn who had served as Queen Regent for the least of a month and her boyfriend, the Sir Zachery, dressed sharply in both dressed sharply in court attire, the Water Goddess herself in colours and designs that all but show off her elemental power. It is his first event that Elias will represent for Mobius and the last Katherine will represent as Queen Regent as he has recovered well since the accident last month. Elias has mainly shown to the royal and resistance physician, Dr Mary that he can bounce back quickly as has healed up from the injuries impacted on him. Sure, there is a little muscular and general pain from time to time, but from what Mary figures, he will be fine and is ready to return to the line of duty.

"Oh, you all look quite ravishing." Alicia says, approaching the three of them, "But not as darling as my wittle Eli, dressed up all kingly... I remember when you were a little one and your daddy had put that crown on your head sometimes and you would all but try and eat it and..."

Elias sighs with annoyance as he looks next to him and the two overlanders next to him are trying not to laugh, "Mum, I get that it's a sentimental thing... but please refrain from embarrassing me in front of my Lady of Acorn and my Foreign Minister. Not to mention when every time you're probably going to chat up someone at the Fera Day celebrations today."

"Oh don't get crabby with me, Elias." His mother replies, simply ignoring the issue as he always says that to her, and she couldn't care less as that is what mother's do, "It is a grand day of celebration and culture that I have always enjoyed even before you and Sally were born, lighten up a little. Come on, we better get going."

The four of them head down the front stairs of the palace down to the cars as everyone starts to pile into them after strapping the children in. After everyone is strapped in, ready the procession of the House of Acorn members as well as the two main members of the Royal Cabinet heads off, and then drives a little before activating a portal, which will take them to Fera. To which they arrive a little bit out of West Daya Coule, and they drive through the whole of the western side of the city before coming to the main place of which is almost at the centre point of the City, the Cathedral.

* * *

><p>As the dawn is already nearly upon the City of Daya Coule, everyone begins to arrive here at the Cathedral. Many have already gathered in the seatings and spots where the general public, no less invited guests and royals alike seat outside the cathedral to where the cauldron will be lit by the Calibre Sceptre under the light of the dawn of the Fera Day.<p>

_"__Thanks Gab, Michel Ronald here at the red carpet down at the Holy Goddess Cathryn Calibre Cathedral as the ceremony is about to begin and today we have seen many amounts of special guests arrive here this morning for the ceremony. From celebrities and sports stars to royalty and the pollies, everyone here today is here for one reason. To celebrate the founding of the United Kingdom of Fera we are a part of today and to celebrate our culture, traditions and then celebrate the many centuries that the Calibre have ruled over these grand kingdoms. _

_Here is another of our guests arriving now, the Lead Singer of the band The Forget Me Knots, Mina Mongoose. Mina, how are things since the world tour?"_

Mina has the microphone pointed at her by the reporter "Well ever since the tour me and the band have been busy with some holidays and apart time as well as rethinking plans on the new album since the breakup with our manager, my break up and then him quitting was a little... tough. Nevertheless, we are bouncing back and fingers crossed on another chance at a tour, it was actually pretty great experience aside from the Station Square incident."

_"__And I see you're wearing an interesting number here and who is that by?" The reporter then says, "Take a twirl for a moment, it is quite gorgeous."_

"Well the dress is by Design Studio Sonia and it's actually a design by Michel-Pierre's 'Floral Summer' Collection." Mina says as she twirls around in the off-the-shoulder, red pleated knee-length dress with sparkling sequined flower patterns all across a dress, "It seems that mostly anyone went with a Sonia design, but I decided to go with her husband's current collection under the Design Studio."

_"__Trendy and impressive, another thumbs up for Design Studio Sonia and thank you for the interview, Miss Mongoose." The reporter then says, letting the yellow mongoose go and take her seat as they then eye a procession, "Hold on, a royal procession afoot, and it is for the House of Acorn, the royal family of Mobius and the Acorn Kingdom."_

The car pulls up as Elias looks out on the crowd of press and media people already present and their flashes of camera are bright enough to be penetrating the tinted windows of the car to get photos. He then looks to Megan who all but takes his hand with reassurance. This is it, their first appearance in the public eye since the accident. The door opens and Elias emerges the flashes of light from cameras being a near blinding sight seen.

_"__And here we have the Royal Family of Acorn coming out of the first of the procession, the King Elias first out and looking rather sharp when a month ago he was bedbound with a broken arm from what we have heard. Then comes his lovely wife, Queen Megan carrying their son, little Prince Edward, a happy little guy to be ever seen and his mother dressed in a quite nice outfit, showing how much she has indeed changed since the birth of her second child, the first to the king and is another possible Design Studio Sonia piece here. And then comes the Duchess Alexis of Cealia, the step-daughter of the king coming out in a nice little purple and white outfit here..."_

The family all but poses for a slight photo as they get out of the car as it drives off and Elias takes Alexis' hand as they begin to walk down the red carpet with the press idly humming by with questions and calling their names for photos... They head off as another car in the procession pulls up and it is the one, which has Lesser Acorn inside.

_"__And now we have another car in the Acorn Procession pulling up and Prince Sonic emerges and there is near cheers of adoration here for the Hero of Mobius. And here comes the king's sister, Princess Sally dressed in a nice green coloured attire, with their young children with them, Princess Sonia of Acorn and Prince Manik of Acorn with their parents and here they come following like the Upper Acorn have done._

_Then here comes another car with the rest of the procession with them. Including the Queen Mother Alicia, dressed quite finely for a woman her age in a pastel orange piece, the Lady of Acorn and briefly the Queen Regent for this past month, Lady Katherine Robotnik in a blue elemental inspired piece and her fiancé, Sir Zachery Bond dressed in noble finery."_

"Quite a turnout of the press, I have to say." Katherine mutters to her boyfriend beside her as they wave and quickly pose for a photo

"Oh heck yeah, love, I have to agree on that one. There's probably more press than the people attending." Zachery agrees, saying it quietly as they wave

_"__As our Mobian counterparts arrive today, the sun is all but preparing to come up. As we look over the crowd, it is an astonishing 40,000 strong crowd attendance to this morning's ceremony, not to mention the millions of people, from the four worlds and across the kingdoms alike watching this event. Mostly anyone tuning in from the United Federation and the Parisian State, and across Mobius from Acorn to Mercia back our United Kingdoms and our sister nation, Midora, everyone who is anyone, including those who are of non-Ferian decent or nationality, are poised to watch the colour and culture that is our national day."_

Blaze looks out the window as their car makes the final turns to make it to the Cathedral, herself listening as they track the event's that are going on through every resource they can, including a television in their escort car on the Royal Ferian Broadcasting Corporation, the RFBC's coverage of the morning. Silver checks the time on his phone and shows his girlfriend and the king, being that it is nearly dawn and they could all but nearly be late.

_"__Another procession is coming… And it is of the Calibre! The Calibre has arrived to the opening ceremony of the day's events."_

The flash of the cameras coming through as Blaze all but composes herself as the car passes each one to finally come to a stop. With the door next to her father opening, the king himself rising from his seat to get out amongst the loud cheers that come from an expecting crowd. Silver is the next to get out and Blaze all but slides over herself and taking Silver's hand, she rises from the car to loud cheers from her people. With every royal duty, being in the public eye is daunting enough for this heir to the throne when there are flashes of those cameras, the commentary of the press to levels of near shouting to match that of the subjects and their cheers of adoration. The people adore her father, John, as he is the king who unlike some in the past, is down-to-earth and spends a lot of time hearing the people's say on things and he has made life, despite the constant empire threat, pleasant for their people.

Blaze watches musingly as John walks ahead with a smile and a wave, even to which he poses for photos, especially a selfie. Her father is one who always posing for a friendly selfie and yet it feels like half of the United Kingdoms must have a royal selfie on their phones by now. Nevertheless, it turns all seriousness as the sky begins to turn into a brighter of the light grey and the dawn is about to begin and... John said he could never be late to begin the events.

_All raise in silence for the coming of the sceptre to his majesty the king._

A whole crowd rises in silence aside from the movement and clatter of chairs and shoes in slight movement all bunching together. Blaze stands by her father as the sceptre is being brought over by the honour guard, looking over as her boyfriend and the Midorian Royals take their official seats as aside from the opening beginning, it all but becomes a holy ceremony of what those overlanders consider 'mass'. The Calibre King takes the sceptre and raises it high in front of him and on the command of the honour guard raising their sabres as far as these ceremonial orders that carried out as per tradition go. John followed by Blaze behind him begins a walk to where the cauldrons are. A slow-paced walk at the same pace in which the sun is rising, Blaze cupping her hands as she tries not to look around to all of her subjects. Nearly 80,000 eyes here are on her not to mention the millions of others turning in around the three dimensions. –You cannot afford any mistakes in front of that many, and if you are a less-than-sociable Calibre Princess... It is more than she could ever handle sometimes.

Amongst the soft coughs, noise of the shutter of cameras from high powered and iPhone alike, babbling babies and the soft commentary of the press as they describe to their viewers the happenings, the two members of the Calibre make their lap complete once they come around the side of the cauldrons. The guard stand at attention as John stands at a still before looking to his daughter who eyes the many eyes staring down at her.

John points the sceptre toward her, "Blaze, I think this year is your turn to light the cauldrons."

"Dad, I don't think I-"Blaze protests

"Nonsense, Blaze, now come on, we can't keep our people waiting." He replies

Blaze takes the gold sceptre as her father then stands aside and with an encouraging gesture from her father she then steps forward and raises the sceptre. The crowd roars with cheers as she does raise the holy royal relic as she tries to gulp down fear before her as she thinks again of how many are watching and the sunlight that is beginning to pour over the lands in a warm glow of yellows and oranges.

Blaze takes a deep breath as she speaks with the sceptre held high, "In the name of my ancestor, Cathryn Calibre the First. Queen of the United Tribes, Goddess of the Holy Light, and Queen of the Spirit World of the afterlife and first ever Queen of the United Kingdoms of Fera and matriarch of the House of Calibre. And In the name of my father and the king of these United Kingdoms, King John Calibre and my forefathers before us all descendants from the Goddess, I, Princess Blaze Amathea Calibre of the House of Calibre, Princess of the United Kingdoms of Fera and Goddess of Fire, hereby declare that this day of celebration of our Kingdom's founding open."

With that, the sceptre catches the lights of the dawn and shimmers a shade of a bold dawn-orange, Blaze lowers it to the cauldrons and with one powerful blast, the three fires alight, one at a time amongst the cheers of her people and the guests. For how tradition dictates, this begins their national day of celebration for a thousand or so years ago, Cathryn Calibre the First had a message of peace and all but united every kingdom or tribe within these kingdoms and made them into one nation, one world together. –That is much more than what Alexander Acorn could have done, as he all but did not get the Overlanders or Echidna on his side in creating of his kingdom around this same time.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning, this sunrise that comes over the Diseraya Desert on this Fera Day and there is no celebration, no cheering of crowds unlike there was over in the capitol. The Empire dare not want to celebrate a holiday that has the Calibre written all over it, especially as it literally <em>is<em> a holiday about the Calibre's Unification of Fera. These Revolutionaries thinking of it only as the day that made sure that that lineage instated as their rulers for the thousands of years to come and brought about these two royals, one being the reigning king who is the bane of their existence and the other his heir and only daughter who is nearly as bad as her father.

In the hangar, the emperor of this revolutionary force is with his engineers as right in the middle of this very large space is the partially rebuilt Ferian Empire Airship. Since their crippling defeat a month ago, the ship has had to under repair, yes, however not in this case as they have had to completely rebuild the airship. It is only half-complete, maybe less than that due to the Ferian Freedom Fighters being the ones who end up arresting most of their connections they have for important parts that Nega wouldn't just have lying around anywhere and since Eggman turned good, it makes it even more difficult over these last few years to find parts. –Granted he is as much as a robotics and mechanical master as his alter-dimensional counterpart, but since his army is comprised of living soldiers, he doesn't need to have all these complicated parts because he isn't building too many mechanical things such as robots half of the time.

Nega is busy with the engines of the airship and he has some boxes of parts lying around, as they have to be completely rebuilt. All due to their landing back at the base being a little rough and with the structural damages nearly tearing the airship apart, the engines blew up when they got back to their base trying to get back in one piece. He tightens something on the engines and then goes back to look over his plans, while having at his seventh cup of coffee thus far in the last twelve hours. –He has been awake for days, in particular these days around the Fera Day celebrations and his wife, Milena has been very worried about it.

"I worry about him sometimes Alexis..." Milena says as she watches him from the control room in the main operations base via security camera, "Jonathan may spend a lot of time on his mechas, on weapons and on the airship... However, he's been working himself much too hard over the last few weeks and now he's stayed up for days since today is Fera Day and I wonder when he will get some sleep. It wouldn't be very healthy for him to be doing this night after night, day after day."

"Not much I can say, Lady Milena, you realise he is always like this around Fera Day." Alexis responds, while keeping her eyes on the control room itself, "A Holiday relating to the Calibre Unification of Fera, just the name 'Calibre' is one that'd set him off to want to attack on this day, but he never does for the obvious reasons... especially today as the airship is still fucked."

"I'm going to have a word with him..." Milena says as she rises from her chair, "Especially for Sara's sake as I want her father to be alive a few more decades because she's only just turned sixteen and I don't want her having to end up carrying such a burden when she's still only so young."

Without another word, the empress and her guards then exit the room. As soon as she is gone, Alexis looks to the chair and looking around then walks over, settles down in the chair that overlooks the whole of the control room and kicks her feet up. No one would not be able to sit in Nega's chair, as for this emperor and would-be king he has a throne. And this throne, in this room per say, is this chair at the head of the room and it would all but be a crime to sit in the king's throne, but since he is not here, it is safe to sit on that throne without him knowing. As they say, what he does not know will not harm him.

Milena exits the main base of operations and out into the yard, which is the interior of their small city. There is much a temperature difference as she has come out into the desert sun and out of the air-conditioned inside, but when you have lived out there as long as she and Nega have, you can barely tell the difference as it's just the same. As she passes through, soldiers and other members of their sort of independent empire republic all bow or curtsey to their empress as she passes in a hurried walk.

She comes to the hangar, where Nega is working diligently and stands at the doors as she looks on as her husband is tinkering with something for the airship. She then enters in a self-assured stride and as she does, everyone stops what they are doing to bow to their empress before resuming work as she heads over to the certain workstation where her husband is. She then stands there, as he seems to keep working.

"What is it, love? I am a little busy at the moment." Nega then says as he continues to work

"Jonathan, you haven't slept for days, barely eaten and you've been going through enough coffee that I could hear you buzzing from the control room." Milena answers as she goes to stand her ground, "You are worrying me, you know. None of this could be good for you and you've been working yourself much too hard. You know I want to you live for at least another decade so you can see Sara get married and be a grandfather."

"Milena, I have to keep working as this empire is not taking any more crap from the Ferian Freedoms, Secret Order, the Mobians, GUN... Everyone all the way to the Goddess that is in that alliance." He retorts, setting the wrench down with a slam, "I want to have this airship to have been rebuilt by two weeks ago, but guess who set me back again, the bloody Ferian Freedoms again. It's going to take a couple weeks more..."

"But that doesn't mean you should be staying up more than forty-eight hours straight, dear." She reasons

"I want to do things and do these things right and the only way they can be done right is if I work on it myself." Nega retorts, picking up his wrench and throwing himself into his work, "I can't trust half of my technicians here... they can be bloody useless sometimes. You remember the circuit crash of 2007; they bloody screwed up the assault machine's power board and made the thing almost self-destruct during the defensive in Nara Daye."

"Oh you gave them plenty of reason why they should never screw up like that and they did. What are you so worried about Jonathan?" Milena says, starting to get infuriated with her husband

"I am not worried about anything, Milena." He then defensively says, stopping his work once again, "I am not worried at all and I should really be asking you what the hell you are worried about then if you are coming in here to annoy me while I am trying to work."

Milena begins to storm off in a fit before looking back, finding the words she can to respond, "I worry about everything, Jonathan. As a mother, I worry about our daughter and Ana too, as a wife I worry about you and it is doubled because I am your wife and I am this empire's empress. The least you could do, between your missions of causing hell and the full on sieges you do which can take days, weeks, months what have you, all I ever do is hope that my husband comes home alive and now that you bring Sara into this... The least you can do is make sure you're sleeping enough, eating enough and well because I have to worry about my daughter getting killed by elementally powered deity-wannabes, traitors, freedom fighters and Federation gunslingers that would shoot her full of bullets when they would get the chance because not all of them are as 'diplomatic' as GUN Commander Cousteau."

He sighs, much with an emphasis of stress and pain in it as he places his thumb and index finger on his nose, the rest of the hand sitting on his head covering his eyes, "Milena-"

The empress then storms off with a growl, the room coming to a halt as they then acknowledge her presence with respect. It always comes to this sort of thing, where she will storm out and not want to hear anything else. Mainly since he never gives her the answer she wants and they have been together long enough to realise that sometimes he may never let her know anything to do with the empire. Her purpose, as put in a chauvinistic subtext, is to produce an heir to the empire and be the one who deals with the balls and charity events, what have you. –And yet he wonders why these confrontations happen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sasha Cat here for Acorn National News and among the hundreds here today, we are all lining the main streets here in Daya Coule, the capitol of the United Kingdoms of Fera which has been all but alive with today's Fera Day celebrations. As per like this morning when I was reporting from outside the Cathedral, I am here coming to you live from where the action is at and will be tracking it as it comes. I am standing here in the main streets as behind me... Yes, I hear the cheering everyone, thank you... As behind me, people in their thousands are lining the streets for the Parade of the Sceptres, a tradition, which I have found out, has been dating back to the founding like this morning's event of the lighting of the cauldrons ceremony.<em>

_As they say in legends, Cathryn Calibre as the first queen had four others by her side that helped shape this kingdom into what it was and their four sceptres are what of their remains behind in this world. As historians tell me, Cathryn Calibre the First wield the Sceptre of Light while her husband, Prince Consort Koba Calibre wield the Sceptre of Darkness, their firstborn son and heir and first descendant, Nicholai Calibre wield the Calibre Sceptre and their daughter, Cathryn Calibre the Second had wielded the Pure Moon Sceptre._

_Today, although the sceptres belong to new owners, three of them ended up in Midora under the protection of King Connor and Queen Avira of Midora and the Queen Mother Sifora Cava, the principle remains the same. These four sceptres are all but the symbolic lifeblood of the kingdom's strength, power and resolve and those four minds are better than one when ruling over a kingdom and over the desolated future of one that is._

_Now the parade will commence from the Calibre Palace that will go from there down the streets all the way to the Cathedral to where the fireworks will soon commence, the night portion of events will begin, and as we have heard, there will be a private function held at the Calibre Palace._

_Keeping you posted as these sunset events begin, this is Sasha Cat for Acorn National News saying, happy Fera Day to our Ferian cousins."_

At the Calibre Palace, those people who will be going in the parade are all but watching the broadcasts of the crowds as they are gussied up again to face the crowds in the parade. Weather that be a fixing of hair and makeup, the change into better shoes for walking for those who want to join in the march with the sceptre bearers or the preening of the children who had become a little grubby from the brunch that was held at the palace for the more inner of their inner circle to attend.

Blaze is having her makeup touched up, as the rush is on to get everyone ready for their re-entrance into the public eye for this portion of the day's events. She then turns around to look as the girls in her room here are all but either having hair or makeup touched up, a change of dress or an adding of a coat and then there are some who are going through a change of shoes as some of the people up here are deciding to walk with them. –Or in the case of some of the mothers, are tending to their children to make them ready, as per Megan changing her young son's dirty diaper.

"Good goddess..." Sally comments in disgust, smelling the all but awful smell she all but knows too well as she herself has two children coming from the changing of her nephew, "Edward Acorn...What in the name of Goddess Cathryn Calibre the First did you eat, kiddo?"

"It's bizarre how when they are so young they are capable of such evil smells." Megan replies, before getting the air-freshener from her bag to do away with the smell as she then gets powder and a new nappy, "One downside to having little babies, I'm afraid."

"Cannot wait..." Avira comments, being that she herself is due to have a child in a couple weeks' time, "But then again, there's always the father to give that duty to."

"Amen to that." Sally agrees, before taking her own baby in her arms, "But then again, Sonic always 'conveniently' ends up going on a run every time it is his turn to change Manik's diaper. Then again... Manik is all but his father's son, I can tell you now."

The three mothers all but get into some soft laughter over the matter and Blaze rolls her eyes with amusement. Despite not being a mother, no less still a virgin and not even married to begin with, she all but gets those sorts of jokes as most of her friends are now married and either have children or are expecting like her boyfriend's cousin, Avira is.

"Yet I must say that Alicia is right, your Fera Day celebrations always have this colour and flare to them." Megan says as she picks up Edward and carries him against her chest, "It's my fifth one as Queen of Acorn and yet they're still enchanting as the first time Eli brought me to one."

"And it's always a pleasure to have you Mobians come to our events, especially your family and you and Eli, Queen Megan." Blaze says picking up her crown and adjusting it to sit on her head properly, "As my father would say, it's important to maintain our relationships both between us the rulers, and our nations, and what better way to do it through sharing our cultures through celebration."

"Your father is a wise man, Princess Calibre. I may be a commoner turned queen and have little to no role in the monarchy, but I agree to that." The Acorn Queen replies, before kissing her baby on his head as she then places him down on some blankets that she wraps around him, "It is good to maintain the bond between our kingdoms."

"So I heard you and Eli were planning to Angel Island for a bit of a holiday, any truth to this Meg?" Blaze asks as she rises from her chair and is straightening out her dress

"You know, you're the first to ask me that, really... Aside from Alicia who interrogated me like the police since we're leaving Alexis with Sally and she felt a little offended over it." Megan then says, as she is trying to fix up Alexis' headpiece, "Well a couple months before the Royal Family found Eli, he decided on a family vacation for us and Alexis. We went to one of the islands which is nearby Angel Island and it was quite fun, especially when Eli took Alexis swimming, it was adorable. Now we're headed to Safire's Palace for about a week and Eli is looking forward to see his foster mother again."

"So looks like Queen Regent Kate's in charge, yeah?" Blaze says before getting a nod in response from the Acorn Queen, "Poor girl, you're opening the Senate and the Council again only a couple days before you're leaving. Guess the poor girl's going to have a handful dealing with the councillors and the senators."

_"__Ladies, I hate to be a bother as most of you are guests to today's events, but we must be meeting up at the front of the house pronto." _An announcement is sounded from John, coming from the stereo speakers, which he probably has hacked into, via Bluetooth on his phone

"We'd hate to Kate with the hostilities of political responsibilities to the realm after her having to lead after the last month..." Megan says as she starts to get things together, picking up her nappy bag and trying to wrangle an infant and a four year old, "However, Kate and I, with some medical contribution from Mary, agreed on the point that Eli has worked himself ragged over the whole time he has been king. Therefore, I decided to take Eli to spend the week at his foster mother's... While Kate does the House of Acorn another solid and rules the kingdom for him, just for one more week."

"I see." Blaze then says as she follows Megan and the crowd, most of them mothers trying to wrangle their children to head down to the front, "Well I can imagine Eli's going to have to think of another way to repay that to Kate like he did with that fancy formal set he gave her."

"Hopefully not costing the family treasury another arm and a leg." Queen Acorn replies as they head down the stairs, "Especially since Alicia is head of the household funds now and if she didn't like Kate as if she is like her third child, she wouldn't have been too impressed with how much he spent on her new formal set."

As the formal party comes to a grouping outside of the palace in the setting sun, they listen as outside the gates, the people who have gathered to witness the beginning of the parade from outside of the Palace gates hold their banners and cheer in appreciation as they get their first glimpse of the royals and the honoured guests. Among these honoured guests would be those who are carrying the sceptres through the city to the cathedral. John stands there with some political counterparts staring in awe over the Calibre Sceptre, one of the more important of the family's crown jewels.

"-And yet Blaze will be the next bearer of this beauty." John says, speaking to counterpart in politics, Elias and Antoine, "I just hope she will be prepared."

"It's all a father can hope for when it comes to their children holding such a priority, and no one can blame you for it." Elias agrees with a nod of his head

"Zit eez a quite remarkably crafted sceptre, King Calibre, one of ze finest I 'ave seen." Antoine says to the bearer of the family heirloom

"It is said that for the birth of her son, Cathryn only wanted the finest gold's and silvers and jewels to be used." John mentions, before noticing a spot and quickly polishing it, "I still wonder how she's managed to hold up over the years when it's been very turbulent through the times."

"I'd ask zee same question with my wife since she 'ad been, how you say, metal halved most of her life, but she's managed to hold up fine." The Mobian Commander remarks

"Ah, there is my dear Princess coming now with this lad's better half." John declares with a playful, yet careful, jab to Elias in the arm, as Blaze, Megan and the young Acorn children approach them, "You ladies took quite a lot of time with the touch-ups."

"Well when you've never had more than one child to take care of, John. I don't see you making a fair argument as to why I took my sweet time ensuring that everything was taken care of." Megan retorts while fixing up the baby in a more comfortable position, "That and your daughter had to fix most of the flyaway in her hair and trust me, it's all hell and a half making sure that your hair can withstand the slightest breeze and it takes a lot to get the right combination of bobby pins and hairspray."

"Duly noted." John ineptly says in response

"Is everyone here yet, dad?" Blaze asks her father, immediately changing subject

"Should be by now." John replies before looking around for a headcount, mumbling numbers to himself as he points to every person, "Thirty seven, thirty eight... Yep, I guess we are right. Hope you have comfortable walking shoes, it is a bit of a walk there, but good exercise amongst a very good atmosphere of cheery, happy... ah what's the word... feelings."

"If only my morning jog was a little more motivating..." Elias remarks, taking off his crown for a moment to run his hand through his dark auburn hair before placing it back on.

"Into formation, sceptre bearers!" John orders

Knowing that it is time to get ready to leave, the three other bearers of the Light, Dark and Pure Moon sceptre all gather at the head of the pack. Blaze stands with her father at the head of the group, her place that she has always stood for most of her life during these celebrations, as they say that in tradition, the ruler, his spouse –which is a no in this case as the queen died ten years ago- and his heir must stand together. For the first eight of the years she has been alive, her mother was the one who stood beside her father in this exact spot. She would have been to the other side or carried in the Queen's arms in those days of being a naïve kitten, but for the other ten since after… that night… Blaze would have to stand alone, unescorted in a way, beside her father who is the only relic of a word that became shattered the night her mother died.

To their left and right behind them, Mephiles and Avira, the current rulers of Midora that double as the Goddess of Light and God of the Night who bear Cathryn's own Sceptre of Light and her husband's Sceptre of Darkness, which now no longer harbours the dark magic that came with Mephiles' evil influences from his adopted empiric upbringing. The final wielder the back straight behind John in the third row made, Sifora is the bearer of the Pure Moon Sceptre and unlike the most of the bearers, she isn't a Secret Order Guardian unlike her son, nephew and niece in law, but rather a protector of the sceptre until the true wielder shall turn up or be born.

"Are you sure you want to carry it the whole way?" Mephiles worryingly enquires to his pregnant wife and goddess counterpart, "I mean, it's a bit of a walk and you're due in-"

"Mephiles." Avira interjects, her tone not with scorn, but with assurance to match her soft smile she gives to her overly paranoid husband, "I'll be fine."

The army commander shouts commands as banner men supporting the calibre shield and the kingdom's flag come every second person down the sides and soldiers from the royal army surround this group from the sides and at the back. It comes to a silence amongst all but small children's cries and their impatient and inquisitive questions accompanied and the noise of the crowd just outside at the gates. Silence as a discipline of the ceremony as they listen for the cues of the army assembling to their posts and beginning an on the spot march before it will come to a complete stop. The order comes to open up the gates and the gates of the Calibre Palace open and the cheers get louder than they were before.

"Forward to the Cathedral!" John announces, raising his sceptre in the air

The three others are raised up as well as everyone begins to move and a separate order comes from the army commander to follow in a forward march. As per being in public, the attending party being a higher form of celebrities, those with hands free wave to these loyal of supporters who would make up 90% of their social media followers. While John, Mephiles, Avira and Sifora would be donning looks of stone as taking their role in the ceremony very seriously, the rest seem not to be in this role of sorts. Behind them, the dignitaries, celebrities and just friends of the royals are alit with smiles and arms raised in a wave. Flying above them are the helicopters trying to get an aerial view of the event and then to the sides there are the shutter of cameras and the flashes of bulbs, the cheers of a very enthusiastic crowd. –All of which Blaze wonders how her father can maintain his look of seriousness amongst all of this.

They make a right, before a left and walking down there a bit before another left and they come to that same place that they were arriving to at all times of the morning. Entering into the courtyard, the cauldrons are still ablaze since the dawn ceremony and music from an orchestra plays in the background. The invited guests are directed to a setting within the courtyard, much to their relief as one could want a bit of a sit down after walking all that way. All the white the sceptre bearers and Blaze stand there in silence as around them the soldiers arriving are in a march and those waiting are marching on the spot with much discipline. When they all arrive, Blaze looking around to confirm this, and nodding to her father 'it's time', the order goes out for the army to be at attention.

The soldiers all halt and salute as their king and their princess walk to the podium with the three Midorian sceptre bearers following behind and stopping at the assigned sceptre holder. Blaze stands to the right of her father and looks on the thousands of eyes staring at them. She cups her hands, trying not to feel pressured by their piercing, judgemental glares cast even if all eyes are on her father. Every year he has to deliver a speech before the fireworks and every year she will be stared at in some way, shape or form as most attention does carry over to her at times as if they have to cross examine the heir to the throne every time she makes an appearance.

John takes out a note out of his pocket, unravelling it while he clears his throat, "People of the United Kingdoms of Fera, honoured guests, friends and those who are visiting from the other global powers, I warmly thank you for your attendance to this celebration of Fera Day. I am honoured today for few reasons that seem to bless me every year around this time and very lucky to have been here today if not every day of the year afterwards. One of the things I am honoured about is you, the people of this united kingdom of coexistence between Ferian and Overlander and your commitment to making sure everyone looks out for each other and work together. Everywhere from as far west as Kylah Province, to as far east as Seagull Island, to as far North as Tundish State and then as far south as Catha State, we are a shining beacon of hope even in our darkest hours. I am honoured to be your king."

There is some cheering and clapping from the crowd as John then turns the page on his notes, "Another reason to why I am honoured is that as a father to more than just the people of this world-sized realm, I am honoured to be the father of my daughter, Blaze. Like most parents, you can be proud of your children, but my pride for my Blaze comes from what she has come to be growing up. If you may recall, Blaze has turned 18 years old this year and… my little kitten has grown into a fearless young woman who, despite everything that may happen to her, is resilient, strong and wise for her age. I have much hope that someday my daughter shall become a queen who will be as wise and a true benefit or our kingdom as Cathryn Calibre the First once was."

Everyone lets out a cheer in response and Blaze places a hand to her cheek in not to subtle embarrassment. Most parents find a way to embarrass their children and for how much power and titles King Calibre may have he will always find a way to embarrass his daughter in front of the millions. –In which he gives her a pat on the back that means the same thing it always does 'Oh Blaze… My dear daughter, Blaze, you know that it is only harmless fun'.

"Lastly, over this last year, we have done so much and on this day of national celebration, it comes without consolation that I must turn thoughts to that of a reminder." The King then says donning a serious, grim face as it has come to that portion of the speech, "In November last, it came as the decade after the night that changed everything forever and since then we have seen the formation of a force to be reckoned with. As many of Goddess Cathryn's flesh and blood lay in the earth, the Empire of Ferian Revolutionaries runs rampant across the three dimensions more than just since the fall of the Eggman Empire. In this next year, if the other members of the Alliance Against Empire Domination and the Secret Order allow me, we shall do what we must and take down this menace before it comes back again. And now… For the sceptres to be placed down."

John then gives his counterparts a nod and he gets one in return. One by one, the three other bearers walk to a stand for their sceptre and place it down in it. One by one they then glow when being placed down nearby each other.

John then moves away from the podium as he raises the sceptre in the air, as a signal of the fireworks people to ready themselves, "Our mother of these united kingdoms which your gentle words and wisdom founded a long time ago, bless your lands with peace and prosperity this following year. Give us hope in the darkness, sweet mother, and may you bestow upon us your unconditional love and strength to lead our lives through times good and bad and may the faithful from our sister kingdoms share in this gift from your benevolence to fervour strengthen ourselves and everyone around us."

As soon as the king places down the sceptre, all four sceptres turn a sunset orange in colour as from the highest points of the city, fireworks shoot into the skies above, shrouding the night skies above with bursts of colour. Children cheer with excitement while in their parent's arms. Cameras snap as quickly as they can to take a commemorative shot of the colourful explosions, while some are more directed to take shots of the sceptres by the burning cauldrons, or to the honoured guests attending while they stare in awe. As they themselves tell their children to look above and doing what most parents do and say yes to nearly everything they say about the fireworks, there will be some babies that need soothing over the noise. -Most except for young Edward Acorn, who for his young age of three months old is wide-eyed with intrigue, something he has inherited from his father.

Silver comes beside Blaze and takes her hand and they exchange a soft smile to each other. Blaze then moves into his embrace, placing herself against him and placing her head to his shoulder as one arm is wrapped around to his other shoulder and the other is placed underneath her head while he wraps an arm around her waist and places his head against hers.

John looks to the silver hedgehog's mother who stands nearby him, "Look at them, Sifora, young love at its finest. I remember a time when her mother and I used to be as close as they are; we were near inseparable my mother so told me."

Sifora nods, "Yes… Nathaniel and I were near the same that long ago. Silver is much like his father…"

"As my daughter is all but her mother." King Calibre replies with a soft chuckle, "I can already tell that that lad of yours wants to tell her the one question that changes lives entirely, and maybe it is about time he does so."


	7. Chapter 7: Counting Hours

_Sorry for the lack of updates for a while people... Between exams and losing my creative mojo and not finding enough time to write over the hectic ending of Year 11 and having to start the chapter over SEVERAL times during the holidays encroaching Year 12... Here we are now and it is the beginning of a major cataclysm yet to come for the whole of the Alliance against Empire Domination... the Mobians, the Ferians and Midorians, the Overlanders... even Cathryn Calibre is not going to be safe when it's all going to throw down._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Counting Hours<p>

_February 5, 2017, 3:10pm, Acorn Palace, Cealia, Mobius_

The clock ticks loudly in Elias' ears, the noise being louder than Councillor Dylan's reading out the activities for the Founder's Day celebration. It is nearly time to go and pick up Alexis from school and take her to dance class. However, he has been stuck in the council meeting that was "urgently" called –possibly by a stubborn Councillor Hamlin- all because he is headed to Angel Island tomorrow for a well-needed vacation. The urgency to get this meeting over with has him checking his phone repeatedly as every passing minute means that it will be another to which he could be running late. Megan is usually on pick up duty, as she refuses royal duties in favour of just wanting to live this somewhat normal life with her children, but the reason that he has to go and get her is that she is busy with a fundraiser brunch and afternoon auction for one of the many charities she is heavily involved.

Kate looks at Elias, who is getting a little twitchy with impatience every passing minute, especially with the repeated lighting up of his phone. She knows that he has to inform the council and hand over the leadership to Kate before he can leave, as he had done with the senate earlier this morning –the only meeting they thought they would have today- and with the current deadline, it may be time to interject.

"I'm afraid I may have to interject here, councillor, as the king has more important obligations he has to get to." Kate interjects

Elias then stands, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, "Yes, thank you, without fervour adieu, this will be my last council meeting for until after the Founder's Day long weekend, so on the 18th I will return to the head chair on the council and the senate. If you will excuse me, I have a daughter to attend to so for the remainder of the meeting, Lady Kate will be in charge. Starting from tomorrow she is the Queen Regent again so... I really have to go. Continue."

Elias then steps away from the head chair as Kate stands to take his place. He gives her a smile and she nods with response before taking seat at the head chair and asking the council to continue. Without a second to lose, Elias heads out of the chambers, out the back way to be exact and takes off in a hurried walk. He has about 10 minutes to get down there if he wants to get a good spot by the school, and he will look a little out of place if he is in his council uniform.

"Nicole." Elias says as he heads up the stairs in a fast jog, unbuttoning his jacket as quickly as he can

The holographic Lynx and steward appears beside of him, "Yes, King Elias?"

"Nicole, we have no time to lose as I have to be down at the school by at least 25 past. Have someone bring my car around and make sure that Alexis' dance gear and clothes change is still inside of it." The king orders

"Yes, sir." Nicole replies

As the Lynx quickly disappears in an array of pixels, Elias gets to the third floor and in a hurried walk he walks to his chambers. While awkwardly trying to take off his uniform jacket, he opens the door to his chamber and walks in, kicking the door closed behind him. He throws off the jacket on the bed with an errant flop as he quickly goes through the wardrobe for something to wear –as it would be a little too showy for the Wednesday afternoon school-to-dance-class-to-dinner-to-home run around the city- and chucks out a different shirt, pants and a jacket.

After a quick change, it is off again down the corridor and down the stairs, while checking that he has the essentials of wallet, phone and keys on him before it gets too late. Out through the foyer and to the courtyard outside, his personal small car pulls up as if on cue and out gets Shard, Kate Robotnik's metal sonic duplicate, personal steward and companion.

Elias heads down the stairs, "Heh, not bad, right on cue. Never knew you could drive, Shard."

"You'd be surprised as to how much Kate has taught me over the years." Shard says with a bow of his head, before walking past the king to the stairs, "I better get back to fixing the Wi-Fi problem that Kate's computer is having."

"Thanks." Elias says with a friendly wave

Without a moment to lose, the king gets into his still running car and before anything checks the back seat. Much to his relief, all of the gear that his little girl needs for this afternoon is sitting there on the back seat, everything down to the -mandatory by law- booster seat she needs. Putting the small car into drive, he takes off down to the gates, opening them with the auto-remote above him practically attached to the roof with Velcro, the most low-tech thing about his car there is.

The odd occasion he gets to do the school run now that one of the kids are going to school is a bit of a relief when in the high-stress job of being the king of most of the world. It is a time where he can go about the city like a normal person and find some peace within the chaos, despite rush hour vastly upon him and being in a bulletproof, bombproof, fireproof, submersible, all-terrain, high-tech, electric powered vehicle disguised as a typical silver coloured small car. –Complete with a personalised licence plate, Eli-Acorn, and a little flag of the kingdom as the hood ornament.

Making his way to the private school that his daughter is enrolled at, the same private boarding school that their main doctor, Dr Mary, attended as a child, it is 26 past and through preferring to be early when it comes to the 'just being sure' factor of events, it's a little late to be waiting. Getting out going across the crossing to wait for Alexis, just across is his brother in law, Sonic on pick up duty.

"Hey, Eli." Sonic says

"Sonic." Elias says with an acknowledging nod of his head, "Let me guess, Sally made you take up pick up duty?"

"Yeah, collision of schedule, Sal's at training with King Calibre and a couple other members of the resistance were called over to the United Federation's Embassy for something as they 'insisted' that Zach have them there." The blue hedgehog replies with a sweep of his hand over his quills, "Hopefully I'm not stuck watching everyone's kids again if the federation has noticed something and Sally decides to draft up a night meeting, now that sucked something bad."

"Is it because the majority of them are babies and toddlers?" The king says with a scorning look to his brother in law, "Let me guess, the Hero of Mobius and Prince of Acorn can't handle watching babies because he wants to be knee-deep in the action of talking with the Federation's slightly impatient ambassador from the Nobility State who seems a little too bored of his job. It sounds to me that someone is a little ungrateful because he can't quell his adventure-hungry conscious."

"I'm not being ungrateful; I just don't like being given the babysitting duty." Sonic retorts sharply to the king, "And another thing, why must I end up doing it when-"

The bell rings, cutting off the hedgehog from continuing his speech even fervour as the students begin pouring out of the school grounds to awaiting parents and school buses parked in the bus bay ready to go. The one thing to do when you are a parent on pickup duty is focus. Within a sea of 400 day attending students that may exit these gates to go home and fervour near 100 of the boarding students leaving to go in carpools to the various after-school activities that run within the city of Cealia, trying to spot your child if they cannot spot you can be a little challenging.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Uncle Eli!" One little voice, belonging to young, five year old Sonia Acorn comes from the crowd as a fast-moving blur of auburn and brown runs to her father, Sonic.

"Hey, Sonia, how is my favourite niece doing?" Elias asks

"I'm your only niece, Uncle Eli." The young squirrel chirps, bouncing around like the vibrant ball of energy, "Guess what, Uncle Eli, guess what. I'm going to Karate this afternoon."

"Oh, really?" The king says in a playful tone, playing along with the vibrant youngster, "I guess that makes you a tough little princess like your mother, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm gunna kick lots of butt!" Sonia cheers, much to the amusement of her father and uncle who reply with soft laughter, "And learn the element of surprise... The bad people won't see it coming."

"I imagine they won't." Elias smiles, amused with the antics of his sister's rambunctious daughter, kneeling down to ruffle her hair

"Well we gotta juice, Sonny, if you want to make warm ups." Sonic says, taking the girly backpack of his daughter and swinging it over his shoulder, "Say good bye to your uncle, Sonny."

Sonia hugs her uncle, "Bye, Uncle Eli."

"See you later, kiddo." Elias replies getting up and waving as the pair head away, "Remember, with great power of the fists comes with great responsibility."

As more children come out the gates, Elias turns around as a group of girls in dance gear come out in giggles and all sweet nature girls tend to be in at their age. Among them, being the odd one out still in school uniform is his stepdaughter, Alexis, who then parts from the group of girls at the very moment she sees who is picking her up for once.

"Daddy!" Alexis cheers upon seeing her father, running over to him, "Yay, you came to pick me up!"

"Hello, my darling." Elias says, scooping up the child in an affectionate hug before placing her down beside him, "How is my little ballerina doing?"

"I'm good, daddy." The young girl replies walking along beside her father hand in hand, as they cross the road, "Did you remember my dance gear?"

"Of course I did, I made sure of it before I left." The father replies, while getting his keys out of his pocket and pressing the button to unlock the car, "That and I got you a good change of clothes for dinner. You can look yourself when you get into the car."

"Are we going out for dinner?" Alexis asks, asking her second question for the afternoon, opening the back-left passenger door all by herself and climbing into her seat and doing the seatbelt

"Yes, darling." He replies, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car

"Why?" She asks again

Elias puts the car into reverse and looks to the monitor showing the reversing camera, "Well, you know that your mother, Edward and I are going to Angel Island for ten days and since your mother had her charity thing today, I thought we could get dinner out as a family."

"Oh..." Alexis responds, while tapping on the monitor in the back of the driver's seat to scroll through the music, taking out headphones from the basket below it, "I'm looking forward to staying with Aunty Sally and Uncle Sonic. Are you looking forward to your trip, daddy? What are you gunna do on your trip? Are you gunna go cliff jumping with Uncle Knuckles?"

"Alexis... Settle down..." The father chuckles with an amused roll of his eyes, putting the car in drive and heading forward out of the car park by the school, making a left to go through the city, "I'm looking forward to the trip, of course I would, I don't think your mother will allow me to do that, darling."

"Aw, really?" The child replies, while trying to untangle her headphones, before getting frustrated and throwing them on the ground

"Hey, girlfriend, save the energy for class, alright." Elias says before going to the console and getting a pair of untangled headphones out, "Try these."

"Thank you, daddy." Alexis says, immediately taking them and putting her music on, as if she has some sort of craving for her pop music after school and needs it before dance class

Every time Alexis puts on her music in the car, it is all but amusing to see the high-energy five-year-old bob, sway and sing to the music, monitored and chosen to be child-friendly for a five year old to listen to without her picking up swearing. She sings and bobs to the hand chosen tracks of Mina Mongoose's solo album and then the child-friendly tracks of the Forget Me Knots and Elias softly laughs. –She loves Mina's music and Eli is thinking of having her perform at her next birthday party whenever he can catch her either in the city at rehearsals or an informal house-visit or over at her partial-job at his sister's resistance. However his daughter's little show must come to an end as he pulls up outside the dance studio and to get her attention, turns off the main power source of the monitor with a twist of the key.

"Aw... But I love that song!" Alexis whines with displeasure

"Come on, kiddo, dance practice is going to start soon." Elias says, getting out of the car to open her door for her, "You can listen to your music later. Your mother isn't going to be out of her event until six thirty and reservations are not for another hour then so... I'm sure you can listen to more music then, alright."

"Okay then..." The five year old smiles to the compromise, putting her dance bag over her shoulder before running over to the door, "See you later, daddy!"

The father waves, "Alright, darling, have fun."

* * *

><p><em>February 4, 2017, 7:29pm, New City Airport, Soleanna, United Federation<em>

Back dropped by a setting sun and an orange sky, a plane comes in to land and it touches down at the main airport of Soleanna's New City Airport. As the plane comes to a halt and the stairs brought to the plane, there approaches a welcoming party of importance assembled, soldiers lining the walkway placed down the press with them eagerly snapping pictures. Particularly that of the ruler of Soleanna, Queen Elise, who since becoming a sole-reigning queen on her coming of age has grown substantially and become a just and noble ruler over Soleanna over the last few years confidently.

The door to the plane comes open and the soldiers stand at attention and as the security on the plane gives the all clear, the important guests finally showing themselves as they come to the door of the plane. As per orders of an increasingly busy President of the United Federation, he has delegated this duty and sent GUN Commander Clarissa Cousteau to the city on the water on business over matters such as military and the little things of policies that the president wants implemented. With her on this trip, her ten year old son, Christopher, due to having no one available to sit for her son for a week and the father wanting nothing to do with him until his weekend at the end of every month. He seems to end up going everywhere with his mother, and this is no acceptation.

The commander steps down from the plane to the salutes of the soldiers lining the walk and coming to lesser dignitaries who are also saluting before shaking their hand. Her little shadow following her and doing the same thing in line of salutes and handshakes; despite her young boy having no role within the family business aside from his constant companionship of his mother to work and on most trips.

Clarissa takes the outstretched hand of Queen Elise and shakes it accompanied with a swift bow, "Your grace."

"It is good to see you, Commander Cousteau." Elise responds with a warm and welcoming smile, "I trust that your flight from the Nobility State was fine, despite the delays."

"It was better when we had gotten into the air after a two hour wait, your grace." The commander replies before looking over to her son, who is playfully saluting one of the soldiers, "Christopher, come here at once!"

"Yes, mother." The ten-year-old obediently replies, rushing over to his mother's side, not without stretching out his hand to the Queen of Soleanna, "My name is Christopher of House Cousteau, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you also, little Lord Cousteau." Elise takes the young bat's hand, shaking it gently before looking to his mother, "I hope I am not getting it wrong; he is a hereditary lord, correct?"

Clarissa nods, "As much as I was born one as the eldest of the fourteenth generation as a Lady Cousteau myself. Of course, being second generation GUN commander, I'd rather have Commander as a title than the one bestowed upon me by the society which is more of a burden than national security on the national holiday."

"Well, anyway, if we may retire to the palace, I have instructed my staff to prepare the guest chamber and dinner for to be done by the time we arrive." The young queen then says, trying to deter the convocation away from that of falling silence because of the commander known for her sharpness in certain conversations

"After sitting on a plane for about six hours because of delays, I'd be glad to have something but airline food." Clarissa says, taking the hand of her ten-year-old son, "After you, your grace."

The young Queen of Soleanna goes first and the Commander follows behind while Christopher somewhat attracts attention to himself as the cameras take as many pictures as possible before a pull down of his arm by his mother stops him. An escort pulls onto the tarmac with police on scooters leading it before a limo pulls up behind them. Christopher rushes ahead despite his mother's protests and excitedly opens the door himself and climbs in. Despite being from the Nobility State and his father often sending a car like this to pick him up, he always is fascinated with riding in the fancy cars whenever he is with his mother on her business trips. As soon as the important of the dignitaries are in the car, Christopher taking a widow seat with his mother's phone to take pictures of the scenes that move all around him outside the window, the escort leave the airport and into the New City.

* * *

><p><em>February 5, 2017, 12:34pm, Empire of Ferian Revolutionaries Base, Diseraya Desert, Midora Province, United Kingdoms of Fera<em>

The giant hangar doors open as a giant airship slowly emerges from its hiding place with a roar of its many giant engines. A little more than a month ago, this jewel in the empire's crown was brutally damaged at the hand of Sally Acorn and her out of control geological powers putting a massive hole in the body of the aircraft and making as much damage as an all-out aerial assault with the Guardian Units of the Nation. Watching from a window in the distance overlooking the hangar and the corresponding airfield in the mansion, Nega looks on with a pleased look on his face. The very thing he loves like any of his children is looking as good as new, especially with its new paint job that he chose for it as the old one was too much of a reminder of the failure of the last ship. –The man dislikes failure as much than he does the Goddess and her descendants. Therefore, when the Goddess and her team of magi-kinetic-capable child-adults defeats him and messes with his airship, It won't end well this time around.

_"__She's running like a beaut, boss."_ A female voice says on the other end of a communication, _"Engines are running at the right capacity, no alarms going off, weapons are coming online and offline whenever the action is done. We gunna take her for a test fight or what, boss?"_

Nega places a hand on the earpiece, "No can do, Ana, lass. It is good that she is running as good as I planned, but no can do on the test flight. Don't want to risk it if those Ferian Freedom fuckers or heaven above that little geologically powered woman is about to mess up the ship and its new paint job."

_"__Alright, I'll run a couple more tests and run the details by."_ Alexis replies as from what he can see, she manoeuvres the ship slowly around the airfield, _"Flight check at 0500 hours tomorrow?"_

"How could I say no to the opportunities I have at my disposal when I am awaiting the good news?" The emperor retorts, slightly offended that she had to ask, as he stares closely out the window, "Alright, no funny business there, general and if there is one scratch on her, protocol will be followed."

_"__Yeah, yeah... I know, I know..." _The general replies from her post at the command of the giant airship, _"Alright, Alexis out."_

The emperor takes his hand away from the earpiece and then withdraws himself from his post he has been by for about a couple hours in wait for his aftermath pet project to show herself from the same place she has resided since the defeat. Speaking of aftermath and the effects it has left behind; there is one thing that requires his attention that is all but the critical on his new plans to come into effect.

Leaving his office, walking down the hall and taking a right to go down another corridor on the second floor of his castle-sized mansion, if he wants to see his plans, his plans that have been waiting dormant for some time now, come to fruition, there is one thing that needs to be right first. In that very same failed attack that caused massive damage to his prised airship, another precious thing to this ambitious emperor was injured during this fight: his daughter. Sara was on her first mission ever as a commander of her father's empire and had her pistol aimed at the blue hedgehog's head and ready to pull the trigger when his defensive and dangerous spouse decided to pop her one in the chest with fists of stone. The general brought her back and there was a large crack on her armour, but thankfully only a fair few fractures from a somewhat cushioned blow. For the past month and a bit, she has been recuperating to the best that enormous imperial wealth can buy, and today is the day that can make or break the tomorrow.

He opens his daughter's chamber door as the examination goes on. The doctor stands by Sara's bed as he has one of the many medical instruments are in her ear in examination, despite the unappeased grimace she has across her face. As she is the future to an empire which ambitions for total domination of the United Kingdoms within the next few years, of course they have to be through. Nega comes and stands behind his wife who sits on the other side of their daughter's bed and places one of his hands on her shoulder. She turns back to him and with a comforting smile takes his hand as she shares the same thought. –Although her ambitions are nothing to do with the empire but rather the maternal concern of her daughter's wellbeing possibly still at risk, she still shares in her husband's anxieties for their child.

"Deep breaths now, my lady." The doctor says to the young woman, as a stethoscope is pressed against her chest in one last test. With every breath and every pondering "ah-ha" and "um-hum" of the doctor, Milena's grip gets tighter on Nega's hand as the decisive answer comes any moment now. The emperor runs his thumb over his uneasy empress' knuckles and kisses her hand softly, in effort, for the least in a rare act of selflessness, to do something to soothe her nerves more than for his.

The doctor then finishes his examination and looks to the parents, "Well, my lord, my lady... It appears that Sara has made quite the recovery over the last month and a bit. Her fast healing process coupled with regenerates has practically bounced her back from the impacted injuries from Christmas day."

"Is she able to be field-ready?" Nega inquires

"Field ready nothing, Jonathan!" Milena sharply interjects to her husband before turning back to the doctor, "Will my daughter be able to return to at least normal duty is what I am concerned about. I care not for how my daughter should fare if she should engage the Alliance scum, but rather if she will be able to bloody as well handle her commanding duties or what is what I am asking, doctor."

"Provided she does not engage any of the Secret Order in battle for quite some time, yes she can return to her duties as a commander, my lady." The doctor replies

"In other words, it's a yes, father." Saraphina speaks for the first time now, looking toward her father with a slight smile, "Tell Aunt Ana that she can prepare our troops and make sure that the airship will be prepared by dawn tomorrow. You have waited long enough, father... What are you waiting for now?"

The emperor nods his head to his daughter, "Absolutely nothing, my girl... Absolutely nothing at all."

* * *

><p><em>February 5, 2017, 5:39am, Soleanna Royal Palace, Soleanna, United Federation<em>

Clarissa rolls over in bed, a mess of wiry below-shoulder length lemon-blonde hair moving to obscure her face held up by her hand as she taps around in the dark, looking for her phone on the bedside table. She finds the device once she feels the cool glass surface under her hand and brings it over to check the time... a little after 5:30 in the morning and surprisingly already 18 voice messages from the office, a few social media notifications and a couple texts. In her case, a perfect time for the insomniac to go for a wander whenever sleep eludes her again if she cannot try again to fall asleep after another interruption. –And she cannot blame it on Christopher as he is ten years old, _and_ not having nightmares worth waking her about.

She plonks her head back down on the pillow; there would be reasons why she would be awake at this time of morning if she were still at home. It is a bit of a force of habit that her father never warned her about when she became first in line for taking over GUN. He never told her that she could have times where she could lose sleep, or have to stay awake because of being in the middle of a life threatening military situation when he was telling her from the first day that she would take his place after his death. –And after a couple minutes, if it prevails then you have to work through it.

Clarissa sits up in the dark and just sits there for a bit, whether it be from a sleepless-induced trance she just finds that it helps to just do nothing for a few minutes there... She then looks over to the other side of the room to her son and rolls her eyes as he lies there with the blankets in a mess and lying there on his side with his arm over his head. –Something she just knows that he picked up from his father's side of things, and she just cannot leave him there like that. Throwing the blankets aside, she sleeplessly crosses the room and drags a chair over to the side of her son's bed. She fixes him up so he does not look like he has been going for an award in the most awkward pose in known history and fixes the blankets up... All before sitting down beside the bed, just to think since she has the unavoidable time. –Something her father told her to do whenever she has a spare moment between it all, despite still not telling her about bouts of loss of sleep such as this time.

"Oh sweet Remy, darling... You know that I do so much to make up for it all. I can only hope you don't resent me like I did my father growing up for all the decisions I make." Clarissa says, moving her son's lemon blonde hair out of his face, "That and forgive me for giving you that bastard as your father. Yes, I admit he cares and he tries, but in reality, he does not try hard enough. He'll buy you gifts, but something which will "make up" for all the times he is busy not bothering on your weekends or for the other 339 days he doesn't give a crap."

She then hears the beep of the phone across the room, the sound it makes when she is on the 'Do Not Disturb' setting every time some tries to call her before 6:20am. –Making it 19 voice messages on her phone that continue to pile up from the office trying to reach her when it's probably just the usual updates she asked for whenever she is away from the desk. Just in case, she has to end up flying back home early to deal with some sort of major international crisis, a war breaking out or something that direly needs her intervention.

"You know the deal, kiddo. My handgun on the table over there is only to be used if some bastard is trying to kill you and if the phone rings after wakeup and it's from the office, answer and if really urgent, come find me." She says speaking to the sleeping figure who could not even comprehend any of what she says, but would know it all because of thorough repetition before kissing his head, "I'm going to find somewhere I can bloody was well do morning workouts. Even on political vacay, mama has to keep up her regime because to be thirty-something and have a figure like mine takes work."

With this idea of working out in mind in the early dawn of day coming through, Clarissa pulls off her pyjamas and chucks the clothes on the bed before dragging over her suitcase. Among the formal commander's uniforms and formal regalia just in case of a formal event of some sort that needs her to wear anything else but her uniform, there is some casual clothes among the seriousness. Clarissa chucks on her workout gear of a loose, short sleeve shirt covering a sports bra and a pair of tracksuit pants. After a quick run through of the brush in her hair, she ties it back in a ponytail before putting on her shoes before heading out and finding the perfect place to exercise.

In the light of a new day and after some warm up stretches in prevention of pulling muscles, the GUN Commander runs laps around the extensive palace gardens as all but a part of the morning routine. Usually when she goes for a jog, on this busy schedule it would be 8kms from the Cousteau Manor in the Parisian Nobility State, down two streets and through the park and back. However, with these gardens it doesn't take long in laps before it makes the quota on the route she takes around the area. She then decides upon doing some yoga now that the light has come around and returns up to the balcony. While in the middle of the 'Warrior' pose, the young queen comes outside looking like she had just gotten up dressed in a kimono style nightgown with her brown-red locks in a fizzle of a mess.

"Good morning, Commander Cousteau." The young queen says as she goes to lean over the railing, "I hope that you slept well since today... My cabinet members will be coming around at 11 and lord knows that they'll be a hoot and a holler to work with."

"It'd be much better than working with the Minister of Defence back in the Capitol I'll tell you that." Clarissa replies while changing legs and with a deep inhale bends her right knee forward, "I take my orders from the President, but when it comes to Raoul, that twitchy, full of shit, fucker who'd call a war if one little staple goes missing... He'll try to tell me how to run the army that _I inherited_ from _my father_ and was _chosen_ for by _the President_ himself. Heck, even the President can't stand him and on the DL hopes that he'll be gone soon or something."

"Ah, but as they say, pickers can't be choosers." Elise replies with an amused look toward the commander, "I've never heard any commander, no less a high-born Parisian Noble trash-talk and swear so naturally as if it's nothing."

The commander then finishes her workout and rolls up the mat, "I weren't raised to be some posh lady with the high-born etiquette who attends balls in lavish dresses and is married by 24, neither was Rachael. Raised pretty much as a boy by my father since there was no hope in a male heir by the time Antoinette was born. I was combat ready by nine and swearing like a sailor by eleven and I never was hosting tea parties in the garden when at fifteen I was shooting guns, causing bloody noses on any recruit in training and tailing my father around the GUN base."

"I see why the president chose you for the job then when you were taught by the best. Sir Cousteau was a good man and a wise leader and is all but reason enough." Elise complements with a bit of a smile

"Mum..."

Clarissa turns around as her son stands at the balcony doors, with her phone pressed against his chest, "Remy? What is it baby?"

"The Ferian Empire is here..." Christopher replies with a look of fear on his face, "And they're headed our-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, there is an explosion from far away and planes fly over the palace in a roar. The commander and the queen run inside, with a dash head upstairs and up to the Queen's Chamber and out to a balcony outside overlooking the city in a panoramic view... They are taken aback as the imperial airship flies over the city with an armada of planes already taking their first firing at a structure that is up in flames with smoke rising into the dawn's sky.

* * *

><p><em>February 6, 2017, 2:48am, Mobian Resistance Base, Cealia, Mobius<em>

Nicole hovers about the Resistance base on her nightly maintenances, checking every wall panel and computing device connected to the main server to make sure that they are in working order, not infected with tracking cookies and computer viruses and remain as secure as the computer systems in all the other military and government buildings and the palace are. Exchanging friendly hellos with the individuals on the night watch duties -tonight being Knuckles on boarders paired up with spouse, Maryann from her post in the infirmary and Cream who is on her maiden watch at the high tower- she does not seem to get too bored between checks when the night is all but young for a holographic computation.

The holographic lynx walks around the corner from checking the interface panel in the gym and training simulator and then checks the wall panel near the main entrance to the base, following a complaint made by Mina the other day that the interface was being very slow when she was going to sign off from her watch. As soon as she finds the problem as a server connection error, she feels a slight tap on where her shoulder is supposed to be if she was a whole being. Turning around, she notices her mecha beau, Shard, standing behind her with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Surprise my holographic honey." Shard says with a smile across his face

"Are those for me?" Nicole says with a soft red coming to her cheeks as she takes the flowers "That's so kind of you... Wait, aren't you supposed to be at Lady Robotnik's place ahead of tomorrow and also on your charger."

"Well I should, but since Kate and her fiancé were busy on their weekly of takeout, wine and deli platters coupled with three premium drama shows and then... _that_... I thought I would just put myself on charge and then come over to see you." He explains while looking for his identification tag on the holder in order to sign himself in because of the security they have in place.

"Here, I'll get it." Nicole says before typing a few things in on the monitor and it making a three-tone beep noise that means signed in, "It's interesting how innovative the kingdom had gotten since a king has been put back on the throne. From ruins of power to five years later when great minds bring us innovative technology that has allowed for a technological upgrade of the city we've made our capitol and allow me to live within this living realm."

"Life has brought us all much within the last five years. It has brought families together, it brought that summer of weddings and brought a new generation into a free world their parents fought for." He agrees before moving to wrap his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "And it brought me you."

"Shard..." She scowls as she continues to work on the monitor, "As much as I love the cuddles, I'm working. I may have the time at this time of night to take a breather from having to manage the capitol and all things about it, but I still have to do some work to make sure things run smoothly."

"Alright, alright..." The sentient android says as he pulls away and then reclines against the wall, "You know, I've been thinking lately... Thinking about the future."

"Oh really now?" The holographic lynx responds curiously, turning her head toward him with a raised brow, "What do you think about?"

"Well... For starters I think about Kate." Shard elaborates, while the lynx continues her work on the faulty device, "She's not that little girl I once knew anymore and now that she's engaged and working full time now in times where she is Queen Regent... I wonder where my place would be in her life when she settles down in a house in the suburbs with Zach and starts a family. Even when I still help her with managing her home and making dinner when she comes home late and buggered... It crosses my mind that I may not be as useful anymore to her since she is all grown up now... I might lose my best friend..."

"Sweetie... When Sally began to settle down when the war was over and when she got married and had Sonia I was there and I will always be there. Kate would never get rid of you, or replace you, no more than Sally could ever do that with me. Be there for her, Shard, that's all companions like us could ever do because as much as those stubborn girls don't like to admit it, they'd be lost without us." Nicole emphatically replies to her boyfriend, although a few tears come to mind when it comes to that sensitive issue among companion AI's like them, "Now what else is it that runs rampant on that hard drive of yours, eh? Tell me anything and I'll listen since Mina, despite her relationship turmoil she went through, always says that couples always have to be honest with each other."

"Well... babe, sometimes I think about us." Shard responds

She suddenly stops what she is doing and turns her head, "What about us?"

"Sometimes I wonder about what the future holds for us because we have been together for five years now. Over the last five years the freedom fighters are in long-term relationships and are getting married and starting families and as we get older in actual human aging or by the age of our circuits. I often think about you and me and what life could have in store for us." He replies, getting a little nervous for every word as he takes her hands, "Because you mean the world to me, Nicole and even if we're not flesh and blood the question remains the same."

"Oh merciful goddesses Cathryn and Aurora..." Nicole gasps with amazement, raising her right hand to her face, "You mean..."

Shard kneels down on one knee and holds Nicole's left hand as tears of joy begin to form in her eyes, "Lady Nicole of Knothole, my darling lynx... Will you be my wife?"

"Yes, Shard!" Nicole says as she clings to the android with projected tears of joy flowing from her eyes, "I swear it by both deities that it is a yes."

Within moments, Shard then retrieves a small box and inside, instead of the convention of the flesh and blood Mobians of there being a ring inside, there is an SD card. Walking hand in hand, they go to the closest computer –it being in the control room- and within minutes, a beautiful diamond engagement ring appears on Nicole's holographic hand.

"It's beautiful, Shard..." Nicole smiles as she admires the ring, "Really clever too."

"Well I though since it may be a bit of a hassle having one of those normal rings on you when you're constantly back and forth within the city, I got Ms Sophia to design and program this alternative." Shard says with a bit of a self-satisfied smirk for how clever he was in this ring idea, "Beautiful and practical."

"I can't wait to tell everyone in morning announcements in a couple hours." She cheers with happiness before looking back to the monitor to see an urgent voice message appear with a sharp alert tone to follow, "Hold on... It's from Clarissa Cousteau?"

"What could she want at this time of night?" He asks with as much curiosity as his fiancée

Nicole then opens the attachment, the recording begins to play and happy faces then turn to that of shock as the commander speaks amongst background noise of echoing gunfire and explosions. When it ends, alarm stations are called: Shard goes and activates the urgent alarm that begins to echo around the base within moments with a message to come to the control room accompanied by blaring alarm. Nicole herself dashes upstairs and makes her way down the hall as people begin to emerge groggily from their rooms in the atypical state of sleeplessness and confusion. She then approaches Sally and Sonic's room and opens the door as the leading couple sit up in bed half-awake.

"Nicole?" Sonic speaks as he sits up

"What's going on?" Sally enquires as she throws the covers aside, "Nicole, what happened?"

"Soleanna is under attack by the Ferian Empire, Sally..." Nicole reports with no holding back, "And it's not just some petty bombing and going, hell no, they're **invading** the city!"

_To be continued... (Next Chapter)_


	8. Chapter 8: Imperial Movement

_Previously in the fanfic, A Game of the Throne:_

_After the devastating Christmas Day Attacks, the Ferian Empire have spent months hiding away and now that ALL damages have been mended on both the airship and the heir to the empire, Eggman Nega is making a move... On Soleanna where the President of the United Federation and she has sent Commander Clarissa Cousteau on delegated business, she, her son and Elise are caught in the crossfire of an empire seeking vengeance!_

_...And now..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Imperial Movement<p>

_"__This is Commander Clarissa Cousteau of the Guardian Units of the Nation. The Ferian Empire is making advancements on the regional capital, Soleanna here in Eurish and... ... there is heavy shelling... ... Their military is on the ground! ... The airship flies above the city and... ... Queen Elise and I are going to make our way out of the city... ... Calling all reinforcements from the Alliance! Mobian Army, Mobian Resistance Freedom Fighters, Ferian Freedom Fighters... ... Angel Island Resistance... ... Secret Order of Guardians, somebody! GUN won't be able to combat an army this big, we need all the help we can get. This is Commander Clarissa Cousteau, over and out."_

"That was received at nearly three in the morning as the Cousteau was making her way from the palace..." Elias says as he turns off the recording and throwing the remote down on the table, "My sister, Commander D'Coulette and my Minister of Defence is considering taking action and as the commander said, GUN cannot stop them. The Alliance needs to back her sister nation, especially if the threat is this big."

"Shit..." Mephiles, the King of Midora utters, the latter of all words coming to mind after hearing that recording, "I knew that the Revolutionaries' Imperial Army was big for a petty bunch of assholes trying to take over Fera past and desolated future, but... Occupying one of the largest cities here on Mobius is bigger than I could imagine them to be."

"Nega has crossed many a line before when it comes to his many exploits, including what he did to the future, but this time... "Silver inputs as second chair of Midora, agreeing and supporting his cousin, "My cousin will agree with me in saying that the Kingdom of Midora will input our share of the forces if a movement is called."

"Elias, my father is growing impatient on the kingdom's decision on the matter and beseeches you for an answer." Katherine, as second chair of the Kingdom of Acorn and the Mobian Realms speaks up from her earpiece

"Whatever the Ferian Empire is up to, it hurts to have them around the corner from the Island when our republic has suffered enough because of the last empire to grace our shores and my grandmother has endured enough ruling over war-torn Angel Island." Knuckles, sitting chair for his grandmother the Republic of Angel Island speaks, "The Angel Island armies, the Chaotix and branch of the resistance will have their part in this, but we do have to defend our shores at the same time for any retaliation."

"That is understandable." Elias responds with a nod of his head before noticing an update on his messages, "The United Federation's President has said that Cousteau, her son and Queen Elise have successfully been extracted from the New City Airport and are heading to Central City. He has said that the Guardian Units of the Nation are on the move down to the city, but not much is to be said if they could be able to do anything."

"None of this is right, not at all, even for Nega, I say!" Blaze exclaims, sitting both second for the United Kingdoms of Fera and first chair for the Secret Order of Guardians, "There is nothing he could get out of attacking Soleanna as Iblis was destroyed and dark magic is unavailable to him as Mephiles hasn't those capabilities anymore. There is nothing there he could want."

"My dear, Nega has gotten one thing out of attacking a city that has nothing there, our attention." Her father, John, sitting first chair for the United Kingdoms of Fera replies, shutting her up despite overlooking that, "Cathryn herself is filled with dread, and hasn't been quiet about it either. Whatever the case, the United Kingdoms of Fera and the Ferian Freedom Fighters are ready and waiting to take down that sorry bastard no matter where he is."

"That is good to hear, John." The Acorn King then says, "Even with our numbers and GUN we need you Ferians as much as the rest of the powers as you're the ones who know whatever makes that sicko tick. I assume that we have the support of the Goddess and you Secret Order on our side, Princess Calibre?"

"Cathryn gives her undivided devotion, faith and her unconditional protection into this cause…" The Ferian Princess replies, placing her clenched hand over the emblem on her chest, "As her defenders and enforces of what is right and just, we can't back down from this. In all word's sake, we're in weather it matters or not."

"Good. We will have to plan an offensive once we get everything we can from the occupation zone and the President has assured us that he will keep in touch if anything changes so hopefully by 4pm Cealia time, we shall have something for another conference." Elias then says before turning off the screen behind him, "I thank you on the summons on this really short notice and may Goddess Aurora and the Neo Walkers and the sweet mother Goddess Cathryn Calibre the First be with us during this time... hopefully... Dismissed."

The assembly of leaders rises from their chairs and with small chatter exchanged, they begin to head off out the doors. Elias remains standing at the head of the room with Katherine sitting beside him as the room becomes empty. He then sinks down into a chair and places his hands to his head with stress. He was not very happy when his sister barged into the palace at four in the morning with the news when a few hours ago now he could have been on a long-overdue vacation on Angel Island after the end of last year's madness. However, with the crown come sacrifices, as he has unwittingly learnt from the time he returned from the island until now. This is just another one of them he has to endure, and it's the empire to blame _this_ time.

"Tell your father, my sister, Antoine and the other commanders that we will mobilise our forces as well." Elias orders

"You okay?" Kate sympathetically asks with much concern, placing her hand on his shoulder

"I'll be fine... Just go do what you have to, for Goddess sake!" He replies sharply as he angrily slams down one of his fists on the table, "There is a kingdom to defend here and best make it worth my time to defend it now because of that arrogant… bastard! I am still here!"

She all but falls silent and begins to pack up her things so she can comply with her orders, after all he may be her "brother" but as far as it goes professionally he is the king and she is foremost the servant and secretary command as Lady of Acorn. If there is one thing Katherine has picked up from all the time she has been unofficially apart of the Acorn family is that Eli and his sister have that temper they inherited from their temperamental late father; it is best not to get on their nerves when they are in a mood like this one.

Elias grasp her hand as she is about to leave, "Katherine."

She looks back from nearly leaving, "Yes, your grace?"

"I'm sorry…" Elias says

Katherine turns around and pats Elias on the back; she gives him that same sympathetic smile she has always given him when they both know it is one hell of a day. With that, the Lady of Acorn leaves the room to make the phone calls while the king sinks his face into the hold of his hands, either one of them positioned at the side of his head and holding his eye-blocking fringe of dark auburn hair. He was looking forward to a trip overseas, one meant for leisure rather than business. Looking forward to spend a bit more time with the wife and looking forward to taking baby Edward on a trip like the one they did when his half-sister was his age.

He also feels guilty aside from disappointed, looking forward to spend some time with his foster mother who raised him for fifteen years like one of her own and alongside her grandchildren; Knuckles, Tia and Tikal being more siblings to him than just friends are. He hates going back on a promise, and hates it even more when he disappoints Safire. She is getting old now, the Echidna Matriarch being 65 years old. His late father died at 67 only a few months ago and since then it has become more apparent that life can be so short. Elias fears that someday she will die before he ever visits Angel Island again and stays at the Mountain Sanctuary Palace with her and granddaughters Tia and Tikal. –Safire shows no sign of slowing down anytime soon, but the fear remains amongst others in the back of his mind as she may live long, but not as long as some on the paternal side of Knuckles' family.

* * *

><p>Floating above in the clouds of a city with the imperial banner hanging over the occupied Soleanna Palace, it comes with a feeling of zeal for the Ferian Empire as they take another round over the city. As much as it means to be a victory lap as the emperor really does want to both gloat and piss people off, in reality this is all but another round on trying to find somewhere to park the airship. –As much as Nega does not want to admit it, it is one of the biggest hassles when it comes to owning a luxury and deadly item such as this one and having it away from the compound in a place like the new city part of Soleanna is metropolis havoc.<p>

"Alexis... How's it coming on a possible landing area?" Nega enquires, pressing one hand to his earpiece to turn it on while steering

_"__Hold on, you can't use a phone and drive!"_ Alexis sharply replies from her end of the line

"It's an airship, not a bloody car and it is an earpiece, not a smartphone." The emperor retorts with a roll of his eyes as he continues to steer the aircraft, "Now how is the landing space coming?"

_"__Well what remains of the Soleanna military remains at the airport and at this wearhousy shipping place near the beach, but we found a place, of course. I'll send through the coordinates."_ The general reports

"Good. I want to land this baby so I can look at my new addition to the Ferian Empire." Nega says before a message pops up on the main monitor with the coordinates and a map locator to show them the way, "Alright, received. I'll meet you at the palace."

_"__Copy that, Alexis out."_

Turning on the mapping, the exact location view shows a large soccer field in the middle of the New City and under the guide of the unable to uninstall GPS program's irritating voice, the airship makes course for a landing. Weaving in between and over the tall buildings and skyscrapers like a maze, it comes with a sigh of relief when the clearing comes. One of the soldiers run the lights with a wave of their arms left and right which help guide the fleet leader into landing, the underestimating others run out of the way of being crushed as the ship comes to a complete landing on the ground. In the control room, the flier then turns off the engines and opens the doors with the flick of switches and press of buttons.

"Sara, firstly off my chair and secondly go meet your aunt on the ground, now." Nega orders as his teenage daughter scrambles to get off the throne behind him

"Alright, but I don't see why I had to come when mother made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me here." Sara retorts with a roll of her eyes, collecting up her things into a satchel and swinging it over her shoulder

"Don't question my decisions, Sara." Nega says while getting ready himself to leave, "There is one thing when it comes to the difference between you and your mother as an empress and an imperial princess. Despite not being a male heir, I am not allowing you to become an imperial baby manufacturer and let some pompous son-in-law rule **your** empire when in this day and age a woman can lead perfectly fine."

"Dad..." The Imperial Princess mutters, feeling a little confused and overcome, her father usually never say such things, "You-"

"What are you standing around for, girl, I gave you orders." He growls, dismissing the topic with a sharp tongue-lashing

Sara rolls her eyes and heads out the exit door, "Yes, sir..."

On the ground, an imperial convoy pulls up and Alexis exits one of the cars and walks toward the airship as the entrance begins to lower down. Soldiers here on security for the emperor and conqueror of the city all stand at attention as their leader's daughter dismounts the airship. Sara pays no mind to Alexis or anyone for that matter, as she passes by with her headphones in and goes to sit in the car, uninterested in anything but where their new digs are.

Nega dismounts the plane as everyone stays at attention and Alexis bows, "Welcome to your new city, my lord uncle."

"Ah, how good it is the smell of victory in the middle of the day." Nega says taking a slight whiff as he walks past his 'niece', "Follow, Alexis... Tell me all about what's been going on here and about our new digs on the way there. Is the palace better than the mansion at home?"

"Kinda makes home look like crap... no offence." Alexis replies, following him as they walk to the cars

"For once I can agree with you, Ana, dear. This place is far better than the desert and a house that Milena ended up "decorating" herself." Nega says, opening the car door and sitting next to his daughter as she sits there uninterested and with her headphones in blaring music and she ends up being poked, "Turn down the music, girl. You'll go deaf at this rate and what use will my future empress be if she's deaf?"

Sara rolls her eyes and turns down her music as she just ends up texting her mother, who, as usual, is paranoid about what her daughter is up to with her father and ends up checking in every couple of hours. As the car drives through the city, the general lets the emperor and conquer of this city know about what is happening in terms of their control, how they are enforcing it and all about what it happening in the airport. –Where a temporary 'base' of sorts has been set up and what remains of the Soleanna Royal Army appears to be hiding out.

They drive up to the palace and even Sara is all but amazed about how beautiful this place is within the city they have conquered. The car comes to a stop, the Imperial Princess gets out first and looks around, and she is actually impressed for what she sees. –Which is a first, as she seems to be never impressed about anything, not even for any sort of expensive gift that her father ends up getting her to try to impress his fussy heir.

Nega approaches his daughter and places his hand on her shoulder, "Look around, my dear, this is going to be our new home."

"I am impressed, daddy..." Sara says with a smirk, before looking to her father, "But wait, what about the Alliance, dad? Won't they end up coming in and... you know... kick our ass just before we get too comfortable?"

"Oh, I have ways around them, Sara my dear." Nega says, patting her on the back before giving her a bit of a push, "Run along dear, go and explore and see which room you want. I suggest Queen Elise's chamber, it'll be probably too girly for me anyway."

Sara takes off up the stairs and into the palace as if she is a child being let loose in a candy store, having at what treats her imperial titles permit whenever her father actually succeeds at something. Alexis then approaches the emperor as she watches her 'niece' run off frantically as if she is a child, not just a stoic, moody, teenage girl.

"So what is our next move, exactly? Alexis asks the emperor

_"__Well, I have an errand to run back on the United Kingdoms of Fera, but for now go and make sure that our newly-obtained section of the empire doesn't get spoiled by the likes of the Mobian Resistance, GUN or... John Calibre and/or his bloody nuisance of a daughter Blaze."_

* * *

><p>On a re-purposed aeroplane bound for Central City, the atmosphere is quiet after the trauma they endured having to get here hours ago. The minute things started going awry in Soleanna as the Ferian Empire's occupation began, Clarissa took charge of the situation and told Queen Elise to bundle some belongings in a suitcase or two, as they had to get out of there before the imperial forces would make their way to the palace. After leaving the message that only the Mobian Resistance received within the short time they had, they crammed suitcases, soldiers, drivers, the queen, a commander and a ten year old into an escort vehicle while another filled with backup soldiers and took the emergency exit way out of the palace grounds. Making that frantic drive through imperial gunfire, through crowds of fleeing people and the invader's foot soldiers with a petrified child hiding on the floor as taught to and the sovereign herself ducking herself down, they forced their way through the airport and "borrowed" one of the planes that was meant to be heading for Spagonia.<p>

That was only a few hours ago. It is 10am in Soleanna time, four hours after the occupation happened and the news is already in that the empire have overtaken the New City segment of the expansive territory Soleanna inhabits. With what remains guarding the Old City and escorting the people away for protection or protecting the airport and the marina with people scrambling to get out of the city, the outcome is not looking good. –But for the least of it, Commander Cousteau's message was obtained and the sibling duo from the House of Acorn, the King and his Resistance Leader younger sister, passed the word on post-haste to the rest of the Alliance against Empire Domination.

Clarissa sits staring out the window of the plane with thoughts running a mile an hour in her mind, the side-affect when going through the bittersweet process of shit hitting the fan... again. This time it is different, for a commander who was an agent at her father's side during the brutality of the Great War, in the first time in forever she was frightened when it came to the anarchy breaking out this morning. It was not gunfire or the fact that the President will have her ass if the person she is supposed to be in negotiations with ends up dying on her watch, the thing that pushed her over was that her son was caught in the same situation as she was. –For as much preparation she may have given him already, nothing can prepare them for their first experience.

Clarissa looks over to the seats beside her and her son appears in the same way he usually would be if he was at home on most weekends he isn't tailing her around the office or at soccer. He is barefoot, wearing his pyjamas –this case being different because he did not exactly have time to change before they had to go- reclining with his earphones as a faint murmur of the most popular music right now is playing… All in the background while he plays one of the more classic of iPod games, _Tiny Tower_. Christopher seems fine after what happened, but considering it is his first time in the thick of it, as it was when she was about his age, a mother has her reasons to be concerned.

Clarissa gets up and heads to the other side of the plane where the ten year old zoned out, she stands there for a moment, observing her son as he just goes about his business. On one part of her mind, she does not feel like disturbing him because of what happened, but on the other, she feels that she has to talk about this, as her father did with her after the first ordeal she experienced.

"Hey, Rem…" Clarissa awkwardly says as she sits down next to her son, catching his attention as he moves his feet, pauses his game and pulls out an earphone, feeling a little worse as he directs attention toward her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah… Sure, mum." Christopher replies, pulling out his headphones from the device to turn off his music, "What do you want to talk about?"

The mother takes a breath, "About this morning… I'm sorry that you were caught up in… _that_… Are you okay?"

"It was scary for a bit when they were shooting, but I'm okay, I guess." Her son replies

"I want- I want you to know that I would never let anything hurt you or… If there was another way I could have prevented you from being put into danger like that I would have…" The commander manages, trying to find the words to say, "I'll be frank, darling… I do not ever want to see you in danger and I wish I could have found a way to avoid putting you in a position like that. I couldn't bring myself to think what I'd do if something happened to you."

"You did what you had to do. That's what you always do." Her son reassures his mother with a pat of her hand, "I can worry about myself, mum, I'm ten years old, I'll just think of it like what grandfather used to say. When the times get tough, pick yourself up and carry on."

"Your grandfather was always a smart man." Clarissa says, standing up and kissing her son's head, "Keep the music down, alright. I don't want you going deaf."

The commander stands up and makes her way back over to her side of the plane. Her son places headphones back in and he just continues to play his game, unfazed by all of this and his mother all but smiles.

"You have a very bright boy there, Ms Cousteau." The dethroned Queen Elise speaks up from her place a few rows down, "His grandfather would be proud."

"Yeah..." Clarissa says with a bittersweet smile as she looks out the window, "He would be..."

* * *

><p>Night falls over the Central Continent of the United Kingdoms of Fera with a full moon rising in the late summer night's sky. The moon's light shines over the Ruins with a delicate dance across the worn stones and through the archways and windows of buildings entangled with vines that have grown over the ages. In one of the intact buildings within this ancient city, sitting at her place by the fountain in the temple she calls her home away from home, the Goddess runs her hands through the calm waters with contempt. There are times where she does feel at peace with the world when she is doing the little things like sitting by the fountain and watching how the light is captured in the water's movements believing that it is best to enjoy the little things. –Even if perceived as a little "off" because of a thousand or so years of immortal living has done to beings like her, but the way of thinking <em>is<em> there to support her methods.

"So much promise..." The omnipotent deity speaks, thinking aloud like an actor in a soliloquy, "Water holds as much promise as growing child. Influence can help them to become something that could help society or destroy it. However, unlike water, a child is an animate object with hopes and dreams and often difficult to tame... Water is just an imamate object that makes up two-thirds of the planets within the multiverse and a foundation for life as we know it."

She then stands from her place, and while flicking the moisture off her hand, the sound of a tear catches her off guard. The deity places her glove on as she looks down at the side of her skirt, supporting a large tear up to the knee. For the mortal, it is no big deal to have a tear in their outfit as they could just patch it up or in some cases throws it to the ragbag; however, from the perspective of a goddess, it means that something bad is coming to _her_. –And considering with her divine ways of knowing the events of the three dimensions, it comes with the slightest bit of bother that something bad is coming to her following what has happened in Soleanna and the repercussions it has caused.

"I knew something was going to happen..." She mutters as she looks down at the tear in her dress, moving her leg to see if it is real or a false sign, "And I knew that we would meet again someday when it is my descendants he has a problem with."

Clicking her hand as she walks around the fountain, for once in a thousand or so years without it being a special occasion, she has changed her dress. Upon coming back around, she appears in an off the shoulder, gold and off-white floor length piece with the layered sleeves and skirt accented with frills on the over layers. She supports her long flowing soft white hair higher than normal to sit below shoulder length with her fringe surrounding her face while adorned with jewellery of gold. -As much as some may think that a ball gown could hamper beating back a threat, there is much more the goddess sees in a dress than just the exterior beauty it holds.

A twig snaps… She draws her sword and pivots on her heels before her sword met to another with a sharp clash before they end up parting. She blocks one of his swings toward her in twirling sidesteps of trying to get a hit in while evading. She then propels herself away when the attacker sends a sharp stab toward her and lands on top of her fountain with a balanced stance. He sends a knife toward her in retaliation, but she all but closes her eyes in reaction and it stops in mid-air.

"What do you want?" Cathryn scowls reaching out to grab the knife to throw it away, "You have some pretty big balls to come here after what you've done."

"Oh how I have missed your games, Cathryn... If only your descendants were this entertaining." Nega chortles, nonchalantly moving his sword back and forth before beginning to circle the perimeter of the fountain, "We play this same game every time we meet. Despite being dead or ascended into the next stage of agelessness at the cost of having a semi-immortal lifespan, you still rule the world as its ultimate matriarch and that isn't going to help me one bit."

"Try all you want, but the day that you succeed will be the day where fire will fall from the skies above." Cathryn retorts sharply, turning around on her heels to keep her eyes on the enemy, "You're playing a dangerous game, Eggman Nega... One event causes a cataclysm like a drop of water causes a ripple and your actions have had devastating effects on a future never to be repaired."

"Then I wonder what killing you shall bring me then." He replies, before throwing his sword across the room, much to her bewilderment, "What? Think that I would make my ultimate victory with that flimsy piece of shit forged from no more than scrap metal lying around my compound?"

The emperor twists around his sword belt and another sword sits on it with a dark scabbard and a dark handle. Cathryn's eyes go wide once Nega draws the sword, picking up the energy signature it emanates, energy she knows all too well coating this sword from the handle down to its blade with unholy taint.

"Like it?" Nega enquires, holding up the unholy weapon for her to look at with that disturbed stare she dons across her face, "I had this baby specially forged a long while ago… I call her 'Light Destroyer'."

"It's infused… It's infused with Connor's blood." The Goddess mutters with shock, grasping her sword tighter as for the first time in a long time she is truly afraid, "You infused a sword with Connor's blood!"

The emperor chuckles with amusement, "You're smarter than I give you credit for, Cathryn. Despite Mephiles betraying me, turning soft and rechristening himself to his birth name "Connor Crest" and becoming "The Prince of the Night", he still had one good use within my empire. Before his powers went to the useless state they are in now, I took some of his blood when he was at his fullest, darkest capacity…"

"Have you any idea what consequences that sword brings?!" She cries with concern, the energy signatures becoming overwhelming with every minute, "Those powers are unstable, no, that sword is a threat to all that is-"

"I don't care if I end up tearing the whole multiverse apart; I am going to test out my sword!" He interjects with a sharp growl, taking stance, "Come here, you bitch!"

Acting quickly she levitates herself away from the fountain, pushing herself across the room before landing. He charges at her, sword ready for a maiden strike against flesh and blood, before they clash. Sparks come off the blades as they crash together every time they meet in parry or block an attack from the other side of the powerful spectrum. Her main idea is to get the unstable sword out of his possession without destroying it. The Goddess concentrates and as Nega comes to another attack, within a moment's notice she arises into the air in a leap and with most of her strength forces him to fly at the wall, colliding hard with a hard thud. Cathryn lands as he slides down the wall, she hopes that it will be over as the sword is becoming more unstable, but the ambitious emperor gets back up, the least bit unfazed.

"What kind of horrible monster are you?!" Cathryn exclaims with shock and anger

"An ambitious… pain-welcoming… future destroying, imperial, motherfucking monster, Cathryn." Nega roars with a grit of his teeth, rising to his feet, taking the sword again in his hand grasping the sword tightly, "And no PK propulsion can get me down this time. Come here, little kitty so I can wring your neck."

He comes at her again and she spins on her feet, docking down into her skirt in the twirl before disappearing. In that moment after, the emperor looks for the dimension jumping deity around the room before an electronic beep makes him look down before looking back up. The Goddess appears again back on top of the fountain as an array of projectile knives armed with bombs fill the floor around him in every direction. As he takes off running the charges explode in a mixture of firepower and the all-important light energy, rapidly catching up to him with every blast as he rapidly dashes for the only cover available, the doorway into the next room. Even if Light Magic is a non-destructive power in some respects –considering that it is not leaving massive craters into the floor and underground- it still has its ways it can be harmful as much as it can be helpful.

Cathryn hops down with her sword drawn and walks forward before rapidly turning around to her sword stop a strike from Nega. He pushes down as sparks fly from their interaction and she takes a step forward to try to counteract the reaction to her favour before she is suddenly struck across the face with a violent punch, knocking her to the ground and sending her sword flying into the wall behind her. Cathryn rolls as soon as she drops to the ground to evade attack before springing back up. They both eye the sword in the wall, Cathryn makes a run for it, and Nega then grasps the dark magic sword tightly as he gives chase, and before she can get to the wall she has to evade a shot of Dark Magic with a dive and a roll. She looks up with shock as the evil emperor has his hand aglow with the tainted power emanating from the sword. She tries to make a run for it, but he throws the sword and it goes straight through the skirt of her dress and it brings her down, falling face first to the ground.

"Oh look, the kitty fell." Nega harshly says as he approaches her

Cathryn tries to pull out the sword, but burns her hand from the reaction, "You, bastard…"

Nega comes up and takes the sword out of her skirt, kicking her in the side to make her turn over to lie on her back and he places his foot on her chest, "Hurts, doesn't it, Cathryn? Call me a sadist, but I like watching you suffer. I like seeing a mediocre goddess suffer and that look you'll give me when you're about to meet you end."

"You know…" Cathryn speaks up with a sharp glare, slightly moving her hand as the sword in the wall twinges, "…Some people are meant to die. Me, not today!"

The goddess pushes Nega off with her powers of propulsion and she rolls out from underneath him and without any time to lose, gets up off the ground to get her sword. Nega all but grasps the skirt of her dress as she makes a break for it before letting go, making her stumble on her feet and fall onto her knees. She then places her hand forward as she gets back up and the sword comes loose and as she ambitions to get it, the sword is shot away with Dark Magic and lands across the room in a sparking mess. She turns around, her hand lit up and ready to strike but turns around as Nega is standing right behind her and he thrusts his sword…

Cathryn's eyes shoot wide open; her mouth opens only to make a slight noise as she looks down to see the dark sword skewered through her body. He twists the sword, making her face screw up as she drops to the ground in agonising pain. She lies on her side, her eyes barely opening to examine the wound as she bleeds out her pure blood before falling to lie on her back. She takes short, deep breaths as she musters enough to open her eyes to see the dark emperor standing above her looking down with a look of fulfilment, all the while with only half of the sword left and disintegrating after it met her body in contact with her blood.

"Well look how the mighty have fallen." Nega says with a sinister smile, stomping on the wound to make her cry out with pain, "How does it feel now to be the weak one, Cathryn? How does it feel when you're the one who is hurting?"

"You…" Cathryn chokes

The evil emperor then places the sword back in its scabbard and makes his leave, "Save your strength… I want your descendants to come see you die so they know that I mean no mercy to anyone of your blood."

* * *

><p>At the Ferian Freedom Fighters Special Powers Training Facility, Sally stands in the middle of the repurposed Geokinetic Training Room with her eyes closed and standing in position. Despite the usual Secret Order trainer, King Calibre, not present because her brother is debriefing with the leaders of the worlds within the three-dimension multiverse, there is another powerful wielder of the elements present at this unexpected training session supervising her. Blaze was here on her own accord an hour ago taking her father's lesson he had for Marine when Sally called her. The stress and chaos at the resistance base was beginning to get to her head –and to her still developing control, she has over her powers- she had to come here before causing an earthquake and trouble for another major city on Planet Mobius. –Yet another problem when there is far too many of them now to count arising.<p>

"Through geokinesis, if visibility drops anywhere to zero then there is another way to perceive movement. Not by the perception of sound, but through movement and vibrations, explaining why I asked you to remove your shoes." Blaze says as she paces around the edges of the room, "It is best to try and get to know your element a bit more, as you may be able to find that there is more that you can do with your powers than just wail on people with rocks. Try and find where I am and give me your best shot."

"Alright, but I do hope that your father taught you to evade quickly." Sally replies shaking her hands to be limber before starting

Sally closes her eyes with a deep inhale, placing her foot forward in battle position with her exhale before recoiling when she first hears the vibrations of Blaze's movements. With mental encouragement assurance that it will be fine, she places herself into proper combat position again, she then feels a delicate dance of vibrations from the ground. With a few movements, she sends a sliding block toward the feline who leaps out of the way quickly. A few more movements the squirrel has learnt over the last few months from the immersion and applied learning she endures with every training session, all manner of geological creations propel toward Blaze who quickly dashes around the room or evades a barrier with a spring and a leap.

"Hey, Blaze… Do you know where-"

"Sally!" Blaze shrieks from the other side of the room

The door opens and another set of movements distracts the training goddess, and without much time to think in the depth of training, she then sends a wall of earth toward the visitor. Everything goes quiet and Sally's eyes shoot open to see her wall she sent toward the visiting party stopped with aqua blue energy surrounding it before it drops to the ground once it is let go. Silver stands behind it with his markings and hands an aqua blue that fade out as he walks over.

"Oh goddess… I am so sorry, Silver." Sally says, beginning to panic as she nearly hurt someone with her powers again, "I was in the middle of some vibration training and then-"

"Easy there, Sally. I didn't get hurt, and it'd take more than just solid dirt to knock me down." Silver replies with a wave of his hand as he approaches the pair of women, "How are you anyway? Not been around Mobius that much since I have been busy at home; no time for Facebook either when I've been commanding Midora with my cousin."

"Had better days, Silver… The office was a nightmare because of the bloody Soleanna stuff breaking out." Sally replies, proceeding to do a couple stretches to stay loose, "Needed an outlet that wasn't going to end up causing an earthquake so I decided on some training."

"Good thinking." The silver hedgehog says with a nod before turning to his girlfriend the lavender feline, "As I was saying before nearly being bowled over by a boulder, Blaze, have you any idea where I could get some fancy invitations done which won't cost me a fortune? It appears that your ancestor has some plans for the baby my cousin expecting any time now within the next couple of weeks and all she told was that we need invites for a... "Blessing Ceremony" I think she called it?"

"Cathryn wants to hold a Blessing Ceremony?" Blaze says with a raise of her eyebrow with suspicion, "The only time one of them are held is if a Calibre descendant is born with powers, a member of the Secret Order is born or a child of a member of the Secret Order is... Oh, I see what she is doing there. She wants to bring that tradition back maybe now because it is Light and Night having a kid."

"No offence, but you seem to have a bizarre amount of traditions here..." Sally interjects while continuing her exercises, "Oh and if you want I know a name of a place my sister in law gave me which does really good invites, personalised stuff, business cards and that sort of stuff at pretty reasonable prices. Do you want the number?"

"Yeah, set me up with the details." Silver replies while getting out his phone, before noticing an urgent text, "Oh, what do you know, Avira wants me to pick up some pickles while I'm out... I don't know how that is urgent considering Soleanna has been overtaken by the Ferian Empire, but I'll see what I can do."

The squirrel gives him a cynical look as she comes to a pause, "It's urgent as you don't exactly want to see how agitated hormonal expectant mothers can get if they don't get their cheese and bacon rolls. I've had two kids and Sonic gets afraid even now of what I'll do if I don't end up getting something that I will end up regretting later."

"Yeah ah... Thank you for turning me off having children anytime soon if my girlfriend will end up throwing half the contents of the palace armoury on fire at me." He nervously mutters as the thought begins to cross his mind of his own sweetheart in a situation such as this one, and if it was possible, he begins to turn a shade lighter of white on the thought, "It'll be much worse than nearly being pulverised by a boulder that's for sure."

"You're nearly as pale as the goddess' fur and your adorable when you have a face like that, you know." Blaze affectionately teases, patting her boyfriend on the back, "We are not even considering getting married anytime soon to even get anywhere near expecting so don't get your boxers in a bunch thinking about it, Siv."

"And yet they pull an even more _charming_ face when you give them _that_ piece of news." Sally says with a bit of a reminiscent smile of the early days of her relationship with her husband, "Makes good dinner table convocation with other parents to be honest."

Silver looks to his girlfriend, who does not look so hot all of a sudden, losing her balance and stumbling as her crystal begins to glow, "Honey, you okay? Shit!"

Blaze suddenly falls limp backward into Silver's arms, her eyes becoming heavy as the world around her spins uncontrollably. There is a loud ringing in her ears, muffling out her boyfriend and her Mobian counterpart are shouting her name and slightly shaking her to get her attention.

"Call her father, Sal... Blaze! Blaze!" Silver shouts frantically with urgency, faintly heard against the high-pitch ringing, only faintly feeling his hand being pressed against her forehead, "Come on, Blaze... Don't do this..."

"Blaze can you hear us!" Sally shouts while she has a phone pressed against her ear to call for help, "Silver what is happening? Do you know what is happening?"

"Something bad, that's what." He replies before levitating a water bottle over from the other side of the room and pouring some of its contents on his girlfriend's head to help cool her down

Once the water hits her body, Blaze suddenly springs up in a spasm with a piercing cry of excruciating pain as she manages herself on her hands and knees. She feels immense pain thought her body from her head to her toes, as she feels pulled back down to the ground. Her lungs feeling constricted and unable to breathe and her body temperature reaching its limits as her knees give way and sink back down to the ground. Silver tries to do what he can by supporting her body and dousing her with as much water available. More or less trying to keep her from slamming her head into the ground and causing herself heatstroke and dehydration as Sally tries to get hold of the one person who could have any clue what to do, but getting no answer.

"John's not picking up!" Sally says with urgency to the hedgehog, "I'm calling the emergency services before she ends up causing herself to have a heart attack or something."

"Silver... Silver...!" Blaze manages out, falling to the ground and rolling on her back again, while still barely hearing anything and the world around her feeling distorted, "Goddess... The... Goddess! Cathryn she..."

"She what, babe?" Silver says, kneeling over her as she continues her power-induced seizure, "What is going on with the Goddess, Blaze?"

The lavender feline suddenly sits up taking in a breath as it all comes to a stop. Her eyes begin to water as everything stops spinning, her crystal stops glowing and temperature returning to normal as she sits there hunched over coughing and gasping for breath. Silver pats her on the back as it all ends and Sally all but stands there frozen while a lady from the emergency services tries to ask what is going on before hanging up.

"…Blaze?" Silver mutters, rubbing his girlfriend's back as she gathers herself, "What's going on, Blaze? What's going on?"

"Silver, the Goddess she…" Blaze pants, taking one last cough before looking up to their worried faces, "Cathryn is in danger, mortal danger, and she needs help. Sally, try to get a hold of everyone, please. We're going to… We're going to need Mary most of all because I think she's hurt, really badly hurt. Get hold of her and tell her to go to the Castle in Daya Coule."

"I'll... I'll see what I can do." Sally replies, dialling the first number and pressing the phone to her ear as she walks off

The lavender feline tries to stand up and loses stability as soon as she gets up and collapses under her own weight into her boyfriend's arms, "Silver… We have to go to the ruins. Seriously, we have to go now; right now, I am dead serious. She's in some serious fucking danger, Silver and we have to help!"

"No! You are in no condition to go even on the passenger side, no less even ride or drive there yourself, Blaze. Not after the episode you endured just then." The hedgehog retorts in the negative, out of sheer concern for her safety. He lifts her up and placing her arm around his shoulder, his arm around her waist and with psychokinesis, he supports her limp body as they walk, "Come on, we should get you home, call your father and get Mary to attend to _you_ no less the Goddess."

"No, Silver please…" Blaze pleas, resisting his telekinetic control over her body and letting herself free and she drops to the ground as soon as he lets go, falling on her front before rolling over onto her back, "I don't give a fuck how I am right now, just… You don't understand it because you're not her blood descendant like I am, but I know the difference between her trying to tell me to come and see her really urgently or if there is something bad happening and when she is in some serious fucking danger far worse than anything she can handle."

"Blaze, you're-"

"Silver…" She pleads, her golden eyes looking toward him with a worried, afraid look as tears begin to form, "Please…"

Silver looks away and breathes a sigh, outstretching his hand, "Alright… But if anything else happens, I'm taking you straight back to the palace, are we clear?"

"Crystal." Blaze replies, taking her boyfriend's hand

Silver, with a little psychokinetic aid, picks up his girlfriend and carries her out of the training room. In a rush, he presses a button on his car keys as he rushes to leave the training centre. His car, with the press of said button on the remote started by itself and with the tracking software the small car comes, parks outside, and then stops running. The silver hedgehog opens the passenger side door with his powers. He places his girlfriend down on the seat, straps her in and adjusts the seat a little so she is a little more comfortable in her uncertain state. He then rushes around, takes his place in the driver's seat, places his keys in the ignition and then starts the car to leave the training centre in a hurry and without a moment to lose, they take the back road that leads out of the city, and straight to the borderline of Sanya Forest.

-+1-

Cathryn pulls herself across the floor slowly, barely mustering enough strength with every time she tries to go over the fountain. She leaves a trail of her blood with every small movement she makes, and it is only short as she has not made it far from the sight of the incident and things are not good, explaining why she desperately _has_ to get to the fountain, now. The water in the fountain provides some substance for her powers as the waters have been a blessing place since falling to semi-mortality and there is not a lot there, but it would be something to wade off the energy she is losing right now.

"Must... Gotta..." Cathryn murmurs, barely making any sense as she drags herself across the floor, before stopping with a fall of her head to the ground, "Koba forgive me if I die as well and leave this world and our descendants without our guidance..."

Outside, a speeding pale blue small car makes its way through the forest, going along the dirt trails at 110kms an hour with its driver with his foot to the floor and drifting every corner as if it is a grand prix. Silver looks to his girlfriend, whose condition does not look any better than it did before they left the training centre as she looks like she is blacking out one minute and awake the next, the crystal on her forehead practically playing hot-cold as they get closer the ruins. One last turn and the ruin city come into view in his headlights and driving around the perimeter it becomes clear that something is definitely amiss. Instead of being the usual moonlit, gleaming place that always has been despite the forest growing over it with the many centuries that have passed, it's become quite dull, namely there being hardly any light.

Blaze looks out the window, her head reclining against the seat, "Silver... The ruins..."

"I know..." Silver replies as he continues driving along, before making a turn into the driveway that leads to the temple, "Something is seriously fucked up here because I have never seen this place like this, 200 years in the future or even now. ...You right, babe?"

"I'm fine..." She replies, rolling over to face her boyfriend, "Just get to the Goddess."

The car pulls up outside of the ruin temple and Silver turns off the ignition and looks over to his girlfriend, who looks like she has passed out again despite her forehead crystal glowing brightly. He breathes a sigh as he takes off his belt and just sits there for a moment; it is obvious that she isn't in any condition to be here so he will have to make this quick. Just to be sure, Silver takes off his jacket, since it is actually a little nippy tonight, and places it over his unconscious girlfriend before getting out of the car and running upstairs and much to his horror...

"Goddess!"

Silver runs over to the white feline as she perks her head up to see whoever has arrived before letting it drop back down to the ground again. He kneels down beside her and with his powers, lifts her carefully up and places her down belly-up before noticing the gaping, bloody wound at her waist she covers with her hands.

"Who did this to you?" Silver enquires, moving her head telekinetically to face him, "What the hell happened?"

"Where- Where is Blaze?" Cathryn mutters

"No better than you are in the car. What happened, Cathryn?" He sternly replies, serious about wanting an answer from the damaged deity.

"Cathryn!" Blaze shouts, haphazardly dashing over and kneeling beside her ancestor, "Oh sweet mother, you're bleeding! What happened?!"

"Calm down... I'm-I'm going to be fine." The Goddess weakly breathes, raising her slightly bloody hand to touch the cheek of her descendant, "Get some water from the fountain first and I'll tell you what happened, alright..."

"Of course..." The descendant nods, getting up and running over to the fountain, she takes one of the decorative clay half-clamshells and places it in the water before recoiling violently, taking a few steps back before falling over onto her knees, "What the hell?"

"I forgot to mention the water has _just_ _a bit_ of power in it..." The ancestor informs her descendant from her place across the room, "It's meant for if I end up... you know... losing it..."

"'_Just_ _a bit'_ of power you say?" Blaze frankly retorts with a roll of her eyes as she gets up, walking back over and retrieving the temporary water carrier, "You know, you say a lot of things that end up starting with 'just a bit' you know, and it all ends up somehow harmful."

Silver helps the goddess to sit up with his powers as the lavender feline comes back with the water, "Blaze... As much as I usually explain about how these things work and how your bloodline permits certain reactions to powerful... things... Not... Now... my dear... please...!"

Blaze kneels down as she hands over to her injured ancestor the water, which she takes with her hands barely strong enough to reach up and grab the capsule. Cathryn pauses for a moment and takes a breath in before suddenly throwing the water at herself with some of the splash hitting her descendant and the hedgehog holding her up, much to their surprise as they both recoil... Silver losing focus and dropping the goddess to the ground and she cries out with pain as even though her glow somewhat returns, but the wound and the pain related to it all but flares up again.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Blaze says with a bit of an annoyed sigh as she places her hand over her garments to steam the water off her, "Now do you mind telling us what the hell happened, please?"

"Forces of great... evil, my dear descendant..."The Goddess breathes as the pain only irritates her condition, taking the hand of her descendant, "Nega... He... he did this, Blaze... With... A-A sword of Connor's Dark... Evil... Magic..."

"How can that be possible? My cousin's powers aren't even able to break a pencil anymore no less be able to hurt you." Silver enquires, unable to understand how this all could be

"Trust me, Silver... He has more ways than Connor to get dark magic... Much more..." Cathryn whispers weakly

"Cathryn!" Blaze exclaims as her ancestor stops gripping her hand and lets it drop to the ground beside her limp body. The purple feline places her head onto her chest to check for a heartbeat, "She's still alive, just... We have to get her to Mary, Silver! Her powers weakened because of dark magic aside, she's wounded physically and losing a lot of blood."

"Even if Mary can patch her up somehow, how will we keep her alive? She's _semi-immortal_, Blaze, and her powers are the one reason why she has hung on this long and I don't think like an IV of fountain water will be able to keep her going." Silver retorts with concern

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Silver! Maybe my dad will know, alright!" She shouts, her voice breaking as tears begin to well in her eyes as she gets up off the ground, "Just get her in the fucking car! I don't want to lose another family member..."

The lavender feline storms off, her hands over her eyes as she takes off out of the main room of the temple and her boyfriend all but sighs. He knows she is fragile like this because Nega has done so much to hurt her and her family over the years, this instance of another family member in mortal peril just pushes her over. –He will have to tend to her later, but right now, their main concern still is the wounded goddess and getting the help that she desperately needs.

Silver picks up the Goddess with the assistance of his powers and carrying her in his arms with said metaphysical assistance, carries her out to the car. Doing this does not seem to be a one-person job as he realises that she is, in fact, bleeding, and taking a moment to think about if he wants to get blood all over the back seat of his car, has to find a way to get around that. With some apologies to the unconscious deity, he places the Goddess down by the car and then goes to the boot of the car. In a convenient coincidence, there are some beach supplies, including and not limited to a whole bunch of towels, which his cousin-in-law Avira forgot to unpack from the car from their last beach visit a couple weeks ago. Silver retrieves what millions of towels his cousin tends to pack whenever they do something like go to the beach and lies them all down before making one into a makeshift pillow. He then picks up the goddess and placing her in the car with her read resting on said pillow and putting a whole bunch of other towels on before securely strapping her in so if he hits the breaks suddenly she will not just fall onto the floor.

"Silver..." Cathryn murmurs as he places the last of the belts around her to strap her in tightly

"Yeah, I know... I'll go talk to her." Silver replies

The silver hedgehog then gets out of the car and pressing down on the lock on the door before closing the door, locks her inside just in case something tries to get her while she is vulnerable like this. He takes off back inside the ruins and goes over to the place where his girlfriend had departed and follows the broken-down staircase up to the top of the ruined temple where his girlfriend sits on the edge of the rooftop, curled up with her head resting on her knees with her arms wrapped around them. From up here, you can get a view of what remains of the original city, which spans across this secret clearing in the middle of the forest what seems for hundreds of kilometres, but the view isn't the reason why she is up here.

"Hey." Silver says, walking over and sitting beside his girlfriend, placing his hand on her head and petting her hair gently, "Hey, it's going to be alright."

"No it isn't Silver..." Blaze retorts, sitting up and facing him with her eyes bloodshot from crying, "Nega has killed members of my family before and now..."

"Don't think like that, Blaze..." Her boyfriend consoles, scooting over to wrap her in his arms, "I know it's a bit my fault that I've made you think this but she'll be fine, darling. You Calibres' seem to have a thing with luck as you and your father have survived worse in your lives than what she's been through tonight. We'll get her to Mary and she'll fix her up and your father will have something that could help her, he always has something even when the odds are against us."

"But, Siv..."

"No, buts about it, girlfriend." Silver says, taking her hand and getting up, "Come on, even if we take the east road to the Kings Highway and jump on that, we still have an hour-and-a-half 'till we get to Daya Coule."

Blaze gets up and gives him a smile before stealing his keys off him before she jumps off the roof and uses her flames to slow her fall, "I'm driving!"

"Hey!" Silver exclaims as he chases after his girlfriend, being sensible and taking the stairs, "It's my car!"

The lavender feline gets to the ground and runs to the car, unlocks it and assumes her place in the driver's seat while her boyfriend takes his time in catching up. Once he gets in, she starts the car and with no time to lose, they take off down another dirt track before taking a left and heading down an eastbound track, which goes for about 20 minutes of just bush before the freeway comes into sight. Making a turn and rapidly speeding up, the car then makes its way into the late-night traffic heading at 110kms an hour heading for the city. She looks back for a moment to her ancestor who has –finally –fallen unconscious; the lavender feline puts on a determined face as she drives with speed in her aim to get her grandmother, many, many generations removed, to safety and to the doctor who would all but be waiting anxiously for them to arrive.

* * *

><p>At Central City Domestic Airport, President Martin stands there in wait at the empty terminal. All flights out of any of the cities to Soleanna are suspended until fervour notice; however, there have been some arrivals as the army there has been charged with rerouting planes to get the fleeing peoples out of the city to other capitols across Federation. A plane makes its way up to the terminal, the bridge is placed onto it, and within moments the GUN Commander, her son and the Queen of Soleanna emerge from the plane with an escort of guards.<p>

"Commander Cousteau... How... pleasant it is to see you." The President nervously mutters, nervous, as she does not look like she is too impressed with him right now with that scowl on her face, "H-How was your flight?"

"This is the last time I end up doing your business for you, Martin! I could have been killed... My son could have been killed, do you know that?! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to his father, huh?!" The Commander shouts loudly in outrage

"And I am so sorry about that..." The head of state replies, placing his hands in the air as a form of surrender and to calm her down, "If there is anything I can do to repay the damages-"

"How about have an escort take my son home as his Aunt Rachael will be waiting for him and a pay rise for a start!" Clarissa sharply interjects with a cross of her arms

"Done, done. Anything, just don't quit, Clarissa." The President says with a plea, getting down on his knees, "You Cousteau's have been the best thing to happen to GUN in the last 30 years since all the others beforehand only got into scandals, drug trafficking and extortion of government money and it's all bad press for the government... Not to mention the Great War fiasco ended up-"

"Hey!" Clarissa shouts, shutting the man up, "You said on the phone you're going to set up a link to Acorn and the others, how about we focus on that _and_ the Empire crisis in Soleanna. Queen Elise here was dethroned and all you care about is making sure you get re-elected next election by having armed forces that actually protects the country instead of half-assing it and extorting money."

"Oh, yeah... That was awkward..." He says, awkwardly picking himself up off his knees and leading the group as they leave the terminal, "Follow me then. Cousteau, I have left a message for the staff to set up a com link by the time we get back with Acorn and Angel Island."

"So what _is_ the situation exactly?" Queen Elise enquires

President Martin sighs, "Well, it's not pretty, your highness, I'll tell you that now. We have our first empire problem since the end of the Second Bridgen-Robotnik War, and the consequences are a terrible reminder of what we've all but missed in five years of peace on all of Mobius."


	9. Chapter 9: The Darkest Days (Part I)

Chapter 9: The Darkest Days (Part I)

A light blue car speeds through the streets of Daya Coule, making the twists and turns that lead up to the Calibre Palace in an immediate rush, even it means the risk of skidding out. Blaze doesn't waste any time in waiting for the gates of the Calibre Palace to open, Silver frantically pressing the button from the time they're within range barely gets them open quick enough and they _just_ make it through without ruining the gate or taking out the side mirrors. Blaze takes the car up as close to the entrance of her home as she can before suddenly slamming on the breaks, Silver jolting forward a little the car screeches to a halt, with an unnerved look on his face from all the reckless driving he has endured. Without time to lose Blaze quickly rushes out of the vehicle -her boyfriend following behind as quickly as he can after enduring _the experience_- and opens the entrance side back door wide open. Silver retrieves the limp body of Goddess Cathryn Calibre the First, lifting her gently with his telekinesis to get her out of the car and into is arms and she looks as if she has gotten worse, her glow fading out as a sign that she is not doing well at all. Blaze closes the car door behind her boyfriend with a slam before rushing ahead and opening the palace doors open with a violent push.

"Dad!" Blaze shouts urgently at the top of her lungs, "Dad where are you?!"

"I'm here, Blaze!" John replies as he rushes down the stairs in hurry to meet up with his daughter and her boyfriend. He had only gotten out of his meeting with the other world leaders about ten minutes ago when he had got Sally's voice message to come urgently to the palace here in Daya Coule and he is wasting no time with _this_ crisis, "Oh sweet mother... Sally is upstairs preparing the guest chamber, we'll take her there while we wait for Mary."

The trio head upstairs as Silver continues to carry the weakened goddess in his arms and John leads the way as the go down a few corridors. The dark purple feline opens the door and holds it open for his daughter and the all-important hedgehog carrying his ancestor to come through.

"Put her down gently on the bed, Siv." Blaze orders her boyfriend as she removes the bloodied towels and Sally positions the pillows better

Silver supports goddess with his psychokinetic powers and slowly and carefully, he lowers the wounded deity down onto the bed and once she is down and given the all clear, lets her go. As Sally removes Cathryn's headpiece, jewellery and her bloodied gloves, Blaze retrieves a bottle of the fountain water and dusts the droplets over her, barely getting a response. They all but look down with sadness, she is all but a once-mighty deity that has been humbled by a dark power that had not existed anymore until Nega had brought it back into the world by forging a sword of it.

The Goddess stirs a bit, "John Alexei, Blaze Amathea, my descendants, blood of my blood... I'm sorry for if I decide to leave this world prematurely... But... not even the droplets can keep me alive when it is not my powers that solely keep me going..."

"Don't apologise..." John speaks, drawing his dagger, taking it to cut the dress a bit more to reveal the deep hole that goes straight through to the other side. His daughter looks away with a pained look, Silver making a response with a swear and Sally looking on, mouth agape, "You will live this night and many to come because a Calibre never gives in..."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Blaze enquires

John hovers his opposite hand above the wound takes the dagger to his hand and suddenly swipes it across the surface and with barely a wince in reaction, he lets the wound bleed out and the blood to fall onto the ancestor's wound as the three young adults in the room stare with shock for the king's action.

"Sweet mother of the Ferian Religion!" His daughter exclaims with horror, holding his arm which it's hand has been lacerated, "Are you crazy?!"

"Blaze... We are of the Goddess' blood and there are two things keeping her alive: Her powers and her pure blood." John elaborates as he continues what he is doing unfazed by the pain, "As her blood has been corrupted with the tainted Dark Magic you informed me of through text, she of course needs untainted blood to overpower the corrupt and thus where I come in. Avira could have as easily contributed, as she is of pure blood, but she is pregnant and the Goddess and I both know that drawing blood from her is not a good idea."

"Why the hell did you cut your hand open?!" His daughter then shouts, getting everything but why he had to hurt himself in order to heal their ancestor, "My Goddess... Mary... Oh she is going to have a field day with you, dad. Couldn't you have waited for her to, you know, do it more medically than just... _that_."

"We can't wait forever, Blaze... Not when a life, the forces and everything else is hanging in the balance. We just gotta do what we gotta do, darling." The father replies as he just continues with what he is doing, "Now, Mary is going to have to tend to her right away, so the dress has to come off so she can examine the damage. That... and there is a lot of blood and its unhygienic and... You know the rest."

"What?!" Blaze suddenly exclaims with shock, while considered duty as the leader of Tactical Response of whenever there is an injury such as this with no time to have to undo all the fiddly little buttons and clasps and need to give medical attention blown out of proportion. She has never been as uncomfortable in the line of duty before, mainly since it _is_ her ancestor after all, not her fellow Freedom Fighters or Secret Guardians.

"Blaze, we have to do what we have to do." John sternly says, reminding his daughter of the simple duty of care she holds while holding out his knife to hand to her, before turning back to the auburn-haired squirrel and the silver hedgehog, "Sally, in my chamber, in the closet on the far left is a whole bunch of boxes, full of garments that belonged to my wife. In one of the first few boxes should be some summer nightgowns, so go and get one of them. Silver, be a good lad and show her where she needs to go."

As her boyfriend and counterpart exit the room, Blaze takes a breath as she takes the knife from her father. She sits there for a moment in pause in awkwardness, recalling all she had seen whenever she had a dress made for her by Sonia Pericade-Marceau; she takes the side of the skirt and runs the knife along the line of stitching on the side from the skirt up to the corset. As much as Silver could lift her up again, she is in no condition to move or be moved right now and she has to admit, it would take too much time to undo all the buttons, clasps and strings related to the their type of traditional dresses. She would think that someone like said fashion and couture tailor could be able to fix the dress, so she does not want to wreck on the goddess as she knows that she loves the little things, especially if it's a new dress since she only ever adorns something different on the change of seasons. Once done, she hands the knife back as a clean cut runs up the side of the dress and through all the layers down to her fur.

Blaze gets up as car drives up the driveway to the castle and sure enough, their needed doctor has arrived, but not alone as a couple of other members of the order have accompanied her, said members in particular being her husband, Knuckles and sister-in-law, Tia-Sina. Taking the initiative, Blaze rushes along the hallway as she comes to the front stairs and skids to a stop by the guardrail on the view that overlooks the front door. The Doctor opens the door and holds it open as Knuckles and Tia follow carrying his Mary's _expansive_ two-part emergency kit, her "Porta-infirmary" as she calls it.

"Thank the sweet mother you got here quickly." Blaze breathes as the group rush up the stairs, "She's in the guest room and not doing well at all."

"Well lead the way." Mary says to the Princess as they follow her down the hall, "So how bad is it."

"Well my father can go into detail on the magical side of it, but all-and-all it is a very bad stab wound through her waist. It goes straight through!" The princess exclaims as she leads them in a rush down the hall, "She's bleed a lot and... well you're not going to like what my father has done to try and fix things."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Knuckles comments with a shrug

"Well..." Blaze mutters as she opens the door and enters the room first, "I did tell him that your wife is going to have a field day with him, Knuckles."

"Oh sweet mother of the Ferian Religion..." Mary exclaims as she rushes over to the bed... and that is before she sees John Calibre with a slice in his hand and she all but suddenly grabs a hold of his wrist, "King John Alexei Calibre! What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, Maryann, mortal wounds aside the Goddess has been affected most of all by tainted Dark Magic and as her blood is corrupted with the tainted Dark Magic more than it is lost, she of course needs uncorrupted blood to overpower the corrupted to kick-start something that just allows her to avoid death." John clarifies, trying to appease the doctor and make her see his side of it

"Then you get me to do a blood transfusion, not just cut your hand open." The doc growls, utterly displeased to say the least as her husband brings over part of the medical kit, opening it with one hand while the other squeezes his wrist and retrieving a cloth. She presses it and her hand down on the cut for a few moments until it heals, "Of all the people I expect this from; I never thought it would be the King of the United Kingdoms of Fera..."

"I told you so, dad. I told you that she would be like this." Blaze comments with her arms crossed, before looking to the window again for a moment, looking back as she notices a blue blur approach the castle and stop by Mary's car to put down someone they were carrying, "Sonic and Kate have just arrived... Hell, everyone's going to be showing up and-"

"Keep them busy downstairs, Blaze. Sally, obviously you know what to do and thank you for taking the initiative, but... Main point here among other things, I'm going to need space, quiet and John if you don't mind please go and sit on the other side of the room and wait as much as I give you merit, please don't do anything like that again." Mary frankly orders as she places on gloves before looking on the wound again, "Man I hope I don't hit any fate recoil when working on something like this because I am not prepared to be sent flying across the room or something..."

Silver crosses over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her as she stands there looking over her wounded ancestor with worry, "Come on, PB... We just got to let the professional get to work and hope for the best."

Reluctantly, Blaze follows behind her boyfriend, _"At this rate, I don't know if there is any hope left in if Nega has dealt a blow this big to us... First Soleanna and now my ancestor lies there at the mercy of fate... This means... war."_

* * *

><p>Being a part of the modern generation of the House of Acorn means a fair few things more than just being a royal who is on social media. Sally and Elias, and their respective spouses Sonic and Megan, tend to do things different to the way of the former generation, namely upholding a lot of self-reliance on their part. Mostly here at the palace, while having servants around for the sake of people to help them whenever they do not have the effort to do it themselves, they practically are self-sufficient in managing their affairs. –Namely, with the non-reigning Megan always handling the household tasks between the two kids and contributing to the community, Elias occasionally contributing between ruling and Queen Mother Alicia in the background always maintaining the world-renowned palace gardens.<p>

While waiting for a Skype call back from the Federation, this time to speak with Cousteau after her arrival in the Central City hours ago, Elias decides that it is time for another one of his late-night sandwiches when he starts to get hungry. He heads downstairs and makes his way into the kitchen where his wife is sitting at the breakfast bar going through some paperwork.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he hovers over his wife

"Well, since your mother now trusts me with the House of Acorn's Financial Records and since I'm already paying the bills for this month, I may as well go through the budget." Megan replies as she writes down some numbers on a piece of paper, "We go through less money with you as the head of household than you'd think, you should see some of the things your mother would write when your father was on the throne for how much the House would spend... Of course, factor out Sally's wedding and the joint bond the House of Acorn paid on the couple's house, your father's pre-emptive coronation fund and lastly all he ended up doing for Edward and it's still a lot."

Elias whistles, "Damn... All those zeroes, even in the two-and-a-bit years before dad abdicated..."

"At least with our generation, we learnt to live without, make do with what we got and know what 'moderation' is." She replies as she looks to her husband as he makes his way to the fridge, "Speaking of moderation..."

"I run around a lot more than just a morning jog, so I can have a sandwich from time to time whenever I'm waiting out calls." He retorts as he gets out ingredients for ham, mayo and salad sandwich and placing them on the counter, "Besides, what harm can one sandwich do at nine at night? It is healthy, I swear, it is on that... grain bread and it has... ah... protein and... vegetables?"

Megan chuckles and rolls her eyes, "Bullshit... If I didn't love it when you say total bullshit like that and mean well, I wouldn't know what I'd do with you."

"And I put up with that as much as I put up with you constantly hogging the bed." He playfully retorts with a shrug as he takes apart the lettuce, "But I can't say much... Fangirls would have torn me to pieces and my father would have denied me a marriage like this as much as he did not want Sally with Sonic, but considering that fate had other plans... He couldn't say much about it."

"You do have a very attractive persona underneath those beautiful baby blue eyes... Your father could have shown you off to every available noble girl in the whole of the Mobian Realms." She retorts matter-of-factly before adorning a bit of a smile, "And you're all mine."

"Likewise... You are mine and I am yours. Oh how romantically cheesy those vows sounded in the long run..." Elias replies, returning the same smile his wife gives him, as it is the little moments like these that count, "So, my sweet accountant, when are you going to be done with the book?"

Megan gives her husband a scornful look and rolls her eyes as he throws his hands up in surrender. She just ends up going back to her bookwork while he, as the slightly distracted monarch of a majority of Mobius, ends up putting the final touches on a late-night snack. Avoiding another fierce yelling at by said spouse -no less by the very pedantic kitchen staff- for another instance of leaving the kitchen a mess and forgetting to clean it up, he puts everything back where it was when he found it, doesn't leaves the knife in the sink and makes sure that the fridge is shut properly. –A few too many problems he of all people have been lectured about not to do.

Elias comes past his wife again and kisses her softly on the cheek, "The whole of the Royal Court might not get any sleep tonight, but at least do me the favour and get some sleep, alright."

"Elias... It's _your_ night." She says as she turns slightly to face her husband who is walking away

"Of course... Of all my luck I'm sleepless on my night dealing with his wakeups." The king sighs with defeat as he stops in his tracks at the doorway, "Hey, Nicole... Wherever you are... Please have someone bring Edward to my office."

_"__I'll have someone bring Prince Edward to your office promptly. Meanwhile, put the sandwich down for five minutes, Clarissa Cousteau is calling you on Skype."_

"Of all the things that could distract me tonight, it had to be food, my own wife and baby duty, tell her I'll be there in a few moments." Elias replies as he takes off upstairs quickly

The Skype chime rings out as the incoming call from the United Federation stays pending for an answer. Elias pushes open his office door as he rushes over to the desk and carefully plonks down the sandwich in a very small space that is not occupied with paperwork, pens and everything else that makes up the desk clutter. He manages to find a spare second to straighten up as he hits Accept, as for some reason the camera on his computer takes forever and a day to load...

"Good Evening, Clarissa." Elias says as the GUN Commander appears on the screen, "I hope in all respects of our friendship that you, your family and the command at GUN are doing well despite the events."

_"__I've had better days, Elias... A major city conquered by the Ferian Empire, having to coordinate a defence from a borrowed airplane and not to mention having Louie on my ass because of having Remy unintentionally caught in the crossfire? My new Deputy had one hell of a day too at HQ with all the buzzers and the warnings, but heck; at least, he is a bit broken into a job that means more than just command and babysitting Rem for me. You know... I was fifteen and barely a recruit when the Great War broke out and even then I reckon we had some better days there with my father's plans of peace were constantly ignored and being forced to fight in a war we wanted to prevent."_

"Ah yes, our fathers had the Great War and the House of Ivo's empires and we have peace between our countries and no local empire threat, but a foreign empire threatening my kingdom and the realms and your federation." The king muses as he places his hand on his face for a couple moments, "I'm sure the President told you of the decision of the Alliance to engage the Empire of Ferian Revolutionaries."

_"__Ah-huh, briefed a bit on what was going on in those meetings, so what __**is **__the game plan exactly? That's one part the President neglected to tell me."_

Elias reaches over and gets his iPad and unlocks it, "You might want to settle in a chair, Commander Cousteau... It's going to take much of your time to explain what we have thus far..."

_"__Heh, so I __**can**__ trust the Alliance to do stuff whenever I'm not there. Alright, I'm all ears, King Acorn, what have we got going?"_

* * *

><p>Thirteen members of the Secret Order all gather around this one bed in the Calibre Castle. The Goddess lies there, her usual glow only slight haze as she lies weakly on the bed, her eyes barely open and breathing slowly. They are all doing what they can in this very uneasy time while they wait out what the outcome will be. Mary had tended to the injuries that the goddess had sustained, and despite all the accidental recoil she had gotten, it was much to her relief that the physical injuries were not anything worse than what was simply a straight-through sword wound. Katherine uses her powers to wash away the rest of the blood, all of it on the outside unnecessary, as what is inside that matters. After patching her up, Mary had gotten her oldest descendant to give her some of his blood as, repeating those same words he told his daughter, told her that she rages an internal battle of light and dark and she needs something to counteract the darkness in order to live. –All but one of the reasons they are all here, to see what happens.<p>

Blaze sits on a chair by the side of the bed, her hands in her lap and looking to the ground, only on occasion peering up to see what everyone is doing. Some are praying for her, but the problem is they do not know who to, with a spectrum from Aurora and Cathryn's husband down to the Neo Walkers in prayers of if they can give Cathryn strength in this uncertain time. Blaze looks up as Avira engages in the busywork of repairing the dilapidated dress; the only thing keeping her from any sort of unhealthy distress and the least anyone would want to deal with is she having some kind of meltdown down she is the "backup generator" of the forces and eight-and-a-half months pregnant.

"...Are you completely affirmative of this?" Mephiles enquires as he paces back and forth the hallway; he has been out there for the last half-hour on the phone with his foreign minister as the other critical matter of the day has caught up with them, "Well... Notify me if anything else changes then. Thank you for calling as soon as you've heard."

The King of Midora breathes a sigh as he renters the room, his presence made noted as most all but turn their attention toward the black and blue hedgehog as from telling from the fragments of that phone convocation they heard, it's not good news from the front that is getting herself together to deal with an out-of-bounds empire.

"Well, by the looks of it we're not going to be engaging them as soon as we had figured." Mephiles announces as he walks over and plonks down beside his wife, "They're thinking of moving the date back maybe another few days, not everyone is doing to be so... ready to engage as we first thought. I only hope Cousteau gets a say in the matter since _she was_ there and knows better than us what is going on."

"I swear, we'll be halfway to Founder's Day before we get anywhere with Soleanna." Sonic scowls as he sits by the desk in the room, his head back on the chair and feet on the table, "I mean... fuck, if I got 20 cents every time some prick and his empire decides to ruin our lives I'd be my own bloody millionaire by now."

"Nega has gone too far." Blaze speaks, rising from her seat as now everyone turns their attention to the Secret Order's leader, "I said only this morning that he needs to pay for Soleanna, but now he has just gone far beyond the level he has already on by invading another city across the multiverse. Ten years ago, he took away people who were important to me and tonight I feel like I _relived_ that night when I saw my ancestor lying there bleeding out and here she is so helpless and dying for all we know. We are the Secret Order of Guardians, protectors of the multiverse and the enforcers of peace and now... I'll be damned if we don't live up to who we are or let him just... just get away with one of the greatest crimes of the multiverse!"

John scoops his daughter up into an embrace, "Blaze, we all want him to pay, but it won't be helpful to the front if we go in rogue before half of the Alliance can even mobilise. This time there are much greater costs, darling. They are not just in Diseraya this time, they _are_ in a foreign city and we have to get it back without collateral damage. You'll understand this someday when you're queen, dear, but war is much more than what our Freedom Fighters have been involved in the past 10 years..."

"But she does have a point... Factor in mobilisation it's still going to be too long." Knuckles interjects, adding his input into the convocation, "The Republic aren't going to be holding us up as The Chaotix, the EST, military, everything we have down to Guardians like me, my sister and my cousin are always ready. Yeah... peace has never been a strong point on the Island even if it was just the Eggman Empire last time."

"Knuckles, like John said there is too much collateral to deal with." Sally retorts, standing up from sitting beside the bed, walking over to get her husband's feet off the furniture, "I know how it sounds to have to wait to make them pay for hurting the helpless and the people we love, but even I know when to wait. I waited 15 years for the Uprising, one perfect day in history that made possible a victory that-"

"But we don't have fifteen years, Sal!" Sonic brashly exclaims

"Is... Is this what my Secret Order has come to? Bickering like they're no older than children?"

Everyone pauses as the subordinate Secret Guardians look back to the bed as Cathryn is trying to sit up, while Avira fixes the pillows for her with her powers. Without even a word, or even a gasp for that matter, everyone rushes over and crowd around the bed as the goddess has resumed coconsciousness at least. Her usual glow still only remains only a slight haze and she is barely strong enough to lift up her hand to caress her youngest descendant –and granddaughter many generations removed –to wipe away her tears, but at least it is something.

"Praise Aurora, you're alright!" Tia-Sina cheerfully exclaims as everyone takes an inward sigh of relief

"Well, I'm not dying and not as normal, but... It's an improvement." Cathryn mutters with a soft smile

"Yet all we can hope for the most complicated patients I have ever had to care for in my whole career as a doctor." Mary says as she proceeds to examine her patient now that she is awake, "But at least I can add 'worked with semi-immortal omnipotent deities' to my résumé somewhere between 'worked with injured freedom fighters on the field' and 'being physician of the Royal Houses of Acorn, Calibre, Cava and Prudence.'."

The goddess laughs, "I'm sure that it would add a bit more of a reputation to the hospital in Cealia whenever you seasonally work there that one of their occasional staff has experience in dealing with things outside the normal. I have to tell you all something and I do believe it is the elephant in the room."

"Nega has a way to obtain Dark Magic..." Mephiles solemnly states, looking to the ground with a guilty look and clenching his fists in anger. His wife pats one of his clenched fists, trying to comfort her uneasy husband, as _he_ is the one nearing overload, "It is my fault for this and don't any of you tell me that it isn't my fault because it is! You all know it that I was born with a power that will only ever destroy, no matter how weak, no matter how changed, I am and will because he got the Dark Magic _from me_, Cathryn. _From me! _ He... He is still _using_ me for his sick games, even after all these years!"

"Mephiles, it's not your fault, it could never be your fault because you didn't know. You never could have known... And I wish that you could remain that way." The Goddess replies with a saddened look as she goes to sit up a bit, "The sword was made out of your blood, taken at the peak of your powers during that stage of your alignment. You were thirteen when it happened, third year of stasis... I didn't know it until now that that time when you were stronger would be important until he drew that sword..."

"So now what then do you suppose we do, Goddess? If he is trying to turn the odds in his favour so he can take the occupation to the next level, then what do we do when it could be tens of thousands of us against an army and one Dark Magic wielding sociopath?" Sally interjects into the matter of the _other_ problem they are facing, "My brother is organising the defence of _our_ kingdom like the rest of the powers, but what can we do if this all goes south and the next target is somewhere like Cealia? Face the facts... we're nearly as strong as the Calibre and factor in my actions on Christmas Day we're bound to be next."

"My powers are too weak to go against essentially our Mephiles here on a far greater level of darkness and you need to deal with that foremost." Cathryn sighs deeply, for once in her existence truly admitting defeat, admitting loss as she lies there in weakness, "I cannot defeat him, I have tried and it has led me here, but I can help you try if you are going to battle him in these coming days. We have all the things we need, despite lacking the Elemental Master and with Avira with child; we have someone else suitable for such a deed..."

"You... mean me?" Blaze responds, uneasy and shocked at the same time, "Goddess, of all the things you have said over the years, nothing has been more reckless than what you're implying when the forces can't take a beating like-"

"The forces will endure; it is thrown off-balance, but not enough that is going to tear the worlds apart after that sword started disintegrating as soon as I made contact with it." She sharply retorts, shutting up her descendant, as she does not have much else to work with otherwise, "Blaze, as my descendant, you have your skillset and a predisposition to Light Magic, but this isn't why you're suitable. It is your control problem; you are quite simply too strong for your own good. John and I have known this for years and despite your progress, have always found it a problem that you lose focus and start burning things alongside the other things you tend to do through your subconscious."

The lavender feline crosses her arms, "So fire can beat Dark Magic? Now that would have come in handy _years ago_..."

Cathryn softly laughs, "No not _your_ flames... mine."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_...So, I want to have this threat dealt with as soon as we can, your grace. That... fucker... has cost us probably millions in damages, as if the budget around here was not already nearing the tubes. With that stunt he pulled and now factor in how I __**despise**__ my ex-partner and how just he shits me up the wall with every time he questions __**my**__ parenting of __**my**__ son... I will call a deadline of February 9, no later. You can negotiate this with Calibre, Prudence and Crest, but... The Revolutionaries have never been a threat to us before and at this rate if even the Ferians cannot keep them in line; this __**has**__ to be dealt with."_

"I get where you are coming from, Commander, and I'll see what I can do, but all three parties are very occupied right now with a crisis that not even my brother in law or my Lady of Acorn could explain to me." Elias says as he slumps over his desk in a mess of fatigue and stress, "Clarissa... As much as I care about you as a counterpart in leadership and good friend, I have to ask that you go home and get some sleep and I'll call a Skype session tomorrow between the rest of the Alliance and we'll figure it out."

_"__Yeah...*sigh* I already am crazy with stress and I bet the fatigue and sleeplessness ain't doing me any favours either. This is going to be a long night..."_

"Agreed..." The king nods as he picks himself up off the desk, "Take care, Commander Cousteau."

Elias hangs up the Skype session as he slumps back in his chair with a sigh and a hand over his face. He just pauses there for a few moments, gathering himself as best he can after all the stress that today has imposed since about six in the morning to now. He has never been one for dealing with stress well, as he has cracked under what feels like so many times but nothing as big as when he first was trying to adjust to the idea of becoming the next king when he "properly" came home. He was still that naïve prince discovering what his title _really_ meant, and he wanted out and ran away for as long as he could before it all came back in guilty manor, but... When you see your father barely able to form a sentence for how sick he is... he felt like he owed it to himself to grow up and with family, duty and a crown, there always is that sacrifice...

There is a knock at the door and Nicole sticks her head in, "Is this a bad time?"

The king looks over to the supercomputer that inhabits the physical form before snapping from his reverie, "Oh, hey, Nicole... No, not at all, I am mostly just... out of it, I guess. What's up?"

"Well you wanted Edward brought to your office and since any staff member around here is either on duty, went home over safety reasons or glued to the TV in the lounge... I guess I'd just bring him myself." The holographic lynx replies as she carries a baby squirrel on her hip on one side and on the other his bassinet, "Your mother was falling asleep when she gave me him, but he's wide awake."

"Yeah, he'll do that... Whenever Meg and I are trying to sleep, somehow he is wide-awake. But, little man, we're going cut mummy a bit of a break because we've had a hell of a day already." Elias says to his son as he takes the infant from the lynx, with the little one smiling as if he is happy to see him too, "Your dad is going to be half-asleep and watching the screens for updates especially if they decide on some late-night venture, while hopefully you're going to go to sleep sometime. Yeah, I know that it is mean, Ed, and I always enjoy the company of my precious baby boy but... You have to go to sleep, okay. Thanks for bringing him up, Nicole."

"On a day like we've had today, it's the least I can do. He is getting big for a little kid, how old is he again? Four months?" Nicole asks, walking over and setting the capsule down on the coffee table

"Five months now, actually; last I checked he was only two months and now here he is wide-eyed, almost half a year old and I swear in his youth that he is as stubborn as his grandfather sometimes..." He replies while sitting down in an armchair and while readjusting the baby to sit comfortably, his dummy comes out of his mouth, and with a roll of his eyes Elias picks up the dummy that the kid had just dropped, wiping it before putting it back in the infant's mouth to keep him happy

"Hey... Could I have a word with you?" She then asks

"Sure." He answers, before giving Nicole a gesture toward a chair and she takes the invitation to sit down, "What's up?"

"Well, I have some exciting news and it's been eating at me all day. I have not told anyone, not even your sister, because of the timing and all that has happened over the last 20 hours, but to hell with it, I say. Shard and I are engaged!" Nicole excitedly exclaims, proudly showing off her engagement ring with a raise of her hand

"That's... That is wonderful news, Nicole! Congratulations!" Elias cheerfully replies before looking to Edward and tilting his head slightly to listen to the child, "Now what's that, little man? Oh, he says that he's happy for his aunty Nicole and wishes her all the best."

"Aww... Thank you, Edward." She smiles, playing along, as the both of them know that the lad is far from even sounding his first syllable than a complex sentence, "Now if only you could go to bed, it'd be another good thing to counterbalance the bad that's happened today..."

The king scoffs slightly, "Yeah... Still, that is just great news, Nicole. After all the things that you have done for the realm and as a confidante of my sister all these years, I hope that you and Shard will be happy together. Besides, I'd say that the wedding will be making history as-"

"About that, your grace..." Nicole interjects nervously, grasping her hands together as she looks down to her engagement ring, "I-I am worried that something might happen before our wedding. Cousteau and her son barely made it out with their lives and it has led me to think that Shard and I are no more mortal than Mobians of flesh and blood, if you know what I mean. Shard... can take actual damage to his body while anyone smart enough to know how to hack into the former Eggman Empire systems can tamper with me. It is enough for me to think that we should have the wedding much earlier than we should. In case anything happens, at all."

"I see, and your argument is valid in light of the situation..." Elias muses, pausing for thought complete with an adornment of his "thinking face" and doing math in the air, "However, this might come as a bit of a problem, indeed. Cousteau... in a mixture of words in her French-accented English, colourful swears and allegory comparing the empire to her ex-partner she has made over the chat, has made a move to take action by the 9th, and factor in time zones across the three dimensions which only leaves us barely three days, tops. Four if you count the Federation being a day behind us."

"And that just makes it more worrying... We're running out of time even if we had it in the first place." She briefly retorts with a sigh, twisting her encoded engagement ring around her finger, as there is a knock to the office door, "Realistically, I don't know if it could be done and I am so worried that something might happen that I swear that I am close to crashing the system if I'm not careful. ...Although the city's internet and internal systems being down for a few hours would be a positive when compared to today."

"Never say never, Nicole, you're family and as far as I know, it is a wedding is a _family_ matter." He says before getting out of his chair, handing the computer Mobian his baby to hold for a moment before walking over to answer the door and revealing his sister behind it, "Oh hey Sally, you're just in time for some good news that Nicole here has been holding out telling you all day."

"Oh really?" Sally says with intrigue as she enters the office, "I've just returned from one hell of an issue on Fera and was going to mention another pressing matter that applies mostly to this empire crisis in our backyard, but... Really, Nicole, you have been keeping news from me all day? I have been getting nothing but bad news from every bloody corner I turn, whether it matters to us or not, and you won't tell me something now? All I can say is what else in the world is going on?"

"Now I don't think it is the best-" Nicole objects

"You said you wanted to tell her..." Elias says encouragingly while taking Edward back from her grasp and taking his seat again, "So do tell her the good news."

* * *

><p>In the Empire-Conquered New City of Soleanna, a storm front had come from off the ocean and a downpour continues to come down over the city in buckets. It has been raining overnight and as the darkness turns to light at dawn, the rain has only quelled to a light shower with the grey clouds obscuring the dawn sky. Alexis, like most mornings, is up early, but since this drastic change of scenery, she is up for more reasons than what would usually be morning training and drills at dawn with her troops back in Diseraya Desert. After fitting in training between perimeter checks, reviewing patrol maps and having to help the finicky Imperial Princess choose an outfit, the Imperial General decides to call it quits for breakfast.<p>

She walks into the kitchen as some of their own secretaries are preparing breakfast for the spoilt princess and the egotistical emperor. Among anything they could make, they would have to make the emperor's hangover cure after he had insisted on "celebrations" last night after he returned from his "secret mission" a success and his hands covered in blood as his right held a sizzling dark sword, he requested the "finest champagne in Soleanna" and all but helped himself in that regard. Avoiding all the people and clutter of the kitchen in her attempt in a shortcut and heading out to the adjoining dining room, she is all but caught off-guard for what she sees when she enters the room. A full-on breakfast fit for the deposed queen set on the table with two plates and a vase of her favourite flowers, Cammira Lilies, sitting in the middle of the setting.

Someone puts their hands over her eyes, "Okay, guess who... Just don't flip me this time and point a gun at my head like the last... 33 times."

"You and your tedious games, Vincent..." Alexis says with an unseen roll of her eyes, as she pulls the hands away before taking her significant other in an embrace, "Did you do all this for me, my vindictive menace?"

"All for you, my badass general; I had a lot of time this morning after training and after yesterday, I thought you deserved a little appreciation better than just Nega's whole "imperial thumbs up" routine he's been pulling on us since we could first shoot a rifle." A young black-haired Ferian-Overlander man, Vincent, says to the general as they stand there in embrace, "You gotta give _me_ some credit in looking up on Google an exotic florist that I could "purchase" these from. Hell, even at home it's hard to get some things..."

"That's because we live in the middle of the freaking desert, babe." She retorts with a displeased look before going over to sit at the table, "Now I've been dealing with the spoilt brat we call "our niece" and her "appearance problem" for the last half hour, you can save me the romantic crap until I've had some of that bacon."

He promptly takes a seat, "Duly noted."

From all the years that he has known her from being childhood apprentices together to now adulthood, Vincent knows when he has to shut up, especially when there is bacon involved. Alexis barely gets to sit down for a moment before her phone goes off again and with a roll of her eyes she checks it while helping herself to all the things her boyfriend made, if and not limited to the pile of bacon and more coffee. -It is always busy work being a General, especially when your "emperor father" is occupying enemy territory, murdering people at what is arguably 6:30 at night back in their part of Western Fera and up all night drinking and scheming.

Alexis places the phone down and unexpectedly slaps her boyfriend hard in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me that you were with the emperor bombarding the fuck out of the city from the airship? I needed you on the front with me to direct some splinter groups and you just decide to do nothing but sit on your ass up in the ship listening to the director's commentary!"

"Ow! Sweet mother, you... you hit hard for a woman, Ana... Okay, so I did not fight on the front with you, I am sorry! You know as well as I do that even for a Captain I suck on the battlefield. I'm a weak-ass fighter, a shitty sniper and a sub-par driver and pilot at best." Vincent answers, whimpering over his hurting arm that he rubs with the opposite one, "I'd rather be behind the lines and making the calls with my mind as the weapon, not the sword. Even if it means having to put up with our "emperor father" as he yells, "Fucking get them" repeatedly as if he's playing _Call of Duty_ instead of fighting a war..."

Alexis growls before taking an emphasised bite out of a piece of bacon, "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you... just... Just if you are going to sit up there from now on, at least make it productive; Nega didn't raise us to sit on our asses..."

"Okay... noted..." He replies as he continues hurting over his wound, going as far as to take off his jacket to look at the mark she left behind, "Just don't hit me again, seriously... You hit way harder than Nega did every time _you know who _and I were really disobedient..."

"I've got to keep you in line somehow." She retorts as she picks up her mug of coffee and holds it elegantly as if _that_ break of well-mannered behaviour never happened, "Oh, and the term you were looking for explaining Nega's "_enthusiasm_" is what Lady Milena calls "battle eagerness". ...And the rest of _that _convocation still haunts me to this day."

The general all but sips her coffee as breakfast just resumes as normal, or at least as normal as it usually would be if they were back in the desert, outward displays of affection and the urge to check every message on their phones and all. As Alexis is whimsically throwing grapes to Vincent so he can catch them in his mouth, Nega walks into the room in a half-asleep, hung-over mess and takes a seat directly across Vincent and next to Alexis. They all but observe in silence as he drags over a mug and the coffee pot and fills it while supporting his head in his hand.

"You know it is rude to stare." Nega says as he places down the coffee pot, "And before you ask, yes I know I have a hangover... I'll only need a small country's worth of aspirin and then we're going to work. Ana, be a dear and get me some."

"What work? Ana and I are making considerable land gains and we'll be able to-" Vincent replies

"Not that type of work, boy." The emperor interjects sharply, pausing for a moment as Alexis retrieves the painkillers and he takes a moment to swallow them down with the rest of his coffee, "I've got another special task for us, much more important than quashing the local resistance to our rule or expanding our territory as far as the Soleanna Forest. Now, it's going to be a little risky, important for progress."

"So what did you have in mind?" Alexis enquires, crossing her arms intrigued on what scheme he has worked up this time, "Don't tell me it's another land-grab or another one of your "sudden assassinations"."

_"__Far from it, Ana, as this one I've been planning for months. The Christmas Day attacks were one of our worst failures, granted It was my fault for picking such a day when they were at Ivo's no less, but... As you know, among the injured that day, Sara was one of them. On her first mission, she was helpless when she was so close to doing something no other has done before because he was always too fast. The Acorn are as much as a threat to us, as much as an enemy to us as the Calibre and I plan to use the odds that have been turned in our favour by last night to make a naïve king suffer and his dear little sister pay for what she did to my daughter..."_


	10. Chapter 10: The Darkest Days (Part II)

_A/N: Remember... Half of these places ARE in different time zones to each other. So, if it's like the 7__th__and 6pm in Cealia, it's a day and several hours behind in most places of the United Federation, the same day, but an hour forward in Daya Coule and don't get me started on the Future Dimension in all this as alone its 200 years forward. It all looks like chronological order, but it is not. Also, use of square brackets [as so] denominate the use of the Ferian language... I just want to trial it out so a little feedback on the idea that would be good. Oh and with the following, I have decided to redo the whole system of the wedding. Sure, the usual way is fine, but taking inspiration from a couple sources and just a couple thoughts here and there._

_That and you will love the song below by the Forget me Knots. Original, I suppose._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Darkest Days (Part II)<p>

_February 7, 2017, 6:30pm, Acorn Palace Gardens, Cealia, Mobius_

_-1 day, 11 1/2 hours until Battle of Soleanna-_

The ending summer sunsets that line these warm February nights paint the skies in shades of pinks and oranges, a backdrop to the surfers who are catching the final waves and beachgoers packing it in for the day. However, at the castle at the head of the bay, this colour palate and the warm orangey glow from it sets the backdrop of the Palace Gardens that is alive in activity. The gardens are in full bloom from the spring until the fall and in the summer are at the peak of their beauty. It is the perfect place for any outdoor gathering held at the palace, which is why they're holding the celebration here.

Little lanterns hang across the gardens, proving soft lighting as much as their worth in decoration as a few rows of chairs decorated in white covers and tied with ribbons of electric blue are brought and set up outside by the gazebo and on either side of the pebbly path from the back doors leading up to it. It's a "small but elegant and romantic wedding", says the sibling planners from the House of Acorn, as despite it being on short notice, they still want it to be a memorable day for their dear friends who are the happy couple on their special day. Megan, "assisted" by her baby Edward, supervises the small guest list of the friends, colleagues, freedom fighters and even sentient androids and a celebrity that have come out to attend this small, short-notice but significant wedding.

In an all-nighter done by the king, the princess and the bride-to-be, the three of them managed to plan a wedding that would have taken six months within the space of eight hours last night. All before Elias took a hint from his baby son and passed out on the couch and Sally decided to take her kids home. Their planning covered much of the necessities and a few more as it implemented over the day: Elias is going to oversee and officiate the wedding held in the Palace Gardens -with permission from his obsessive mother of course to be in her garden- and a reception held in the Ballroom. The kitchen and other palace staff, after receiving a _generous_ bonus in their wages, prepares the fiddly tasks of the food and setting up the ballroom ahead of the reception. As for the music, Katherine will be playing her violin at the ceremony while Mina, and her band the Forget Me Knots, are contributing generously by playing at the reception, offering after the singer's new flame, Sonic's brother Manic, found a message from the sibling planners on the band's Twitter account. The rest, planned out as the day progressed as the Houses of Acorn and Ivo want for their "AI members of the family" to make the best of their wedding day, in spite of the circumstances of why they had to plan this wedding on the quick.

Upstairs, in Lady Katherine's chambers, the bride readies herself ahead of the festivities. Lady Sophia sits on her computer with Nicole's programming up and a pen and graphics pad in front of her starts to draw. Sally and Nicole all but watch and observe, hovering over Sophia's shoulder as the normal role of being maid of honour and bridesmaid has been effectively outmoded. Nicole's long black hair is put up in a braided bun with curled strands hanging down to her collar, accented with a small headpiece and some little clips alongside a veil that hangs below her shoulders. Next step of dressing her is the dress and with strokes of the invisible paintbrush, a simple yet elegant, off the shoulder, white dress and accented with lace on her chemise, light blue details and a light blue waist ribbon, silver jewellery pieces and white slippers is placed on the lynx.

"Sophia, this is amazing." Sally comments as she looks at the bride's beautiful attire, "I didn't know you were an artist. Know you're a darn good lawyer, but not a darn good artist too."

"Yeah, I minored in art so if things didn't work out in law, I'd probably just paint or something and just raise Hope off of the "support money" Ivo often sent me 'to keep his baby sister living the high-life and without worries'." Sophia replies as she begins to pack up her things to move downstairs, as she is not quite done yet in programming Nicole for her wedding, "I never knew I'd find a use for graphic and costume design until Shard approached me and asked for me to design an engagement ring."

"How do I look?" Nicole asks her two attendants as she tries to admire herself in the full-length mirrors

"Nicole, you look beautiful!" Sally compliments with amazement as she places her hands on her confidante's shoulders, "You'd probably make the best holo-Mobian bride in all of Mobius."

"You think so?" Nicole replies dreamily, caught in that moment of feeling like a princess and nearly crying out tears of joy

"Yeah, girl. If anythin' we're probably a lil green with envy that we didn't look half as good on our weddin's as ya do right now, Nicole. Sonia'll probably be eatin' her heart out that she didn't get to make a dress like that when Sally-girl tells 'er later." Bunnie adds with a supportive smile

"Sophia, I don't know how I can thank you for this, for everything that the House of Ivo is doing for us, for Shard..." The holographic lynx says, with great amounts of gratitude and blinking back those tears

"How about you and that metal beau of yours spend a long and happy eternity together and that'll be all the thanks I need." The dark-haired Overlander replies with a cheery smile as she places her laptop bag over her shoulder, "I'll go set up downstairs so we can get that engagement ring of yours a friend when the time comes."

Sophia exits the room and heads downstairs and outside to where the festivities are soon to start. The guests are milling around near their seats, adults chatting, making small talk while children run around, and play while they wait for the ceremony to start. She approaches the alter as her niece is giving her violin a final tune, the official leading the ceremony chats with his wife and her brother, Ivo, is doing the fiddly task of pinning a rose to Metal Sonic's lapel. –The android being his "brother's" best man for this ceremony.

"Sweet mother, Ivo, didn't our useless mother at least teach you how to pin things?" Sophia comments as she begins to set up her computer again on a desk off to the side of the gazebo, "You have a daughter, even, brother… Didn't you do her hair when she was little? Putting clips and ribbons in her hair because she wanted to look petty and that she would look like her dearly departed mother?"

"I know what to do, Soph... He just won't keep still long enough." Ivo retorts to his younger sister

"I thought you were supervising the groom? You were so animate on giving him a touch up on his paint job like the perfectionist you are, how come you aren't there to make sure that he doesn't scratch it." The younger sibling enquires as she re-establishes her connection with the server

The older sibling finishes pinning on the rose and sends the android on his way, "Same reason why you let your daughter go out with that new Deputy Commander, that Olivier Calais lad who she works with and why you let her work at GUN. I trust his judgements and know that he won't make a stupid one because he thinks things through, much like your Hope and my Katherine do. Much like we do, despite a few bad calls we've made in the past..."

"Running away at a young age, you enslaving Mobius, me not having my shit together before 23 and the both of us getting married and having a children at a young age and later being left widowed at said young age with young daughters, we're definitely on a roll here, my dear brother." Sophia sarcastically reminisces while loading up the wedding ring to be ready on cue

"But at least we turned out okay; little Sophia as a lawyer and big Ivo a senator and member of the king's own Royal Cabinet." Ivo replies with a pat on his sister's back, "That and my Kate turned out brilliantly as the Lady of Acorn and your Hope became a very influential GUN technician."

The announcement comes through that the wedding is about to start and everyone takes their places, guests sitting in their seats with children told to settle down and watch as Katherine makes it her cue to start playing when the doors open. The groom, Shard, comes out sharply dressed up in part of a formal suit –which you could consider "formal wear" for an android- and supporting his shiny new paint job that is all but aglow with the setting sun's rays. Little flower girls, Sonia, Alexis and a couple of other little daughters of friends walk down the aisle, throwing flower petals and although dressed in barely matching outfits, none of it matters in the scheme of things as all eyes turn to the double doors. The blushing bride appears and begins to walk down the aisle to the soft romantic tune of the violin, her arm interlinked with surrogate brother, Sonic, who responded with kindness in helping out with the ceremony today by fulfilling the duty of giving her away. As she walks, the music drowned out by the hushed whispers of friends and family all commenting about her dress, in praise and simply admiration that even for a rush wedding, the bride still can look beautiful. Reaching the alter, Nicole hugs the hedgehog before stepping up to stand beside her husband to be, and with an exchange of nods between Sonic and Shard and with a nod of respect to the king, the ceremony begins as the music softens out into the background.

Elias clears his throat, "Friends, family, invited guests and members of the Mobian Resistance Freedom Fighters, today we mark a special day in history. While not as big as the events we are experiencing remembered in history books for years to come, today is another day in the unofficial history of this kingdom, written as the days go by, by the people. On this night, we unite two unique beings in a normal rite that most of us, including myself, have done before: uniting with the one we love to spend the rest of our lives with them in marriage."

Elias diverts his gaze over to Sophia as she gives him the "stall them for a minute or two while I fix this" gesture with the erratic movements of her hands, "And ah... Queen Consort Megan will lead us in some simple praises that we'd all hope for this couple ahead of the Alliance front while we ah... experiencing a technical difficulty and bear with us on this. Meg, if you don't mind…"

Megan, knowing that she is going to save the day with this one while they get things working, hands her son to his grandmother as she rises from her seat and stands beside the Lady of Acorn, "Your majesty, my lady, friends and family of the couple to be wed tonight, in the name of the Goddesses Cathryn Calibre and Aurora, we wish simply that this couple to be happy together and will stay together for this night and until the end of time. Praise the sweet mother Cathryn and praise the benevolent Aurora in always protecting and supporting us in our plight and hope and pray that the sweet mother will forevermore support and protect these two, as they are still her children and she is their mother, no matter what they are made of."

As a small amount of applause comes from the gathering as the queen goes to take her seat again, Sophia Robotnik gives the king thumbs up from her place at the computer as everything is now working again. It seems that the program decided to freeze up and apparently it was due to one of the background programs deciding to be a pain because it didn't shut down properly and was taking too much of the system's memory to run, paving way to have the program run slowly and go into the state of a white haze over the program. Elias breathes an inward sigh of relief; he amongst many wouldn't want all their effort to be for naught and it comes with a bit of cheery applause as the bride's holographic ring appears alongside the groom's physical one in his hand.

Shard takes Nicole's hand and obtains the physical hologram that is her ring and places it on her hand, "With this ring, I, Shard the Metal Sonic, wed thee Lady Nicole the Holo-Lynx of Knothole and take you as my wife, from this day until my last. I swear to love and support you to the end, whether broken or in perfect condition, in professional and personal life and will until the day I truly die never let anyone or anything harm you nor will I let anything come between us. …I love you, Nicole, and I always will."

Nicole smiles and blinks back tears of joy as she takes Shard's ring and proceed to place it on his hand, "With this ring, I, Lady Nicole the Holo-Lynx of Knothole, wed thee Shard the Metal Sonic and take you as my husband, from this day until my last. I swear- I swear to love and support you to the end, infested with viruses or confined to my computer or in working in perfect condition, in professional and personal life and will until the day I die, I too will never let anyone or anything harm you, nor too will let anything come between us."

"If anyone objects to this union in any way, may they speak now or forever hold their peace or face being keelhauled off the cliff by the crowd." Elias then interjects, getting a generous amount of laughter from the people who get the joke and a fearful look from the rest. A few moments pass after the laughter dies down and nothing is said, thankfully, "Brilliant! In the name of me, King Elias of the House of Acorn and in the name of the Kingdom of Acorn and the Mobian Realms, it is with the upmost of honours that I pronounce this couple husband and wife. So, you may now give the bride a kiss, Shard."

Shard and Nicole passionately kiss amongst the applause and approving cheers of their friends and family who rise out of their seats to congratulate the happy couple. A few tears of joy are shed from fellow feeling of this beautiful moment while cameras on professional and smart phones alike snap pictures of the happy couple while capture the moment when their king decides to photobomb some of them, that is before finally being included for the photo when the Houses of Acorn and Ivo decide to get a photo with the happy couple. –Two families previously linked by the close friendship of the King and his Lady of Acorn now linked by the marriage of their "two AI members of the family".

* * *

><p><em>February 7, 2017, 7:30pm, Calibre Palace, Daya Coule, Central Ferian Continent, United Kingdoms of Fera<em>

_-1 Day, 10 ½ hours until Battle of Soleanna-_

Blaze kneels beside a statue of the goddess in the gardens. For the most part, she has not had a moment of prayer since the incident, feeling she would be ignored as their goddess of worship was lying in a room down the hall from her chamber, at one point over the first moments of the couple of days she has spent here she was nearly dead. She has not slept properly for that long either, fearing that if she left her side something might happen, but as Avira insisted, after finding said cousin-in-law's girlfriend asleep in an armchair beside the Goddess' bed, that she leave and get some sleep. She was asleep for barely another five hours before deciding that she needed to find her peace. For their family, it comes from their deep spiritual connection to faith their people had started in the kingdom's first days of worshiping their magi-capable queen, her husband and later offspring and even granddaughter as they defended and provided for their people and a newborn world-kingdom united under one flag. –Which in literal translation means that John and Blaze worship their great-grandparents (many generations removed) and great-great-grandparents (many more generations removed) which leads back to the goddess in whose contradictory nature has called her "too powerful for her own good".

"...And may Prince Consort Koba protect us and give us strength in this time and I wish for the best that he evermore continue to support wife Cathryn in her plight to combat what evil plagued her." Blaze softly whispers, before raising her hand to sit over her heart, "In the name of the Goddess..."

There is the slight squeak of wheels behind her as the lavender feline rises to her feet, "It is a strange and a flattering thing to have the people prey to a religion based with me and family like my husband, children and granddaughter as the deities of worship."

"I didn't think you were up." Blaze replies simply, turning only slightly to acknowledge her presence

For the day and a bit that Cathryn has spent here in the Palace, she has proven to be a bit more different with her _condition_ from anyone else ever before could. While John hesitantly may have been called away to rule his kingdom, he left the duty of looking after her to Blaze. All the while not alone as Mephiles named his cousin as the temporary King of Midora – Silver all but accepting the duty, albeit having being shocked with how sudden it pushed to him – as he wishes not to leave his wife or the Goddess' side during this time. The Midorian king feeling guilty, all for reasons as these circumstances were not even his fault to begin with. For the first few hours, Cathryn was circling the drain, everyone uncertain she would be going to the next plain of existence or staying in this one. By a few more, she was awake and in the same condition as anyone doped up in sedatives is, muttering nonsense and finding just about anything either funny or strange to her. This state of whimsical madness later dissolved into the current state she is now, coming down off that high to nearly strong enough to stand on her own, but still only alit in a dim glow since that night before, as her powers are yet to recuperate from this blow. –And it will take some time until she does.

"She insisted on bringing us all outside. Apparently, when a goddess says that she needs air, it means we firstly all have to come and secondly, that she wants to bother you because you're _here_, outside." Mephiles begrudgingly explains

"Blaze, we have much to discuss and little time to do it." Cathryn says, pausing for a moment as she looks to Mephiles and moves her hand to point toward Blaze in order for her to move forward, "Now that I am back to at least my senses, I want to at least try and give you an explanation for-"

"Yeah, you owe me one. You _lied_ to me! There was more to it than just the family control problem, I was too strong for my own good and you _and dad_ lied to me about it all these years!" Blaze shouts, clenching her fists tightly

"I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't bear to tell you all these years because you'd be like this, but worse if you were fourteen like you were when we found out that you can't control yourself properly." The ancestor replies, coming close to her descendant to take hold of one of her clenched fists, "I thought that this time would be the last time that I would be here in this realm, so I was going to go, I better be honest with you about your powers. Blaze… John and I did not know what to do with you, how we could be able to keep you in line and still teach you self-defence and all the possibilities that you are capable. Meditation only slowed the adverse effects, but whenever your focus slips and you are worried or in a state of trauma like what happened in your birthday… It never ends well."

"So what do I do then? Huh? What in the name of the Calibre crown do I do then?! What, I have to be emotionless the rest of my life, is that it?! Is that what you want?!" The descendant shouts with outrage

Cathryn stands up rapidly, "No, you learn! That is what you do! You are going to learn and continue learning until we get this right! You are too strong and the only way we will be able to help you is if you cooperate with me and learn everything that I will tell you tonight!"

It all falls silent, the only thing heard is the heavy breathing of the two Calibre relatives as Cathryn and Blaze stare daggers at each other, the younger one angry with the other for older one lying and the older one angry with the younger for not listening to her and giving her attitude. Cathryn collapses under her own weight again and comes crashing into Blaze, the latter and attendant Mephiles have barely any time to react as she just drops. The younger feline just stops her ancestor shy of hitting the ground and falls to her knees as she does so, holding upper body of the white feline against her chest while everything from her waist down lies on the ground limply.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Cathryn breathes, some tears falling from her eyes as she holds onto her descendant, "I didn't want it to be this way… I didn't want to hurt you."

Blaze, with the assistance of Mephiles' psychokinesis, lifts her ancestor and places her back in the wheelchair, "No, Cathryn… Just… Just do not lie to me, don't keep shit from me and do not go sugar-coating it either. How am I supposed to trust you if you keep lying and keep everything child friendly for me? I am eighteen years old now; doesn't that mean anything to you? Is it just because you are over a thousand years old you don't know how to talk to me, because forgot what it was like to be around someone my age? Cathryn the Second and Nicolai, _your children,_ were eighteen once… Or did you forget that after _all these years_?"

"No, I didn't… I never forgot…" The Goddess slowly breathes, turning her head slowly to look at her descendant again, "I just don't know how to talk to _you_… It's different when they're a distant descendant, not your child or your grandchild. You call me "ancestor" and I call you "descendant"; I cannot call you daughter or granddaughter, just descendant. You an adult now, Blaze. I cannot speak to you like a little girl, and you are right about that. Now, let's get to work… I need to teach you your most important lesson yet."

"Might I ask how?" The lavender feline says with her arms crossed, "You can barely stand, how you can teach me something with Light Magic involved if you don't even have the slightest spark in your body?"

"That is where I come into it."

Mephiles wheels Cathryn to turn around as she directs Blaze's glaze over to the _other_ Goddess of Light. Avira stands there with _their_ sceptre in one hand and while her other supports her swollen eight-month-pregnant belly the second sceptre that she totes with her, the Calibre Sceptre, floats in mid-air where it would be if she were able to hold it.

"Eight months pregnant or not, we all have our roles to play in the ongoing fight against the darkness. Let's just say that I will provide the power while Cathryn provides the words to go with it." Avira says, closing her eyes to send the family heirloom sceptre over to its true user, "You'll need this for the most part. Nicolai Calibre may have been the ancestor the flames come from, and while he may have had as much as a control problem as you do, he didn't go about it alone. It may be your father's now as he is the current ruler, but you'll have to learn to use this because it was _made_ for Nicolai's powers, it is better suited to them than anyone else's. It was made for _you_, Blaze, and with it you can do so many things if you learn. Including some that some in the past could never do because you are too strong, too like Nicolai than the rest of the descendants."

Blaze takes the sceptre from the control of the secondary Light Goddess and dons a confident smile, "Then where do we begin?"

* * *

><p><em>February 7, 2017, 8pm, Palace Ballroom, Cealia, Mobius<em>

_-1 day, 8 hours until Battle of Soleanna-_

The ballroom is alive with colour and merriment as Mina and her band rock out onstage, singing all their hits from the classics to the new album and even some of Mina's solo stuff she often writes. Despite most of the fans from back in the early days when she went from freedom fighter to singer being into their twenties, even thirties, some now married and have their own children, they still find a way to have some fun like in the old days that realistically weren't _that_ long ago. Some dance it out on the dance floor, enthusiastically jumping with fists pumped in the air and busting a move in a style of their own instead of any sort of ballroom dancing whatsoever, while others sit around tables and make small-talk and mingle like they're just hanging out at the resistance base, nothing more, swears and all.

Mina ends another song to the applause of the people who made her first of many audiences she would face in her career as a global celebrity, "Thank you, everyone. It's always good to know that no matter what, you lot are always going to support me as a friend and as an artist, and that includes supporting the band and all of us and by just every little thing you guys do, like always letting us play the arena, buying our albums and by asking us to play the reception tonight. As much as it would give the happy couple the honour of having the Forget Me Knots here, it's our honour to play for one of our dearest friends on their special day. To that I say, congratulations to Shard and Nicole and I hope all the best for you guys in your new lives as a couple."

"Thank you, Mina. We'll always support you, because you're not too famous to forget your roots and where your friends are and it means a lot to us that you always being able to give up your time to perform for us when who doesn't want to give home-grown talent the support they need." Nicole says, holding the hand of her husband as they sit at the table at the other end of the room

"Glad I could make your day better." The mongoose says as she takes a seat on a stool behind her and takes a moment to take a breather, "I'm having a great time being here, you know. Sure, our drummer had to be elsewhere today, but the good thing is, is that I have my new boyfriend performing with me and it is… It has been great. Hey, since we're applauding everything right now, give some applause to our drummer, my boyfriend, who we all know as Sonic's younger brother, Manic Pericade!"

"Way to go, little bro!" Sonic shouts cheerfully, applauding maybe the loudest out all the claps and cheers that come from the gathering as the green hedgehog stands up approaches the lead singer, his girlfriend, and gives her a kiss as he takes a brief moment to take a humbling bow to the audience. He poses as Sonic takes a couple pictures to send to their mother, who while would be jumping at the chance to see a moment like this, is at the moment is on the other side of the date-line visiting their older sister in the Nobility State.

"Hey, Mins, how about we take this party to another level?" Manic says as he takes her microphone for a moment, "I'm sure you all know what I'm thinking, the happy couple has been sitting there all night and you know what time it is."

"Hey, Shard, Nicole, how about the happy couple get off their arses and have their first dance together because we've been waiting all night. Oh, and Kate, you mind we borrow you and your sweet violin skills for a couple minutes, because we're gunna need them." The songoose says as she gets the microphone back from her partner

"Go on, Kate, performing with the Forget Me Knots and playing violin for your android, that's a win-win situation there." A proud father, Ivo, chimes in as he gives his daughter a pat and an encouraging push on the back in that direction toward the stage, not hesitating to get his camera ready to snap up pictures of his little girl onstage with superstars of Mobius' music scene

Katherine makes her way up to the stage as the newlyweds walk out hand in hand to the dance floor. Everyone clears out to stand by the sidelines while the Knots and their guest performer set up for the next set, with the songoose briefing the violinist on what she has to play for them by getting up some sheet music on her iPad for her. The Holo-Lynx and the android nervously, due to so many sets of eyes watching them, and happily take position into maybe the only time ballroom dancing will be used tonight with Shard and Nicole taking position with his arm around her waist, her hand on his shoulder and the opposite of their appendages holding each other's hand. The music begins to play, the violin starting the first few bars of the song before the rest of the Knots all come in to play a song that they never have heard before from the band, nor from the individual artist herself.

_"__I've been through so much  
>in my short life.<br>Fought every day then rose to fame.  
>Been across the world in 100 days,<br>adored by millions of people yelling my name  
>Been broken and hung my head in shame,<br>but nothing matters now that I have you._

_When I am with you, I feel complete  
>like else nothing matters when you are near.<br>I've been through much in my life,  
>broken hearted and just plain defeated,<br>but none of that matters when you hold me close.  
>Take a way my fears, wipe away my tears,<br>as you tell me that you're here.  
>As you tell me…"<em>

Nicole and Shard slow dance around the ballroom, the AI leaning against her husband's chest and savouring the beautiful moment of togetherness. Swapping a loving smile, they exchange another affectionate kiss as their friends and family cheer them on and Mina sings a meaningful love song in the background. After their mouths part again, Shard twirls Nicole around, the AI giggling softly as she has never been one for ballroom dancing before getting a crash course from Rosie years ago when Sally had to learn how.

"This is perfect…" Shard says to his spouse as they twirl around the room

Nicole laughs, "Perfect is the least of words I could use to describe it."

The AI suddenly stops and places a hand to her head, "Shard…"

"Nicole?" The android replies with concern, stopping to grasp her shoulders, "Nicole? Hey, what is wrong?"

The AI grips her head and lets out a pained cry; the music coming to an abrupt halt as the bride drops to her knees in agony. Shard kneels down beside his wife, holding her shoulders as he tries to get her to look at him, to respond to his frantic cries of her name as her pixels glitch uncontrollably, flickering between hues and static with every pained shriek she emits. Tails, Katherine and Ivo do not hesitate in approaching the scene as Nicole weakens onto her hands and knees, collapsing down to the ground in moments to violently spasm uncontrollably, her image scrambling wildly, as this sudden onset turns into an electro epileptic fit. The system administrators take a closer look at what is going on while the control centre of the city's technology lies defenceless in her husband's arms, emulating gasping for air while her colours change violently. Sally drops the AI's handheld form and backs away as it begins to spark uncontrollably, the lights begin to dim and brighten uncontrollably and the speakers make a loud ringing noise, people covering their ears as panic sets in.

"She's being hacked! Sophia, get the system up on your computer, Tails, log on using my administrator password and see where the hell it is coming from and what is orchestrating this!" Ivo orders to his fellow technical geniuses, trying to shout over the noise "All of you step away from the handheld just in case it sets alight or something! Kate… run secondary diagnostics for me please, darling!"

"Nicole! Nicole, answer me!" Shard panics, holding his wife in his arms as she fits uncontrollably, "Don't do this, please…"

"Shard, it's going to be fine!" Katherine shouts, trying to reassure her android confidant while logging onto the server via her phone and going through the options to run diagnostics, which to her shock is fluctuating madly, "Dear goddess, dad, the network is being overrun, overcrowded and foremost invaded by an outside source! Her levels are rapidly increasing and dropping at the drop of a hat, she is very unstable! Tails, are you in yet, who the hell is doing this to her?"

"I'm working on it, Kate, just give me time!" Tails replies as he frantically types away at the lawyer's computer, trying to get into the internal systems to find out what is orchestrating this sudden cyber-attack. He is getting nowhere, the application keeps freeing up and access to the part they need to find it keeps failing and taking him back to the main menu, "Fuck this, I am just going to try to shut it off; we can worry about where it is from later! It's going to be in her system memory anyway…"

"Just do something!" Shard shouts, fraught with fear and worry and due to lacking the expression of some emotions, his tone suggests that he is nearing the verge of breaking down into tears, "Oh, Nicole… Please don't do this! This was the happiest day of our lives and now- Whoever is doing this, wherever the fuck you are in Mobius, stop this now, please! Please. Have. Mercy!"

The lights glow bright again, put up their full brightness before one by one the fixtures begin exploding across the ballroom; chandeliers set off like bangers on Founder's Day as the glass rains down on the guests. People shield themselves from the shards of glass by running and ducking for cover underneath tables or by the simple duck and cover approach, some selflessly tucking their family members underneath them as they run for cover. Ivo shields his daughter protectively as glass rains down on them, not leaving the side of the android and the malfunctioning AI until they figure this all out. The speakers at the head of the room only intensify as the noise gets louder, developing from just loud interference into a deafening screech. People drop to the ground in agony, covering their ears as they try to drown out the noise in any way they can, to no avail working as it continues its torturous cry. Some of the Forget Me Knots manage to get off the stage in retreat of the sound; however, the lead singer is not one of the lucky ones to make an escape. Mina drops her microphone as she covers her ears and drops to knees in agony of the sound, caught in the firing line right in the middle of the speakers and amps onstage emitting the horrible, ear-shattering noise. Manic stumbles around as he tries to get offstage before looking to see his girlfriend still onstage and caught in the firing line as the speakers begin sparking in overload, an acute electrical burning smell being emitted as bad as the sound. Risking it all, he rushes over and grasps Mina under her arms and with a violent yank of the mongoose, they make a break for it and leap off the into the backstage, the green hedgehog shielding the mongoose as the speakers explode in overload. As the sound dissipates, it is replaced with the soft-in-comparison ringing of the fire alarms as she sprinklers start up to deal with the smouldering mess left behind. One last piece decides to give way; Nicole's handheld device explodes in a sudden pop, shattering apart into pieces as what the malfunction didn't kill the water finishes it off as it breaks apart like shattered glass.

Once the little computer gives way, the techno-manipulated madness ceases, even as far as taking the sprinklers and the fire alarms with it. It all stops at the blink of an eye. Guests hiding underneath the furniture stay in their place, unsure of what to do and questioning whether or not it is safe to emerge from their cover. Of the carnage that remains, little sparks of electricity come from the broken fixtures, broken speakers smouldering with the smell of burning plastic filing the air as pieces lie scattered across the stage. Manic and Mina slowly sit up, wrapped in each other's embrace as they look at the stage, assessing the damage that happened with a blink of an eye. Looking to each other as they had nearly died if it was not for Manic acting like he did and doing what his brother would do on a daily basis back in the day, risk it all to save the ones he love from danger.

"…Nicole?" Shard whispers, shaking his wife slightly as she lies in his arms unresponsive, her eyes closed and pixels slowly returning to their normal setting, "Nicole?"

Nicole snaps out of her reverie with a deep gasp for breath, coughing as she tries to gather herself, resume breathing emulation while having her system restore and come back online. In this brief moment of relief, the android and the Holo-lynx simply cling to each other in a tight hug, unable to find any words to express how they feel as the both of them relieved that this ordeal is over and clearly overjoyed that Nicole survived whatever that was.

Behind them, the projector screen slowly winds itself down behind Knot's trashed instruments as the projector system sets up by itself. Everyone automatically looks to the AI who has been the epicentre of everything that happened over the last few minutes, but as she is too busy, embracing her husband and shedding traumatised tears to do anything else. The spectacle persuades everyone to emerge from the hiding places; the projector slowly warms up its lamp and reveals the emblem of the Empire of Ferian Revolutionaries. Elias and Sally, who were helping their friends to duck for cover, give each other a worried look as to what it could mean as they approach the scene. Mina and Manic, scared shitless from their near-death experience, walk down from the stage supporting each other, their eyes not looking away as they join others who crowd around near Shard and Nicole.

"Jonathan…" Ivo mutters in disbelief, rising from his place on the ground to get a better look, "Tails, if you can."

Tails types away at the computer, finally able to get into the system now that it reset, "The IP address that attacked us is from Soleanna, senator. I can get into the whole system from here, nothing is wrong and it is running as smooth as normal. No reports of any other damage around the city, but… I wasn't able to do the manual override, I don't know if they who stopped it or not."

"I did…" Zachary speaks, everyone looks at him as he approaches the group and stands beside his fiancée, the override option open on his smartphone and the system operation is now back in the green, "Tails wasn't going to be quick enough, and with Mina, Manic, his grace the king… Kate too in the line of danger when those speakers could have reckoned the end of us, I had to counter-hack and do the type-up the override and restore of the system before it gets worse."

Katherine hugs her fiancé tightly, "Praise the goddess someone did stop it…"

"Guys look…"

Everyone directs their attention back to the projector screen as she screen changes and a loading bar appears underneath the Imperial logo and as the two-tone bar moves to suggest it is loading something up, it finishes to reveal a still of the Revolutionaries' emperor, a play button over the picture as it continues to load up what it wants to show them.

Nicole weakly raises her arm, "Play… Video…"

_"__Greetings, it is I, Emperor Jonathan Reliagh, better known as Dr Eggman Nega of the Empire of Ferian Revolutionaries. I am sure by now you have experienced my wedding present to Lady Nicole of a dead city and to Shard the android knock-off. If you are wondering how I know about this, let me explain, Ivo did not seem to put as good as an encryption as he usually would. It seems that your transition to good has also made your computer skills as weak as you are, Robotnik. Sad to say the least as you used to be at the panicle of technological advancement and now your gift has gone as sour as your legacy. My little gift to the happy couple, this also serves as the third to fourth and fifth part of my master plan; started with my successful attachment to Mobius by taking this weak-ass Federation city. I have turned the odds in my favour by ridding the world of that menace known as Cathryn Calibre the First and finally obtained my main goal of Darkness Manipulation. What that means is I have the power to destroy at a catastrophic rate and it gives me quite some joy... it has come to me that I am now up to the fourth and fifth steps of my plan: revenge. _

_Elias and Sally Acorn, children of the late Maximillian the Cursed, your expansive kingdom has ruled nearly as long as the dawn of time and through the generations you have met success or defeat with rulers who are either benevolent, or total despots spoiled by their father's gains. You are as bad as the Calibre, except you have never been a problem to me until last year. The both of you are interesting subjects indeed, being the first sibling pair in your history that one of them is female, have shared into the leadership of the kingdom over the ruling and the military forces, and where one of them hasn't bitten the dust because of an overlander's accident. Sally, you are the reason why my female heir was nearly killed on her first ever mission, the reason why my airship was nearly destroyed. Elias, as a sheltered realist you are the reason why the Alliance works so well, because they raised you differently than your failure of your father. Despite knowing jack shit on how to run a kingdom for most of your reign and broke away from the tradition of your forefathers, you know well enough of battle and strategy and have the eloquence to coordinate everyone under your command, despite being an idiot 24 year old endorsed by John Alexei Calibre. _

_You and the Alliance are planning a front against me, fronted by Sally's resistance and GUN. Sure, I can say that you can bring it on, but… No, I am way past playing the inexperienced fool as Ivo did during his lacklustre reign over the Acorn-Mobian Realms. I can see that you are coming; I can see that that goddess will have a hand in it as she'll use those descendants and Order Guardians to do her bidding, but this time I am not going to let Cathryn get the upper hand. That is why I lanced that bitch straight through in the first place! Elias Acorn, you have until the dawn of the ninth day to surrender yourself and your kingdom to my forces or you and your kingdom will pay for your sister's insolence. Blaze and John Calibre are hard to convince, but if a whole kingdom, one of their greatest allies, is going to have to face the consequences of one individual's actions, I am sure they will finally get the picture that I am not to be ignored. I could have just easily have done this to the both of them for all they have done to ME. You always say that you are the protector of the people and your family, so I'm sure you'll know what the right thing to do is, boy._

_You have one day and eight hours on your end, boy… Better make that decision fast."_

The video ends with the same screen it all started on, that evil empire insignia that plagues the screen until the AI turns off the projector. Couples soaked from the unexpected shower wrap each other in their arms; resistance members exchange uneasy glances to each other and nearly everyone slowly turns their attention toward the king, the leader and the one who makes the final call in all this. Elias stares blankly at the screen with an expressionless stare, crossing his arms as he tries to think about it. Finally coming down from that vacant space, he turns around as he is met with the scared faces of the people. His subjects, his family, his command and members of the kingdom's defence, all staring at him as if they are asking with their eyes a simple set of questions that come to mind. What they do, what can they do, how are you going to handle this. Elias then looks over to see the AI member of his family, his sister's surrogate sibling kneeling over what is left of her handheld form. Tears well in Nicole's eyes as she surveys the damage with her husband beside her, looking through to find all those little pieces of herself damaged beyond repair because of what happened.

Sally kneels down beside the lynx as she looks at the carnage she had unintentionally caused, "Nicole… I'm so sorry..."

Shard wraps his wife in his arms as Nicole breaks down crying, clutching broken pieces of her destroyed in one foul swoop of an imperial hacker. Sally closes her eyes and sighs, rising to her feet and only knowing that she cannot say anything more to ease the pain the holo-lynx feels after losing a part of her like this. She shares the feeling with others who cannot give anything more than their empathetic stares and no words can be said even to form their condolences because they're just speechless that this happened on a day of light in the darkness.

Sonic approaches his wife and places a hand on her shoulder, "Everyone, you'd do us a favour by calling it a night and going home... We will brief everyone in the morning on our course-"

"What my brother-in-law is trying to say is everyone just get out of here!" Elias harshly interjects, standing on the stage and getting a complete view of the ballroom in utter disarray, "If you're worried about the empire, commanders and politicians can stay here at the palace and the rest of you, I am sure, can stay at the Mobian Resistance Freedom Fighters' base. I'll have the military on call to safeguard these places on the condition _none_ _of you_, blab any of this and send the city and its 500,000 people into a state of total fucking panic!"

Megan walks up the stairs of the stage and grasps her husband's hand, "We'll figure it out I'm sure. We need to figure this out as-"

"I need to make a call, Megan!" He retorts, raising his other hand into the air dismissingly, "Make sure Alexis, Edward and my mother okay for me and tell mother that her son is okay, her daughter is okay and her son has to make an important call to someone who could possibly guide him in a time like this and will be there soon..."

Elias yanks his hand away from his wife, who is hesitant to let him go and tries to reach out and grasp it again, but fails to do so as he storms off in an angered stomp. He walks down the other side of the stage and violent push of glass-pained doors, heads out onto the outside balcony lining the garden. Everyone all but watches through the windows as the troubled monarch makes his retreat, most likely headed off to his office. Knowing it is their time to leave, guests begin to vacate the ballroom, walking over light bulb shards and puddles of water to make it to the front entrance to the room, speaking amongst themselves as to where everyone is going and if they can drive them there.

Manic, Mina, and other Forget Me Knots appearing from hiding backstage assess the damage of their stuff. Megan stands on the stage watching people leave and a downward gaze finds the mongoose's microphone next to the skirt of her dress and she kneels down to pick it up. She approaches the lead singer who looks at one of the blown speakers, plastic melting and making the room reek badly from the heat that remains there and stands beside her.

"If it matters, I hope this won't put you off performing here again. Alexis is really keen on having you here for her birthday." Megan says, holding out the microphone to give to her

Mina takes the microphone off the queen, "You'd think that I'd let another near-death experience bring me down? Like I say in my music, I have been beaten, battered, fought for my life and heartbroken, but I will keep on singing no matter what. I think I might write an anti-Ferian Revolutionaries ballad out of this, actually."

"If it's any consolation, the House of Acorn extends our deepest apologises for tonight and will pay for anything that was broken in the attack." The queen replies sincerely before walking to the stairs, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my children..."

"Hey, is Elias going to be okay? That was some pretty hard-core shit…" The songoose asks urgently

"I don't know, Mina." She simply responds

Megan picks up her dress as she slowly walks across a room full of debris and covered in water. She looks over to the happy couple now devastated as the Lady of Acorn helps Nicole pick up the thousands of pieces of her handheld form and place them in a small box while her husband tries to console her tears. She approaches her sister in law who dismisses her husband to go home and check on their own children they had left with Rosie to babysit for them while they went to this wedding.

Sally turns to face her sister in law, "Oh... Hey, Megan... I-I don't know if I should stay and help Eli, help clean up or just go home. It's all my fault, if only I didn't do what I did that day, because now the-"

"Sally, it's not your fault. I wish I could have said something before you got that idea, but it isn't your fault." Megan interjects, placing a hand on her sister in law's shoulder, "I may not know much about politics, leadership and war, but the only person we can blame is Nega and that little bitch of a daughter of his by starting this fight to begin with by getting hurt in a simple act of self-defence. Eli may not have let me finish, but we will figure it out as a family, deal with him as a kingdom and rid of Nega, as an alliance. Just... we will speak to him together later. Right now, I just- I just have to see that my babies are okay."

Sally falls silent as the queen continues on her path to exit the room, on her urgent mission to check on her children and pass on the message he told her to her mother-in-law. Katherine walks ahead with the box of full of the remains of Nicole's handheld as Shard comes past supporting his distraught wife as they make their leave. They will go and spend the night together in the worst of circumstances, in grieving rather than was supposed to be a romantic night they were going to spend together with plans of going to walk on the beach under the stars before going to a fancy hotel on the Gold Beach waterfront. Sally is the last one there as the Knots make their leave not long after, deciding to head home after salvaging what they can from their setup to take with them. She looks at the damages as the decorations start coming down with a congratulations banner falling to sit between the broken speakers and balloons falling down to lie on the floor or burst on contact with broken glass.

_"__Why did it have to come to this?"_

* * *

><p><em>February 7, 2017, 9pm, Calibre Palace, Daya Coule, Central Ferian Continent, United Kingdoms of Fera<em>

_-1 day, 7 Hours until Battle of Soleanna-_

As the moon rises over the Central Continent, Blaze stands in the courtyard holding the Calibre Sceptre as Avira walks around her and every so often places down an orb of light she gets from the Sceptre of Light. They waited a little longer until nightfall to do this, as it will be her most important lesson yet and it would help her better to distinguish if she was doing it right or not to do it in the darkness of night. The only lights they have aside from the magic coming from out the windows of the palace and the outdoor lights may be on, due to safety concerns, but they remain dimmed.

"You may think that Avira is the only other one who can wield Light Magic, but the truth is most of my descendants can establish that link to it." Cathryn says, from her place on the sidelines sitting in her wheelchair with Mephiles standing beside her in observation of this event, "Unlike your father and most forebears before you, you are a rare occurrence within the bloodline as you were born with a chaotic power too strong for you to ever control, like I said before. You can use the Sol Emeralds and to an extent the Chaos Emeralds and for that short time, you are in check. With Light Magic, it may as well hold the key into once and for all solving this problem, only if you'll learn it right and learn to use the sceptre right. Question is, are you ready for this?"

"I am." Blaze firmly replies

"Are you ready to take on the responsibility of using Light Magic? Using it wisely and only ever to the betterment of your people and/or in self-defence." Avira says as she continues to set up the circle

"I am."

"Are you ready to accept the costs of learning this power?" Cathryn again enquires, making the sign by placing her hand over her heart, "You become a secondary adaptor of the forces, like Mephiles and Avira's child that will soon draw breath in this world and accept that any of your children or progeny of bloodline may be born with a heightened elemental and light ability akin to you now. Are you ready to accept that it will be your responsibility to educate them in how to use it in the proper manor I teach you this night?"

"I am!" The lavender feline confidently replies, placing her hand against her heart, "I swear it in the name of the sweet mother, my ancestor, that I am ready for this and will learn it!"

"By all means your training begins now, Goddess Blaze, descendant of the Prince of Flames Nicolai Calibre, daughter of the King of Ice, John Calibre." Mephiles says, his hand also pressed against his heart, "Learn now, learn well and learn wisely. In the name of the Goddess, you may begin."

Avira comes to complete the circle, placing down the last orb as she stands directly in front of Blaze, the two of them looking at each other directly before exchanging a nod.

Cathryn wheels herself slightly forward, "Momentarily, Avira will stop control of these orbs. Learning Light Magic is like learning to use your own powers, that is why I made her set it out like the candle test I did more than 10 years ago when you were still a little kitten. It will be your job to keep these orbs alight. You may only use the sceptre to establish the link and as a way to channel your strong powers and ease your way into control. When I think you are ready to do it using your own body as the amplifier, Avira will retrieve it from you to give to me. You are not to stop until I say so, are we clear?"

Blaze simply nods, "Crystal."

"Begin!"

Avira stops control and steps back to stand beside the goddess as Blaze musters her strength to try to keep the orbs alit and glowing, as she may have the power, the problem is controlling herself. The Calibre Sceptre begins shining as Blaze establishes her connection with it; the orbs are an only a slight glow, brought there from nearly being diminished in the few seconds after it began. Her face is turning red from the strain, even if she remembers that she has to remain calm and know her breathing, the pressure this is putting on her body is a hard thing to get used to when it is far worse than emotional turmoil can bring. Mephiles and Avira feel as though they should intervene when the third minute passes and she has made little progress, her pain threshold pushed too far as she lets out a pained cry. On the contrary, Goddess restrains the both of them, holding them back with a strong grip of their wrists while giving them that same glare she gives them all the time that means she knows what she is doing with this one. They look back as the process the lavender feline endures manages a result, as the orbs become two shades brighter. As the minutes pass, they gradually get brighter in shade as something inside of Blaze begins to adjust to this punishing treatment.

"Avira, now." Cathryn orders abruptly

Avira half-heartedly complies, using her Psychokinesis to steal away the sceptre from Blaze's hand and gives it to the goddess. As soon as it is gone, Blaze drops to her knees and lets out another pained cry, as she feels overwhelmed by the power in her body as the orbs waver between bright and dim and her hands are alit with flames. A process that continues for several minutes as fellow Secret Order members all but grimace with every cry she ousts. Knowing they cannot interfere with the process drives them mad and to the brink of how much they can tolerate as the sound hurts their ears as much as it does their conscious in empathy of her never-ending plight to learn control. The Goddess all but sits there with a persisting smile on her face as she watches her son's descendant learn, much to the disturbance of the Prince of the Night and the Princess of Light who simply cannot watch the spectacle any longer.

"Goddess, she'll kill herself at this rate if this keeps up, we have to do something! Interject!" Avira shouts, voicing her concern

"She's fine, dear, don't stress, not when the date is nearing. Blaze is much stronger than I estimated all those years ago and if anything, her daily struggle to keep in control is nothing compared to this. This, my dear hedgehog counterpart, is all the strain of those 18 years in one blow and she has not given in, nor will she ever give in, because she knows that she cannot give up this part of her and neither it give up on her." The Goddess replies calmly from her place in the wheelchair

The cries from the purple feline stop it is silent as the Light Goddesses look back to the display of power as the orbs are fully alit as the moment Avira placed them down around her. Blaze rises off her knees, catching her breath with heavy pants as she looks to her hands that now give off golden-white flames. Looking to her ancestor, Cathryn gives her a proud look before giving her the nod to stop. Blaze collapses down on her hands and knees, panting with that feeling of exhaustion eerily familiar, as if she feels like she felt before somewhere.

"Alright, up on your feet, Blaze. Can't just give up on it now, we've still got things to go through on this and trust me, power exhaustion and energy deprivation is the least of our problems." Cathryn says, nudging Avira with her elbow as the hesitant hedgehog goddess uses her powers to help the descendant to her feet, "Come on, try it out, girl. It is there, but how it appears is just different to fire, because it has a process of change. Practically, the exhaustion you felt after it was like the first time you merged with the Sol Emeralds, after parting from them, you collapsed down in a state such as that. Therefore, it is from that same field that you can wield this form of sub Light Magic. Of course, after you learn to use it, it becomes controllable within your repertoire and since you already have the fire down pact, it is a matter of learning how to shift it back and forth."

"What you're saying is, let it happen." Blaze interjects

She gets no answer from her ancestor, which interpreted can mean many different things from letting her figure it out or she will just give her that cynical stare that means that she is wrong. Receiving nothing from her but neutral face, the answer interpreted is that she has to figure this one out on her own. Blaze lets her hands catch alight, watching the flames flicker off her fingers and palms for a few moments before closing her eyes and taking a breath. She holds it for a few moments, before letting out an exhale, opening her eyes to look upon her hands as they flicker with light yellow, near white flames. Her ancestor looks on with an encouraging smile as she plays around with the new force of her flames, trying out those rudimentary of skills she had learnt in the first days and weeks after her powers became as active as they are now.

"Easy there, Blaze. I said you could try it out, but-"

Blaze starts a spinning circle of light fire, following her as she twirls around clockwise on an axis with her hands against her chest as flames flicker from her hands. Speeding up with a ballet sweep of her leg, the flames kick up in what Cathryn fears is her descendant getting carried away, but this time rather than by accident it appears intentional.

"I can control it, Cathryn! I can control my powers for the first time in eighteen years!" Blaze shouts, her voice full of joy as she continues her routine, "Something has finally worked and I can control my powers for the first time! Praise the Goddess, my ancestor Cathryn!"

"Yes, yes, I am pleased too it has worked, but, Blaze, you should-"

"I don't want to stop now; I can make it stop any time I want and I want it to continue as long as I am able!" The lavender feline interjects with a gleeful laugh

Cathryn once again rises out of her chair, "Blaze Amathea Calibre, you cut this out right now or so help me I will sedate you for your insubordination!"

Cathryn stumbles and Avira cuts in just in time to stop her counterpart in power hitting the ground again, helping her back into the wheelchair in the second time she has strained herself. Blaze loses her footing and stumbles to a dizzy halt and with an accidental push of her hands, the light flames rapidly project outward from her circle across the courtyard. Other than manipulating the air, the white flames leave nothing burning, nothing even singed in its outward path, thankfully, however a wave of the flames on its outward path strikes Mephiles. Thumping him hard in the chest like a punch, the force of the light magic derivative sends him flying a few metres, hitting the ground in a bounce and a roll to lie face down with a pained shriek erupting from the hedgehog as he lies face down on the pavers.

"Mephiles!" His wife cries with alarm

"Stay back, child!" Cathryn interjects with alarm, grabbing hold of the hedgehog's wrist to stop her from her side, "Something isn't right and you'll get yourself hurt and the baby by approaching..."

Blaze looks between the black and blue hedgehog and at the light flames alit at her hands with horror as to what she has done, "Oh Sweet Mother of the Ferian Religion! What did I do?! Cathryn, what did I do?!"

"Calm down, Blaze-" The Goddess says as she struggles between keeping the hedgehog at her side and dealing with her unstable descendant, "It was just an accident, child. Mephiles is a being of Dark Magic and because-"

"Quit sugar-coating the truth, Cathryn, he is seriously hurt and it is my fault and you know it!" The flame-wielding feline screams with outrage, "I guess the battle will never be over..."

"Blaze, please!"

Blaze runs off back into the palace, her hands to her face as leaves the scene in tears and Cathryn sighs, thinking that it was just about time to quit, everything she has been through the past couple of nights hasn't been easy when everything has gone to hell indeed. Mephiles breathes heavily as he brings himself up to his hands and knees, gritting his teeth to try to deal with the agony as he peers down to the point where it struck him. His fur gives off smoke at this point as if it is on fire, situated at the layers above his heart and the internal pain feels like something is trying to burst out from under his skin while having an edge that feels like the sting of a thousand bees. Losing the battle, Mephiles collapses to the ground, murmuring in agony as he grits his teeth to try to deal with the bad Light Magic reaction. He looks again to the damage as his right hand glows dark blue and his eyes widen with alarm. The Goddess feels a sharp soreness rise up in her wound, putting her hand against it as she hisses with pain. Taking the chance, as the deity is distracted, the struggling Avira manages to pry her wrist loose from the white feline's vice-like grasp. Cathryn reaches forward urgently to try to retake the hedgehog's hand before feeling another sharp surge in the wound; she slumps over to lean on the armrest and breathes heavily as something is wrong indeed.

"Mephiles..." Avira says as she slowly and cautiously makes her way other to the blue and black hedgehog, "Are you okay, what's happening? Mephiles? Connor, answer me, please!"

Mephiles weakly raises his left hand, "Stay back, Avira!"

Mephiles lets out an agonised cry as the pain rapidly spikes, a burning feeling felt in his hand as the energy aura enveloping it turns from his dark blue into a bright purple glow. Avira takes a couple steps backward in fear as the blue of his spines begin to glow erratically with a purple aura.

Cathryn looks up and her eyes widen with fear as the bad feeling becomes clear, "Avira, get away from there! The Seal, The Seal is being broken! Get away from there, now!"

Avira stands there frozen as Mephiles rises to his feet, his right arm enveloped with a dark purple energy fire as he turns to face his wife who stares wide-eyed and in fear. He peers down with alarm himself as the fire fades out to reveal a grotesque crystallisation underneath, reminiscent of the _being_ he once was. He raises it slightly before his hand comes alight again, purple aura flames flickering off his fingers, memories flooding back of the times he used to use this power to bring about destruction, bringing about fear and suffering under the whims of the emperor.

Avira begins to back away slowly, her hands wrapped protectively over the baby inside of her as her husband stands there staring at the demonic power emanating from his hand. The Princess of Light steps on a twig, snapping him from his reverie as bright purple eyes stare down his power counterpart with a merciless gaze, seeing nothing but her energy signature of lemon-shade white.

"Connor?" Avira squeaks with fear, Cathryn scooting the lemon coloured hedgehog protectively behind her as she holds the Sceptre of Light, orb alit and deliver a strike if she needs it

"No... I am Mephiles the- Grk!"

Mephiles stops midsentence dropping suddenly to the ground and Avira squeals with fear, her hands slightly muffling the frightened, shocked shriek as the _creature_ drops to the ground. Cathryn powers down the sceptre with relief, although marked with weariness as her forehead collapses weakly into his hand. Mephiles lies on the ground with dark purple Neutralising Crystal implanted on the back of his head, sparking, the crystal cracking as if it appears incapable to handle what disastrous abilities lie dormant within. Behind the unleashed being of darkness stand the mysterious savour of the two pure-powered damsels in distress, holding his royal sceptre as the orb slowly dims.

"John..." Avira breathes between shaky breaths, "Oh praise the House of Calibre..."

* * *

><p><em>February 8, 2017, 12:01am, King Elias' Office, Cealia, Mobius<em>

_-1 Day, 5 hours and 59 minutes until Battle of Soleanna-_

Elias sits alone in his study, reclining in his chair at the desk. A soaked formal jacket hangs on the back of his office chair, slowly dropping to the beat of a solemn tick of the clock as a breeze comes in from the window, slightly moving locks of dark auburn hair as they dry. Nothing but a chessboard sits out on his usually cluttered desk, next to a golden crown covered in water droplets glistening in the moonlight pouring in from open windows. Little pieces of paper, upon closer inspection appear to be yellow sticky-notes, mark the different locations that are under fire on the chessboard; the black pieces stay around one piece of the paper named "Soleanna" and all the white pieces are skewed across the board with some at "The Front", "Cealia" and even at "Fera". Elias holds in his hand the white king, running his thumb over the crown as it more-or-less symbolises himself, he does not know where to put it, nor knows where it belongs in this haphazard mess of broken thinking.

The door opens slowly as Megan looks in on her husband before closing it again, breathing a worried sigh as her hands slowly part from the door back to running up and down crossed arms. Elias has been like these the last few hours, not moving from that spot after requesting someone bring him a chessboard. She cups her hands, rubbing them together as she slowly walks down the hall, looking back to the double doors thinking she will try again later when it has settled a bit more, but knowing that she can't find it in her heart to leave him alone all night, she will keep coming back into he is ready to talk. She heads downstairs and as she reaches the first floor balcony, the front doors of the palace open and Blaze Calibre enters in a rapid walk.

"Blaze, oh praise the goddess!" Megan exclaims with an inner sigh of relief, feeling relieved that the mystery advisor is here because making little progress on her own is frustrating enough when she would get an answer that meant, not until _they_ get here, "Elias has been sitting there for hours and I am worried sick... I have tried talking to him, but he will not answer me, I have even tried getting Safire to talk to him but he shows his foster mother no more than a simple acknowledgement of her presence. He has never been like this, Blaze, even on one of his bad days he is still at least responsive than just how he is right now, just sitting there alone in a dark room with a chessboard..."

"I don't blame him; I'm having half the bad night back in the United Kingdoms with this madness coming blow after blow. Of course, it's nothing compared to a cyber-hack that destroys a ballroom and nearly kills three people." Blaze says, ascending the stairs to walk beside the Acorn Queen Consort to the second floor offices

"What do you mean? Has something _else_ happened?" The brunette haired squirrel enquires with concern

"Nothing you need to be worried about, Megan, I assure you." The Ferian royal answers before turning to face her and places her hands on her shoulders, "Elias and I are only six, near seven years apart, in the same generation who grew up in a lack of tradition and with a realist's influence on our morality. My father and I have endured a lot of shit because of Nega and after an attack like this, I know from experience that someone just needs to remind him that madness comes in several different forms and you do not give in. Just... give me some time, okay. He'll be all yours when I leave."

Megan blinks, "How do you know that it's _just_ going to be okay like that?"

"It never is in our line of work, but I just know that it's going to end different to what they think. I am set to become queen once my father leaves his post and I know all too well when someone needs guidance on how to deal with imperial dickheads. After all these years and in my line of work, I just know and I just do." Blaze replies

Blaze gives a couple taps on her arm before she lets go of the queen's shoulders as continues down the hall by herself. As she walks past the offices of the Council and Cabinet members that make up this wing of the floor, those who chose to stay here at the palace out of fear of any other threats tonight are setting up their bedding for the night. All just out of bed linen the palace staff provide and the rest is left to their imagination with those with basics in their office use everything from furniture down to a yoga mat to make a bed, some regretting not thinking of putting a couch in when they had the time for internal crises like these. She walks past the last door, the Lady of Acorn's office, and reaches the double doors entitled with a plaque on the left that states the obvious, _"King's Study"._

Blaze knocks on the door and opens it, not waiting for the whole "who is it, come in" routine, "So, having a tough time with the blowback, are we?"

Elias sighs as he gets out of his chair and hovers over a haphazard work in progress, "Fuck, I don't know where to begin in explaining."

"Well from the looks of that board, you don't need to try explaining. I've seen enough of dad's planning to decipher the madness behind it all, even if this time it is of the unorthodox side." Blaze says, walking around the chessboard to look at what her foremost counterpart has going on, "There is once piece missing."

"I know..." Elias mutters before setting down the white king on the desk, "Blaze... I do not know what to do. Honest to the fucking goddess, I have no idea what to do. This kingdom has faced aggressive Overlanders and cold-hearted tyrants, but never something so... foreign and dangerous. Unrelenting, I could say after he nearly _killed_ Nicole, but... How the hell do you and your father deal with this madman day after day, year after year that he has been threatening you when I just cannot handle one evening?"

"Nega, unlike Ivo, is a different kind of threat than just your extremist looking to take over the world and shape it to their will." The Ferian feline says as she sits on the corner of his desk, picking up the golden crown and rubs it on her shirt, "Dad and I... We endure as best as the years have allowed but sometimes, when he really hits a nerve and the decisions are not clear and there is so much at risk, we lose track of our mortality, lose track of reasoning and logic as we try to find the right reaction. Half the time it has been my father, or Silver, who has stopped me from making a terrible mist-"

"If this is what he is capable in one night, I can only imagine how it feels to have this happen to you on a daily basis…" He interjects, running a hand through his auburn hair to move it out of his fringe in stress, stopping at the top of his head, resting there holding auburn locks through his fingers, "Blaze, I- I need guidance in how to deal with this. I know by tomorrow over 500 million Mobians and Overlanders across the Acorn-Mobian Realms are going to know about what has happened and… Sweet Mother of the Ferian Religion, this is a bloody awful, terrible, awful, fucking nightmare!"

Blaze throws her hands in the air with an agitated sigh, "[If I wanted someone who is so difficult, I should have stayed home with my damn ancestor!] How about-"

"[I heard that...]"

The lavender feline turns to look at him promptly, "[...You speak Ferian?]"

"[I speak fluent Ferian, Princess Blaze of the House of Calibre, Crown Princess and future Queen of the United Kingdoms of Fera, descendant of Cathryn, Goddess of Flames. Safire-Sina taught me when I was six years old to speak the languages I would need if I were to be here someday, Ferian was on this list and one of my first lessons was to speak the Goddess' Prayer in the true language it was written.]" The Mobian retorts, much to the surprise to his counterpart for his flawless pronunciations of her first language while being matter of fact on the matter, "[If you are going to insult me, say it in English instead of thinking you can pull the wool over my eyes by speaking in Ferian.]"

"[I wouldn't have to do this if you weren't being so hopeless! I thought that a smart young man like you who managed to turn the damaged kingdom around in reform could figure out that he should listen whenever someone speaks to him.]"

"[I am listening!]"

Blaze stands up and grabs his collar, "[No, you are barely listening and projecting your anger at Nega at me when you just feel like it's hopeless and you want to keep the Acorn-Mobian Realms at peace after fifteen years of hell while not losing it again or making a martyr of anyone, no less yourself or your sister. Goddess damns me to get a taste of my own medicine whenever Silver or my father has to rein me in because Goddess knows I have as bad of a temper as yours and your sister's, but I can draw on how to better explain myself. What you are doing is not what you do on handling Nega, trust me I know from experience of wanting to end his miserable life the last ten years for all he has done.]"

Elias shakes his head, "[But it is never that simple, is it?] He made his options clear and frankly, I don't know what might be worse when there is so much to lose. I had to turn this kingdom around when I came in and with my reforms, I started the first steps into the kingdom we have today by allowing everyone a say into how we should proceed forward from the wreckage. We all have put so much into rebuilding, the people, the government and me... I don't want to make the wrong decision to jeopardise all that we have done."

"I live in a world where there are 3 billion people united under a single flag and they are governed by my father and two forms of constitutional government. Nega brutally slaughtered most of my family ten years ago and my father may have mourned over his father, mother, sisters, brothers and his lover, but he did not give in. The United Kingdoms of Fera would be Eggman's Realms on a catastrophic scale if my dad did not stand up tall and said that he would not let a man like Nega go without bringing him to justice for their deaths!" Blaze replies, letting go of his collar to go and take up the white king - the symbolism of him in his scattered thinking - that he placed down and holds it in front of his face, "You cannot let him get to you, Elias. He plays games of the mind as much as politics and war, he wants you to crack under into his submission and you cannot give him that, nor shall you let this kingdom fall back to another empire after those fifteen years of hell."

"Well, I'm open to council on suggestions on how I should progress on my decision, Princess."

"You tell him that you are not standing down, you lead the Mobian Resistance and the Royal Military to uproot his seedling before it fully grows and you get him off Mobius, that is what you do! You say you are the "Great Conductor of the Battlefield", how about you prove it to him instead of sitting here whinging like the sheltered child you were!" The Ferian royal retorts, slamming the chess piece down on the chessboard at "The Front" as she makes the other same-coloured pieces move to "Soleanna" where the corresponding pieces lie and with an aggressive sweep of her arm, the pieces are scatter all across the floor in front of the desk, "You still have more to learn..."

"I know... I imagine you do too." The squirrel muses as he crosses his arms, "It is getting late. I have some things to consider before tomorrow morning when I imagine all my people are going to be storming the palace, one way or another, to ask me the next move."

"I know you'll figure it out. You Acorns have the uncanny ability of turning the odds in your favour, a Goddess-given gift if there ever was one." Blaze says with an impressed smile, before placing her hand over her heart, "All the best to you."

Knowing that she has done all she can and has counselled as best as her experience allows, the Calibre Princess makes her exit, walking across the room and heads to the door and reaches for the handle...

"[Thank you.]"

Blaze pulls open the door, "[I don't need any thanks. Just get it done before he decides to change his mind to the _direct approach_.]"

* * *

><p><em>February 8, 2017<em>

_- 1 day until the Battle of Soleanna-_

_"__People of the Kingdom of Acorn and the Mobian Realms, my fellow Mobians..."_

Elias looks to his phone as the time ticks over to 6am, twenty-four hours remain until the deadline that Cousteau imposed and the Alliance agreed on would be when all the forces should be ready and waiting by to lead the attack against the Revolutionaries in Soleanna. He then opens his phone, places it on camera, putting it down on the iPhone tripod, points it toward his desk and presses record. He slowly walks over and takes his seat.

_"__I sit here as the clock goes 6am; it is now twenty four hours until Cousteau's deadline of when all compatriots of the Alliance plans to take military action against the Empire of Ferian Revolutionaries, who currently occupy the city state of Soleanna in the United Federation. Over the course of this next 24 hours, I imagine that preparations will be made and being implemented in order to get the numbers that we need ready to the front and for the front to be contained enough within to make victory possible..."_

In another late night at the office, Clarissa Cousteau stands over the railing, as she looks over the command centre abuzz with non-stop commotion. As the time on the countdown for the kick-off of the Alliance campaign ticks over to 24 hours, the true campaign of defence continues in the Federation. While waiting for the other nations to get their forces together to form the front that will take back the besieged city from the foreign invaders, GUN has been dealing with the fall out and has been holding this imperial virus back before it spreads fervour than the boarders that fall under Soleanna's city-state.

"Commander, the Revolutionaries are moving again."

"Well advise the ground troops to intercept. We have to hold them back because the goddess knows the Alliance is taking their sweet time even with the deadline I proposed." Clarissa orders, before breathing a sigh and placing a hand to her forehead, "The time couldn't go any slower..."

_"__It will be taking a combined effort to oust a threat this big, and we all have our reasons as to why we are going to fight him, but it all leads back to enough is enough. We all have our role to play in history and in how we make or break the fate of the worlds around us and we have to protect everything we have built thus far and help defend our Overlander cousins from this foreign terror that has been terrorising the United Kingdoms of Fera for twenty odd years or more. That means that we will fight them on the field and some... I do believe some may make the ultimate of sacrifices..."_

Mephiles lies on the bed, soft, pained moans escaping him as he struggles with the agony over what is happening to him. After neutralising him, they thought it wise to bring him back to the Sandstone Palace in Midora and out of harm's way. His body his partially crystallised on the right side as his black body, the blue of his head spines and even his white chest fur is in a hellish display of dark crystal that with every moment keeps trying to consume him. Avira sits by her husband's side frantically trying to focus a ball of Light Magic, desperate to help him in some way as his every grunt and moan of pain torments her

"Avira... The crystal has already enveloped him... There is nothing more we can do, child, it is only a matter of time before the crystal fully consumes him and he..." The Goddess says as she falls silent placing her hand to her mouth, closing her eyes as she tries to keep herself together when she is overcome with the feeling of failure witnessing this sight unfold

"Goddess, there has to be something we can do." Sifora pleads desperately as her son, Silver, wraps Avira in his arms as she breaks down crying upon giving up, "Any of that forces crap aside, he is my nephew, Cathryn, and the king of our people. We lost so much when all hell broke out here on Midora and of all that happened we lost him once to the empire when he was a baby. We're not going to lose him again because of Nega and all his problems with anyone with the last name Calibre or with an opposing view to his totalitarian brutality that he has apparently resorted to using Dark Magic from blood in order to try and see fit his desired enslavement of the worlds."

"Until the balance is restored proper, until either I regain my power or Avira is not in a situation an unborn child may not be in danger if we attempt to mend this... I'm afraid that there is only one option left in the meantime..."

Sifora holds the Pure Moon Sceptre in her hands as she uses her Psychokinesis to carry Mephiles. The partially crystallised hedgehog floats enveloped with a silvery-white energy as the devastated family lead him through the palace. Silver and Avira support each other in equal measure as they walk behind the Queen Mother who leads Mephiles down to the palace's catacombs. Sifora opens the door to the storage basement and after moving a few things out of the away and pulling back a dust cover, they find Mephiles' cyro chamber. Giving his mother a hand, Silver reluctantly wheels out the containment unit and opens the lid, then moves out of the way to stand back beside his cousin-in-law, as his mother lowers the hedgehog down into the system. Sifora begins to set the system back up again, plugging it in and pressing all of the buttons to reactivate it after all this time in storage.

"Avira..."

Avira parts from Silver's side as she goes to stand beside her husband, who looks up at her with one eye normal and the other crystalline with a bright green pupil on a demonic red sclera, "Yes, Connor, I'm here. What is it?"

Mephiles rests his still hedgehog hand on his wife's belly, resting it there for a few moments as he feels the movements of their unborn daughter underneath, "If... I am not here beside you when she is born... Could we... name her Nathalia? After my mother..."

"Yes... Goddess yes, Connor Crest, I will name her anything you want just as long as you'll be here by the time she is born." The Princess of Light cries, resting her hand on top of his as tears well up in her eyes

"I love you, Avira... Too much to see you get hurt by the darkness inside of me..."

Mephiles removes his hand and rests it over his heart where the darkness originates in the form of a dark purple glow. Sifora lowers the hatch over the Prince of the Night and breathes a saddened sigh as she presses the buttons to seal him shut inside, to submerge him back into that sleeping state he remained for nearly six years beforehand, put there ironically those years ago by Nega when he spiralled out of control. Avira leans over the glass as she watches him fade, breaking down as soon as he is gone, her head resting on her folded arms as the tears that leak from her eyes fall onto the chilling glass.

_"__But let it be known that their sacrifices will not be in vain as they will be fighting for, defending and upholding the freedom, peace and prosperity that we all desire. It is from some of the compatriots of that make the Alliance I know have been fighting the fight for freedom a long time..."_

Blaze walks up the palace steps early in the morning and pushes open the front doors, closing them behind her as she takes off up the stairs. Slowly and tiredly, Blaze makes her way up to her chamber and opens the doors. Not bothering to close them behind her no less taking off her shoes, she walks over to her bed and plonks herself down on it, lying face down as she lets out a restless groan as the night has been nothing but great for her and despite being exhausted, sleep alludes her. She turns her head side on and eyes the Calibre Sceptre sitting by an armchair.

In the guest chamber, Cathryn leans back in her wheelchair; her head leaning back with loose tears escaping her eyes she keeps closed tight and with shaky breaths trying to suppress the feelings that she has suppressed for so long inside of her from boiling over after the hell she has endured over the last couple of nights.

Blaze walks up to the door and knocks softly on the door, the Goddess snapping her partway out of her state of suppression and fear as she turns to see her descendant standing there holding the sceptre nervously.

"Blaze... I didn't think you were up." Cathryn mutters as she wipes away stray tears

"I heard the news..." Blaze mutters as she enters sheepishly, looking to the ground as her shaky hands grasps the sceptre, "And I thought about what you said. I cannot just give up, not now. I have spent eighteen years coming this far and now with Connor having to- Nega is truly a problem and I want to take him down, he has pushed too far as he makes the balance teeter favour to the dark. My involvement in Light Magic nearly unleashed Mephiles the Dark and with Mobius being dragged into the issue I... It needs to be done."

"Then we have some things to go over." Cathryn says, turning herself around to look upon her descendant, "And some things that we need to improve. Blaze Amathea, some queenly advice I give to you: keep getting back up when you fall down. The reality of starting your tenure as queen is vastly approaching and one of the most of the important lessons is to be as resilient as your people are. I don't know where my resilience has gone... but I can tell you that I will be soon again at my seat of power and back upon my duties."

Blaze smirks, "In the meantime... We have someone we need to cross off our list."

_"__But we are not going to give up yet, none of us. I know it that the Kingdom of Acorn is a resilient nation that does not stand down when something threatens us. The Revolutionaries threaten to undermine all that we have worked hard to achieve in these times nearly five years after the people, the Freedom Fighters, rose against the tyrant and liberated ourselves from his oppression. Emperor Reliagh made his threats clear as I can confirm that the palace's systems, including the AI program Nicole, were hacked last night and in his after message, he left me with a decision to either stand down or be next in their campaign. My people, I am not going to let that happen and I have one thing to say to the Revolutionaries Emperor. _

_I may be a king who still has much to learn about how to run a nation and defend it against people like you, but... I am not going to give up as easily as you think I will. My sister never gave up fighting Ivo and Blaze has not given up yet into bringing you down. I say to you, sir, to bring it on. There is no way that I will allow for this kingdom that my sister and the Freedom Fighters ultimately sacrificed their childhoods for just to let it fall back to another despot and his empire that will do nothing but destroy everything they gave life to upon my tenure to the throne._

_This is King Elias of the House of Acorn, King of the Kingdom of Acorn and the Mobian Realms signing off. May the Goddess be with all of us during this turbulent time and with the strength of all nations together shall we expel Nega from our world and put him in his rightful place by light's end tomorrow."_

Nega stands out on the balcony of his new study on his tablet while his daughter, Sara sits inside listening to her music. He is browsing his newsfeed when all he can see is multiple news reports on the clip that the King of Acorn plastered all across the internet at the early hours of the morning in the Northamer Central Time. Seeing nothing but that darn clip over and over with every post that has been put up, in a fit of anger he throws his tablet high in the air like a Frisbee before powering up his hand to skeet shoot it like a moving target.

"That little princeling thinks he is a Calibre now by saying that..." Nega growls with a slam of his fist against the railing, "Well tomorrow he won't be saying that when I destroy the Alliance in the battle field and come straight to that damn palace and skewer him like I did the goddess. Sara, come here!"

Saraphina takes out her ear buds and walks over to her father, "Yeah, dad?"

_"__Go tell your Aunt Ana that she better prepare all our units, double time. It appears that the Alliance is getting confident of themselves, especially with their main leader making the foolish choice of choosing wrong. Whenever those bastards decide to spring their offence on us, I want them all to be at their best because there is no way in hell I am losing my foothold here to a bunch of children, Overlanders, Mobians, Ferians or otherwise."_


End file.
